Middle School Heroes - (Marvel-DC)
by kaffee32
Summary: In a world where Charles Xavier expanded his school for gifted kids to include kids from all over the Marvel and DC universes, some kids will become heroes, others villains, and some maybe a bit of both. First, they must navigate the prickly world of 6th – 8th grade and deal with middle school issues such as fitting in, standing out, making friends, dances, relationships and HYDRA!
1. New Beginnings and Last Month's Hair

This story was written over the summer for my daughter, who had just finished seventh grade and is obsessed with superheroes. She wanted something that had action, but also dealt with things that middle school kids had to deal with. Thus there is action, but also stuff like dances, boys/girls, fitting in and friendship. There are a lot of inside jokes for us as well. There are 40 chapters so far.

This is obviously an Alternate Universe as DC and Marvel Characters are hanging out together, secret identities are out the window for the kids at the school, and most of these people are close to the same age when in the comics they are not.

Most character traits are based on movie/TV, but also comic books and in some cases, I might have stretched what their powers can do to fit my story.

99999999

The sun was shining brightly through her window when she awoke. She squinted in the brightness of it and tried to cover her head with her pillow to go back to sleep, but it was too late. She was already awake. She stood up and stretched before walking over to the window and found herself staring out of it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the leaves on the trees were just beginning to change colors. Yes, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful mid-September day in upstate New York.

For Skye, however, there was nothing enjoyable about this day. She yanked the curtains shut, and crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers up over her head. _This is going to be awesome,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. _I bet I have last month's hair, or clothes that went out of style years ago. I am probably way behind everyone else when it comes to classes and won't have a thing in common with anyone._ Those last points scared her more than anything. Skye had moved around a lot in her 12 years of life, and that made it hard to keep up, let alone make any friends. She was told that this was a place that she would fit in, but she hadn't anywhere else so she didn't see why this would be any different.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Skye? I just wanted to make sure that you are awake. Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes," the voice of Mrs. Parker called to her through the door.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "I'll be down soon!" She climbed out of the bed and quickly straightened out the sheets and beautiful quilt that she suspected that Mrs. Parker had made by hand. Grabbing the clothes that she had set out the night before, she ran into the bathroom to put them on. She stared at the bathroom mirror for at least a minute, wondering how she should style her long dark hair. Finally, she just brushed it, and pulled it back with a red headband.

Walking back into the bedroom, Skye looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had chosen a simple pair of black jeans with a gray t-shirt, red and black plaid flannel shirt, and her black fingerless gloves. She grabbed her short black boots and pulled them on before taking one more look at herself in the mirror. _Oh please let me blend,_ she thought to herself as she turned to shove her laptop into her backpack along with her tennis shoes, and headed out the door to breakfast.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Mr. and Mrs. Parker already there. They both looked up when she entered, and Mr. Parker motioned for her to sit next to him before returning to the newspaper that he was reading. There was already thick cut toast on her plate, and a cup of orange juice that looked freshly squeezed. He handed her the butter without taking his eyes off of the paper.

Mrs. Parker smiled sweetly at her. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yes ma'am," she lied while buttering a piece of toast. Skye had been up most of the night thinking of the 1,001 ways today could go horribly wrong.

"Good! Now, how do you like your eggs?"

Before she could answer, she heard a loud stomping coming down the stairs and a few seconds later, a boy entered the kitchen. He was about the same size as Skye and had reddish brown hair that was floppy in the front. He was wearing a pair of jeans, red sneakers and a blue and red shirt. "Aunt May!" he said as he took a seat on the other side of Mr. Parker. "You are really going all out for the newbie, aren't you?" He grinned at Skye.

"Peter Parker!" His aunt scolded him. "You will be nice young man." She turned back to Skye and smiled. "Your eggs, dear?"

"Oh, scrambled is just fine."

Mr. Parker folded his newspaper and looked from Peter to Skye. Turning back to Peter, he leaned in close to him and said, "Don't forget that YOU were new here just a few months ago, Peter, and so nervous that I thought you might throw up right in front of the school." He winked at Skye.

"Yeah, but that was different Uncle Ben! It was the first day, and ALL the sixth graders were new!" he argued.

"I remember sixth grade like it was last year." Skye said, smiling sweetly at Peter. "Oh right. That's because it was!" Peter's aunt and uncle both chuckled as Peter turned a shade of red that seemed to match his shirt. Since the Parkers had picked Skye up from the airport three days ago, Peter had been teasing her about being new, and she had been retaliating by reminding him that she was older than he was.

Mrs. Parker put eggs and bacon on both of their plates, then ordered them to eat and be ready to go in 20 minutes as she left the kitchen to get herself ready. Skye did as she was told and ate quickly. She asked to be excused and Mr. Parker waved her off with a smile. She cleared her plate and ran back upstairs to brush her teeth and take one last look in the mirror.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Parker was handing them both bag lunches and they were loading up the station wagon for the short drive to school.

Peter and Skye sat in the back together. "Don't worry about it, newbie. You'll be the talk of the school. New people during the school year aren't that common. EVERYONE will want to meet you and learn everything about you," he leaned over and whispered to her.

"Awesome," Skye said, mostly to herself. "This is going to be awesome." Peter just grinned at her.

When they arrived at school, Mrs. Parker told Skye that she would take her to the administrator to get her schedule and make sure that everything was set up. Peter grabbed his red and black backpack and hopped out of the car. He grinned at Skye and said, "See ya later, newbie!" He raised his hand toward the building, and Skye saw something white shoot out from his wrist before he grabbed it and swung himself through the front door behind some other students.

"Oh Peter!" Mrs. Parker shouted after him. "Stop showing off, for goodness sakes! What are we going to do with that boy?"


	2. Breathe and Blend

The Xavier Middle School was a large old looking building. A set of concrete stairs led up to a tall imposing door that opened as they got close to it. At first, Skye thought that it opened on its own, but then she saw a very tall and intimidating man holding the door for them. He had to be over six feet tall, she decided, and he was wearing black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black t-shirt with an odd looking white skull on the front. His arms were easily as big as her head. He nodded to them and said, "Morning, Mrs. P.," as he held the door for them. He grinned at Skye as she passed.

As they walked into the building, Skye was surprised to see that the school looked perfectly normal. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe bars on the windows and surfaces covered in steel? This looked like any other school, though. A giant trophy case stood in one corner, and around it hallways and stairwells led off in various directions.

As they turned down one of the hallways, Skye and Mrs. Parker both came to an abrupt halt when they came face to face with the same man who had just held the door open for them. "Morning, Mrs. P.," he said in the same tone as before.

Mrs. Parker eyed him suspiciously. "Mr. Castle, I believe that Mystique is playing games again," she said with a slight laugh.

He looked annoyed. "I'll take care of it," he grunted as he stormed off down the hall.

Mrs. Parker smiled at Skye and said, in explanation, "Frank Castle and Mystique are part of the school's security team. I'm afraid that Mystique's particular talents sometimes make Mr. Castle a little crazy. Here we are, dear." She gestured to a large wooden door with a brass plaque that had the word _OFFICE_ on it. They entered into a comfortable looking waiting area and Skye was led down a short hall to another door. This one also had a brass plaque that said, _ADMINISTRATOR_. Mrs. Parker knocked and they entered the office.

The woman behind the desk was looking down at her computer. She was wearing a black pants suit, and her jet black hair had long strips of fire engine red mixed in. She looked up and smiled at Mrs. Parker in greeting, while gesturing for Skye to sit down in the empty chair in front of her desk. "Thank you, Professor Parker," she said formally. "I'll take it from here."

Mrs. Parker placed her hand on Skye's shoulder, and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Remember that you and Peter are coming back to our house for dinner before we get you moved into the dorm." She smiled at Skye pleasantly. "Have a good first day, dear." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Daisy, I am Ms. Hand and I am the administrator of the school. Welcome." The woman's tone was firm and formal. "We believe that you will find the students and faculty here to be welcoming, and that you will be settled in quickly. I have your class schedule right here, as well as your locker combination and a map to help you get around." She pushed a little pile of papers toward her, and Skye took them quickly. "Please keep in mind, Ms. Johnson that we encourage everyone's unique talents, but safety is our number one concern here. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Skye. I prefer to go by Skye, if you don't mind." Yes, Daisy Johnson was her real name, but Skye was the name that she had given herself, and she preferred it to her real name.

"Of course." Ms. Hand replied, typing something on the laptop in front of her. She stood up and motioned for Skye to do the same. Skye grabbed her backpack and followed her out of her office, stopping behind her when they met a tall woman dressed in a blue suit, with shoulder length black hair. "Dais….errr…..Skye" Ms. Hand said, smiling between the woman and Skye. "This is Vice Principal Hill. Maria, this is our new student, Skye."

The woman looked her over severely, before cracking a wide smile. "Hello Skye and welcome." She put her hand out and Skye shook it formally. "I hope not to be seeing too much of you in the future," she continued with a wink.

"Oh no ma'am," Skye stammered. "I don't plan to get in trouble at all!"

Vice Principal Hill grinned. "Yes, well, no one really PLANS to get in trouble, do they? That is, until they get caught. I'd love to introduce you to Principal Fury, but he is out of the office today. Perhaps another time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Wade Wilson has managed to lock himself in the bathroom, and Mr. Castle and I are on our way to break him out." Ms. Hand and Vice Principal Hill exchanged exacerbated looks before Vice Principal Hill turned and walked through the door to the hallway.

Before the door could shut, Skye saw a girl about her height walk through it. She was wearing a pink dress with blue tights and carried an enormous backpack. She had her straight strawberry hair pulled up in a giant pink bow. She smiled at Skye as she approached. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Hand, but Tony was showing off a really cool little robot that he made last night and I lost track of time."

"It is okay, Ms. Potts. We were just finishing up. Skye, this is Pepper Potts, and she will be showing you around the school today. You'll find that your classes are similar. Have a nice day, girls," she said as she turned to head back to her office.

Pepper turned to Skye and looked at her confused. "I thought your name was Daisy?"

"Oh, it is, but I prefer Skye."

A bell rang.

"Oh okay," she shrugged. "We better get going, we are late for Homeroom!" For the first time, Skye glanced down at the papers in her hand. "Is that your schedule? Can I see it?" Skye passed her the paper and she looked it over as they walked down the hall. "Oh neat! We really do have a lot of classes together. Homeroom, Language Arts, PE, Lunch and History. You will be in Honors Science with Jane! You are taking Geometry?" she looked at Skye impressed. "You'll have a lot of 8th graders in that class. Computer Science and Home Economics will have all three grades. So will PE, because we all have PE together. I have Business Law instead of Computer Science and German instead of Home Ec. You'll have to choose your Special Interest class, but we can worry about that later."

They walked down a now empty hallway and Pepper paused in front of a door. "This is Homeroom. We start the day off here for 20 minutes to take roll and hear announcements. Professor Coulson is the most awesome teacher here. We have him for Language Arts first period, so we just get to stay here after Homeroom. That will be a great time for you to meet some people!"

Skye stared at the door. _Here we go again,_ she thought to herself. _Just breathe and blend._ She took a sharp breath as Pepper turned the door handle. _Breathe and blend,_ she repeated to herself as they walked through the door.


	3. Code Names and Billionaires

As soon as they entered the room, all chatter stopped and everyone turned toward the door. Skye felt her face flush as every pair of eyes in the class seemed to be on her. _Yep. This is awesome, alright. So much for blending._

The teacher was a medium sized man with short brown hair. He was wearing what appeared to be a nice suit. He smiled warmly at them.

"Ms. Potts! I'm so glad that you could make it today." Skye suspected that Pepper Potts wasn't usually late for class, and imagined that she was just as red as Skye was. "Of course, I see that you have brought us a new classmate." He smiled at her. "Kids, this is Skye." She glanced at the laptop on Professor Coulson's desk, and suspected that Ms. Hand had sent out a message to the teachers about her request to be called Skye. "Skye, I am Professor Philip Coulson."

A cough came from somewhere in the middle of the classroom. "No! His first name is Agent!" Skye turned to see a boy with black hair and a red and gold shirt snickering as the rest of the class laughed. She noticed something that looked like a nightlight stuck in the middle of his chest.

"Mr. Stark?" Professor Coulson looked sternly at the boy. "Would you like to serve detention after school today?"

"Uhhh…well….that depends." The boy stood up confidently. "Will Ms. Potts be joining me, you know, for being late?" He grinned at Pepper and Skye was pretty sure that she had turned a whole new shade of red.

"No, she will not. She was asked by Principal Fury to be Skye's companion for the day. If you'd like, I could send you to Principal Fury to discuss the matter further." Tony's confidence appeared to give out at the threat of being sent to the Principal's office. He sat back down and stared intently at his desk.

"Excellent. Now that we have that out of the way, ladies, please take your seats. Skye, there is an empty seat right here by the window."

Pepper looked at Skye encouragingly before taking her seat in the back of the class next to a small girl with long mousey brown hair who seemed excited to see her. Skye walked over to the empty desk and sat down. Beside her was a tall and lanky boy with very short black hair. He looked over at her with a grumpy expression on his face.

In front of her was a short girl with red curly hair dressed in all black complete with leather jacket. She turned around and smiled at Skye. "Hi there. I'm Natasha Romanoff," she said in a slight Russian accent. "The boy behind you is Clint Barton."

Skye turned to see a medium sized boy with light hair and blonde spikey highlights. He was wearing black cargo pants and a purple t-shirt. He gave her a two finger salute and said, "Cool gloves".

"We are also known as Black Widow and Hawkeye. We're best friends. Professor Coulson likes to keep us separated because he says we get into trouble when we sit together." Skye suspected that was true. "Don't worry about Mr. Grumpypants over there," she said while pointing at the boy with black hair. "That's Grant Ward. He doesn't talk much." She saw the boy look at Natasha like he wanted to say something, but decided that it was safer not to. Skye thought that was a good call. She couldn't explain it, but Natasha looked…..dangerous.

After Professor Coulson took roll, the announcements began. Most of them were announcements that you'd hear at any school. Upcoming events, reminders and that sort of thing. One of the last announcements caught her attention, though.

"The boy's bathroom on the first floor Language Arts wing is currently shut down due to a student being locked inside." The whole class giggled and looked around questioningly at each other. Natasha turned to her and rolled her eyes like this stuff happened all the time.

"I heard about this in the office," Skye said, glad to have something to share that wasn't about herself. "A boy named Wade something or other apparently locked himself in."

Clint sniggered from behind her and said, "Wilson. Of course. Deadpool."

She looked at Natasha questioningly.

"Deadpool…..Wade is a sixth grader. He has a raging case of ADHD and he is always doing crazy things and getting hurt. He heals really quickly, which is handy for him. You know how some adults make bets on what celebrity is going to die next?" Skye shook her head, having no idea what Natasha was talking about. "Well they do. It is called a Deadpool. Wade got that name because well, he is likely to be the first to die here."

Skye looked from Natasha to Clint in disbelief. Clint leaned forward. "Seriously. The kid is crazy. You'll see. Entertaining, though." Just then, the bell rang.

Most of the kids began picking up their belongings and shuffling out of the classroom, Natasha and Clint said goodbye to her as they left. Ward, the grumpy black haired kid, stayed in his seat as well as a few others, who obviously had Professor Coulson first period.

Pepper practically ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Quick! Grab your bag. There is a seat free by me and Jane!" Skye complied and noticed the boy watching her as she left, looking even grumpier, if that was possible.

Skye set her bag down in the empty seat and turned toward the mousey haired girl. "Hi Skye! I'm Jane. Jane Foster. It's very nice to meet you! I can't wait to learn more about you!"

"Hi there," Skye replied to Jane. To herself, she thought, _Oh goodie. People want to know about me. Fun._

The black haired boy with the red shirt and the glowing light on his chest walked up to them and put out his hand. Skye shook it. "Hi there!" he said cheerfully. "I am Tony Stark. People call me Iron Man. I know everybody, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me! I'm a good person to know if you need help in science. Well, Jane is too, but I'm better." He turned and grinned at Pepper, who just rolled her eyes and began mocking him behind his back. He continued. "When I'm older, I'll be the President of Stark Industries, as well as a genius, billionaire…."

Suddenly, a pencil went flying between them, almost hitting Tony in the shoulder. He turned and glared at a boy that had just come into the room. He was tall with very short dark hair. "Are you giving the new girl the 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' speech? You know that I've got you beat there, Stark." The boy chuckled at Tony as he walked up to them and stood right in between Tony and Skye. "Hi there!" he said to her with a glint in his eye. "My name is Bruce Wayne. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Skye smiled slightly and waved. "Hi. I'm Skye."

He grinned back at her before turning to Pepper. "Pepper, you are looking lovely today as always." He then turned to Tony and grinned widely, before taking his seat.

Skye turned to Tony, wanting to ask about the glowing thing on his chest, but he was already halfway back to his seat. Pepper and Jane just sat in their seats giggling.

"Bruce and Tony are actually quite similar," Pepper said through her giggles. "Both of them inherited huge multi-million dollar companies when their parents died, both of them are spoiled little rich kids, they both like science and gadgets, but where Tony is flamboyant and outgoing, Bruce is usually quieter and more mysterious. They also kind of hate each other's guts! Oh! Bruce sometimes goes by Batman," she added, sending her into another peel of giggles.

Skye looked confused. "Yeah, what's with the name thing? So far I've met a Hawkeye and Black Widow, I've heard of Deadpool and now Iron Man and Batman? What's the deal with that?"

"Well, some of the kids end up with code names, kind of like a nickname. Sometimes their code names have to do with their special abilities, but sometimes they don't. Some of the teachers have them too!"

"Do you two have code names?" She asked, looking from Pepper to Jane.

"No. I'm just Pepper and she is just Jane. Although…." Pepper grinned at Jane. "Sometimes Thor calls Jane his Little Dove." Pepper began with a fresh set of giggles while Jane blushed and hid her face on her desk.

Skye noticed that Ward was staring over at them. _I bet his code name really IS Mr. Grumpypants_ , she thought as the bell rang and Professor Coulson called the class to order.


	4. Time with the Science Bros

Surprisingly, Language Arts class here was just like Language Arts class anywhere. Professor Coulson was kind to her and just had her introduce herself, not give her life story before beginning to teach. They were just finishing up a book called Lord of the Flies, so they spent the class discussing the last few chapters. The book sounded awful, so Skye was glad to have missed it. Before the period ended, Professor Coulson announced that they would be starting a unit on Shakespeare the following day, which earned groans from most of the classroom. Skye didn't mind Shakespeare so much. It was better than reading that horrible book they just finished, she figured.

When the bell rang, Skye grabbed her backpack and followed Jane and Pepper out of the classroom. "My math class is close to yours, Sky, so I'll take you to it," Pepper said as Skye looked at the map a little panicked.

"Oh thank you!" She was relieved.

Her geometry class turned out to be upstairs. Pepper showed her to the door and promised to meet her back there for the walk to science. Skye thanked her and entered the classroom. There was no teacher present, so she took a seat in the front row. A girl with fiery red hair pulled up into a ponytail was sitting to her left already. She turned to look at Skye immediately. "Oh hello," the girl said. "You must be the new girl. Daisy? I'm Jean Gray. Some people call me Phoenix."

Skye smiled at her, and waved. "Hello. Yes. I prefer to go by Skye, though. Just Skye." She was never going to keep all of these names and code names straight.

A boy walked through the door took one look at Skye, huffed and went to sit on the other side of Jean. "Oh," Skye said to him. "Am I in your seat? I can move."

The boy looked at her, and she noticed that he was wearing the strangest pair of glasses that she had ever seen. They kind of looked like a safety visor, but the lenses were very thin. "No. It's fine. There was a seat over here," he replied.

Jean leaned closer to Skye. "Scott is my boyfriend. He isn't usually so grumpy, but I saw him talking to Logan in the hallway, and that ALWAYS makes him grumpy." She giggled at him.

"Yeah, I'm Scott. Scott Summers. Also go by Cyclops. Bet you can guess why." He seemed to be cheering up.

"Uhhhh…I guess you only have one eye behind those glasses?" Skye responded, hoping he wasn't going to show her.

"Umm…no, but close," he answered, offering her no more information. Skye wasn't sure whether it was polite to ask people about their abilities. She'd never actually MET anyone like her before Professor Xavier showed up to tell her about this school.

Someone sat down to her right with a loud sigh. She looked and saw a very tall and thin boy with long black hair looking at her curiously. He was wearing solid green t-shirt with black jeans and black boots. He looked at her as if he was trying to decide if she was worth speaking to. He took a deep breath and drew himself up to be as straight and tall as possible and said, "My name is Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with…."

A shout from behind him caused him to freeze. "Oh give it up, Choki!" A boy in the back of the class shouted at him. "The only thing YOU are burdened with is an over active ego, and a brother that can knock you out."

Loki sighed loudly and from the way he was biting his teeth together, Skye could tell that it was taking every bit of strength he had not to respond. "Err…Hi Loki." She said, trying to smile at him. "Is that your real name, or your code name?"

"Loki is my name. I do not possess a silly code name. You are new to the school. Daisy, I believe?"

"Wow. I guess everyone knows me. Yes, but I prefer to go by Skye. Who is that guy in the back?"

"Oh him?" Loki drawled as he glanced backward. "He is Stephen Strange. He is an eighth grader, and I am in sixth. He likes to attempt to bully me."

"Wow. You must be really smart. I am in seventh."

Loki looked pleased that she might think that he was smart. "I am aware. Everyone is aware of your name and grade, but not much else." He looked at her curiously.

The bell rang and a man with light hair entered the room. He was wearing nice pants with a vest and tie. Loki smirked at her. "Saved by the bell, I guess," he said before pulling out his homework.

Before the professor could speak, the door opened with a bang. A small boy and girl came running through it and halted when they saw him standing there. The girl started speaking rapidly and Skye noticed that she had an English accent, "Sorry sir! We didn't mean to be late, but Professor Thawne kept us after class to discuss some things, then on the way here we realized that Fitz forgot his backpack so we had to….."

The professor cut her off. "Ms. Simmons? That is enough. You and Mr. Fitz please take a seat so that we can begin." He glanced at his roster and looked around the room. "Oh hello there!" he said to Skye cheerfully, once he spotted her. "Class, we have a new student. This is Skye. Stand up Skye and tell us about yourself."

She stood up nervously and waved to the room. "Errr….Hi there. I'm Skye and I'm from California. I'm in seventh grade." As she spoke, she noticed Bruce Wayne sitting in the back of the class smiling at her. She must have missed him coming in while she was talking to Loki and Jean. The girl who came in late waved to her happily, while the boy just busied himself with his math book.

Loki leaned over to her and whispered, "They are Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz. Also sixth graders. They are always together, so people just call them Fitzsimmons."

"Nice to meet you, Skye. I'm Professor Pym. Hmm….You need to share a book until I can get you one." He looked around the room. "Maybe you could move to the back and share with Mr. Banner. Oh. Loki? Are you actually willing to share?" Professor Pym looked at him a little surprised as Loki had moved his desk over toward Skye's.

"Yes, I will share my book." He said lazily.

"Alright then. Let's get going. Today we are going to talk about parallelograms."

Skye quickly realized that she was not quite up to speed with the rest of the class and sensing her frustration, Loki volunteered to help her once she was settled in the dorms, which she was grateful for. Jean eyed him suspiciously, and after class warned Skye to be careful around him. "Banner likes to say that Loki's brain is a bag full of cats, and he's right."

After class, Pepper met up with her as promised, and they walked a short distance down the hall to her science class, where they met Tony. "Are you in this class, Skye?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Tony, I'm going to have to run to my business class. Please be nice to Skye. Jane should be on her way." She gave him a stern look and waved goodbye.

"Wow," Tony said as she left. "She doesn't trust me to be good, does she?" He turned to Skye and grinned. "So! Let's go inside, find a seat and you can tell me EVERYTHING about you!"

"Oh boy. That sounds like a whole lot of fun." She mumbled under her breath. Changing the subject, she asked, "Tony? Why did you call Professor Coulson, Agent?"

"Doesn't he just remind you of an Agent of some secret Government agency? I made that up as a nickname for him. We consider him our Agent of SHIELD, because he is the adult leader of our group."

Before she could ask what SHIELD was, they walked into the classroom and took seats in the middle of the room. A boy that Skye recognized from her geometry class walked in and sat in front of Tony. He was dressed in jeans and his hair was short and a little curly.

"Hey Skye, this is Bruce Banner. One of my best friends!" Tony slapped the boy on the back playfully. Bruce flinched, but Tony continued. "We call him the Hulk. I'd tell you why, but I suspect you'll figure it out one day. Just a word of advice. Don't make him angry."

Bruce glared at Tony for a minute, before shyly pushing his glasses up and waving to Skye. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," she managed to say before she was interrupted by Tony.

"Okay, enough about you two. We should talk about me. Are you ever going to ask me about this, Skye?" He gestured to the glowing light on his chest. "Not the least bit curious?"

"Yeah, I am. What is that?"

Tony launched into a long story about how he was kidnapped and held for ransom, but accidently got blown up by a bomb, and he eventually built that thing to keep the shrapnel from reaching his heart and killing him. Skye looked at Bruce in disbelief, but he just nodded his head.

"Wait….So you built that while you were injured?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah! It was crazy tense, but I know how to stay cool under pressure." Skye didn't know whether to be impressed or worried that Tony was insane. "They like to call Banner and I the Science Bros, so if you need any help catching up, just let us know."

Bruce looked at Tony and sighed. "Nobody calls us the Science Bros but YOU, Tony."

"Well they will one day! We have this whole plan to create an AI robot that can protect the earth from aliens! It's going to be awesome!"

"Umm….That is your plan, Tony." He responded. "It doesn't seem very responsible to me. So many things could go wrong."

Tony shrugged. "Professor Pym thought it was a great idea!"

While they argued back and forth, Jane walked in and the bell rang. A man in blue jeans and a blue shirt with a giant number 4 over the pocket walked into the class. He had short brown hair with gray stripes on either side of his head. He noticed Skye immediately and waved to her.

"Hello, Skye, my name is Reed Richards. You may call me Professor Richards. Please don't listen to Ms. Danvers or Ms. Prince. I will not answer to Mr. Fantastic, no matter how many times they tell you that I will." He smiled at two giggling girls in the back of the room. One had short blonde hair and was wearing a red, yellow and blue shirt, while the other was really tall. Easily taller than most of the boys in the class, possibly even the school. She was dressed in red, white and blue with gold stars on her shirt and a gold headband holding back her long black hair. "Welcome to Honors Science!"

Luckily, she didn't feel as behind in this class, and when it was time for their lab, she was assigned to work with a tall black haired boy with a giant red 'S' on his t-shirt. His name was Clark Kent, but apparently his code name was Superman. He also told her that the two girls Professor Richards had mentioned went by Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman. They worked together well on their lab and in no time, the class was over.

Picking up her bag, she walked out with Jane and met Pepper. They had just enough time to check out her locker, which was in the math and science hall close to theirs. Skye changed into tennis shoes and she left her backpack and boots in her locker, before heading off to PE.


	5. Sunshine and Fitness Tests

I own nothing and shamelessly stole the 'hanging from a building line' from Agents of SHIELD. All credit to them for that awesome line.

Oh yes, and Sunshine came about because I call my daughter Snowflake, and she hates it.

9999999999

Skye had no idea what to expect from this next class. Whatever she imagined, it was nothing like the site that greeted her when they stepped outside to the field. People were everywhere and so much was going on that Skye didn't know where to look first. Jane noticed her confused look. "Mondays and Fridays are a free for all at PE. Coach Garrett and Coach May don't care what we do as long as it is physical. Pepper and I usually play jump rope. Wanna come?"

"Naah, jump rope involves coordination, which isn't really my thing. I might be over in a little bit. I want to look around." They waved goodbye to each other and went off in separate directions.

Skye walked around the huge field and was shocked to see someone flying above her. He was a dark skinned boy who looked to be about her age. He had wings. She couldn't tell if they were attached to him mechanically, or a part of his anatomy, but he was actually flying. He noticed her looking, and waved to her. She waved back stupidly, not knowing quite how to react to someone flying above her.

Her attention was diverted again by two boys. "Excuse me," said a boy in a blue shirt and athletic pants with strange dark silvery hair in an accent that she couldn't identify. "You are the new girl, right? Skye?" She nodded to him. "Well, my friend Barry and I need an impartial judge, and as you are new, you'll do nicely." Skye looked at the other boy. He was dressed similar to the first, only his pants were black and his red t-shirt had a yellow bolt of lightning in the middle of it.

"Ummm….Okay. Sure. What do I have to do?" She eyed them warily.

"Very easy. Just say the word go and hold up both of your hands. Then tell us who touches your hand first." The boy in the red replied. "What do you think, Pietro? Once around the grounds?" He grinned at his friend.

"You are going to lose!" The silver haired boy took his mark. "Start us off, if you please," he said to Skye.

She shrugged. "Well, okay! At least this gets me out of having to do anything physical to make a fool out of myself. On your mark. Get set. GO!" She felt a whoosh of wind as the boys disappeared in a blur. Skye barely got her arms up before she felt both of her hands being slapped, the force of which sent her tumbling to the ground. Both boys stopped over her, laughing. Neither of them even breaking a sweat.

The silver haired boy put out his hand to help her up and grinned at her. "So who won?"

"I have no idea! As far as I could tell, you both tagged me at the same time, and how can I even be sure that you both made a full trip around the grounds? I couldn't follow you with my eyes." She wiped grass off of her jeans.

"Fair point," he replied as he looked at his friend and smiled. "I am Pietro Maximoff, and this is Barry Allen. My code name is Quicksilver and he goes by The Flash. We are both sixth graders. I have a twin sister. Her name is Wanda, and she also goes by Scarlet Witch."

He motioned to a far side of the field where a small girl was standing alone making strange shapes with her hands, causing red balls to go flying in the air and explode.

"What is she doing?" Skye asked him, not taking her eyes off the girl.

He shrugged. "Red stuff."

"Ahhh," she replied. "That is helpful."

He grinned at her. "Actually it is!" With that, he and his friend took off again and disappeared.

Skye walked on, watching all of the kids out on the field. She had no idea that there were this many people with so many different special abilities. She saw Loki from her math class, and when he caught her eye, he grinned and shapeshifted into a perfect copy of that Stephen Strange boy who had yelled at him in math class. He waved and snuck off into the woods. _Oh, that's not going to be good!_

"Hey Skye!" She heard a voice shouting to her, and turned around to find Clint from her homeroom jogging toward her. He had a bow wrapped around his shoulder and arrows in a quiver hanging on his back.

"Oh, hi again," she smiled at him.

"Coach Garrett wants to see you. He said to tell you to run. Follow me." He took off in a trot, and she ran after him trying to keep up, wishing that she'd put a little more effort into physical education in the past. She followed him through the field and up to a man standing in a group of mostly boys. He had a whistle around his neck and a clip board in his hand.

Clint stopped in front of him. "Here she is, sir. Well, if she ever catches up." He looked back at Skye and grinned as she finally caught up with him and doubled over to catch her breath.

Coach Garrett looked at her. "Barton, I'm going to need someone to test her. You up for it?"

Clint groaned and motioned to the left of them where an archery range was set up. "Do I have to?" He turned to her. "No offense Skye, but Oliver has challenged me to yet ANOTHER trick shot contest. Apparently he likes to LOSE!" He shouted this last part, causing a boy with a green hoodie and his own bow to turn and raise his eyebrow at him.

Coach Garrett just laughed. "Alright son, back to it. I can't come between boys and their toys."

Clint turned to Skye. "Sometime, if you want to learn to shoot with a bow, I could help you. Oliver too, but I really am better," he chuckled. "Nat and I can teach you to shoot guns too, once you pass your safety test." He waved goodbye and trotted off toward the archery range.

"There is a gun range here?!" Skye asked in disbelief.

"Sure there is, Sunshine." Coach Garrett responded. "It is in that building over there. Talk to Rumlow if you want to be certified." He gestured to a large intimidating boy with dark black hair. He had what looked like a pirate flag on his shirt. "Hey Ward? Get over here," Coach Garrett yelled. Skye saw the grumpy faced boy from earlier run over to them. "Sunshine here needs to do her physical fitness test. Take her through the paces."

"Sure thing, Coach," he responded as he grabbed the clip board and a stop watch. He then started off across the field, motioning for her to follow him.

They walked silently through the field to a track that was set up around a football field. As they reached it, he stopped. "Okay, I'm going to time you at a few distances. It's better to go smaller to longer, so how about we start with the 50-yard dash?"

"Uhh…how about if you just mark down there that I failed, and we skip it altogether?" She looked at him hopefully.

"No way. Being in shape is important. You've got to be ready for anything. Now take your mark."

She sighed and did as he told her to. She did the 50-yard dash. 200 yard sprints and a 600 yard run. She fell to the ground in a heap when he mentioned the mile. "Kill me NOW!" She begged.

"Don't worry. You can do that tomorrow."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and saw that he was smiling. "What is that I see on your face? You actually know how to smile? Who knew? Do I need to get a doctor? Are you in physical pain?" She cackled as she grabbed the hand that he was offering her to help her up.

"I smile. When I want to." He was frowning again. "Next up, pull ups." He broke out into another smile when she groaned loudly.

Soon, they were at the bars and she was dangling from one of them. "Okay, Skye, you've done three. Can you give me one more?" He was trying to sound encouraging, but she really just wanted to punch him in the face.

"No, no I can NOT give you just one more. I don't ever want to do another pull-up again!" She dropped from the bar and rubbed her arms.

He looked at her seriously. "You ever find yourself hanging off the edge of a building twenty stories up, you're gonna want to do at least one."

"Why in the world would I EVER be dangling from the side of a building?!" She looked at him incredulously.

"I don't know. Anything can happen. You might have done better if you took off those gloves."

"Yeah, that isn't happening," she said to him firmly.

"Fine. Let's move on to the mat."

She did 25 sit ups in a minute, and 15 push-ups. She was so relieved when he announced that they were done for the day. "Don't forget the mile tomorrow. Wear comfortable clothes."

"Taskmaster" she snarled at him, causing him to laugh once more. "I think you might be enjoying my misery," she accused him.

"Naah, but I am going to enjoy the training program Coach Garrett is going to set up for you. Until tomorrow, you are dismissed." He pocketed the timer, and walked away.

She turned toward the jump ropes just in time to see Stephen Strange being accused by that big Rumlow boy of stealing his baseball bat. She glanced in the direction where she saw Loki last, and found him sitting with a group of kids. He saw her and grinned widely, motioning to the bush behind him, where she could see the bat sticking out among the leaves.

Maybe Loki was crazy. She was pretty sure that she didn't want to be anywhere NEAR him if either Rumlow or Strange figured out what really happened.


	6. Lunch with the Avengers and Peanut Love

Once again, I own nothing and Deadpool's peanut monologue is straight out of a comic book which of course is all Marvel.

9999999999

When PE was over, all the kids started filing back into the school. Skye caught up with Pepper and they walked up to their lockers to change shoes and grab their bags. When they entered the cafeteria, it was mostly full. There were large tables spread out around the room in two distinct sections and it seemed oddly separated. She looked at Pepper. "So what's the deal? Why does there seem to be a line in the middle of the room?"

Pepper glanced around the room like she was noticing it for the first time. "I'm not really sure. We all seem to mix well in classes and other meals, but at lunch we just sort of naturally separate. No idea why."

Sky looked at the other side of the cafeteria and saw her lab partner, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, the green hooded boy named Oliver, the Prince girl from math class, and a bunch of other kids that she hadn't met yet. They were all eating and chatting happily amongst themselves. She just shook her head.

Pepper led her to a table that was already partially full. Tony, Clint and Natasha, Bruce Banner and the Maximoff twins were already seated there. They all waved when the girls walked up. Pietro introduced Skye to his sister, Wanda, who nodded to her in greeting.

She took an empty seat and opened up the bag that Mrs. Parker had given her. She pulled out an egg salad sandwich. How had she known that egg salad was her favorite? She usually preferred it with lettuce, but this was fine. There were also grapes, carrots and celery and a giant homemade chocolate chip cookie for dessert. She unwrapped the sandwich and was about to take a bite, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Peter standing there holding his own wrapped up sandwich.

"Hey! I think Aunt May got our bags mixed up. Does your sandwich have lettuce on it?"

"No. It doesn't."

"Great. This must be yours then. I hate lettuce." He made a loud vomiting sound as he grabbed the sandwich from her hands and replaced it with his wrapped up sandwich. "Hey guys!" he grinned to the rest of the table as he waved goodbye and joined the table next to them, where she saw Fitz and Simmons also sitting.

"He's a strange kid" Tony remarked as he walked away.

"Naah, he's harmless" Skye replied, standing up for Peter.

"Oh, I don't think he is harmless. I've seen what he can do!" Tony shuddered. "I think we should invite him to sit with us sometime. See how it goes." The rest of the table nodded in agreement.

A loud booming voice echoed through the cafeteria, causing everyone to stop briefly and stare. A very tall boy with long flowing blonde hair came bounding into the room with Loki on one side and Jane on the other. All three were carrying trays of food. They approached the table and Loki had to stop suddenly because the boy threw out his ginormous arm, blocking his path forward. Loki almost dumped his food on the floor, but managed to balance himself just in time. He sighed in frustration at the blonde boy.

"My friends!" the boy yelled. He looked around at each of them, and stopped when he got to Skye. "This must be our new friend! Lady Jane has been telling me about you!"

"Brother," Loki said through gritted teeth. "We are all right here. There is no need to shout. Skye, this is my brother, Thor. He doesn't know what an inside voice is, I am afraid."

Thor looked from Skye to Loki questioningly. "Does my brother already know this beautiful Midgardian creature?"

"Yes," Skye blushed. "We have math together."

Thor grabbed Skye out of her seat and gave her a giant bear hug. For a moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe and expected that ribs were going to start cracking soon.

It was Jane who spoke. "Thor! Put her down! How many times do I have to tell you that we don't just pick people up and hug them here on Earth…..errr….Midgard?""

Thor sat Skye down and she rubbed her ribs. She appeared to be injury free. "I hope I did not hurt you, Lady Skye." He said in a much quieter voice. "I just get so excited meeting new people."

"Oh, I don't think you broke anything, so it's okay. Nice to meet you too, Thor." She smiled at him warily, as he took a seat next to Jane and began to plow into his food.

Loki looked at the empty seat next to Skye. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, but if that Rumlow boy or Stephen Strange come looking for you, I'm telling you right now that I would be useless in a fight and will be hiding under a nearby table."

He smirked at her. "I'm not worried about either of them. They'll never figure it out." He looked down at what looked to be some sort of pasta with Alfredo sauce. "Midgardian food is so strange," he commented as he started to eat the food on his plate.

Clint yelled across the table to them. "Did you say that you were having trouble with Brock Rumlow? Let me know if he is giving you a hard time. I'll have a little chat….." Natasha slapped him on the arm and he corrected himself. "Nat and I will have a little chat with him. I'm sure Cap and Bucky would join in too. They REALLY hate those STRIKE guys."

"Where are Steve and Bucky anyway? Sam and Rhodey too?" Tony asked the table at large.

"Steve, Bucky and Rhodey went on that field trip to the World War II memorial over the weekend with Professor Magneto. They won't be back until tomorrow." Pepper said as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Man, I wish I'd picked History as my Special Interest class," Tony whined. "Sam?"

Natasha giggled. "Sam got stuck in a tree at PE." The whole table exploded in laughter.

Thor added, "Yes! I saw the Son of Coul and Mr. Castle trying to get him down on my way inside."

Loki rolled his eyes at Skye and mouthed the words, " _Professor Coulson_ "

Picking her sandwich up, and finally ready to take a bite, Skye was stopped once again, this time by the appearance of a boy who had just squeezed between her and Pepper. He nudged her over just a bit to share her seat. She was so surprised that she just stared at the boy. He was wearing a red and black shirt and had his left arm in a cast. There was also a large bandage on his forehead. In his right hand, he was holding what looked like a peanut shell. He held it up to her for inspection.

"Did you ever think that, to the nuts inside, the peanut shell is like their whole universe?" the boy asked her as he twirled the shell. "I mean, they could fall in love and never be together because the shell separates them. So close, but their cruel prison….The shell…keeps them apart. It's so sad!" The boy laid his head down on the table and pretended to sob uncontrollably. Finally, he lifted his head and continued. "How they must HATE their cruel, cruel master. The SHELL…." He broke the peanut shell in two, and let the two nuts fall into his hand. He took one in each hand, between his thumb and pointer finger and put them together. "….And then one day, they're free! And it's like, let's dance you hot salty nut!" He shouted happily as he made the two nuts dance together and then made smooching noises, pretending that the nuts were kissing.

He suddenly stopped playing with the nuts and looked around at the shocked looks on their faces. He grinned at Skye and said, "Hi there!" before shoving both nuts in his mouth, crunching them dramatically, and walking back to another table to eat his lunch.

Everyone sat in stony silence before Clint started laughing. His laughing caused a chain reaction and soon the entire table, except for Loki, were laughing so hard that they could barely speak. Between cackles, Clint managed to say, "I guess they finally got Wilson out of the bathroom," causing them all to giggle louder.

"So that was Deadpool….Errr….Wade?" Skye managed to say.

"Yes, yes it was." Natasha giggled. "And he appeared to be in fine form."

Loki just looked at them and shook his head. "And people suggest that I am crazy." He sighed and went back to picking at his food.

Pietro broke the laughter by addressing Skye. "Will you be living in the dorms?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth. She was dreading this conversation, and had actually only discussed it with Loki so far. He and Thor lived in the dorms because they were from another planet, strange as that sounded. Skye knew that living there would identify her as someone who was alone, without parents. She might as well have a giant 'O' for orphan on her shirt. She sighed. "Yes. I…uhh…..well, I don't really have parents. I mean, I DO have parents obviously. I wasn't created in a lab or anything, but I grew up in orphanages and the foster care system." She held her breath, and waited for laughter or pity. Both of which she disliked.

"I am so jealous!" Jane squeaked.

"Me too. I've been trying to convince my parents of the benefits of being in the dorms. I'm hoping they will let me next year. I know my Dad really wants to move back into the city." Pepper added.

Skye looked at them both in disbelief. "Wait….you have families and houses to go home to, but you WANT to be in the dorms?"

Pepper smiled excitedly. "Oh, I'd miss them, and want to visit them often, but practically everybody lives in the dorms. So much fun stuff seems to happen there. We get to come hang out after school and stay overnight some weekends, but it is nothing like living there."

Tony chuckled at Skye. "The reality is that most of us come from such tragic origin stories that we don't have parents, or they are in no position to care for us. Most of the school lives in the dorms." He gestured to the table. "Raise your hand if you don't have parents."

Skye looked around the table. Clint and Natasha's hands went up first, followed by Bruce, the Maximoff twins and Tony. Loki raised his hand too, causing Thor to look at him sadly. "It's a long story," he mumbled, when he noticed Skye looking at him questioningly.

"So you see Skye, you aren't the only orphan around here. Sorry if that was going to be your thing. Speaking of that, what IS your thing?" Tony looked at her expectantly.

Skye twitched. Yet another thing she wasn't really excited to talk about. "Ohhh….umm….I'm okay with computers." She tried to smile and change the subject. "Any idea who my roommate might be?"

"I'm already rooming with that Simmons girl, Jemma." Natasha giggled. "It took her three weeks to understand that she didn't need to apologize to me for existing. Only a month and a half into school, and she doesn't squeak when I come into the room. At this rate, I suspect we'll be besties by the time high school ends."

"I don't think that Peggy Carter has a roommate," Jane suggested.

Natasha shook her head. "Yes, she does. Peggy and Jean Gray are roommates."

"No wonder Steve asked Jean to help him with math!" Tony giggled.

Wanda looked up from her food and spoke for the first time since Skye sat down. "That would be me," she announced in the same accent that her brother had.

"Oh! Are you going to be my roommate?" Skye was surprised.

"Yes. I was told last week. I am expecting you to be moving in tonight?"

"Oh yeah. I am having an early dinner with the Parkers, then we'll be over afterward. I don't have a lot of stuff to move in, really."

Pietro couldn't hide the look of shock on his face, as he looked at his sister. "Really? You are getting a roommate? You've known this that long and you never bothered to mention it?"

Wanda just smiled at him. "I don't have to tell you everything, Pietro. Besides, what happens on the girl's side of the dorm stays on the girl's side of the dorm. Or so I believe the saying goes." All the girls at the table giggled and the boys just looked at each other bewildered.

Pietro grinned at Skye. "I hope you are very neat. My sister is a neat freak. I believe she thinks that it will somehow keep her grounded from the chaos around her." Wanda hit her brother in the shoulder hard, causing him to cry out in pain. "It's true though," he said through gritted teeth.

Skye sighed. Organization and neatness were not really two words that were ever used to describe her. This could be bad.

"You'll be two rooms down from me and Jemma too," Natasha said.

"You know, we've been talking about trying to get Parker, Fitz and Simmons on our team. Rocket told me yesterday at breakfast that the Defenders and Guardians were going to try to recruit them as well. Maybe Skye can help us since she obviously knows Peter, and Simmons might not be terrified of her like she is Natasha. That is, of course, if Skye joins us." Bruce suggested to the table.

"What do you mean team? Like a clique?" Skye knew exactly what a clique was. A group of friends who were close, spent time together and had a lot in common. That was something she had NEVER been a part of.

"Well, sort of. We are all friendly here for the most part, but when we have school competitions, we form little teams." Tony explained. "For instance, the guys on the other side of the cafeteria? Most of them are a part of a group that they call the Justice League. The rest of them are part of a group called the Suicide Squad. Most of those guys are just as crazy as Deadpool!"

Clint took over. "On our side, we have the X-Men." He gestured to a group of tables in the corner where she saw Jean and Scott sitting with bunch other kids. "The Guardians of the Galaxy, the Defenders and then there is that group over to the left." He gestured to a group of tables with Brock Rumlow, Grant Ward and other kids that she saw mostly around Coach Garrett at PE. "They call themselves STRIKE. They aren't bad for weapons training or to run field scenarios and sparring with. Nat and I considered joining them at first, but they are very serious about the whole thing and don't seem to have a lot of fun. Steve and Bucky don't like them very much. They call them HYDRA behind their backs. Apparently HYDRA was some super-secret group of Nazi baddies during World War II and as you will learn when they return, Steve and Bucky love history, and are OBSESSED with World War II."

"We call ourselves SHIELD/Avengers." Tony said proudly, waving his hands around their table. "We are the best of the best. If I do say so myself. Some kids switch teams. For instance, the Maximoffs here started off with the X-Men at the beginning of the year, but switched to us a few weeks ago. Stephen Strange, Scott Lang and Logan, if you've met them yet, sometimes go back and forth between their teams and ours."

Skye was so confused. "Wait….Avengers, Justice League, STRIKE?" Who came up with these names? We are in middle school, for goodness sake!"

"Oh it is just for fun," Clint responded. "Although you really never know. Can you not imagine that some groups of adults would love to get their hands on this many kids with special abilities?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.

"Now, back to the question of Skye being in our group." Tony said, calling attention back to himself. "We don't actually know if she has any useful skills. I mean, you seem like a nice enough person, Skye, but we also like to win, so we'll have to put that decision on the backburner and wait and see."

The rest of the table shook their heads at Tony and Clint tossed a piece of bread at him that hit him squarely on the forehead. "I NEVER miss," he grinned across the table at Skye.

Bruce looked at Tony and sighed. "Tony, did it ever occur to you that Skye may PREFER one of the other groups?"

"No. Not at all. Why would she when it is US?" He grinned at Bruce.

Loki leaned over and whispered to her. "I am only considered a part of this group because of my brother, but we really do win a lot." He looked at her hopefully.


	7. Making Omelets and Hacking the System

As lunch ended, they all gathered their belongings and began to walk to their classes. Skye said goodbye to Loki and the rest of the table, and followed Pepper, Tony, Bruce and Clint to history. Since Professor Magneto was on the field trip, they found Professor Coulson waiting for them in the room. He smiled when he saw Skye and asked her how her day was going.

"Pretty well so far. Everyone is being very nice."

"Excellent. Glad to hear it. If you have any problems or just need a sounding board, my office is always open. By the way, you need to come to Homeroom about 15 minutes early tomorrow, so we can talk about your Special Interest choices. "

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Skye put her bag down on a desk between Clint and Pepper. "Hey Skye," Clint leaned over and whispered. "You gonna let me and Nat teach you how to shoot? Fighting too. We can work on it over the weekends sometime. It would help, if you want to be an Avenger. Don't let those other groups tell you they are better, because they aren't."

The green hooded boy that he was with earlier tossed his pencil at Clint, hitting him on the shoulder. "She'd have more fun in the Justice League, Hawkeye," the boy said Clint's code name sarcastically.

"Yeah, says the guy who calls himself Green Arrow. Sooooooo original," Clint responded, throwing the pencil back at the boy and hitting him in the same spot that he had been hit.

Skye just shrugged. She had to admit that it sounded kind of fun, but she wasn't sure that she would be very safe with any kind of weapon. She was also pretty sure that all these teams were not going to be beating down her door to get her to join them.

The green hooded boy got her attention, again. "I'm Oliver, by the way. Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Oliver. I'm just Skye."

The bell rang so they all took their seats. Professor Coulson showed the class a movie on the Civil War that Professor Magneto had left for them. It was hard for Skye to keep her eyes open when he turned out the lights and Clint kept tossing little bits of wadded up paper at her every time she'd nod off. After about the fourth time, she shot him an angry look, and he just grinned at her and whispered, "No sleeping in class! What do you have next period?"

She peeked at her schedule, and whispered back, "Home Economics, I guess."

He smiled brightly. "Me too. Nat has German. She said you couldn't pay her to take Home Economics. I figured it would be an easy A, but Professor Parker is a tough lady! You should get to meet Sam too, assuming he isn't still up in the tree!" He chuckled at the thought.

"Mr. Barton? Ms. Err…Skye? Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Coulson was looking at them curiously.

Both Clint and Skye looked down at their desks and mumbled, "No."

When class ended, Skye said goodbye to Pepper and walked to class with Clint. When they entered the classroom, Skye saw one side of the room set up with little kitchens, and the other side sewing machines. The middle of the class was made up of long tables with four chairs to a table. Mrs. Parker was at her desk and smiled widely when she saw her. She motioned for Skye to come to her.

"How has your first day gone so far?"

"So far, so good. Most everyone has been very nice, and I haven't been grilled about my life story as much as I expected."

"Oh that is good to hear. Has Peter been kind?"

"Well, I only saw him at lunch but yes, he was very nice." Mrs. Parker seemed pleased.

"You should probably take your seat now. Class will be starting soon. Don't forget to meet me at the car after next period," she reminded her.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded as she turned to take a seat. Clint waved to an empty seat next to him. On the other side of him sat the dark skinned boy that she saw flying at PE. She wondered if this was Sam, and couldn't help but giggle a little at the idea of him being stuck in a tree. She noticed that there were no wings in sight on him, so they must have been some sort of attachment.

"Skye? This is Sam. Sam? Skye." Clint grunted by way of introduction.

"Hey Skye. I saw you earlier, I think. At PE?"

She nodded to him. "Yeah. You can FLY! That was amazing."

"Yep. Right up until the part that you got yourself stuck in a tree, buddy." Clint cackled at Sam and Sam's face flushed.

The bell rang and Skye looked up to see Loki and Fitz both run through the door at the same time. "Very close boys. Very close," Mrs. Parker said when she saw them. "Now take a seat, please."

Both boys walked over to the empty seat next to Skye. Fitz reached it first, but Loki raised one eyebrow and glared at him, causing the smaller boy to walk away and take an empty seat next to the really tall girl from her science class. She thought her name was Diana. Skye leaned close to Loki and whispered, "Now who is being the bully?"

"I hardly think that I am being a bully. Technically, YOU are in my seat, so this one is mine." He sighed and took a notebook out of his bag.

"Is there a problem, Loki?" Clint and Sam both looked past Skye as Clint spoke.

"Not at all." He responded coolly.

Home Economics turned out to be a pretty fun class. They were going to learn to make omelets today and she discovered quickly that Clint was right. Mrs. Parker was tough. Then again, given what she had to deal with in the class, she suspected that it was out of necessity. Clint was having fun tossing eggs to other groups across the room, and Mrs. Parker demanded that he stop.

"But Professor Parker. I NEVER miss." He insisted.

"That may be true, Mr. Barton, but THEY don't always catch."

A brown haired boy across the room yelped as an egg crashed into his chest. "Really, Barton?" he yelled as egg dripped down the front of his shirt. "Come on, man! You could have hit my tape deck!"

"Oops. Sorry about that, Quill." Clint smirked and turned to Skye. "I didn't miss, though!"

"That's Peter Quill," Sam explained. "Likes to be called Star-Lord."

"Yes, and having him and Tony in the same room is almost more ego than any of us can stand." Loki added while he cut up an onion. "Why do I have to learn to do this anyway? We have servants on Asgard that cook for us."

Clint pouted as Skye took the eggs from him and passed them to Sam. "Why don't you try chopping this ham, Hawkeye," she said sarcastically as she handed him a cutting board and the small package of ham. Before she handed him the knife, she scolded him. "Under NO circumstances are you to throw this knife. Do you understand me?"

Sam grinned at Skye. "We are going to get along very well, Skye." Clint just gave her sad little puppy dog eyes and began cutting the ham.

"Do you have a code name, Sam? Wait…..let me guess. Eagle? Flyboy? Maverick?"

He laughed. "Falcon."

"I should have guessed," she laughed.

Somehow they managed to cook a passible omelet without any injuries. It actually tasted pretty good, and Mrs. Parker seemed pleased. They cleaned up their station and soon the bell rang. "What do you have next, Skye?" Sam asked as they gathered their things.

"Oh, Computer Science!" she said happily. FINALLY the class that she was most excited about. She hadn't gotten to use her lap top all day, and was itching to get it out of her bag. She knew she was likely to be behind everyone else, since she had no real formal training, but it was something she learned quickly and she really was good.

"Oh bummer. I am nowhere near there," he said.

"Neither am I," Clint added.

"Nor I" Loki said sulkily.

They looked at the map that she had been given, and Sam pointed out where the classroom was. He was explaining to her how to get there, when Leo Fitz approached them. Shyly, he said, "Umm…I have Computer Science next too. I can show you where the classroom is…..If you'd like."

Skye had to fight the urge to hug him. She was dreading the idea of walking the hallways like a lost puppy. "Sure! That would be great. It's Leo, right? Or do you prefer Leopold?"

"Actually, I prefer Fitz" he replied. "Shall we?"

She said goodbye to the other boys, and followed Fitz down the hallway. "So your accent. Where are you from?" She asked him as they walked together.

"I'm from Scotland," he replied. "My best friend Jemma is from England. We were in school together over there before we were invited to come here."

"Oh fun! It must have been nice to have a friend already when you started here."

"Yeah, it was. So I understand that you are really good with computers?" he asked.

"How did you know that?"

"Peter and I are roommates and he told me."

Skye was kicking herself for forgetting that Peter told her that Fitz was his roommate. Even though his aunt and uncle both worked and lived very close to the school, they let him live in the dorms. He stayed with them over the past weekend mainly to entertain Skye.

She shrugged. "I guess I am okay. Almost completely self-trained though, so I am sure that I am way behind everyone else."

They walked along the hallways and finally reached the computer lab. It was a fairly small room with computers scattered around, and empty desks near electric outlets for laptops. She saw Tony at one of the desks, and he motioned them over. "Hey Skye, Fitz," he said as he moved over a desk to make room for both of them. She took the seat between them, and pulled out her laptop. They spent the next few minutes comparing equipment. Tony, of course, had the most advanced laptop of all of them, but she adored her own modest machine. Fitz helped her get on the network and she lost herself in exploration until she felt an elbow in her ribs, and looked up in surprise.

"Nice of you to join us, Skye. I am Professor Collins, and I would appreciate it if you'd pay attention to the class, and try to break through our security system on your own time." He grinned at her. She could feel herself turning red, but she couldn't look away from the man. Professor Collins was a tall dark skinned man, well, what little skin Skye could see. Half of his face was covered with what appeared to be a metal mask, and the rest of his body appeared to be made of metal as well. Skye was reminded of those Terminator movies of the 1990's. _Really, more like a cyborg_ , she thought absentmindedly.

"Uhh….Yes, sir. I'm sorry," she replied, trying not to stare. He didn't seem phased by her shocked look at all.

"No problem. I know how tempting it is to try to breach the school computers, but you should know that it hasn't been done since this school opened, nor before in the old school. Now, if we can get class started, today we will continue our lesson on Linux."

Skye listened to Professor Collins, and did what she was told, but in another window she kept poking at the school security system. Tony and Fitz both kept peeking over at her screen and she was constantly having to hide the window, which slowed her down. She was one of the first ones finished with the lab, so she sent her results to the professor, and pretended to get started on the homework.

As the class came to an end, Tony shook his head and laughed at her. "Nice try, kid, but we've all tried it and we've all failed. Their computer system was designed by some of the best minds in the country. It's virtually un-hackable."

Skye grinned and turned her laptop toward him. She whispered, "Really? Would you like pizza for lunch next Monday, instead of…" she glanced at her screen where the lunch menu was planned out for the next two weeks. "…Ewww….. Meatloaf?"

Tony gasped at her in disbelief as he stared at her screen. "Pizza's good." He smiled at her brightly. Under his breath, she heard him say, "She is definitely joining our team. Finally someone who can go up against Felicity Smoak!"

Skye just smiled to herself and made the change, before closing up her laptop and putting it in her bag. As the bell rang and she got up to leave, she noticed Professor Collins looking at her with a smirk on his face. _Busted,_ she thought to herself as she smiled and walked out of the classroom.


	8. Knuckleheads and Roommates

Skye met Peter in the hallway outside of her class, and they walked together to the car.

"What is Special Interests?" she asked him as they walked.

"Well, they are sort of a rotating thing. You pick a new one every six weeks or so. Sort of like clubs, I guess? We just started a rotation. I'm doing photography. I took Engineering before that. You don't get a grade, and you learn fun stuff. They encourage you to pick something new but a lot of people stick to what they like. Rarely, you will get assigned to a class because the teacher thinks you need extra help, or might particularly like something that you wouldn't normally pick."

"Oh. Is basket weaving an option?" She giggled at him. "That might be fun to learn."

They met Mrs. Parker, and soon they were back at the house, helping her prepare baked chicken. They were both full of questions for her about her first day, and Peter seemed a bit awed that she had spent most of it with the SHIELD/Avenger kids. He was practically giddy when she told him that Tony had mentioned the possibility of inviting him to join them. Mr. Parker told them that they were already working on the next competition. This got Peter even more excited.

After they finished dinner and helped Mr. Parker with the dishes, they loaded up the few bags that Skye had and headed off to the dorm.

It was around 6:00pm when they pulled up to the building. This was another large and imposing stone building, and appeared to be in easy walking distance to the school. Skye noticed a volleyball court off to one side, and a basketball court on the other. Peter whispered to her that there was a pool out back, but it was closed now since it was fall.

As they got out of the car, Skye was surprised to find Loki sitting alone on the steps, tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. When he saw them, he set the ball down and walked over to the car.

"Hello, Skye. Peter, Mr. and Professor Parker. Would you like some help?"

"There really isn't a lot," Skye said as she grabbed a box. Loki took the box from her before she could even turn around.

"Thank you, dear!" Mrs. Parker smiled at him.

"Hey Loki?" Peter asked as he grabbed a suitcase. "Which reading group are you in?"

"I am reading Artemis Fowl. I haven't started it yet. And you?"

"I'm reading the same. Simmons talked Fitz into reading Ella Enchanted, poor guy. Want to work on the questions for the first chapter together later?"

"That would be fine." Loki responded.

Mr. Parker grabbed the last suitcase, and Skye grabbed the plant that Mrs. Parker had given her 'to liven up her room' and they all followed Mrs. Parker through the front door. They were greeted by a woman in all black, with long solid white hair, and a man in a blue track suit with a number 4 on his chest, just like the one Professor Richards wore.

"Hello, Skye!" the woman said with a friendly smile. "Welcome! My name is Storm, and this is Johnny Storm. No, we are not related. I am responsible for the girl's side of the dorm, and Johnny is responsible for the boy's side." Skye waved to them both.

"I go by Johnny. A lot less formal, and a lot less confusing." He looked surprised when he seemed to notice Loki for the first time. "Hey man," he said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was outside getting some fresh air and tossing around a baseball when they pulled up, so I volunteered to help."

Johnny raised one eyebrow at Loki, and grinned. "You were outside playing ball? You? Really?"

"Yes." Loki answered, shifting the box in his hands awkwardly.

Johnny looked from Loki to Skye and back and simply said, "Okay my man. Whatever you say. You want to toss the ball around later with someone, you come and find me, okay?" His face broke into a wide grin.

"Anyway," Storm continued. "The dorm is split up into a boy's side and a girl's side. Boys and girls are allowed on each other's sides after school until 7:30pm. The Commons takes up the entirely of the 3rd floor, and is open until lights out. There is a library down the hallway to the left, and the dining room is to the right. You'll find a booklet with all of this information, and full list of the rules waiting for you upstairs. Please make sure you read through them. Now, we'll take you to your room.

They walked to the right, through a big metal door that Storm used a bracelet on her wrist to open. They walked to a bank of elevators. Skye noticed again that the bracelet was used before Storm pushed the number six. She suspected that the elevator wouldn't work if someone who wasn't authorized for that floor tried to use their bracelet _. Smart way to the keep the boys out after hours_ , she thought.

When the doors opened, they followed Storm down a long hall and stopped in front of a door halfway down. Immediately, Skye noticed that the door had been decorated. There was a giant cardboard star with the name _Wanda_ written on it in loopy writing, and a white cloud with a rainbow shooting out of the top. The cloud had the word _Skye_ written in the same loopy writing. There were two wipe boards with their names on them as well. Someone had written, 'Welcome Skye!' on hers. Under that, she saw, 'Two rooms down to the right. Stop by when you get a chance. – Nat.' Skye couldn't hide her smile.

She looked around at the other doors and saw that they were all decorated similarly. The room across from theirs appeared to belong to Carol Danvers and Diana Prince and the room between hers and Natasha's was Peggy Carter and Jean Gray. On the other side was a girl named Felicity and a girl named Hope. She hadn't met either of them yet, but she suspected that Felicity was the same girl Tony had been talking about earlier, and Jean had told her that Hope was Professor Pym's daughter. She noticed Loki and Peter looking around as well. Apparently neither of them spent much time on the girls' side of the dorm.

Storm held her bracelet up to a pad next to the door, and it clicked open. "Your bracelet is inside with your packet. It will get you in the building after hours and through the elevators. It is also the key to your room." She pushed the door open and they filed their way into the room.

The room was a decent size, Skye thought. There was a little sitting area with a small couch and chair. Beside that were two desks against the wall. One was completely empty, and the other was neatly set up. A door led to the bathroom. She was so relieved that the bathroom was just for them. She had been imagining one huge bathroom for the whole hall to share. A large wall blocked this area from the bedroom area, which consisted of two dressers with mirrors, two twin beds with small bedside tables next to each, and two closets. Above both beds were large cork boards, again with their names on them. Both beds were made up with white sheets, pillows and colored comforters. Wanda's was red, and Skye's was navy blue. She wondered if it was a coincidence that her favorite color happened to be navy blue.

Seeing her looking at the bed, Johnny said, "Peggy Carter is the RA, Resident Assistant, for this floor. Kind of like a prefect, if you've read Harry Potter. She is quite meticulous too," he grinned. "If you need anything, go to her first. Unless it is something serious, of course. Then you come find one of us."

Mr. Parker set the suitcase that he was carrying down on Skye's bed. Peter and Loki followed suit. "How does this set up match up with the boys' side?" she asked them.

"Very similar. Fitz and I made our beds into bunk beds though. Gives you more floor room." Peter answered.

"This is exactly like the room my brother and I share. My brother even has the red comforter. Mine is green," Loki responded. Of course, Skye should have figured that they would be roommates.

Mrs. Parker and Skye looked around the room. "Do you want me to stay and help you unpack?" She asked Skye sweetly.

"No, thank you. I don't have a lot, and it might take me a while to figure out where to put stuff. I appreciate everything that you've done for me, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. It's really meant a lot to me." She impulsively threw her arms around Mr. Parker first and hugged him. He patted her on the back, and wished her luck. When she hugged Mrs. Parker, she felt like the woman might not ever let her go. "We have Peter and a friend over almost every Sunday for dinner. We would love it if you would come too, Skye. You can bring someone as well."

"I will, I promise," Skye agreed.

Promise extracted, Mrs. Parker let her go. She grabbed Peter and hugged him as well before saying goodbye to everyone else in the room and walking out of the door. Storm and Johnny turned to leave before Johnny stopped and turned back to Skye. "Want me to take these two knuckleheads with me?" he said, gesturing to Loki and Peter.

"Oh I don't mind." She smiled at both of them.

"Alrighty, then. See ya later! Oh yeah, Loki? Don't forget. You and me are gonna play some ball soon, buddy!" he chuckled as they walked into the hallway and disappeared.

Sky grabbed the box that Loki had brought in and moved it to her desk. "Look at this girl," she said to the two boys who had followed her into that area of the room. "She is so neat. EVERYTHING has a place."

Peter shrugged. "Fitz is the same way. I think I make him a little nuts with my organized chaos. Loki here, though. He is the neat freak in that room. Thor doesn't seem to have a lot of regard for personal space either, so his stuff ends up everywhere"

Loki sighed. "Very true. I believe that sometimes my brother thinks that he is the only one living there."

"Then there is that massive hammer that only he can lift." Peter giggled.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Yes, sometimes he leaves it in very inconvenient places."

Skye looked at Loki in surprise. "A hammer that only your brother can lift? What?"

Loki just rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "I will explain it another time. For now, may I move this plant closer to the window? I don't know much about fauna, but I am pretty sure that it will need sunlight."

"I hope yours lasts longer than mine did, Skye." Peter laughed as he sat on the little couch. "It was dead in a week."

Skye opened her backpack and set her laptop up on her desk. Peter played with it while she pulled various items out of the box and found places on her desk for them. Mostly they were little knickknacks that she had collected here and there, but they all meant something special to her. She tried to set them up as neatly as possible. Soon, Peter started taking things out of her box as well.

He looked into the box, pulled out a small braided paper circle and held it up to her. "What is this?"

Skye grinned and grabbed it from him gently. "It's a bracelet. Be careful with it!"

"Really? Looks too tiny to fit you."

"Why do you think I am not wearing it, genius? Someone made it for me a few years ago and well, I've grown since then because that is what kids do. I didn't want to destroy it, so I stopped wearing it." She placed it on the little shelf above her desk.

"Some girl in one of your foster homes?"

"Oh no. Boy, and orphanage. Pretty good for a nine year old blind kid, huh?"

Peter smiled at her. "So you did have friends at one point?" He teased her.

"Yep. Probably my only one."

"Well, now you have us," Peter grinned. "Boy you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

Seeing the bracelet, Loki got up and walked around to the bedroom side before returning. "Speaking of bracelets, you should put this on before you forget. You'll be locked out of your room otherwise." He handed her the gold bracelet. It was small and thin. She glanced at their wrists, and saw that they both had similar bracelets, but theirs were silver. She shrugged and lifted up the sleeve of her flannel shirt, put the bracelet above her glove, and snapped it on. It clicked and sealed itself shut.

"If you need to get that off, an adult will need to do it." Peter said.

"Oh yes, and there is a tracking device in it as well." Loki huffed. She suspected that he found that out the hard way. "We should go Peter. We still need to read and answer those questions. It is getting close to 7:30 anyway. See you tomorrow, Skye." He smiled at her as he and Peter headed for the door. She followed them out to the hallway where they ran into Fitz and Simmons.

"Ugh! Why didn't I listen to you, Peter? Ella Enchanted is such a girlie book. I can't believe I let Simmons talk me onto reading it!" Fitz rolled his eyes as Simmons, Peter, Skye and Loki all four giggled. He sighed. "I've only just spent the last hour with three giggling girls analyzing the first three chapters to death. Oh, by the way. Jemma, this is Skye. Skye, this is Jemma."

Skye and Jemma waved to each other. "I'm very happy to finally meet you, Skye" Jemma said happily. "Fitz says you are a wiz with a computer!"

She shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess."

"Okay? OKAY? You are bloody brilliant!" he gushed.

"I suppose," Skye grinned.

"Peter and I are headed back to our side. Would you like to come with us, Fitz?" Loki asked him.

"Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow, Jemma and Skye!" The boys headed down the hall. Before they got far, Peter turned around and said, "Hey Skye, if Aunt May stuck any cookies in your bags, save me one!" Before she could say anything, he was gone.

"Are you all moved in?" Jemma asked her. Skye couldn't help but think that her polite English accent was adorable.

"Not even close. Everything is in there, I just have to figure out where to put it," she sighed. "Want to come with me? Apparently there might be cookies." She held her bracelet up to the pad and the door clicked.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Simmons followed her into her room.

Skye unzipped both suitcases, and sure enough there was a plastic tub filled with cookies shoved in one of them. She opened it and they both took one and sat on the couch. "Ugh. Wanda is going to hate me. I can never be this organized." She looked around the room and sighed.

"Wanda is actually very sweet and funny once you get to know her. I am sure you will get along fine."

"Like you and Natasha?" Skye grinned at her as she took a bite of her cookie.

"Well, yes. She can be very intimidating. I think we are slowly working our issues out, and by that, I mean that I'm not terrified of her anymore. She is actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, she seems to be. She asked me to stop by later and say hi. I'll bring more cookies."

While they were talking, Jemma asked her if she'd met Rhodey, Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes. "Nope. They are still out of town on a field trip to DC, or something." Skye responded.

"Oh that is right! They should be back tonight! Wait until you meet them!" She giggled. "They are all three very nice and quite the gentlemen, but Rhodey is so dreamy with those big brown eyes of his." Jemma kind of sighed, then turned red and hid her face. "Or you could just pretend that you didn't hear me say that!"

"Say what?" Skye grinned at her like she had no idea what she was talking about.

They stopped talking when they heard the door click. It opened, and Wanda walked into the room with a stack of books in her hand. "Oh hi there!" She said, as she deposited the books on her desk. "I was wondering if you'd arrived yet. Hello, Jemma."

"Yeah, I just got here about an hour ago. I haven't unpacked much." She held the plastic tub out to her. "Would you like a cookie? Mrs. Parker made them."

She took a cookie and after biting into it, she sighed, "I need to take Home Economics. Thank you!"

"No problem. I think I am just going to start putting my clothes away. I still have some homework to finish as well."

"Oh! I will leave you to it then. It was very nice to meet you, Skye. Thank you for the cookies! Bye Wanda!" Jemma walked out of the room.

Skye sighed and abandoned the box on her desk. She went into the bedroom and began putting things in drawers and hanging things in the closet. "I'm just going to warn you now that neatness is not something that I am good at. I will do my best though, and please let me know if I am driving you crazy."

Wanda smiled at her. "I will, don't worry. In turn, my brother always seems to be lurking about, so feel free to kick him out when he gets annoying…..which he will, I suspect."

Wanda stood by the closet and suggested that the unpacking would go faster if Skye threw her any items that needed to be hung up in the closet. Together, they cleared Skye's suitcases quickly. "We have a storage room on this floor for boxes and suitcases. I'll take you down there and show you in a bit."

"Thank you so much for all of your help."

"Oh no problem. This is what roommates do, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess they do." Skye responded.

Skye spent the next half hour putting away toiletries and failing to organize her desk. She finally pulled out her backpack and began to work on homework. She finished up her computer science project quickly and realized that she needed a math book in order to do the math problems. "Darn, I should have asked Loki to borrow his," she grumbled.

Remembering that Jean was in her class, she walked down the hall and knocked on the door. It was answered by a very pretty girl with brown wavy hair. Her eyes brightened when she saw Skye at the door. "Hello!" she gushed. "You must be Skye! I've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Peggy. I'm the RA for this floor, so please feel free to come to me if you have any problems or need anything."

"Nice to meet you." Skye smiled. "I will let you know if I think of anything. I was wondering if Jean was here. She is in my math class, and I need to borrow the book for homework, if I could."

Skye heard a voice from inside the room. "Hey Skye! Come on in."

She followed Peggy in the room and chatted with them about her first day and her first impressions of the school, before Jean handed her the book. "Just give it back to me tomorrow in class."

As she walked back to her room, she ran into Natasha, who was dressed in black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. "Hi there. I was going to set this book in my room and come down to see you. Why don't you come with me instead? I have cookies." Natasha followed her to her room.

Wanda greeted her as they walked in. "Hello, Nat. How goes things?"

"Good, you? We are just getting back from some night OPs. I miss you. All those boys are making me a little nuts."

"I'm sure it was fun, but I don't actually miss OPs. I'm taking photography this session. Professor Coulson thought it would be good for the soul or something like that." They both laughed. "Skye, what Special Interests class are you taking?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Professor Coulson is supposed to talk to me about it tomorrow. I'm pretty confident that, whatever it is, it won't involve night OPs." She grinned at Natasha.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," she laughed.

Soon Natasha left and Skye sent her with more cookies for her and Jemma to share. There were three left, so she saved one for Peter as he requested, and one for Loki and Fitz, as it seemed like the nice thing to do. She showered and finished her geometry homework while her hair dried. She pulled out clothes for tomorrow, and packed up her backpack.

She was exhausted, and in bed 15 minutes before lights out. She said good night to Wanda and pulled the covers up over her head. She thought to herself, as she drifted off the sleep that today had turned out to be a pretty good day. She seemed to be making friends and she didn't feel like such a freak here, at least so far. Maybe she really had found a place to fit in.


	9. Pinecones and Circus Clowns

When their alarms went off, both Skye and Wanda woke quickly. Skye dressed herself in leggings, a red shirt and her favorite jean jacket. She chose gray fingerless gloves and her tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, remembering that she was going to have to run a mile at PE today. When they were both ready, they headed out the door with their backpacks and went to breakfast.

The cafeteria was much different than the one at the school. It had smaller square tables seating anywhere from two people to eight. It had more of a homey feel to it than the school cafeteria, and no strange line down the middle. There was a small door to enter for the food line, and the drink fountains sat in the middle of the room. Skye chose toast and what appeared to be some kind of breakfast burrito. They sat at a table with Fitz and Simmons and Skye ate quickly so that she could get to Homeroom early. As they ate, Peter and Loki walked over and took a table next to them. Skye handed Peter, Fitz and Loki the cookies that she saved for them and Peter grinned.

"I knew she'd leave you cookies. She did the same for me when school started." He said, as he ate his in one bite.

Noticing the time, Skye grabbed her bag. "I have to go! Professor Coulson is expecting me in 15 minutes." She stood up and walked off quickly, throwing her trash away on the way out.

After walking out of the front door. Skye froze. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where she was going. They had passed the school last night, and she knew that it was a short distance away, but it had been dark, and she wasn't sure which path to take to get there.

She was about to go back inside to ask someone when the doors opened and Sam walked out carrying his backpack. "Hey Skye!" He said cheerfully. "Everything okay?"

"I…uhhh…I need to go meet Professor Coulson, but I have no idea how to get to the school from here," she said, sheepishly.

"Oh great! I am headed there too for some extra help with science. Let's walk together and I can show you."

They headed off and Skye made sure to note which way they went. The path turned out to be pretty easy. It was well paved and lined with big thick trees.

"So how do you like the school, so far?" he asked her.

"I am actually surprised at how much I don't hate it. I've been to a lot of schools and never really felt like I fit in at any of them. Here, I at least feel like I have a chance so far."

"I was a nervous wreck when I started here in sixth grade. Between you and me, I sometimes still feel that way. There are people who have these amazing abilities and even though I am in my second year, I still wonder if I really belong here sometimes." A pinecone flew passed Sam's head as he talked, causing him to look up at the trees above him. He shrugged it off.

"What are you talking about? You can fly! Like really fly!" Skye stared at him in disbelief.

"True, but I need my wing pack to fly." Another pinecone came flying at him, this time catching him in the shoulder. He stopped and looked around again, but seeing nothing, continued talking. "I'll grant you that not everyone has the skill to do it, but I still need the wings, and not everyone does." A third pinecone came out of nowhere and caught him in the chest. This time he stopped and thoroughly searched the surrounding tress, before beginning to walk again without taking his eyes from the trees around them.

"I think that you are very brave to even try it. I'd never get off the ground, but if I did, I am sure that I'd constantly end up stuck in a tree." Realizing what she just said, she gasped and tried to backtrack. "Not that getting caught in a tree is a bad thing. Errr….I'm sure you at least had a nice view!"

Sam laughed at her attempt to cover. "It's alright. Things like that happen occasionally." A fourth pinecone came speeding toward him and caught him right on the forehead. This time, Sam stopped and said. "Sometimes you just get caught in trees!"

In one swift move, he reached down, grabbed the pinecone that just hit him and threw it as hard as he could at a tree some distance in front of them. The leaves rustled as the pinecone hit, and they heard someone yell, "OUCH!"

They both ran to the tree where the noise came from and looked up. Clint Barton was sitting on one of the highest branches, holding a large pile of pinecones, and trying his best to look innocent.

"Seriously, man. You are a jerk. Get out of your nest and get down here." Sam laughed as Clint dropped the entire pile of pinecones on Sam's head.

Clint grinned. "That's why you love me." He grabbed a branch below him and flipped over it, before landing on his feet next to Sam and Skye.

"And he sticks the landing!" Sam yelled as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

Clint added, "The crowd goes wild!"

Skye just stared at them both.

Sam tried to explain. "Hawkeye here has a thing for heights. He likes to find a perch and watch what is going on around him. We, in turn, like to tease him about being in his nest."

"I see better from a distance," Clint added, "and I never miss." He grinned at Skye.

She laughed at them both. "So I've heard. And the acrobatics? Planning to join the circus after school, Clint?"

"Already did. What do you think I was doing before I got sent here?" He and Sam both started laughing again. He grabbed his bag and they all resumed walking together.

"Wait," she said as they walked. "Really? You were in the circus?"

"Yep! With my brother Barney. He got in some…..errr…legal trouble, and I came here."

Skye couldn't help but be impressed. "Can you teach me to walk on a tight rope, or dance on the back of an elephant?"

Clint's smile was wide. "Sure thing, but if you want to learn how to be a clown, you need to talk to this guy right here." He slapped Sam on the back of the head and started running.

Sam took off after him, leaving Skye to just roll her eyes. "Ugh. Boys!"


	10. A STRIKING Blow and a Team Assembles

Professor Coulson was already in his classroom when Skye got there. He smiled at her when she entered the room and glanced at his watch. "Only two minutes late, Skye."

"Well, it would have been much longer if I hadn't run into Sam, and much sooner if we hadn't run into Clint." She grinned.

"Mr. Barton has that effect on people. Good to see that you are making friends, at least. Now, we were supposed to be discussing your options for your Special Interest class today but I got an email last night from Coach Garrett. Apparently you didn't do very well on your physical fitness test yesterday, and he would like you to take his field operations class."

Skye looked shocked. "What? Like strategies, weapons and fighting? ME? This is a joke, right? Sure, I might have blown off the test a bit, but athletics has never really been my thing. Wait. He can't make me, can he A.C.?" Professor Coulson looked at her and smiled. "Oh sorry. It just slipped out. I was thinking about Tony calling you Agent yesterday, and his explanation. It just seemed like a better nickname."

"As far as nicknames go, I've had worse. It is certainly better than some of the kids' names I've heard around the school." His eyes twinkled as he laughed. Seeing her shocked look, he said, "Yes Skye. We know all of them. We know most everything that happens around here."

Skye decided that, from what she'd seen so far of the teachers, he was probably right.

He continued. "As far as Coach Garrett goes, I'm afraid he can. Look on the bright side. It is only five weeks now, and you might learn something new. I was really hoping to put you in Engineering, but that will have to wait. Good news, though. I believe Barton and Romanoff are both in it this turn. Sam too. Besides, I will make sure that Coach May keeps an eye on you. She is a good friend of mine."

"Joy," Skye mumbled to herself as she flopped down on a desk, burying her head on her backpack. She glanced over to the empty seat that Grant Ward was sitting in yesterday, and wondered if he had anything to do with this. "I suppose I should have done one more pull up," she grumbled.

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting. "Professor Coulson! Look what we got!" Skye looked up and saw two boys come charging into the room. They were both tall and big for middle schoolers. One of the boys had his blonde hair cut short, the others was darker brown and longer. It looked like it could stand to meet a comb.

Skye gasped out loud when she noticed that the second boy had what looked like a metal arm, causing them both to freeze and turn around to look at her. She noticed that they were wearing matching shirts. They were white with a flag on the front, and the words, 'Howling Commandos.'

"Nice shirts boys. I take it you had a good time on your field trip?" They both nodded enthusiastically. Turning to Skye, he said, "Boys, this is our new student, Skye. Skye, this is Steve Rogers and James Barnes." Both boys began to walk over to her, and she stood up awkwardly to greet them.

Steve got there first, and shook her hand. "Hi there, Skye. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Steve." Looking around carefully, he whispered "I go by Captain America sometimes." She saw Professor Coulson wink at her behind the boy.

The other boy also took her hand in his non-metal hand, and introduced himself. "I'm Bucky. Really, it's James _Buchanan_ Barnes. Some people call me the Winter Soldier, but I really just prefer Bucky. We heard some of the guys talking about you at breakfast this morning."

"Oh. I hope they were saying good things." She shifted on her feet.

Steve jumped in. "Oh yeah. They said that you were really nice and ace with a computer. Even Loki was being complimentary, and that guy isn't one to gush."

They both took seats in front of Skye and they spent the next few minutes talking about their field trip and Skye's first day before other kids started arriving for homeroom. When Pepper and Jane arrived, they were very interested about her first night in the dorms. Clint and Natasha came in with Tony, who was yelling at Clint. Clint just laughed, pointed to a pinecone stuck in Tony's hair and winked at Skye.

When Grant Ward walked in, he came right over to an empty seat by Skye and sat down. "Glad to see that you wore something you can run in," he said, noticing her leggings and sneakers.

"Wait. I still have to do that? I figured there was no reason to bother since Coach Garrett has already condemned me to his class." Ward couldn't hide his grin. "There is that look again. Seriously. Should I get Professor Coulson? Maybe a school nurse?"

He ignored her. "Yeah, I heard that might happen. Doesn't get you out of the mile though. Besides, you are gonna need all the help you can get. Garrett doesn't mess around. It will be fun, though. The rest of the STRIKE team is looking forward to meeting you."

Later, she found Ward waiting outside of her science class. "Really? Do I need an escort to PE now?".

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost on the way. Oh hey, Sam."

Skye turned to see Sam standing right behind her. "Grant." He nodded in greeting. "Hey Skye. How's your day going?"

"Awesome. Just awesome. I get to go run a mile now," she sighed.

"I guess that means you will be missing out on kickball, huh? I saw Garrett and May setting up the field earlier."

"Ha! Trust me, that won't be a loss to anybody," she giggled.

"Skye, we need to get going." Ward interrupted them and frowned.

"Chill Ward, we are all going to the same place." Sam held his hand out, pointing down the hallway. Ward mumbled to himself, and started walking. Skye followed.

They walked together outside before Ward nudged Skye toward the track. "Bye Sam," she sighed to him. "See you later…..If I survive."

 **999999999**

When they got to the track, Ward pulled out his timer, and had Skye line up on the starting line. She was surprised when he lined up with her. "Oh great! Is this some sort of race?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we know who'd win," he replied, as he fiddled with the timer.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you race Pietro or Barry," she mumbled under her breath.

Ward just rolled his eyes and started marking her off. When he yelled for them to go, he took off running.

Skye didn't even try to catch up with him. She just found a pace that she was comfortable with, and ran. If she had to do this, she could at least not kill herself trying to keep up with someone who was obviously showing off. He seemed to realize that she wasn't going to catch up, and instead he slowed down and fell in with her pace. They didn't say a word, just ran around the track once, twice, three times and finally, the last time. Skye noticed that Ward seemed to be in a zone and lost in his own thoughts.

As they rounded the last corner and headed on the straightaway to the finish, Skye decided to speed up. She began to run as fast as she could toward the finish line. It caught Ward off guard and it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening while she was pulling away from him. She reached the finish line and right before she crossed it, she heard a loud grunt and saw Ward run passed her, crossing before she did.

"Nice try, Skye," he huffed as they both crashed on to the grass in the middle of the field.

She was panting so hard that it was difficult to talk, but she managed to reply, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I guess you need to try harder." He rolled over and pulled himself up, offering his hand to help her. She grabbed it and stood up. "You might enjoy the class, you know. You might even learn something. I can help you out, if you want me to."

Skye looked down and realized that he was still holding on to her hand. She pulled her hand away from him. "Uhh…thanks. I'll let you know. We should probably start walking back now. Maybe we can walk slowly though, so I can avoid having to play kickball."

Ward looked at her, the grumpy look back on his face, and they joined the rest of the class.

 **999999999**

During lunch, the discussion turned to Skye's meeting with Professor Coulson earlier that day. Steve was the first to mention it, as Skye was sitting between him and Natasha, eating some sort of noodle soup. "Are you looking forward to Garrett and May's class, Skye?"

She sighed. "Oh yeah. Gonna be lots and lots of fun."

Natasha looked up at her and smiled. "I thought you said you were not going to pick OPs?"

"I didn't," she replied grumpily. "Apparently Coach Garrett requested that I take it. I have no idea why, other than so Ward could continue to make my life difficult."

Clint grinned. "I know why. I heard Rollins and Rumlow talking about it at PE. They want to recruit Skye for STRIKE pretty badly. They seem to think they have a good chance too. You know Garrett will do anything to help his team."

Skye stared at him dumbfounded. "Why in the WORLD would they want me?"

Clint shrugged and Steve answered. "Well, they are a bunch of dumb oversized bullies. Maybe they've finally gotten smart enough to realize that it takes more than that to win. They've never done well in the technical competitions."

"Yeah, Skye. I heard that you were great with computers," added Rhodey, who she finally just met at lunch. He was tall and Jemma was right, he seemed every bit a gentleman. His eyes were brown for sure, but Skye thought maybe Jemma saw more in them than she did. Apparently he and Tony were also very close, and Rhodey's code name was War Machine.

"Who do they think they are, trying to poach our people?" Tony demanded loudly.

"Ummm….Tony? Just yesterday you were telling Skye that she wasn't a part of our team yet and you were not sure if she would fit in." Bruce reminded him, giving Skye a friendly smile.

"Well, that was before I saw her moves in computer science," Tony replied defensively.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Did you seriously say that, Tony? You are an idiot, aren't you?"

Tony shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess." He turned to Skye. "You ARE an Avenger, aren't you?"

Skye looked uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time today that the subject of teams had come up. Apparently word had gotten out about her hacking of the school's computer system, and suddenly everyone seemed interested in her. Before math, Scott and Jean both talked excitedly about the X-Men when Skye gave Jean her book back. In science, Clark Kent spent a good deal of time talking to her about the Justice League, and she was even cornered in the bathroom by a crazy looking girl with multi colored pigtails named Harleen Quinn who wanted to talk to her about the Suicide Squad. Skye really wasn't sure if either of those two were realistic possibilities, considering that they sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

"You don't have to decide now, Skye," Wanda said. "Besides, you can switch if you'd like. Pietro and I did."

"Yeah, sometimes dealing with Scott Summers just isn't worth the trouble," Pietro added. "Hey Tony, tell us about the new suit you are working on." He winked at Skye as Tony launched into a long story about his new suit. Skye thanked him quietly for changing the subject.

It wasn't until they were packing up to go to class that Skye told someone what she was really thinking. Sam had followed Skye out of the cafeteria. "You really will be an Avenger, won't you, Skye?"

She sighed. "What if I am not good enough? I've just started making friends, which is a new enough experience, now I have to consider competing with them and having them be disappointed in me when I screw up?"

Sam smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you are good enough, but just about everyone loses at some point. We don't take it quite as hard as STRIKE or the Suicide Squad might."

"Really? You've seen Clint lose at archery?" She grinned at him.

"No. I guess I've never seen Clint lose at archery, but I've seen him take a stomping in hand to hand combat." He laughed. "I'll see you next period, Skye" he waved as they reached her history class.

Professor Magneto called Skye up to his desk when he saw her walk through the door. She dropped her bag down next to Clint, and went to talk to him.

"Skye. Nice to see you again," he said.

"Hello, sir." She smiled. Skye had spent some time with Professor Magneto before she actually came to the school. He was the only teacher she'd met who preferred to go by his code name. She wasn't even sure what his real name was.

"How are things going? I hear from Professor Coulson that you seem to be adjusting well, and making friends?"

"I guess so," she shrugged. "Everyone has been very nice so far."

He looked at her seriously. "No problems?"

She glanced down at her gloved hands. "Not at all. So far, so good."

He also looked at her gloves and frowned. "I'm glad to hear it. Now take your seat. The bell is about to ring."

During Home Economics, Sam, Loki and Clint took turns trying to convince Skye that Tony was a moron while they cooked spaghetti sauce from scratch. Skye, in turn, spent her time keeping Clint from tossing onions and pretty much anything that he could get his hands on at Peter Quill when he wasn't looking.

Peter took a moment to sneak across the room and invite Skye to consider the Guardians of the Galaxy as a team. "We have a talking raccoon look-a-like, after all, and the sweetest dance moves of any team at the school!" Skye couldn't help but laugh at his sales pitch.

It turned out that Clint and Peter were actually good friends and roommates, which was hard for her to tell since Clint kept throwing things at him. Peter confessed that the rest of the guys were afraid to come into their room, since they both enjoyed setting up pranks for each other and anyone else brave enough to enter. He promised to share some stories with her later, after Mrs. Parker insisted he go back to his own cooking group.

Tony spent all of Computer Science trying to apologize to her for the day before. She tried to tell him that she wasn't offended at all, but he wouldn't stop. That was becoming annoying because, as Professor Collins told her when she walked in, the schools security system had been changed. Skye was trying to break in again.

"Tony, I am not offended at all. Really. I'll make a deal with you," she whispered to him while the class was working on their Linux lab. "I know that you all want Peter Parker, Fitz and Simmons in the Avengers too. You ask Peter and Fitz personally, and send Rhodey to ask Simmons. Then, if the team wants me, I'm in. That is, unless I decide I like STRIKE better," she grinned.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, well, if that happens, we don't want you anyway." He turned to Fitz, who was busy working on his assignment. "Hey buddy, let me talk to you about the SHIELD/Avengers…."

She couldn't help but giggle when she heard Fitz squeak. Skye just smiled to herself and continued to try to hack into the system. By the end of the class, they were having chicken parmesan for dinner on Tuesday of next week, and Professor Collins was once again grinning at her as she walked out of class.


	11. STRIKE vs SHIELD

Skye wasn't surprised to find Ward waiting for her at her locker when Computer Science was over. She was surprised to see him carrying a black duffle bag for her. "Garrett asked me to give these to you."

"Oh awesome," she said sarcastically as she unzipped the bag. She saw that it contained two sets of black clothing. "Is this like a uniform or something?"

"Yeah. It is what we all wear for OPs."

Skye sighed. "I suppose I should go get dressed."

"I'll wait here for you." He folded his arms and leaned against her locker, waiting.

Skye walked into the girl's bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She was happy to find a black sweatshirt, and pulled it on. She shoved her school clothes back into the bag, and walked out to discover that Ward hadn't moved from his original position, but had been joined by a brown haired girl that Ward introduced as Adrienne Frost, a really tall boy named Jack Rollins, and Brock Rumlow. They were all three dressed in their uniforms. "Oh awesome. Is this some kind of guard to make sure that I get there without getting lost?" She groaned.

"No Skye, they just wanted to meet you. You might find that you really like STRIKE, when you give it a chance. I'm pretty sure they want you to." He gestured toward Rumlow, Rollins and Frost. "Let's get going." Ward pushed her to start walking down the hall. Rumlow walked in front of her, Rollins and Frost took up a position on either side of her, and Ward walked behind her. She felt a little bit like she was being escorted to prison.

As they walked, Rumlow handed her a booklet, explaining the steps she had to take to get weapons certified. She noticed that she need a mentor who was already certified, but decided to wait and ask Natasha, so she didn't have to get stuck with one of the people she was with now. Rollins and Frost were taking turns telling Skye about STRIKE and how she would be an asset to them. They seemed to be talking like she had already agreed to join them. She was really wishing that she was officially part of some other group already, ANY group. She started looking around for that talking raccoon that Peter Quill mentioned. She could always learn to dance, well, maybe.

As they walked outside, they ran into a whole group of people. Clint, Natasha and Sam were all three dressed in their OPs uniforms and standing together shoulder to shoulder. Tony was standing to one side of them, and she noticed that Fitz and Peter Parker were on either side of him. Peter nor Fitz seemed to be able to stop grinning. Bruce Banner was behind them, watching thoughtfully.

Steve and Bucky were standing to the other side with Rhodey, and Skye couldn't help but laugh when she noticed a beaming Jemma standing behind Rhodey, his hand outstretched in front of her protectively. Thor and Loki were beside them, both looking unhappily at the group that just came through the door. Pepper and Jane were standing behind them. Wanda and Pietro were also there. Wanda was staring calmly at Skye, and Pietro was sort of bouncing around quickly.

It was Steve who spoke first. "Hey guys. How about you cool it with the theatrics, and let Skye walk down to the field with her friends." He motioned to Clint, Natasha and Sam, who all three just stood there expressionless.

"We intend to be her friends too," Rumlow grumbled. "Sunshine here might decide she wants to join STRIKE, ya know."

The way Rumlow called her Sunshine made her mad. Skye could feel her anger bubbling up. She started to clinch and unclench her hands, and her breathing was getting more and more rapid. She knew that she needed to calm down. Glancing around, her eyes landed on Wanda, who just kept staring at her intently. She took a deep breath and held her gaze until she felt calmer.

"That seems unlikely, since she agreed to join us earlier today." Tony smiled at Skye and gestured to Peter and Fitz. He also turned to Jemma, but just started shaking his head and laughing before turning back to the STRIKE kids.

Skye felt Ward's hand on her shoulder. "Really? The second day? You hardly know these guys. You'd do so much better with us, Skye. You really would."

She flinched and took a step forward, causing him to let go of her. "Yeah, I am feeling really welcome by you all right now, Grant," she replied sarcastically.

Rumlow just rolled his eyes. "Dramatic as this little show is, we are about to be late, and I don't think Coach Garrett or Coach May would appreciate Sunshine being late on her first day. Get out of the way."

Loki made a quick move forward, before Thor reached out and tried to grab him. What happened next, Skye didn't see because a blur of blue flew up to her and she heard Pietro's voice, with his unmistakable thick accent, say, "Well, we can't have THAT." The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up and the entire world had gone blurry.

No sooner had it started, than it stopped. He sat her down next to a woman that she presumed to be Coach May. She was a petite Asian woman with long straight black hair. She kind of reminded Skye of Mulan. The woman looked from Pietro to her and smiled. "Well, I suppose that is one way to be on time. Nice to meet you, Skye."

"Sorry, ma'am. There was a bit of a confrontation up at the school. Had to do something." Pietro shrugged. "Didn't want Skye being late for class. Now, I don't want to be late for my own. See you later, Skye." In a blur, he was gone.

Skye sat down on the ground cross legged, still feeling a little dizzy and disoriented. "What in the world was all of THAT about?" she said out loud.

"I suppose that he REALLY didn't want you to be late for class." She looked at Skye amused. "At least you won't be running laps like that group coming down the hill now."

Skye looked and saw that Clint, Natasha and Sam were trotting toward them, all three grinning from ear to ear, and the four STRIKE kids were looking angrier than she'd ever seen. Except Ward. He just stared at her like he was disappointed. As they approached, Coach May yelled, "Four laps around the field kids. Don't be late next time"

"Happily ma'am!" Clint yelled back with a wink to Skye. "Totally worth it!"

 **999999999**

OPs turned out to not be as horrible as Skye expected. Once they got through the warm ups, which consisted of push-ups, sit ups, jumping jacks and these things called burpees that Skye had never heard of and wished that she still hadn't, they all got fitted for what Coach Garrett lovingly called War Games. Skye was relieved to find out that they used laser tag equipment to play. Both coaches would be given a ten minute head start, and the student's goal was to find them and knock them out of the game without being shot themselves. It actually sounded like fun, that is, until Coach Garrett loudly assigned Ward to show Skye the ropes. She and Natasha had been planning to stick together.

Skye sullenly wandered over to where Ward was standing and allowed him to show her how the equipment worked. He spoke as little as possible to her as they got ready and typed in their names into to the computer. He then launched into an explanation of the game and told her to stick close to him. He was obviously very angry at her.

They waited quietly as Coach Garrett and Coach May ran off into the woods. When the horn sounded, they all scattered into the woods after them, Ward holding Skye back to take up the rear. He grabbed her arm and led her into the wooded area, holding up his laser gun with his other hand, motioning her to do the same. A few of the STRIKE kids were ahead of them, and Skye marveled at how they moved, looking up and down, their eyes covering as much of the scenery as possible. She wondered which way Sam and Natasha had gone, and glanced at the trees around them guessing exactly where Clint was.

"Get down low when you move, Skye," Ward ordered her as he pushed her down under a tree branch. "Garrett usually sticks to the ground, but May is small enough to get into the trees and just pick people off."

"Yeah, okay. So we are using the trees for cover?"

"That is exactly what we are doing," he replied grumpily. He pulled her along behind him, as they inched through the trees. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and Ward must have seen it too because both of them jerked around to aim in that direction. It turned out to be another student that Skye had seen at the X-Men table. "You're lucky you didn't get shot, John," Ward grumbled. Skye just shrugged at the boy apologetically, while being dragged away again by Ward.

They reached an area where there was a clearing in the trees, and he motioned for her to stay back against the trunk of the tree that they were under. He moved quietly to the edge of the tree line, and looked around. "I bet one of them is around here somewhere," he said, coming back to where she was. "We'll wait and see if they show themselves. It's a good vantage point"

"Bobby Drake is out of the game," came a robotic sounding voice from somewhere behind them. She looked at Ward questioningly.

"When you get shot, whether by a coach or another student, you are out of the game and the computer makes an announcement. Never mind that. Skye, what are you thinking?"

"Umm…..right now? That getting shot might be a good thing if I get to go back to base."

He glared at her. "No, not right now. In general. Why would you decide on a team so quickly, and even then, why would you pick THEM?"

"I'm sorry. Did I miss the part where your little STRIKE buddies weren't leading me down like a prisoner and telling me about all the good times I would have in STRIKE? Because I'm pretty sure that was happening."

"Skye, it was for your own good. We knew that other teams were after you, and we wanted to give you time to choose."

"Really? Because that didn't look like choosing to me." She was getting angry again.

"In any case. Those guys are not good enough for you. Bunch of showy blow hards, if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't ask you, and so far, those guys are my friends." She began inching her way around him, toward the clearing.

"I…..we….really could have helped you, Skye. You would be a good asset to our team. You can change your mind, you know. Any time you want to. I think you might find that you do want to, when you take the time to get to know us better. For now, the best advice I can give you is that you better watch yourself when you are around them. After you were carried off by that Pietro kid, your little sixth grade friend, Loki, attacked Rollins and knocked him down. My guys won't take kindly to that, so be careful that you don't get caught in the middle."

"Wait," she said, grabbing firmly on her gun handle. "Loki knocked Rollins down?"

"Yeah, he used his little power to do it." Skye couldn't help stifle a giggle. She wished that she had seen that. "It isn't funny. He's lucky that idiot brother of his, and the rest of those losers blocked the way, or there would have been a fight. I thought you might be different, Skye." He sighed.

Skye didn't answer. She pointed her weapon across the clearing and pulled the trigger. She felt the vest of her equipment vibrate and light up almost immediately. "Bummer! I thought I had him. Guess I really do have terrible aim!" she said cheerfully.

"Coach Garrett? I didn't even see him."

"Yeah, because you were too busy complaining to me. Have fun!" She rolled out of the trees and headed back to the base before he could say anything else.

"Skye is out of the game." She heard the computer shout.

Skye enjoyed her time hanging out at the base waiting for the game to end. She met Bobby Drake, who apparently went by Iceman, and his best friend John, who went by Pyro. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why either of them got those names, and they didn't volunteer.

Sam came along pretty quickly after she arrived, with Clint following closely behind. Apparently he and Coach May were both moving through the trees, and ran into each other. She told them both about the lecture she got from Ward, and they told her about Loki knocking Rollins down. She made a note to thank him, even though she wasn't sure that it was the best idea for him to have tried.

The game ended when Natasha and a boy named Lex Luthor got Coach Garrett and Coach May respectively. Everybody met back at base for a wrap up, and then they were dismissed. Before she could walk away, Coach Garrett called to her.

"That was a nice try, Sunshine. Gotta practice though. I'm sure Ward here would be happy to get you certified and teach you to shoot."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Natasha about this yet, and she really didn't want to get stuck with Ward.

Before she could respond, Coach May shouted over, "She's got it taken care of, Garrett. Romanoff's already agreed to train her." Skye looked from Coach May to Natasha, and they both smiled at her.

"Sure thing." Coach Garrett shrugged. "Works for me." Skye noticed Ward standing next to Garrett, looking as grumpy as ever.

"Thanks so much for telling Coach May that you wanted to train me." Skye said to Natasha as they walked back to the dorm. "I am tired of ending up with Mr. Grumpypants all of the time."

Natasha laughed. "I didn't say anything to her. I was hoping for the job, but I assumed that you must have talked to her."

"Whew. I guess Professor Coulson was right, and Coach May was looking out for me."


	12. Time Lords and Boys

At dinner that night almost all the conversation involved what happened before their special interest classes. Pietro apologized for grabbing Skye and carrying her away, but she assured him that even though it made her feel a bit sick, it was actually pretty awesome. Wanda wasn't sure whether to be proud of her brother's actions or horrified, but was relieved when she heard that Skye wasn't mad at him for it. Skye thanked Loki for defending her, but took the time to tell him and the rest of the table what Ward had said.

"He said that those guys would surely be coming after Loki, and warned me to stay away and not get caught in the middle. "

Loki laughed. "Yes, I am very worried about a group of people with three brain cells between them."

"I don't know Loki, they seemed pretty angry," Jane replied. "Please be careful."

Thor's booming voice echoed through the room. "My brother so valiantly defended Lady Skye's honor. None would dare to seek retaliation for such courageous actions!" He looked severely over at a table of STRIKE members.

 **999999999**

Later in their room, Wanda and Skye were hanging out with Natasha and Jemma. Jemma was still giddy over Rhodey coming to talk to her about joining their team, and Skye was relieved that Tony hadn't told anyone that it was her idea. "He was ever so polite and kind," she gushed as the other girls just laughed. "Then he was so brave during the confrontation!"

"Jemma and Rhodey sitting in a tree…." Natasha sang, causing Jemma to turn very red and bury her head in her hands.

Skye grinned at Natasha. "Speaking of trees, wouldn't that song be more appropriate for you and Clint? He apparently likes hanging out in trees."

"Ewwww! No!" Natasha shook her head repeatedly. "Don't get me wrong, Clint is a really sweet guy and I adore him, but he's like a brother to me. He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Really? I just assumed that you two were a thing," Skye responded, wishing she hadn't said anything at all.

"When I started school here in 6th grade, I had a bit of a hard time adjusting. I was a pretty angry kid, and most of the other kids were afraid of me, I guess. Clint made a different call, and became my friend. We've been best friends ever since. Now Bucky…He's kind of adorable, and knows Russian too!" They all fell into giggles again.

Catching her breath, Jemma looked at Wanda. "Skye's only been here two days, so we won't bug her, but what about you, Wanda? Since we are all confessing, anything you'd like to share?"

Wanda smiled slightly. "Oh, I am not sure if he would even notice me, but I find Stephen Strange to be utterly fascinating. That said, I probably wouldn't turn down an invitation to the New Year's dance from Clark Kent either."

"I know him! He is my science lab partner. Seems like a really nice guy, but based on the way he is always staring at her, I think he might have a thing for Carol Danvers," Skye grinned. "So we have dances here?"

All three girls answered at once. Apparently there were three. The New Year's dance, a dance in late February and an end of the year semi-formal dance. Listening to them all talk about the dances, Skye groaned internally. One of the middle schools that she attended for 6th grade had a dance, but of course, no one wanted to ask the weird girl to go. She ended up switching foster families and schools before it happened anyway.

"Can't I just skip them, or go alone?"

"Oh, why would you want to skip it?" Jemma answered. "There are a lot more boys here at this school than girls, so I'd imagine most girls don't go alone."

"Oh good. The way my life is going currently, I'll probably get assigned to go with Grant Ward by one of the teachers." She sighed, then added. "I think I'd rather go with Wade Wilson instead!" They all broke out into a fit of giggles that lasted for quite some time.

 **999999999**

The rest of the week went by quickly. Word had gotten out about the new members of the SHIELD/Avengers team, and most everyone was very friendly about it. Both Peter and Fitz both could barely contain themselves when Thor and Tony added two tables to theirs at lunch so that they could all sit together. Jemma was even more excited when Rhodey sat down beside her the first day. Skye learned that Peggy Carter was also a member of their team and actually the team founder, but she sat with the other RA's at a table that seemed to straddle the two sides of the cafeteria.

Skye met Felicity Smoak finally on the third night, when she came to Skye's room to introduce herself and her roommate Hope van Dyne, whose code name was Wasp. Felicity didn't have a code name either, but she was Oliver Queen's girlfriend and also close to Barry Allen.

Dorm life was much better than expected. Just about everyone really was staying in the dorms, and those who were not seemed to always be there. She and Wanda got along very well and so far, Skye's messiness didn't bother her. Their room was always busy and Pietro and Peter both seemed to come up there quite a bit during visiting hours. Peter was slowly becoming the annoying little brother that Skye never knew that she wanted, but she didn't mind. Mrs. Parker occasionally brought Peter special lunches or cookies, and now she was also doing the same for Skye.

Classes were going well. Loki kept his word, and met with Skye in the Commons to help her catch up with Geometry. Shakespeare turned out to be interesting as well. Professor Coulson assigned them all to groups, and they were going to be acting out various scenes from Much Ado About Nothing the following week. Much to Skye's joy, her group did NOT include Grant Ward. It did include Pepper, Bruce Wayne, Oliver and Bobby.

Not surprisingly, Computer Science was Skye's favorite class. Professor Collins was a fun teacher and she looked forward to his class the most. Skye found out that his code name was Deathlok. It wasn't until Friday when she found that she was actually unable to break into the school system for the first time during class. She could tell that he was watching her, and at the end of class, he just shook his head and grinned at her. "Guess I'll have to try harder on Monday," she said to him with a smile.

Her Special Interest class had gotten a lot more interesting too. They spent Wednesday and Thursday working on tactics and battle planning. Skye had a lot to learn there, but at least she didn't get forced into a group with Ward, so that was nice. She still couldn't help wondering why it mattered for them to learn this stuff. She was pretty sure that the kids were not going to be sent off to war anytime soon.

On Friday, they played laser tag again, only this time they were split into teams and were competing to get the other team's flag. Ward was on her team, and he actually got the flag and won the game for them. Skye was taken out by Adrienne Frost very early in the game, which gave her a chance to take the written part of the shooting safety certification. Thanks to Sam and Bucky, who helped her study throughout the week during lunch and dinner, she aced it.

As they were cleaning up, she congratulated Ward on getting the flag and he looked very surprised.

"We're on the same team. You just won the game for us. Saying congratulations seems like a normal response," she said.

"I didn't think that you were speaking to me." He replied flatly.

"Sure I am, as long as you aren't going to lecture me!"

He sighed. "I didn't mean to lecture you, Skye, I just want you to make good choices."

She shrugged and walked off toward the dorms with Clint, Natasha and Sam, leaving him behind.

 **999999999**

Since it was the weekend, everyone seemed to be at dinner at the same time Friday night. Skye and Wanda got their food and walked into the dining room to find Tony and Thor waving at them. Thor's loud voice could be heard over the chattering crowd. "Lady Skye and Lady Wanda! We have seats available here! Join us!"

Skye took an empty seat between Bucky and Bruce Banner, and Wanda sat next to her brother and Peter. Jemma and Fitz were telling everyone about a DVD set that Fitz had gotten from his parents. It was a box set of a show called Doctor Who. Skye had never seen it before, but they were so excited about it that she was one of the first to agree to meet them in the commons after dinner to check it out. She told them that she just wanted to change out of her Special Interest clothes.

When she and Wanda returned to their room, she threw on some casual clothes, braided her hair in two braids and was ready to go downstairs. Wanda assured her that she would be along soon, so Skye headed to the Commons alone.

She took the elevator down the Commons. It was a giant room with small alcoves that had couches and televisions surrounding them. One side had book shelves filled with board games. There were tables all around the middle of the room, and what appeared to be a giant screen that could be lowered down for movie nights, Skye suspected. Bags of snacks and drinks were set up on a table off to the side.

Not seeing Fitz or Jemma around yet, she headed to a large table close to the middle of the room, where she saw Loki, Tony, Sam and Clint sitting with one boy that she recognized as Logan, and another boy that she hadn't seen before. He was wearing a long brown leather jacket, had long brown hair and a hat on his head that shielded his eyes. They each had gambling chips, and the boy with the hat was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Skye!" Tony said as she approached the table. "Have you met Logan and Remy?"

She smiled at them both. Logan waved and gruffly greeted her, but Remy stood up, set the deck down, and approached her. Bowing dramatically, he took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. "Bonjour," he said in a thick Cajun accent. "Remy, Remy LeBeau. Why don't you have a seat, s'il vous plait?" He ushered her to his empty seat, and held it out for her. She smiled at him and thanked him as she sat. He picked up the cards and stood beside her, leaning against her chair and grinning at the rest of the table.

Clint tossed a betting chip at Remy, hitting him squarely in the chest. "Cut it out, Remy," he laughed. Everyone at the table began to laugh with him, even Logan, who looked like he rarely laughed. Skye just looked at them confused.

"Skye," Logan said as he turned toward her. "Amongst his other….errrr…talents, Gambit here has the ability to influence people with his voice. That is," he looked at Remy now, "until you know that he can do it. Now that you know, he won't really be able to do it again so easily." He cracked a smile that Remy returned, before falling to his knees beside Skye's seat.

"Wait. Are you saying that he basically compelled me to come sit here?" She had to admit that she would likely never have taken his seat normally. She didn't even know this guy. She turned and glared at him.

Taking her hand again, his face broke into a wide grin. "Je m'excuse, Skye. It isn't too often that I get to practice that little talent around here. I couldn't help myself." He grinned at her. "Je crois que vous l'aimez quand je parle français." Skye looked at the others for a translation. Sam, Tony and Clint just shrugged.

"He thinks you like it when he speaks French," Loki translated for her with a roll of his eyes.

She turned to give him a piece of her mind, but let out an audible gasp when she noticed that behind his long hair and hat, he appeared to have bright glowing red eyes. "What is wrong with your eyes?" She asked, before realizing that she was being rude. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare."

"I was born this way, chère. I'm used to the staring."

"Does it affect your eyesight?"

"Pas du tout," he replied, then before Loki could translate, he added, "not at all. In some ways, it helps me."

She wanted to ask him more, but she remembered that he'd use some sort of power to coerce her, and her anger bubbled up again. "You are a great big jerk," she fumed, standing up and tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

He pouted. "I didn't mean any harm, chère. I was only having fun. Please stay and join us." He bowed again and moved out of the way for her to walk past him.

She wanted to march off dramatically, but instead, she turned back to him, gave him the sternest look that she could and said, "Don't do it again!"

"I couldn't if I wanted to. Now that Wolverine has shared with you my secret." He grinned at Logan.

"Good. I'd hate to have to hack into the school computers and erase your existence." He raised an eyebrow at her as she turned her back to him and walked to the other side of the table. She gestured for Loki to scoot over in his seat. He moved swiftly and she sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Thank you, Loki," she grinned at him, "for being my hero yet again this week. Where did you learn to speak French?"

Before he could answer, Sam and Clint groaned in unison. "Hey! Clint and I might not speak French or have knocked Rollins on his butt, but we did have to run laps for being late for class," Sam responded with mock indignation.

She smiled at them. "You two can be my heroes next week."

Logan grumbled. "Are we going to play cards, or what?"

Remy began dealing. When he got to Skye, he looked at her questioningly, "chère?"

"Oh no thanks. I have no idea how to play poker, and I'm not sure that playing against someone who goes by Gambit is such a great idea anyway!" He winked at her, and continued dealing.

"Good call, Skye. He cheats like crazy," Logan replied, glancing at his cards. Remy looked back at him, with mock offence.

"You're welcome." Loki whispered, and Skye was pretty sure that if she looked at him, he'd be bright red.

 **999999999**

Skye watched the boys play cards until Jemma and Natasha arrived, bringing Fitz and Peter with them. Remy stood up to greet Natasha, and her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't even try it, Gambit." He just grinned at her and bowed before taking his seat again.

"Are you leaving?" Loki asked her.

"We're going to go watch Doctor Who," she replied.

"Ah. May I join?" He asked Fitz, who was standing on the other side of him.

"Sure! Everyone who wants to watch is welcome! Thor is on his way down too," Fitz responded excitedly.

"Oh. Then we'd all better go get seats, before my brother figures out a way to take them all." Loki rolled his eyes and pushed the rest of his chips into the middle of the table. Only he and Remy were still playing this round, and he looked at Remy expectantly.

"I have never played against anyone who didn't have a tell, mon ami," Remy said, as he considered his cards. "I'm in." He pushed in his chips and laid his cards down. "Two pairs."

Loki smiled and laid his cards down for the table. "I am still learning this game, but I believe a full house wins?"

Remy looked at Loki surprised, before breaking out into another wide grin. "Remind me not to play against you for actual money, Loki."

Logan laughed. "Coming from Remy, that is saying something. Hey, Scott and John are coming to join the game, Lex and Arthur too, if anyone is staying?" Tony and Sam agreed to stay. Clint got up and offered to get drinks before the show. He took orders, asking Peter to come with him to help carry.

The TV area had a large flat screen TV on the wall, and was surrounded by a large sectional sofa with squishy bean bags spread around. Skye chose to sit on one end of the couch, and Loki sat down beside her. Natasha and Jemma took up the rest of that side of the couch, saving a seat for Fitz between them. Steve and Peggy joined the group, taking up the other side of the couch with Bruce Banner and Gamora. Jean, Scott, Bucky and Dick Grayson (who Skye was introduced to and learned was a cousin of Bruce Wayne. His code name was Robin) took beanbags. Fitz got the show set up, right as Clint and Peter returned. They passed out drinks and Peter took the last bean bag, while Clint decided to perch himself on the arm rest next to Skye.

Doctor Who turned out to be a pretty interesting show. It was about a Time Lord who could travel through space and time in a blue police call box called a TARDIS. He regenerated when he died, so he was played by multiple actors over time. Fitz was very pleased that everyone seemed to be enjoying it too, and happily answered all of their confused questions. Peggy and Jemma, both who loved the show as well, enthusiastically joined in.

As the first episode went on, they were joined by more people. Skye grinned when Wanda showed up and Peter scramble off of his bean bag to offer it to her before she offered to share it with him. His huge smile made Skye think that maybe Peter wasn't coming to her room all the time just to annoy her, after all.

When they were starting the second episode, they got two visitors that no one was expecting. Grant Ward walked over and after watching for a moment, took a seat on the floor. He just grunted hello to everyone and began watching the show quietly.

The other visitor was much more verbal than Ward. Wade Wilson came over and sat himself on Skye's lap, stretching his legs over Loki and Natasha, and leaning back on Clint.

He grinned at the group. "Mind if I join in?! I've never seen this show and it looks interesting. I want a blue box. So far I only have yellow and white, though. A blue box might be much less argumentative than the others, and a bonus if it traveled in time. It could warn me of stuff. "

"Ugh Wade! Get your feet off of me!" Natasha grunted.

"If that is what you want, beautiful!" Wade grinned at Natasha and moved around so that he was sitting on her lap, with his legs and feet on Loki and Skye. Skye and Natasha exchanged looks and both started laughing.

Loki glared at Wade. "I don't believe that this seat is available, Wade. Perhaps you'd be more comfortable on the floor?"

Wade just shrugged. "Not really, I was quite comfortable, but okay. Sure thing." He got up with a little help from Clint and Loki who both pushed him off at the same time. He sat down next to Ward, who looked at him and frowned.

"So how old is this Lord of Time supposed to be?" Thor boomed over the opening music.

"It changes all the time, since he can travel back and forth in time, but I'd say somewhere in the 900's?" Peggy explained.

"Haha!" Thor laughed. "He is but a child. I am 1500 years old by Midgard standards!"

Skye looked at him astonished. Loki, seeing her face, added, "He's telling the truth, I am 1100 years old."

Now Skye was looking at him with the same shocked expression. "Wow. You both look pretty good for old men. The terrible twos must be a NIGHTMARE on Asgard!" Everyone around them laughed but Skye had to stop to explain to Loki and Thor what the terrible two's were.

"I suppose you are right. I am just grateful that I wasn't around to remember Thor's." He looked at his brother and smiled wickedly.

"I remember your toddler years, Brother! Thor grinned back. "Always at our mother's side learning her magic. I am amazed that you ever learned to fight like a true warrior!"

Loki's smile turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "But I can, Brother," he warned.

Skye patted Loki's arm. "If you spent all of that time with your Mother, I bet she likes you best." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Indeed," he replied. "Our Father, however, is another matter completely," he sighed.

Sam and Tony turned up halfway through the second episode, and Tony promptly started trying to come up with a way to build his own TARDIS. He was busily drawing out plans when, during the fourth episode, Storm and Johnny came in and told them all it was time for bed. Fitz suggested they could continue tomorrow after dinner, and looked quite pleased when almost everyone agreed. Ward grunted good-night to Skye, before wandering off to his room, and all the girls headed together for the elevators.

Before they left, Clint reminded Skye and Natasha that they were meeting tomorrow morning for practice, and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll be there eventually, but 7:30am is too early on a Saturday, if you ask me."

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999**

Thanks for reading this little story! I hope it remains interesting as it goes on. I'd love to hear people's thoughts.

My apologies to all the Clintasha fans, but while I know it is totally cannon in the comic books, I never got the impression that it was a thing in the movies, and obviously not after Age of Ultron. I like the idea of them being partners and very close friends who look out for each other without all the 'being in lourve' complications. Besides, it is a good lesson for middle schoolers that you can be friends with someone of the opposite sex without it having to be weird.

Doctor Who, totally another obsession in our house. My daughter kept suggesting that I need to add the Doctor to the story, but alas, that just won't work. This was my compromise.

I also know that Dick Grayson (Robin) was Bruce Wayne's 'youthful ward,' but since they are kids, cousin worked better. Also, in AOS, I know Deathlok is Mike Peterson, but in the Comics, he is Michael Collins and he is a Computer Programmer. I went with him because I needed a Computer Science teacher.

Sorry if my attempts to write Remy stunk. I used an on-line translator. I apologize to any French speakers if I butchered your language.


	13. Shooting, Fighting and Baseball

When Skye got down to breakfast the next morning, she found Clint waiting for her at a table with Sam and Oliver. "Hey guys," she said as she took a seat. "Nat's going to be along later."

Clint grinned. "I'm not surprised in the least. She doesn't like archery anyway."

"Are you guys coming too?" Skye asked Sam and Oliver.

Oliver nodded while Sam explained that he had flying practice. "Rhodey and Tony should be along shortly. We like to get out there before people like Kent show up and start showing off." He laughed at Skye's expression. "Yes, Tony and Rhodey have suits that help them fly. You didn't think they were just here for their sparkling personalities, did you? Tony actually created Rhodey's suit. You should come by and watch if these guys will give you a break." He glanced at Clint and Oliver, and both of them were looking at him with serious faces.

"Think Skye wants to come see you stuck in a tree again, Falcon?" Oliver finally responded with a grin.

They finished breakfast and headed outside toward the archery range. Skye spent the next hour pleasantly with Oliver and Clint teaching her how to use a bow safely. They were both amazing shots, but Skye couldn't help thinking that Clint was just a little better. Neither of them really ever missed, but Clint always hit dead center of any target that he aimed for. Skye, on the other hand, couldn't hit any part of the target.

She was finally hitting around the target consistently by the time Natasha showed up and looked at her progress appraisingly. "Looks like you are getting the hang of it, Skye, and these boys haven't driven you crazy, so that is another check in your favor." She smiled as Oliver invited her to take a shot with his bow. "Oh no, my friend. You know that bows aren't my thing. Speaking of that, shall we go to the range?"

They cleaned up and stopped to return the archery equipment to its shed before heading inside to the gun range. Skye noticed that a few of the STRIKE team and members of the Suicide Squad were already there.

Coach Garrett was sitting at a small desk reading a book and he looked up when they walked in. "Hey Sunshine! You here for training, I take it? Get to it. Romanoff and Barton here will do the job properly, I imagine. If you aren't getting it, though, let me know and one of my guys will be glad to help." Skye thanked him and followed Natasha into the range, with Oliver and Clint trailing behind them.

"Man, that guy really has it out for you, doesn't he?" Clint glanced back through the glass where Coach Garrett had resumed reading his book.

Skye shrugged. "I guess so. I have no idea why."

"Well, let's make sure that she does well, so that she can pass without Rumlow getting ahold of her. Not that he wouldn't be a good teacher, but we can do better." Natasha checked the weapon that she'd selected, and loaded it.

Skye paid attention to everything her three teachers said. First of all, she really didn't want to end up in a situation where Rumlow or Ward was teaching her, and second, she didn't want to end up shooting herself or anybody else. She actually wasn't sure which one of those she worried about more.

This was definitely Natasha's area of expertise, but like with archery, Clint was good. Oliver wasn't as good at this as he was archery, but he certainly knew what he was doing. After going over the rules of the range, they handed her a school weapon.

Soon she was taking shots, although she was hitting very little. She noticed Frost and Rollins watching her from behind, and they both laughed as a loud cough by Rollins caused her shot to go so wide to the left that she was surprised she didn't hit the target next to hers. Natasha turned to them and glared, and Skye couldn't help but notice that they both looked away from her and slouched off with surly expressions on their faces.

Toward the end of their practice, Skye was actually making a few hits on the target, and she felt more comfortable with it. They agreed to practice again for the next few weekends before she took her shooting test.

 **999999999**

Next up was sparring. This was something that Skye really wasn't looking forward to. She'd seen some of the others practicing during PE and Special Interests, and she was pretty sure that she was going to stink at this. They walked back to the dorm, where there was a gym set up for practice and tournaments in the basement. Coach May was there, overseeing a few people who had shown up to practice.

Peter Quill and a boy that Skye had yet to meet were already there. The boy looked to be bigger than Rumlow and certainly towered over Peter. He had strange designs all over his skin, and he appeared to be tinted green and red.

"That's Drax," Clint whispered to her as they watched him easily take Peter down to the mat. "Goes by Drax the Destroyer. I don't even think he has a last name, not unlike you." He waved to the two boys as they were getting up from the mat.

"Hey Clint, Skye" Peter said cheerfully. Drax waved to them as Peter took advantage of his distraction to knock him down to the mat. "Gotcha big man!" Peter grinned.

"Cheap shot, Quill, but you are right. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." He turned his attention back to Skye. "You're Skye, right? I haven't gotten the chance to meet you yet. I'm Drax."

She waved and pointed behind him, where Peter was about to grab him again. Turning swiftly, it was Peter who found himself on his back. He looked at Skye with mock anger. "Awwww Skye. I thought we were friends! You sold me out!" She just smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, if the boys are done showing off, let's get started, shall we?" Natasha led Skye to an empty mat and they spent the next hour going over basic wrestling moves. Apparently they would be building up to actual punch throwing with gloves, but for now, it was basic wrestling. Natasha played the role of coach, with May keeping a close eye on her, while Oliver and Clint acted as her partners.

"The biggest problem that we have as girls is that most of the boys are bigger than us, and usually stronger than us." Skye nodded in agreement. After spending the past five minutes trying to knock Clint down, it seemed a hopeless endeavor to her. "That is why we have to rely on leverage. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Natasha moved into the mat taking Skye's place. Skye and Oliver watched as Clint and Natasha danced around each other, and finally, when Clint went in to grab her, she ducked under his arm and pushed him, throwing him off balance and sending him crashing to the mat. Oliver and Skye both had to stifle giggles as Natasha helped him up and he rubbed his back in pain.

"Alright you two, let's see what you can do. Remember Skye, balance is important." Natasha reminded her as they switched places.

Oliver and Skye both walked around the mat. She'd already figured out that she couldn't turn her back even for a second, so she made sure she kept him in front of her while she tried to figure out how she was going to attempt to bring him down. He finally made a move, reaching out to grab her around the waist. She threw her hands down to block him, and flipped around while holding on to his hands. It might have worked had she not gotten herself tangled up in his arms, and by the time she let go, he was too close for her to avoid him. She was thrown flat on her back with Oliver slamming down beside her, his arm pinning her down easily.

He let go immediately. "Are you okay?"

She rolled over and pulled herself to a sitting position before starting to laugh. "Yeah, nothing hurt but my pride," she grinned. "Not sure I'm ready to invite Thor to spar with me, though."

Oliver helped her up and grinned. "Yeah, very few people, save for Loki, Drax and sometimes Rumlow actually ask Thor to spar. That was a good attempt, Skye. It really was. Probably best to let go of one of my hands though. It would have made it easier for you to turn, kept you further away from me, and make it less easy for me to grab you and pull you down."

"Thanks," she smiled at him gratefully. "Wait….Thor and Loki fight?"

Oliver nodded. "Oh yeah, don't let the fact that he is smaller than Thor fool you. Loki can fight."

She tried to imagine the two brothers fighting each other on the mat, but then it occurred to her that it was probably exactly what brothers did all the time. She'd have to ask to watch that sometime, though.

They tried it a few more times, and Natasha and Clint cheered when Skye managed to knock Oliver to the mat finally. Skye was pleased, but suspected that it was more because he was getting tired than her actual talent. She was also getting tired and relieved when they decided to wrap it up, hit the showers and get ready for lunch. She thanked Clint and Oliver for helping, and walked back to her room with Natasha.

 **999999999**

Skye opened her door and was greeted by not only Wanda, but Pietro, Peter, Loki, Fitz and Jemma. They were working on an assignment from Professor Coulson. Apparently sixth grade was also doing Shakespeare, but they were reading Julius Caesar. She greeted them all, then walked around the corner and crashed onto her bed.

"I love you all. I really do, but I am dreaming of nothing but a shower and food," she grunted as she sat up and yanked her shoes off, tossing them under her bed. "Possibly sleep too, but first shower and food."

"I take it your training went well?" Wanda stood up and began shooing the boys out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess. Surprisingly, I think I enjoyed the fighting more than I thought I would. I don't think anyone who calls weapons their specialty has anything to fear from me, though." She grinned. "If you all are headed for lunch, I'll probably be 15 minutes behind you." She called to the group as they left.

"We'll save you a seat!" Peter yelled before the door shut.

She showered and dressed quickly, braiding her hair in one wet braid down her back. She knocked on Natasha's door and they walked down to the dining room together, got their food, and joined the group of tables that had been pushed together. Peter waved to Skye, who took an empty seat next to him. She grinned when she noticed that Wanda was sitting on the other side of Peter. Oliver and Felicity joined them as well.

"Skye did pretty well today!" Natasha announced to the group. "Still a work in progress, obviously, but she'll get there. I daresay that she'll be able to beat all of you in a fight soon." She beamed in Skye's direction, causing her to turn a few shades of red at the attention. "I'm just glad to have another girl on our team that is actually interested in all of this stuff!"

Skye looked at Natasha and grinned. "Am I interested in it? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. You had fun. I could tell. Trust me." Natasha laughed back at her.

"Skye?" Steve spoke up over the noise of the table. "Bucky is great at shooting, and Bucky and I both are pretty good with fighting. We'd be happy to spar with you all sometime."

Bucky nodded. "You have to watch my arm, though. Sometimes I forget how strong it is." He held it up and Skye could hear it clicking and whirring as he moved it. One day, she was going to get up the courage to ask him what happened there.

"Right now, I probably should stick to people my own level, ya know?" Skye replied with a smile. "Does Professor Xavier run an elementary school? Maybe there are a few first graders that need the practice."

Everyone laughed except Loki who just shook his head at her. "You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, you are probably right," she shrugged.

She spent the rest of lunch gabbing with Felicity about the internet and computers. It turned out that Natasha was fairly knowledgeable as well. She said she was relieved that Skye was on their team now, though, so that all that hacking stuff could be left to her and Tony.

Felicity suggested that Skye should switch over to the Justice League because together, they could rule all computer challenges. "I kind of hate that we will be on opposite teams because a hacker who can also kick butt and take names will be a fearsome thing, indeed!"

Skye just laughed. "Yeah, I think you are safe there. I'll probably stick to hacking, and I am still pretty fearsome with just that."

Felicity grinned. "So I've heard."

 **999999999**

After lunch, Skye wandered up to the Commons. There were already a bunch of people up there when she arrived, and she noticed Sam, Rhodey and Tony sitting with a few other kids in one of the alcoves watching a show called Top Gear. The show had something to do with cars, but it seemed interesting enough, so Skye sat down in an empty seat next to Sam quietly. She was going to ask what the point of the show was, but before there was a break for her to ask, she drifted off to sleep.

"Skye. Skye?" A voice was whispering her name and shaking her gently. "Hey, wake up sleepy girl."

She yawned and opened her eyes, finding Sam looking down at her. Realizing that she'd been asleep she sat up quickly and looked around, embarrassed. "Ugh. I wasn't snoring or drooling, was I?"

He laughed. "Naah, but it's been almost two hours. Nat must have worn you out this morning. I would have let you sleep longer, but we are all going to go out to play volleyball. Wanna come?"

Standing up and stretching, she nodded and followed Sam out to the volleyball court. "Oh no…..shooting bows and guns, and sparring all morning is one thing, but I draw the line at volleyball," she laughed when Sam asked if she was going to play. "I'll watch."

Jane was also watching, so Skye joined her. This was a volleyball game the likes of which Skye had never seen. Clark Kent was literally flying after the ball. Bobby Drake shot a wall of ice up to hit the ball, which his friend John quickly melted, grinning at Bobby from the other side of the net. Skye now understood why they were called Iceman and Pyro. Thor was carrying a large hammer, and Skye guessed that this was the hammer that his brother and Peter were talking about. When the other team wouldn't let him play with it, he sat it down next to Jane with a wink.

"So no one can pick that up except Thor? Really?" Skye couldn't help but stare at the huge heavy looking hammer. She guessed that it could do some serious damage if Thor hit it on something or someone.

"I've never seen anyone do it. You have to be worthy, whatever that means." Jane started dreamily at the hammer. "Thor obviously is," she sighed happily.

Skye giggled at Jane and resumed watching the game until she felt someone collapse next to her. Turning, she found Loki laying on the ground looking exhausted. He was wearing a Boston Red Socks baseball hat, and a matching t-shirt.

"Ugh. Who thought that inventing baseball was a good idea?" he groaned, as he covered his face with the baseball glove that he was holding on to. "Also, who would name their team after something you wear on your feet? I will NEVER understand Midgardian traditions."

"Boston, huh?" Skye grinned. "I would have taken you for a Kansas City Royals fan, given that you are a prince."

"That sounds better, but Johnny Storm is a Boston fan, and apparently that makes his team fans as well. At least when we play this silly game."

"Why are you playing then, Loki?" Skye asked him, grabbing the glove from him and trying it on.

He blushed a slight pink and stuttered. "Well…I…I guess I expressed an interest in the game recently, so Johnny thought that I might enjoy it. Apparently I don't. The hitting and catching isn't so bad, but I do not understand a game where you can't earn points on defense. It makes no sense to me."

Jane smiled at Loki. "We'll all come to your games, though, Loki. I'm sure that Thor will want to see you play." She stared off dreamily again at the volleyball game.

Loki sighed. "Oh yes, I am sure my brother wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Of course we'll come!" Skye added, tossing the glove back to him.

Loki's eyes brightened. "Steve, Bucky and Peter are also on the team. Pietro and Barry wanted to play, but we might be playing other schools, and we can't use abilities. I still don't know how they are going to explain Bucky's arm."

"Oh great! We can watch all of you!" Jane added cheerfully.

 **999999999**

After being up late again, Skye slept in on Sunday, missing breakfast. After getting dressed, she and Wanda made their way to the lobby. Mrs. Parker told her that she could invite a friend, and Wanda was happy to tag along. Pietro was coming with Peter as well.

Mr. Parker picked them up and Mrs. Parker already had a yummy smelling pot roast cooking when they arrived at the house. She hugged them all when they entered the kitchen, saving the longest hugs for Peter and Skye.

"Ummm….I think my aunt has officially adopted you, Skye," Peter whispered when they were sent outside to set the picnic table for dinner. "I guess she always did want a girl."

He laughed as Pietro quickly…..VERY quickly….grabbed the plates and napkins and set them out on the table. He came to grab the silverware from the girls, but both Wanda and Skye turned away from him, demanding that they be allowed to do it themselves.

"Ugh!" he groaned. "It is so slow, though!"

Dinner was wonderful and both Mr. and Mrs. Parker peppered them with questions, mostly about Skye's first week and Peter's official membership on the SHIELD/Avengers team. Skye had to hold back a giggle when she noticed Mrs. Parker watching Peter as he sat next to Wanda instead of his usual seat, and saw how polite and attentive he was being as they ate. Pietro also seemed to notice, and kept tossing curious glances toward them, crinkling his eyebrows.

Soon they were on their way back to the dorm, all four carrying boxes of oatmeal raisin cookies. Mrs. Parker made it clear to Skye that she expected Sunday dinner to be a regular thing, as long as Skye wanted to come. Skye threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly, grateful to be included.

"You'll be pretty popular on Sundays. My aunt is famous for her cooking. Everyone will want to be your plus 1," Peter told Skye as they arrived back at the dorm. "Yep. I think my aunt has officially adopted you. Does that make you my sister?" Skye just laughed at him.

Skye brought her cookies to her group meeting for the Shakespeare play. They went through most of them as they practiced their scene and discussed costumes. Skye was playing Hero, the daughter of Leonato, who was being played by Oliver. Professor Coulson had mentioned that Leonato was his favorite character in the play, so Oliver was practicing extra hard.

Their scene was early in the play, when the men had just come home from war. Bobby was playing Claudio, who had apparently noticed Hero and was interested in marrying her. The stars of their scene, however, were Pepper, who was playing Beatrice, and Bruce Wayne, who was playing Benedick. They were two characters who were madly in love, but just didn't realize it yet. Skye couldn't wait to see Tony's reaction when they performed their scene for the class.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Clark Gregg played Leonato in Joss Whedon's Much Ado About Nothing, so of course Professor Coulson loves him best. Whedon's was good, but I still prefer Kenneth Branagh's version. That said, I adore Clark Gregg and he can pretty much do no wrong.

Since this is a three day weekend, I probably won't post another chapter until Tuesday. Up next week, we veer into the strange world of Hulks, Halloween parties, creepy stalkers and first dances before getting to more action with Skye's first team competition!


	14. Giant Green Men and Halloween Costumes

As the weeks went by, Skye finally started feeling less like the new kid and more like just another student at the school. She was finally getting comfortable with her classes and even beginning to enjoy all of the archery, shooting and sparring that being friends with Clint and Natasha meant that she did.

She also managed to find time to spend on her laptop, usually outside while the other kids were playing volleyball or basketball. Felicity would often join her and they became fast friends. Felicity also started coming with Oliver for archery as well, but both girls were bummed when Clint and Oliver banned them from bringing their laptops after they spent almost the entirely of their archery time on them one Saturday.

Bruce Banner was a different story. A week before Halloween, Skye found out exactly what Tony had been talking about when he told her not to make him angry. She was walking to PE with Sam and Wanda when they heard a commotion at the entrance of the school. As they got closer, Wade Wilson came running by.

"Bruce is Hulking out!" he shouted as he ran passed them, toward the door. They followed him, and when they had pushed through the crowd and made it through the door, Skye didn't see Bruce as she had expected. Instead, she saw a giant green monster larger than a grown man. He was snarling and growling at Mr. Castle and Mr. Sitwell, both of whom were keeping their distance.

Tony was with them, and he was wearing a bulked up version of his Iron Man suit. He walked right up to the big creature and began to talk to him. Skye couldn't hear what he was saying, but the big green monster seemed to be very interested in Tony and she thought he almost seemed to relax. She got a good look at him, and he was impressive. He was big and obviously very strong, but she could see something going on behind his eyes as Tony spoke.

A moment later, he fell to the ground and quickly shifted his body from monster into Bruce Banner. Mr. Castle immediately went to him while Skye noticed that Mr. Sitwell still kept his distance. Tony and Mr. Castle helped Bruce up, and Tony patted his friend on the back and talked to him for a moment before he walked back up toward the small group that had gathered outside.

"Well, that hasn't happened in a while." Tony said, as he lifted the faceplate to his metal suit. "Good to try Veronica out, though!"

"What…was…..that?" Skye asked, still watching Bruce and Mr. Castle walking away.

"Well, that is the reason we call Bruce the Hulk. He was experimenting in his school science lab when he was younger, and an accident caused him to sometimes turn into that guy."

Skye just stared at Tony in shock. "Are you kidding me? What kind of science project was a young kid working on to cause THAT?!"

"Hey, some of us are really into science." He shrugged. "He normally has it under control, but sometimes it gets away from him. Luckily, he didn't hurt anyone. He usually doesn't, but obviously he could. He gets a little angry when he loses control like that."

Skye nodded, knowing exactly what that was like.

"It's also a good thing that Professor Doom created those stretchy pants that he wears under everything, or there would have been a very naked Bruce Banner lying there when he shifted back," Sam added with a grin.

Skye had to hold back a giggle. "Poor Bruce. That has to be so frustrating for him."

"That is one of the reasons we built this suit. It is a little tougher than it needs to be, but it would allow me to fight with and contain the Hulk if I had to."

She saw Bruce later that night at dinner, and she made sure to talk to him and ask him how he was doing.

"I'm alright," he sighed. "Tired, and I feel a bit like an idiot. It's been a while since I just lost control and let the other guy out for no reason."

"The other guy?" Skye eyed him curiously.

"Yeah, it is kind of the name I call him. Hulk sounds scary, I think."

"Hmmm….makes sense, I guess, but I thought he was kind of cool. I understand that it looked like he could do some serious damage, but how many people do you know that can turn themselves green? I mean sure, there is Gamora, but she is always green." Skye smiled as Bruce laughed a little. "Besides, I bet you are great when it comes to sparring. The other guy looks like he could easily take on Brock Rumlow or Drax!"

Bruce shook his head, his smile getting bigger. "Yeah, the other guy doesn't get to spar. That would be pretty dangerous. He can do other things, though, with proper controls in place."

Skye gave him a mock frown. "Ohh. How sad. A fight between him and Rumlow is a fight that I would pay to see."

As Halloween approached, it was announced that there would be a party in the Commons. Skye was excited about the Halloween festivities, but also because Halloween would mark the end of this session of Special Interests, and she would finally be free of Ward and Garrett. OPs really hadn't been too bad, if she was being honest with herself, but getting a break from Ward would be nice. Coach May was teaching a Tai Chi class that Skye and some of the other girls were thinking about taking.

Her mood was deflated a little when she discovered that her Special Interest group would be showcasing what they learned over the course of their lessons the day after Halloween, and that meant a contest between the different teams. There would be a tournament in the week leading up to it, and on the final day, the top two teams would compete against each other. It would be Skye's first time actually competing as part of the SHIELD/Avengers, and she was very nervous about it.

Sam, Natasha and Clint must have felt it too, because they started trying to work in extra practice on everything that might possibly be an event. Natasha was spending more time in Skye's room practicing various sparring techniques, much to Wanda's amusement. Skye was pretty sure that whatever event she got, it wouldn't be sparring, but she practiced all the same. Even the members of the team that were NOT part of OPs were helping out where they could. Apparently it was the type of event where most of the school would come to watch, and everyone wanted their teams to be represented.

The Halloween party was at least a good distraction. There was going to be a costume contest, so everyone seemed to be working secretly on costumes. Since Wanda was going to dress up with her brother, Skye, Natasha and Jemma decided to get together and dress as the Powerpuff Girls. Skye would be Buttercup, since she had black hair. Jemma, with her lighter colored hair would be Bubbles, and that left Natasha to be Blossom. Nat wasn't thrilled. First of all, she wore pink. Second, she wore an enormous bow in her hair. Neither thing was something that Natasha would normally do. She grudgingly agreed, though because it was Halloween.

Skye figured out quickly that a large group of boys were planning something big for their costumes. They were being very tight lipped about the whole thing, and she laughed when Loki, who was in her room working on math homework with her, asked to borrow one of her red headbands. He wouldn't say a word, no matter how much Skye and Wanda tried to get him to talk.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Short chapter, but a much longer one coming later today.

Thanks for reading.!


	15. Costumes, Candy and Evasion Techniques

The week before Halloween was very busy, but the tournament in OPs was all that Skye could think of. The first team that they faced was the Justice League. Since they only had three members in OPs. Skye got to sit the contest out. Nat, Clint and Sam won, which had them moving on to face the Suicide Squad. Skye's event ended up being shooting. She was up against a guy named Floyd Lawton, and she lost. Given that Floyd's code name was Deadshot, and he routinely proved a serious challenge for Clint and Natasha, she didn't stand much of a chance. She was relieved when no one was angry at her for losing. Luckily, Nat had better luck against the multi colored, pigtail girl, Harleen Quinn. Clint beat Wade Eiling at archery, and Sam beat Lex Luthor in sparring, giving them the win.

With their win, the SHIELD/Avengers team made it to the final, and after a close semi-final contest against the X-Men, STRIKE joined them.

If people on her team were excited about their place in the final, it was nothing compared to their excitement at finding out that they'd be up against STRIKE. They were each other's biggest rivals.

The problem, as Skye figured out very quickly, is that everyone REALLY wanted to win. That meant that everyone was on edge. Skye was happy that they at least had the Halloween party the night before as a distraction, so that she could get a break from it all.

She got ready for the party in Jemma and Natasha's room. Mrs. Parker had helped the girls to make simple dresses after school in the Home Economics room. Once dressed, Skye went about the task of coaxing Natasha into the giant pink bow that she had to wear in her hair. Natasha, in return, ordered Skye not to wear her gloves, so they stopped by her room to drop them off on the way to the Commons.

 **999999999**

When they entered the room, Skye couldn't believe her eyes. The adults had gone all out for this party. The lights were lower than usual and blacklights and a smoke machine gave the whole room an eerie feeling. There were spider webs everywhere, which made Skye giggle and wonder if Peter had helped with the decorating. A table full of strange looking food and a punch bowl that was brimming over with smoke sat off to one side of the room. All of the other tables had been pushed off to the sides, leaving the middle of the room empty for mingling and apparently dancing. Strobe lights were flashing on and off randomly, and spooky music was playing over a loud speaker.

They were greeted by Professor Coulson, who was dressed like a Vampire. "Ahhh! The Powerpuff Girls," he said as he handed them each a bag with candy inside. "I'm so glad that you all could take time from your busy Superhero schedule to join us tonight! If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. The one thing this school is missing is Superheroes!" He giggled to himself as he waved them into the room.

Skye laughed at him. "Thanks A.C.!"

As people started to filter in, it was clear that most people had dressed up in groups. Wanda and Pietro were Hansel and Gretel, and they were part of a larger group that included Pepper, Jane, Bucky, Rhodey and Steve, all who were dressed as classic storybook characters.

Skye saw Ward and the STRIKE team come in together. They appeared to have gone with a Grease theme. The boys were wearing jeans with white t-shirts and black T-Bird jackets. The few STRIKE girls were in black leggings and pink jackets with the "Pink Ladies" on the back.

Some of the Defenders went with a monster theme. Wade Wilson was dressed as a zombie, which worked well for him, since he'd managed to fall off the roof of the school (although what he was doing there, Skye had no idea) and had various body parts bandaged. He came right up to them to compliment them, although mainly Natasha, on their costumes. He started to remark on her bow, but the look that she gave him convinced him that it would be safer for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Wade?" Skye asked him curiously. "If you heal so quickly, why do you always have bandages?"

He grinned at her. "I think it makes Dr. Storm feel like she is doing something productive."

Just then, the sound of a trumpet fanfare blared through the room, and Thor's voice boomed over the din of the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouted, silencing the room. "I would like to call your attention to the door, and the arrival of some very special guests. The Princesses of Disney!"

They all laughed as boys filed into the room in wigs, long princess dresses and in some cases, grossly exaggerated make up. Bruce Banner was Belle, complete with book to read. Sam was dressed as Tiana and was holding a large stuffed frog. Peter Parker was Ariel, Fitz was Aurora, Peter Quill was Cinderella, Scott Lang was Mulan, Remy was Jasmine, and Logan was Pocahontas. He was hand in hand with Rocket, but neither of them looked real happy about it. Tony was next, looking like Princess Leia from the original Star Wars movie, complete with huge side buns on his head.

"Wait a second! Hold it right there!" Wade said to what appeared to be no one.

"Who are you talking to Wade?" Natasha looked at him a bit concerned.

"I'm talking to the author." She just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, before turning her attention back to the door.

Turning back to no one, Wade continued. "I cry foul here. While it is true that Princess Leia is a princess, she doesn't really fit with this group, does she?"

 _Well, technically, Disney owns the rights to Star Wars, and that makes her a Disney princess, doesn't it?_

"I suppose, but following THAT logic, shouldn't this group have dressed as Disney princes and princesses?"

 _Why would they do that?_

"Well, Disney also owns the rights to Marvel, specifically the Thor characters. That makes Thor and Loki official Disney Princes, right? I'm just saying. Thor looks happy enough dressed as Rapunzel, but Loki pretty much looks like he'd like to be dressed up as anyone other than Snow White. They wouldn't even need costumes to be Disney Princes. They just ARE. Well, Loki should wear those funny antlers, just because they make everyone laugh," he continued as Thor and Loki entered the room.

 _You have a point, I suppose, but can you imagine a group of boys fighting over who had to be girls and who got to be boys? It would be a nightmare. I'm not actually sure how Tony, because you know this was Tony's idea, managed to get all of them to dress up like princesses anyway. Luckily, my story is focusing on Skye, so I don't have to explain what sort of strange things happen on the boy's side of the dorm. Speaking of that, may I get back to my story, now?"_

Wade sighed. "I suppose so. Can you do me a favor, though? I'd love a chance at dancing with that adorable pink Superhero in the giant bow next to me. Can you arrange that for me, as a favor?"

 _I will see what I can do, Wade._

He sighed happily and turned his attention back to the door.

Clint came in with a green dress, his bow and a red curly wig and Skye was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. They had obviously saved the best for last though, when Bobby and John came in together. John dressed up as Anna, and Bobby dressed up as Elsa. Bobby was making ice balls fly into the air from his hands as they entered into the room.

"Well, girls," Natasha managed to say as she tried desperately to catch her breath. "Any chance we had at winning that group costume contest just went RIGHT out of the window."

"Ya think?" Skye responded with a grin.

They walked over to the boys who had all gathered together in the middle of the room. "I knew you liked my hair, Clint, but I didn't realize it was because you wanted it for yourself!" Natasha cackled as she reached up and pulled lightly at one of the curls on the wig.

Clint grinned at her. "Oh my hair is much longer and curlier than yours. The wilds of Scotland, you know. We don't have much in the way of hair care products. That is a lovely pink bow Nat. Totally you." He winked at her, and promptly got punched in the stomach. "Hey! You can't hit a princess!" He protested loudly.

Sam joined them and looked the girls over. "The Powerpuff Girls, huh? Y'all look great. I sure am glad that we have Superheroes here to defend us Princesses from unruly middle school aged boys!" He grinned at them widely.

Skye thought that the boys were handling all the teasing that was coming their way quite well, and there was a lot of teasing. They were staying in character and playing along except for Loki. He didn't look too thrilled. Skye walked over to the snack table, and grabbed an apple from one of the fruit bowls. She walked up and held it out to him. "Snow White! Fancy meeting you here. Care for an apple?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"What? Why would I…." His eyes light up, and he began to laugh. "Uhhh…..no. Taking apples from strangers is never a good idea," he said as he played along. "Of course, you don't look like an evil, wrinkled old lady, so maybe it would be okay just this one time." He took the apple from her, bit into it and promptly fell to the ground dramatically.

"Oh no…..Look what you've done now!" Tony yelled over the noise of the room. "I guess it's time for true love's kiss, Skye!"

"Ummm….Pretty sure I am the evil witch in this story. Someone else has to play Prince Charming."

"Well, okay. If you insist! I'll be right over!" Tony laughed.

From the ground, Loki yelled, "Ugh. Tony? You better not try to kiss me!"

Skye grinned and reached into her candy bag, pulling out a small silver candy. Unwrapping it, she bent down next to Loki. "I think we should let Milton Hershey play the role of handsome prince in this scenario, Tony." She popped the Kiss into Loki's half opened mouth, and a grin spread across his face as he ate it and sat up.

Skye grinned at Tony who shook his head. "Better Luck next time, Snow!" he said, before returning to a conversation with Pepper and Steve.

Loki stood up. "That was amusing. Midgard fairytales are strange, though. Of course, the witch in mine has a magic mirror, which is pretty neat." He looked at her costume. "What are you supposed to be, Skye?"

"Oh. Nat and Jemma and I are the Powerpuff Girls. They are little girls in kindergarten who are also Superheroes. It's a cartoon."

"I see. I guess I will add it to my viewing list."

"Oh no! I've pricked my finger on a sewing wheel. I feel like I am falling into a deep sleep, one that only True Loves Kiss can wake me from!" Fitz fell to the floor.

Quickly after, Peter Parker shouted, "Oh if I don't find True Love's Kiss I will lose my voice and my legs forever!"

"Seriously? The Disney Princesses are really kind of a bunch of wusses, aren't they? Always in need of some guy to come rescue them!" Skye sighed dramatically.

"Not all of us. I beat my would-be husbands at archery, so I didn't have to marry any of those losers." Clint replied happily.

"Yeah? I saved my true love from life as a Beast, and I'm an avid reader." Bruce added gleefully.

"Don't even get started on me." Scott said as he took a war stance. "I snuck off to battle and pretended to be a man so that I could fight. Of course, Coach May had to explain to me who Mulan was, because I have never seen the movie. She even helped me with the costume. Apparently, she is a fan."

"You're not even a REAL Princess, Mulan!" Peter Quill twirled around in his blue dress. "I'm the most popular of all the princesses."

Loki grinned. "I, of course, am the first and original princess."

Rocket stomped over to Peter Quill. "You know what I am, Star-Lord? I'm dressed like a raccoon. Really. A raccoon."

"But you look like a raccoon, man." Peter responded to his friend.

"But you know what I am NOT? I AM NOT A RACOON!" He bared his teeth and growled.

"Well then, you have the best costume here, dude."

"Ahem. Ladies," Bobby walked to the middle of the crowd. "Not only does MY character have actual magic powers, unlike you lot, I am a QUEEN." He shot a ball of ice into the air.

"Oh yeah? Well, your adorkable Sister doesn't like a show off, Your Majesty." John flicked his lighter and shot out a small ball of fire that melted the ice ball in midair.

"Whoa there, John." Johnny Storm shouted. "Let's not burn the place down, m'kay? You are all pretty, pretty princesses. No need to fight."

"Hey Skye? Sam, Nat and I are going to go check out the games the teachers set up. Wanna come with us?" Clint asked.

"Oh sure! Should we ask Jemma?"

"Uhhh…She looks occupied for now." Clint grinned and gestured to Jemma and Rhodey, who were walking together over to the snack table.

The games were mostly like carnival games. Skye was pretty good at things like fishing for ducks and the ring toss, but less so at throwing darts at balloons and basketball tossing. Still, they all managed to fill their bags with little prizes and candy. They returned to the Commons for snacks and soon it was time for trick or treating.

Once again, the teachers went all out. They had decorated one of the long paths through the woods with all sorts of creepy things, and lights that flickered on and off randomly. There were stops along the path where teachers were handing out candy and treats for the kids.

"My Brother says that this is pretty interesting, because each teacher gets to decorate their own area." Loki said, as he joined them walking to the path.

"I just hope it isn't gross or scary." Skye said. She wasn't sure that she wanted anything or anybody jumping out to scare her.

"Naah, it won't be that bad," Sam grinned. "We have the Hulk with us. Nobody wants to scare HIM!" Sam patted Bruce on the head.

"Yeah, man. Thanks a lot birdbrain," Bruce responded with a sigh.

The trail turned out to be very interesting. Their first stop was Professor Collins, who had all sorts of cool robotic monsters and talking creatures. There was even a graveyard and Skye noticed that some of the stones were computerized to show their names as they walked by. Skye wondered if he used the technology in their bracelets to make that happen, and vowed to ask him about it next week. Right now, she was having too much fun laughing at her friends as they walked passed and got the shock of seeing their names pop up on the gravestones, with silly messages about how they died.

Mrs. Parker's stop wasn't very scary at all, but she had yummy popcorn balls and homemade candy for everyone. Professor Coulson was also pretty laid back. He kept the vampire theme with a fake coffin that kept opening and closing on its own.

Professor Magneto's stop was set up with what appeared to be landmines. Of course, they didn't explode when you stepped on them, just zapped. Her group had to wait while the group in front finished. Professor Magneto was passing the time making small metal objects fly around over their heads. He smiled at Skye when he saw her, and gave her an approving nod when she waved to him. When it was their turn to go through his maze, Skye impressed herself by making it through only getting zapped twice.

Professors Doom and Richards set up what looked like a science lab gone very wrong. There were broken and smoking test tubes and foul smelling things in beakers everywhere. Skye couldn't help but laugh when she heard Tony whisper to Bruce, "Hey man? Is this too soon for you?" Bruce just groaned and took his candy, moving on quickly. He didn't even seem to notice that the candy was being handed out by no one. There was a floating bowl and candy was just falling into bags, but Skye could not figure out how they were doing it.

She was shocked to find out that Storm had her name honestly, when she demonstrated the ability to actually cause the weather to turn to snow before making it change to something more dark and stormy. Skye was even more surprised when Thor asked if he should summon his hammer and join her. Loki leaned in close to Skye. "He can summon lightning and lift that blasted hammer," he whispered bitterly. "I won't lie though, both of them hurt very much, but not as much as watching him work out a math problem. Now THAT is truly painful." Skye just laughed to herself. She couldn't even imagine what their house on Asgard must be like.

 **999999999**

After they walked the path, they made their way back to the Commons for more food and drinks. She had just gone through the line and was walking over to join everyone else when she found Grant Ward blocking her way.

"Hi Skye," he greeted her. "Having fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah, this may actually be the first Halloween party that I've ever been to." She thought about how pathetic that sounded, but she realized that it was probably true. Some of her foster families had taken her trick or treating but she never got invited to parties.

She decided to change the subject. "I like the Grease theme you all have got going on. Are you going to sing for us later?"

He looked at her blankly. "No. Of course we aren't. It just seemed like a good theme. Pardon us if we didn't want to spend our evening wearing princess dresses and acting ridiculous."

Skye shrugged. "I suppose a gang is much more comfortable for you all. So which one of you is Danny Zuko?"

"Brock." He said, frowning about her gang comment.

"Ahhh! So he's the one that will meet the perfect Mary Sue and decide to turn his back on his crazed friends for the love of a good woman? Interesting."

He sighed. "What are you talking about, Skye?"

She shrugged. "Watch the movie, maybe?"

"Look, I just came over to ask you if you would dance with me later."

Skye shifted awkwardly, glancing around the room for some way to get out of her current situation. Not seeing any options, she nodded to him. "Sure, I guess," she managed to say, "but I'm a terrible dancer."

"Really? Promise?" He was looking at her hopefully. She nodded again. His expression changed to an actual smile. "Thank you. Later then." He turned and walked off, before she could change her mind.

She joined her friends and sighed when Natasha asked her what Grant wanted. "He wanted to ask me to dance," she groaned. "I didn't want to be mean, so I said yes, but I wish that I could have come up with a reason not to. I've never actually danced with anybody before, I don't know how to dance and I certainly didn't expect my first dance to be with my apparently creepy stalker!" She was suddenly really wishing that she had said that quieter, because the people around her were most defiantly looking at her now.

"Would you like me to step on your foot very hard, so you can tell him that you can't dance because it is hurt?" Wanda offered, trying to be helpful.

Natasha and Skye both held up their hands and said, "NO!" at the very same time.

"We can't risk her actually getting hurt before tomorrow!" Natasha added.

The costume contest was held next, and as expected, the boy princesses won. The catcalling and laughing as they all curtseyed and showed off their dresses was enough to make Skye forget about her impending dance, but then the music started up again.

A new song started, and it was Thriller by Michael Jackson. Johnny was running around encouraging everyone to get up and dance. Within moments of it starting, Clint, Sam and Peter were grabbing all three girls and dragging them out on the dance floor. Most everyone else followed behind them.

Johnny was leading the dance so Skye could just follow what he did. It was silly and crazy and she was laughing again when Sam and Peter Quill almost tripped into each other and they both complained loudly about how terrible dancing in a dress was.

"Yes, welcome to our lives. I would like to see you do it in heels, THEN I will be impressed." Wanda called to them, causing all the girls to laugh even harder.

The song ended finally, and the next song was slower. Skye turned to walk back to the table, but Clint grabbed her hands and pulled her back. "Oh no you don't," he said, as he led her into the middle of the crowd that was forming. "If you go back there, Ward's going to come collect on that dance. He won't bother you while we are out here."

"You know I have no idea what I am doing, right?" She bit her lip nervously and looked around at everyone else. He just put one of her hands on his shoulder and one of his on her waist, while holding on to her other hand. At that point, it was apparently just swaying to the music.

"See? Nothing to it. I hope I didn't freak you out." He grinned sheepishly at her. "I'm sure I'm not the greatest first dance in the world, but at least I'm not Ward."

Skye looked down at the floor to try to hide the shade of red that she could feel in her cheeks. "I should NOT have said that so loud. How humiliating," she sighed. "You are a MUCH better choice for a first dance than he would be, Clint. However, if we are being completely honest, I never imagined that my first dance would be with a Scottish princess."

Clint just laughed. "Yeah, just like I never imagined myself on a dance floor IN a princess dress. The things Tony convinces us to do are sometimes amazing." He looked down at the hand that he was holding on to, and looked back up at her in surprise. "Hey look! No gloves! I was beginning to wonder if you had horribly disfigured hands from some sort of science accident!" He was teasing her.

"Ha-ha." She replied, letting go of his hand and holding hers out for him to see. "Perfectly normal human hands. The gloves didn't really work with the costume."

He reached up and grabbed her hand again, looking closer and flipping it over to look at her palms. "Ahh well, I guess that ruins my theory that you had gotten bitten by a radioactive spider at the Parker house."

She laughed nervously at the silly grin he was giving her, and was relieved when he stopped investigating her hand and went back to dancing.

They didn't say much else. Skye was looking around the dance floor and saw that Peter had asked Wanda to dance. Jemma was dancing with Rhodey, and Natasha and Steve were dancing together. She watched them for a little bit and thought that Clint was right. Natasha didn't look nervous or awkward at all. She looked like she was perfectly comfortable. Steve didn't look so sure of himself though, she noticed with a grin.

She was just thinking that the dancing thing wasn't so bad after all, when her eyes fell on Ward. He was standing on the edge of the dance floor with his arms folded. He was staring in their direction with a look that clearly stated that if he could shoot daggers out of his eyes, someone would be dead. The problem was that Skye couldn't tell if he was glaring at her or Clint. She sighed, and Clint turned her around immediately so that her back was to Ward. He was obviously staring back at Ward briefly, before turning his attention back to her.

The music got faster soon, and Skye and Clint made their way back to their table. It wasn't 20 minutes later that the music turned slow again, and before she could even turn around, Ward was standing beside her, taking her hand.

"Not going to back out on your promise, are you Skye? A promise is a promise." He pulled on her arm leading her out on the dance floor before she could even answer. "You know, I thought that we were going to dance last time. I guess you had other plans that you neglected to tell me about." He grumbled.

"Umm…just out of curiosity, do you plan to lecture me the entire song? Because if you do, how about we call it done right now? I said I'd dance with you. I didn't say when."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like I am lecturing you at all."

"Well, good. Let's drop the subject now and move on. I'm pretty sure that we don't have to talk to dance." She sighed.

"Alright. Whatever you want." They danced in silence for a while, before he spoke again. "Good luck tomorrow. Your first event is a pretty big deal. Are you nervous?"

Skye shook her head and lied. "Not at all. Since we don't know what the events are, I have nothing to actually worry about." She hoped she sounded confident. The idea of him knowing that she was terrified wasn't something she wanted at all.

He looked at her like he was trying to read her thoughts. Skye had a momentary wave of panic as she wondered if he COULD actually read minds. _That is insane,_ she thought, relaxing a bit. _If he could read minds, he probably wouldn't even be speaking to me because of all the bad things I've been thinking about him._

"Well, that is good to hear. STRIKE is hard to beat though. We train for stuff like this all the time."

"Awesome. You know, we've been training too. Did you ask me to dance so that you could psych me out or something? Because it isn't working. It's just making me angry."

"No. That wasn't my intention at all, and I don't want to make you angry. I suppose I am just trying to make small talk, and failing." He sighed.

"Yes, you are." She replied, curtly,

Ward tried to smile again. "Thank you for dancing with me. I'm really happy you agreed. You know, the school has a New Year's Eve dance that is pretty fun. It has some strange theme every year. Last year's was a Steampunk theme. "

Skye began to panic, wary of where this conversation might be going. Lucky for her, the song ended, giving her, what she thought was an excuse to leave immediately. Unlucky for her, the next song was slow as well and Ward didn't seem like he was planning to leave the floor. "Yeah," was all she managed to say in response.

She was saved by Sam, when he approached them just as the song was changing. "Hey Ward. You don't mind if I cut in, do you? Skye promised me the next dance." He grinned at her.

Skye was sure that Ward was about to tell Sam that he minded VERY much if he cut in, but she dropped her hands and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for the dance, Grant. I did promise though, and you know…..a promise is a promise." He stared at her for a moment, before grunting goodbye and stomping off. Skye watched him go, before turning back to Sam and placing her arms on his shoulders.

"Ugh. THANK YOU!" She fought off the urge to hug him.

"Sorry I had to lie about that promise, but I thought you might need a Ward break. Besides, I'd have gotten to dance with you already, if Clint didn't cheat at rock, paper, scissors."

Her eyes widened. "What?! You guys played rock, paper, scissors to see who had to ask me to dance the first dance?"

"Ummm….yeah. We kind of did, but to see who GOT to ask you, not HAD to. Pietro too, but Clint beat us both." Sam laughed. "Pietro wanted to do it again with Wanda watching us for some reason, but finally just let it go. Not sure what that was about!"

"Well, cheating or not, thank you. All he did was lecture me and try to psych me out about tomorrow. Strange, right?"

"Yeah, very strange." He grinned at her. "He's not here anymore, though, so we can just stop talking about him now, and dance." She nodded in agreement.

Sam's dancing style was quite different from Clint or Ward. It wasn't serious or awkward. There was no slow swaying back and forth to the music. He was leading her around the crowded dance floor like they were in some sort of crazy ballroom dance contest. None of it was to the music, but they were having such a good time that it didn't even matter.

Skye was impressed with his ability to swerve around people until he accidently tripped over his dress and sent her flying straight into Brock Rumlow, who was dancing with Diana Prince. Diana laughed at both of them, but Rumlow grabbed Skye and stood her up-right. "Watch it, Sunshine," he growled. Skye apologized and giggled as Sam grabbed her and they were off again.

"You are a menace, Wilson!" Tony laughed, after Sam purposely danced Skye right through him and Jane, pausing to twirl Jane around a few times, and then Tony as well while Skye just laughed.

By the end of the song, the music was much faster, and she was exhausted. She happily followed when Sam took her hand and led her back to the table. She sat down in an empty chair next to Loki.

"Hey Snow White!" she grinned at him. "I haven't seen you in a little while. You haven't been taking any more apples from strangers, have you?"

"No. I've learned my lesson. You've been quite busy, it appears." He gestured out to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you? I saw that you were dancing with Gamora and Sylvie Lushton earlier!"

"Yes, although your dancing is so much different from ours. On Asgard, we learn to dance from a very young age, and our dances are more choreographed."

"You mean like ballroom dancing?" She giggled at the thought of Thor and Loki learning the Cha-cha together.

"Yes, similar. Probably more like your traditional group dances, though. Jane and Pepper were kind enough to show Thor and me how dancing on Midgard worked. Peter Quill also, but I can't actually see myself doing the….uhhh….Running Man, I believe he called it."

Skye laughed. "No, I can't see that either, but I don't actually know what the Running Man is, so you are better off than I am."

"Am I?" He laughed back at her.

"So Loki, I know you can do that shapeshifting thing. I was wondering why you bothered with an actual costume when you could make yourself look like Snow White?"

"Oh. The rest of the boys thought that it would be better if we all looked like ourselves in these dresses. I just thought I should play along."

"You're a good sport, Loki." She patted his arm gently.

They sat there chatting for a while with the others at the table until Johnny announced, "I'm slowing it down for the last song people, and this Halloween party is over. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here! Naah, I'm just kidding. You totally have to go home. Lights out in one hour!"

People started breaking off into pairs for the slow dance. Loki stood up and bowed to Skye. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?" he said in his best formal voice.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure," she answered in her own formal sounding voice while curtseying. "Wait…You are the princess. Shouldn't you be the one curtseying?" she giggled.

She held out her hand. He took it and they found an empty spot in the crowd.

"At least there is not much to this Midgardian form of dance. It is quite pleasant."

"You and Thor should totally teach the rest of us how they dance on Asgard."

"Really? You'd be interested in learning?"

"Sure! Why not? Do you have some strange Asgardian music, or will something from earth do?"

He smiled at her. "We can make something work. I will discuss it with Thor, and perhaps Peggy and Scott Summers. He is my floor's RA, and Peggy loves to plan activities."

"Sounds like fun!"

As they moved slowly around the room, they found themselves next to Natasha and Skye was shocked to see that she was dancing with Wade Wilson. He was looking at her with a dreamy expression, and when Skye caught Natasha's eye, they both had to stifle their laughter.

"Are you okay, Wade?" Natasha asked him, concerned.

"Doing just great, thanks!" he resumed staring at her, a look of awe on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes. "He isn't normal, is he?"

Skye laughed. "Are any of us, really?"

"That is a very good point."

 **999999999**

The party ended, and all the girls headed to the elevator. Most of the girls were giggling about who danced with who and things of that nature. Skye imagined the boy's conversation at their elevator was significantly different. They were probably talking about how quickly they could get out of their costumes.

Pepper was spending the night in Skye and Wanda's room, and all three girls were still up talking well past lights out. Apparently Skye had missed all sorts of drama when Bruce Wayne asked Pepper to dance, and Tony wasn't too happy about it. "I have no idea why he made such a big deal out of it." Pepper sighed. "Bruce is a good friend."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know? Really?"

Skye giggled at Pepper's confused look. "If you play your cards right, Pepper, maybe you can get Grant Ward to dance with you next time!"

"Ummm….I think I'll pass. He really is strange, isn't he?" Pepper made a twisted face. "Last year, he barely said anything to anyone, but he seems perfectly happy to talk to you, Skye. It's kind of weird."

"Ya think?" Uber creepy, I'd say." Skye turned to Wanda and grinned. "What about you? Saw you dancing a few times with Peter."

Wanda blushed. "He's a nice boy. I'm sure he was just being polite, since he is always in our room to see you."

"Yeah?" Skye laughed. "You think he's up here just to see me all the time, huh? Your brother is here all the time too, but he didn't ask me to dance!"

"Well, he was going to, but Loki beat him to it." Wanda laughed at Skye's surprised expression. "I guess for once in his life he just wasn't quick enough." She winked at Skye.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

So I had this story planned out from the beginning, but when I finished writing this chapter, the whole thing changed pretty dramatically as far as characters went. I have no idea why. Also, strangely, the musical/movie Grease became a running thing throughout the rest of the story for some reason.

I'm just not very good at writing Deadpool, so I apologize for that bit of crazy.

I'm sure most people know that Ming-Na Wen, who plays Melinda May in AOS was also the voice of Mulan. I couldn't resist the Mulan jokes to make my daughter laugh.


	16. Strategies, Suspicions and T-Shirts

They were up late, and so all three girls slept in. They woke with barely enough time to get dressed and make it down to breakfast in time. Apparently they were not the only ones who slept in, as the dining room was packed. Sam waved them over to a table that already had himself, Tony, Jemma, Bruce, Natasha and Fitz. They were all talking excitedly about the OPs competition today and that hit Skye like a ton of bricks. It wasn't that she'd forgotten about it, it was just that with all the excitement of the party last night, she had forgotten to be nervous. Now the worry flooded over her and she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. She stared down at her food like it was some sort of foreign substance.

Bruce was sitting next to Skye, and he leaned over to her and whispered gently. "You're going to want to eat, Skye. If you are nervous, your stomach will feel worse if it is empty."

"I'm not sure that I can." She sighed, picking at her eggs with her fork.

"Small bites, and LOTS of water," He suggested.

She did as she was instructed, and began to eat slowly, while the rest of the table rambled on about the competition. Even Natasha, who always seemed to be unshakable, looked a little nervous, but also determined. Skye wasn't sure that she could muster anything other than fright at this point.

It didn't help that other people were stopping by their table to wish them luck. John and Bobby told them that they and the rest of the X-Men were rooting for them, especially since STRIKE had taken them out of the competition. Clark Kent stopped by to wish Skye good luck as well. Even the green haired boy, Joker, from the Suicide Squad wished them well, but added that he was rooting for them to lose horribly.

As they were finishing up, Clint came running into the room waving a piece of paper and breathing heavily. "Coach Garrett just passed out the events!" He managed to get out. "Ward and I were both waiting down on the field for them, so STRIKE will know now as well. We have to be on the field at 12:30, and events start at 1:00." Skye moved over, offering to share her seat, and he took it. He winked at Skye and grinned. "Apparently I am really NOT Ward's favorite person right now. The guy just folded his arms and glared at me the whole time we were waiting. He looked like he wanted to tell me off, but he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut."

Skye sighed. "Ugh. Forget about him. What are the events?"

Tony had already grabbed the paper. "Since Hawkeye is too busy making googly eyes at Skye, I'll read them."

They both protested at the same time that he was NOT doing that, causing Tony to roll his eyes at them. He looked over the paper for a moment, and finally said, "Flying obstacle course, shooting, sparring and archery."

"Well, unless Skye has been hiding the fact that she can fly," Sam stopped talking and looked at her with mock curiosity, "I am doing the flying."

"No. I'd love to say that I am a girl of many secrets, but well, I'm not. You'll be flying, buddy," she smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"They got Hall, and he is their only flyer, so we can assume that we'll be up against each other."

"Hey guys? I think we should move this conversation somewhere a little more private." Tony suggested as he looked around the room. "We don't need to advertise the plan to everyone. What do you say we meet up in my room?"

That seemed like a great plan until word spread, and the entire team tried to squeeze into Tony and Bruce's room. Peggy, ever the proper RA and sensing a fire hazard, suggested that they move to the library. "After all," she joked quite out of character for herself while they were waiting for the elevator, "the STRIKE kids rarely go in there!"

They found an alcove big enough to accommodate all of them, and Rhodey and Thor took up positions as guards so they could talk without anyone listening in.

Clint got right to it. "So we've got Sam taken care of, but the other three events are tricky. Obviously, I should be doing the archery, but Skye has gotten decent over the past few weeks. Their best archer is Burt Kenyon. Good with guns, and he likes to trash talk, but he isn't all that great at archery. He's certainly no match for me. Skye, maybe even could beat him, then I could do sparring. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll pick Ward. I would really enjoy that." He grinned at Skye, making her laugh nervously.

"Seriously? Do you two need a moment? Should we all leave?" Tony gave them both a stern look. "We are trying to come up with a plan here. You can play kissy face later."

"Ugh, Tony. STOP it!" Skye glared at him before changing the subject. "You know, if they DO choose Ward, having to spar with me might throw him off his game. They could also pick Adrianne or Sylvie. I've beaten them both before in class. Really, Adrienne has never beaten me. True though, if they were to pick Rumlow, you all would be peeling what was left of me off the mat after it was over."

Natasha, who had been quiet up until now, responded. "Well, Rumlow is their best shot. He should definitely be doing that event, unless Rollins does."

"I don't know. Do these events seem odd to anyone else? It almost seems like they were handpicked to fit everyone's strengths but Skye's." Bucky looked around the room and settled on Skye. "Not that you aren't good at those other things, Skye, but seriously. There is usually some sort of field equipment or computer challenge that would be right up your ally."

"Do you think Coach Garrett is trying to give STRIKE an advantage?" Jane responded. "Coach May wouldn't let that happen!"

Clint shook his head at Jane. "Coach May had nothing to do with this list. Garrett said he picked them randomly out of a hat."

Steve stood up. "Wait….So you are saying that Garrett might have fixed this, to give the advantage to STRIKE? I don't think so. There are only four events. Assuming that everyone does the event suited to them, Clint is guaranteed a win, and Nat would very likely beat Rumlow. We'd only need either Skye or Sam to win their event, both of which are quite possible. We'd win." Skye smiled at Steve for the vote of confidence.

"Perhaps," Loki suggested. "Perhaps that was the point. Four events, two which could be won easily by members of our team. There are only four of you in OPs, but there are seven STRIKE team members. They will have to sit three members out."

"Yeah, but how does that help them, other than the fact that they can choose who to sit out?" Bruce was looking at Loki curiously, trying to follow his logic.

Loki continued. "Well, if we assume that we win two events, and they win two events, then that forces the tie breaker game of Capture the Flag, correct?"

Pietro interrupted. "Yes, and that would be a free-for-all. Seven against four. Also, Sam can fly and that is one thing, but while Skye, Nat and Clint are extraordinary in their abilities, none of them possess any other-worldly or unusual abilities." Skye took a very deep breath and glanced at the room. When her eyes landed on Wanda, she could have sworn that Wanda gave her a small smile.

"Right, and they have Hall, who can fly like Sam, as well as Frost, whose ability to touch things and find out their history is excellent for tracking." Bucky added.

"Don't forget Sylvie Lushton. Her force field is a real pain if you get on the wrong side of her. She could just stand there and keep you from your flag, if she finds it first." Steve added.

"Unfortunately, a force field is hard to maintain. You must concentrate." Loki looked from Skye to Natasha, and then at Clint and Sam. "All you have to do is find a way to break her concentration."

Skye leaned over and whispered to Loki. "You seem to know a lot about them. Is that a thing you can do?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. One of the skills that I possess."

Pepper looked concerned. "Well, I don't want to add to the paranoia, but this makes sense. Principal Fury is coming today. Coach Garrett couldn't exactly help his team cheat in front of him, but giving them the best advantage in the tie-breaker? That could work."

"Of course, none of this actually matters." Natasha interrupted. "All we can do at this point is pick the best plan that we can come up with. If they want to take us on in the tie-breaker, then fine. I'll shoot, Clint will do Archery, Sam will fly and Skye, you will spar. You've gotten really good, and that will be your best event, no matter who they put up against you. It is also an event where they can't use their powers, or they will be disqualified. You've beaten Adrianne, you've beaten Sylvie and you can beat Ward too. Rollins could be a little trickier, but you can do it. Hopefully we will win three, and if we don't, we can give them a heck of a race in Capture the Flag."

Skye suddenly felt very sick. She agreed with everything that Nat said, but she was starting to feel the pressure of the whole thing. Either she or Sam would have to win to avoid a free-for-all. "Okay. That makes sense. I will do my best," she sighed.

"You can do it, Skye. You've beaten me, Sam and Oliver, so don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Clint was trying to be cheerful, but it just made Skye feel worse.

"Excellent. We have a plan. You all are going to need to go get ready soon, which brings me to another matter of business." Tony kindly got everyone's attention on himself, and away from Skye. "This is our first major group event, and we have newbies. You know what that means? T-shirts!" Pepper handed him a bag and he began pulling out shirts and passing them out. "Fitz….here's yours…..Jemma? This one is yours. Here is yours, Peter. Finally, Skye."

Skye caught the shirt that Tony threw at her and looked at it. It was a simple black t-shirt with the black and white eagle SHIELD symbol, and a giant red and sliver 'A' that symbolized the Avengers over it. She'd seen the shirt many times when her friends had worn theirs, but this one belonged to her. She opened it up and turned to the back where the word "Skye" was printed in white lettering. Skye saw that Peter's said 'Spider-Man' on the back and she giggled at the happy expression that he had on his face. Jemma and Fitz's both said FitzSimmons on the back, which was causing them both to blush and giggle together.

"We tried to come up with a cool sounding hacker nickname for you, Skye," Rhodey said when he saw her looking at the back of her shirt. "But no one came up with anything that didn't sound silly. We'll work on it."

"No, this is perfect," she smiled brightly. "I like my name."

"Okay people. Get out of here and everyone into your shirts. Let's all meet for lunch….Yes Skye…we expect you to eat," he added quickly when he saw the queasy look on her face. "…...then walk down as a team. Meet in the lobby in 30 minutes."

Everyone began leaving the library. As they were on the elevator, Pepper handed Skye and Jemma small bags. "I got these for you both," she smiled happily at them. "You don't have to wear them if you don't want to, especially you, Skye, since you will be participating. Still, I hope you like them."

They both opened their bags and pulled out matching black and red hair bows. "Oh how cute!" Jemma squealed and threw her arms around Pepper. "Thank you so much! Of course I will wear it!"

Skye followed suit and hugged Pepper as well. "This is really cute!"

 **999999999**

By the time she reached her room, Skye was feeling a mixture of excitement and dread. "Ugh, I hope I don't have to go up against Ward!" She threw herself on her bed. "That would be awful."

"Don't let him psych you out, Skye. If anything, you should be psyching him out." Wanda reminded her.

"Yeah, just think about how much fun beating him could be!" Pepper added helpfully.

"Mmmm….or how awful losing to him could be." She shrugged as she grabbed her clothes and got dressed quickly. Pepper braided her hair for her, and Skye fastened the bow that she had given her to the top of the braid.

When they were ready to leave, Skye grabbed her black gloves and began to put them on. She saw Wanda looking at her curiously.

"Oh, are you planning to wear those?"

Skye nodded. "Well, I was. I mean, I kind of always do."

"Hmmm. Okay. I guess you can always take them off…...if they were to get in the way." Wanda smiled at her expressively.

Skye looked at her roommate dumbfounded, but Wanda had already turned and started heading out of the door to go meet everyone else in the lobby.

 **999999999**

They were an impressive group when they were all together. SHIELD/Avengers was easily one of the bigger groups at the school. They also had the addition of Logan, Scott Lang and Stephen Strange today. All three were wearing their SHIELD/Avengers team shirts.

They all sat together in the dining hall. Clint, Skye, Natasha and Sam sat at a table together, and were joined by Loki, Thor, Bucky and Steve. Skye kept glancing over at the STRIKE group, who were also all in their matching shirts. They were nowhere near her team in numbers, but every single one of them looked ready to go and like they were not nervous a bit. She caught Ward looking over at her, and quickly looked away. Steve began distracting her by trying to convince Skye to eat, but the best she could do was nibble at the bread part of her sandwich. She finally managed about half of her sandwich, and he seemed satisfied with that.

It was 12:15 when they all got up as a group and began to make their way down to the field. As they walked, everyone was giving them words of encouragement, but Skye was focusing more on putting one foot in front of the other and fighting the urge to run away. Clint and Sam both seemed concerned that she was going to bolt at any minute too, as they both walked on either side of her closely. It seemed like the entire school was following behind them.


	17. STRIKE vs SHIELD, Part II

They got to the field and the first thing that Skye saw was that Coach Garrett and the STRIKE team participants where already there, chatting with Mr. Sitwell and a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch. He looked even more intimidating than Mr. Castle, if that was possible. "Who is that?"

"Haven't you met Principal Fury?" Clint whispered.

"Ummm…no. He wasn't here on my first day, and well, I haven't had any reason to meet him so far."

Clint smiled at her. "Of course you haven't."

Professor Coulson was waiting for them. "Is everybody ready for some fun?" He smiled at Skye. She tried to smile back, but she was pretty sure that the look she gave him was more of a pained look than a happy one.

"Come on, kiddos. Say goodbye to your teammates, and come with me."

Everyone gathered around them, and if Skye was overwhelmed before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Everyone was shaking their hands or hugging them, and giving them last minute advice. Even Loki hugged her formally and reminded her not to pay attention to what the other team was doing, but focus on what she had to do.

Natasha punched Peter in the arm when he grabbed Skye and hugged her tightly before pretending to sob dramatically, "It was nice having a sort of not-really sister, even if it was for a very brief time, newbie."

"Ahhhh, the brother I never really wanted." She grinned at him as Peter rubbed his sore arm.

The last person to approach her was Wanda. They hugged each other and Wanda looked at her seriously. "Whatever happens, remember to relax and breathe. Don't let yourself get too stressed out because that is when mistakes happen."

Skye smiled at her roommate. "Thanks! I'll try to remember that, when I am not feeling like I am going to vomit." She giggled nervously and waved one last time before Clint grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her away.

"Sheesh!" he said as all four of them walked away together. "You'd think we were all going off to war."

"Are you sure we're not, Clint?" Nat said as she glanced over to their opponents.

"Principal Fury!" Professor Coulson called in greeting. "How are you doing?"

"Doing well, yourself?" He responded, as he and Mr. Sitwell joined them. "Ready for a day of safe fun and good sportsmanship. Right, Barton?" He trained his one eye on Clint, causing him to laugh.

"Of course, Sir. You know how good I am at following orders."

"Yes I do, and that is why I am looking at you."

Skye whispered to Clint, "Uhhh...I guess you get in trouble a lot?"

He shrugged. "Used to. Last year. Haven't seen the old pirate too much this year, though." He grinned at Skye's shocked expression.

Principal Fury seemed to finally notice Skye. "And this must be our new student. The fact that you've been here over a month and this is the first time I've met you means that you must be adjusting well, Ms. Johnson?"

"Skye, please. Just Skye." She smiled weakly at him.

"Well, Skye. Good luck today." He walked away with Mr. Sitwell following behind him.

"Arrrrrrrr…..We be looking at smooth sailing today, me hearties!" Clint whispered to the others as they walked away.

"He's the Principal, Clint. Show a little respect." Skye chided him.

"Actually, I respect him very much. He's a great man. Won't stop me from making pirate jokes at his expense, though."

Natasha smirked. "Yeah, just not to his face!"

"No. Never to his face. I'm not that stupid! He scares me."

They were interrupted by Professor Coulson, who had been speaking with Coach Garrett. "Gather 'round kiddos. We have the event order set."

"How does this work, A.C.?"

"Coach Garrett will announce the event order and we have to say who is competing. It is meant to stop too much last minute switching around. I assume you all have a plan already?" They all nodded. "We flipped a coin, so you all have to declare your competitors first."

Garrett waved the two teams to him. They lined up on either side of him, facing each other, and Skye noticed that Ward purposely moved so that he was standing right across from her. Skye was easily one of the smallest people there, and she felt like a fourth grader trying to hang with the big kids.

"Hey Sunshine!" Garrett said brightly when he saw her. "Good luck out there today!" He focused back on the group. "Okay kids. First event will be sparring." He looked at Natasha expectantly.

Natasha's face was hard and serious. She looked at the STRIKE team and said, "Skye, sir."

Skye saw a grin spread across Adrienne Frost's face, and Ward clinched his fists. Garrett turned to Rumlow, who uttered something that sounded like a low laugh as he replied, "Me, sir." He looked directly at Skye and sneered.

Almost immediately, Skye felt a hand press against her back. Sam leaned in and whispered, "Don't react. It is what he wants you to do. Blank expression. Good. Yeah, it isn't what we thought would happen, but we'll roll with it." Skye focused hard on maintaining her blank expression.

They heard Coach May's voice over a loud speaker announce that the first event would be sparing between Skye and Brock Rumlow and a sound went up from the crowd that sounded like a mixture of a gasp and a shocked squeal. Sam pressed his hand harder on her back, reminding her not to react.

The rest of the announcements went pretty much as expected. Franklin Hall would be competing with Sam, Clint would be up against Burt Kenyon, and Jack Rollins would be shooting against Natasha.

Coach May then announced that the first event would be in five minutes, so they huddled up quickly.

"Well, it kind of feels like we walked into a trap on that one." Clint said as he glanced at Skye.

"Yeah, it does. If you ask me, I think they are trying to punish Skye for not joining STRIKE." Natasha replied.

"Well, I think they are going to succeed." She groaned. "He is going to squash me like a bug."

"Stop thinking that way, Skye. Just remember what we practiced." Natasha gave her a stern look. "True, it might have been better if I had you try your hand at sparring with Drax, Thor or even Rumlow himself to practice, but the theory is the same. Clint and Sam are pretty big guys, and you've beaten both of them."

Sam patted her back. "Yeah, you have. You can take this guy. If worse comes to worst, just run him around in circles and hope he gets dizzy." He grinned at Skye.

"Not helpful, Sam." Clint shot him a glaring look.

Soon their five minutes were up and Professor Coulson was walking Skye to the mat. "It's only one fall Skye, and the advantage of going first is that you'll get it over with and not have to worry about it anymore."

"Thanks A.C." She gave him a small smile, which was about all she could muster.

He leaned in and whispered, "The best advice I can give you? Have you seen the Karate Kid?" He continued when she nodded. "In this case, I'd take the bad guy's order to his student at the end of the movie." He grinned at her and turned to walk away.

Skye watched him go, trying to remember the movie because it had been at least a year, possibly two, since she saw it. She laughed out loud when she realized what he was telling her, causing Rumlow to look up at her and grunt. "We gonna do this, or are you just gonna stand on the side and laugh, Sunshine? Nice bow, by the way."

"Skye, My name is Skye" she replied thickly, ignoring the crack about her bow.

He just stared at her. "Well, unfortunately for you, I am terrible with names, so Sunshine it is. Also, unfortunately for you, this is one of my best events and I'm gonna hurt you. You're gonna wish you were wearing a STRIKE shirt right now when I am done with you."

Skye didn't have a clue how to react to that, so she didn't. She just stepped on the mat and waited, trying to hide the nerves that were making her stomach flip and flop terribly.

She wasn't sure why, but she was relieved when she discovered that Principal Fury was actually going to referee the match. She guessed that it made sense, because Coach Garrett was the STRIKE team's adult leader, and it wouldn't be fair for him to referee. She also suspected that, from the looks of him, Principal Fury knew a thing or two about fighting. He called them both into the middle of the mat and explained the rules.

"First fall wins. If you're grappling and I tell you to break it up, you better darn well break it up. No cheap shots. Cheap shots will get you disqualified. Got it?"

Skye nodded and Rumlow grunted. Fury stepped off the mat and threw his hand in the air. When he brought it down they were to start.

Skye looked at the boy in front of her. He had to be a good foot taller than her if not more, and it was obvious that he was very strong. He was HUGE. She couldn't help but be a little bit terrified watching him staring at her in that black STRIKE t-shirt that said 'Crossbones' in big letters across his chest. He had his hands thrust out in front of him, and a grin on his face that clearly stated that he planned to hurt her.

She glanced over at the rest of her team for some sort of encouragement, and saw most of them looking doubtfully at the scene before them. Both Jemma and Jane were shielding their eyes, and Steve and Bucky were both looking angrily at Rumlow. Clint and Natasha were just standing there, shoulders together, arms folded, with faces of stone. She couldn't tell if they were watching her, or the rest of the STRIKE team. Only Sam gave her any kind of encouraging smile, but even he looked doubtful.

Principal Fury dropped his arm and Rumlow began to move. He danced around from foot to foot like he was standing on hot coals. He was giving her a hard stare that was clearly meant to be intimidating, and it was working perfectly.

Skye rolled her eyes. She might as well get this over with, and hope the rest of her team has better luck. She inched closer to Rumlow, who stopped moving and was watching her own movement with interest. She swung her right hand up toward his shoulder, and it was met by his own burly hand, his large fist encompassing hers easily. Holding on to her hand tightly, he cocked his head, raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Skye noticed the entire STRIKE team laughing, and she sighed.

It was over in seconds. In one smooth move, Skye threw her right foot out and rammed it into the back of Rumlow's leg. She pushed him back with the arm that he was holding, and threw her other arm up for balance as she yanked her leg forward. She saw the look of shock on his face as his leg swept out from under him. He fell on his back hard, and Skye used her momentum to thrust her foot down against his chest.

"Winner SHIELD/Avengers." Coach May shouted as a cheer rose up from the crowd. She looked over at her team and saw that Natasha was beaming at her. Clint was still staring intently at the rest of the STRIKE team.

Skye looked down at Rumlow and grinned as she moved her foot away from him. "No hard feelings, big guy," she said as she offered a hand to help him up.

He narrowed his eyes, pushing himself up without her help. He looked even bigger and scarier than he did before they started, if that was possible. "Oh, Sunshine. You're gonna pay for that," he grunted as he rubbed his back and returned to his team. All of them were wearing shocked looks on their faces.

She felt two people come up on either side of her. "Come, Lady Skye. We must away to the next challenge. Sam will need our support." Thor said, glancing at the STRIKE team

"Magnificent," was the only comment she heard from Loki, who was smiling at her on her right. The brothers each took an arm and led her away from the STRIKE team, toward their own team.

Natasha and Clint both ran up to her and hugged her at the same time. "Great job Skye!" Natasha said. "I told you that you could do it."

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Clint added.

"If by awesome, you mean really, really lucky," she giggled.

Pietro laughed as he pulled Skye in for a hug. "I bet he didn't see THAT coming!" Wanda, who was standing beside him, just grinned at her and hugged her as well when Pietro let go.

"We're going to have to keep an eye out for Rumlow. He looks pretty angry," Steve said as he and Bucky came up to congratulate her. Skye glanced over to see Rumlow still glaring at her. She could tell that he was being chastised by the rest of his team, and even Coach Garrett looked angry at him.

They walked to the far part of the field, where the flying event was to take place. She caught up with Professor Coulson and grinned. "Sweep the leg, indeed. Great advice, A.C.!"

"Sometimes the classics are the best," he replied with a giant grin.

They all looked together to the sky, where Sam was already airborne. He and the STRIKE team boy, Hall, had to race through various obstacles and cross the finish line first to win. Skye noted that Sam's opponent, like Clark Kent, didn't need wings to fly, he just could. Fury marked them off and dropped his arm as they both sped off to the first obstacle.

Sam was moving fast, flying over, under and through the course with ease. Hall was fast too, staying right on Sam's heels. Right as they entered into the last set of obstacles, Hall crashed into Sam, causing him to spin out away from the course. He yelled an apology, but he kept going and the brief moment that it took Sam to adjust, allowed Hall to fly ahead of him and cross the finish line.

"Winner STRIKE." Coach May called, while Tony and Rhodey yelled, insisting that Hall had cheated.

"He ran into him on PURPOSE." Tony whined.

"There is nothing in the rules about disqualification for run-ins, Stark." Principal Fury responded.

"Well great. The next school wide flying competition can just be a free-for-all then. Sure hope that nobody gets hurt!" Tony responded angrily.

"Maybe you should request a change to the rules, Stark. However, for now, this event is over." Principal Fury walked away from them.

They were now 1 to 1.

When he rejoined the team, Skye gave Sam a hug. "That was great flying, Sam."

"Yeah, up until the part where that jerk hit me," he replied grumpily. "No matter. Clint's about to wipe the floor with somebody."

They walked now to the archery range where Clint already had his bow out and was ready to go. He and the STRIKE boy, Kenyon, were arguing over who would go first when they arrived.

"No really man, you go first. It will look much more impressive when I whip you," Clint said to the boy with a grin.

"Barton, your mouth should stop making promises that your talent can't cash." Kenyon responded, glaring at him. Clint just laughed in response.

Coach Garrett stepped in and flipped a coin. Kenyon called heads while it was in the air, and it landed on tails. Garrett calmly said. "Barton goes last."

A set of targets had been set up around the area. Some were set to pop up as each of them ran through the course. The goal, to hit as many as they could, as accurately as they could. Kenyon was marked off, and he began shooting. Right off the bat, he hit the first three targets with ease. There was a loud POP and he turned to hit a target behind him. He continued on until he was nearing the end, where two targets popped up one after the other. He hit the first in a perfect bullseye, but when he swung around to hit the second, he lost his footing and missed the target all together. The STRIKE team, almost in unison, let out an audible groan. Clint, who had his back to the course so as not to see it before he ran it, grinned when he realized what that sound must have meant. He winked in their direction.

After the course was reset, he was marked off. He flew through the course, hitting every target perfectly. When he got to the double targets at the end, he easily shot one and flipped around to hit the other. Finishing the course with two perfect bullseyes. His shooting was so good that even if Kenyon hadn't missed that last shot, he still would have lost the contest. Clint bowed to the crowd as Coach May yelled, "Winner SHIELD/AVENGERS!"

"2 to 1, big man!" Sam said as Clint came over to join them. "It's all up to Nat, now." Sam said as they walked over to the final event.

"Nat's got this. Rollins is good, but she is much better," Clint assured them.

A shooting range had been set up outside so that everyone could watch. The event was simple. Ten shots and the best accuracy wins. Both of them were given a few minutes to check over their equipment before they started.

Principal Fury gave them the signal to start, and they both grabbed their guns and started firing. Rollins WAS good, Skye thought as he landed shot after shot in the middle of his target. Nat was better though, and Skye grinned as she watched Nat land each of her shots in the bullseye. She had one shot left, and Skye held her breath as she took it. There was a strange popping noise, and she noticed Natasha looking at the target with a frown. The last shot had flown wide and missed the target completely. She set her gun down and looked angrily around her. Rollins was grinning at her, and for a second, Skye saw a look fall across Natasha's face that even made Rollins stop smiling.

Skye had always thought that Natasha could be dangerous, but right at that moment, she looked downright murderous. Her eyes settled on Sylvie Lushton, and they didn't move. Sylvie looked pretty tough, Skye thought to herself, but even she was shrinking back from the look that Natasha was giving her.

"She thinks Sylvie used her power to mess up that last shot," Clint said. His voice low, angry and dangerous. "I saw it. The bullet looked like it was headed straight for the bullseye when it just suddenly flew off course."

"I believe she is right." Sam nodded to Natasha, who took her eyes off of Sylvie long enough to glance at them.

The teachers had the targets side by side and were comparing them. There was some arguing going on, but they couldn't hear what was being said. Steve and Bucky walked up to them frowning. "The teachers are arguing about what happened. Garrett is insisting that her weapon jammed or she flat out missed. Both would be considered her fault and his team would win. Coulson is angry because he said that anyone watching could see that it un-naturally flew off course." Steve said.

"How in the world do you know what they are saying?" Skye said, confused.

Bucky tapped his ear. "Super hearing. Comes in handy some times."

Steve shook his head angrily. "Fury was watching Rollins and not Nat, so this isn't going to go your way."

Just then, Coach May announced, "Winner…..STRIKE." There will be a 15 minute break before the tie-breaker Capture the Flag game begins."

Groans rose up from the crowd. Natasha stomped over to them and the angry look on her face was so intense that Skye had to look away. She was muttering to herself in a language that Skye guessed was Russian. That was confirmed, when Bucky approached her, placed his human hand on her arm and responded to her in the same language. "Yes, I know, but it doesn't make me any less angry." She replied to him in English.

Clint put a protective arm around Natasha. "I know you are mad," he said quietly, "but we have another event to plan for." He tugged her gently over to join Skye and Sam. "Okay, we need a plan."

"Sylvie is mine," Natasha said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not saying that isn't a good idea, but there are seven of them and four of us. We need you focused on more than just her," Sam responded.

"That's true." Clint added. "Also Skye, you are gonna have to watch out for Rumlow and probably Ward too."

"Awesome. This is going to be great. So if they gang up on me, what do I do?"

"You are resourceful. You'll think of something," Sam smiled at Skye. "Just don't let them close enough to pull your flags off!"

Soon it was time to go. After explaining the boundaries and rules, Principal Fury started them off. Skye could hear the crowd screaming as she ran off into the woods. They decided that their best bet was to split up, with Sam covering the air, and the other three on the ground. It seemed like a great idea when they were all together, but now that they were all separated, and Skye was by herself among the trees, she wasn't so sure that she was enjoying the idea that she was alone.

The game was simple, really. It was like traditional Capture the Flag, except that the team flags were hidden together and each team had to find them, grab their team flag, and cross the finish line. If the flags on your waist were both pulled, you were out of the game and had to return to the starting/finish line immediately. If just one flag was pulled, you were still in the competition, and the person who pulled your flag had to give you a little distance before they tried for the other. Powers were allowed, as long as you didn't actually hurt or endanger anyone. It was pretty much like the games they played with laser tag, only Skye suspected that the flags made the game closer and longer. Well….Not long for everyone. "Sylvie Lushton is out of the game!" Skye heard the announcement and laughed. _Looks like Nat took care of that little problem._

Skye decided that she better keep moving. She stayed low and moved through the trees as quietly as she could. As she moved deeper into the woods, she could see a clearing, and what appeared to be a large wooden wall. There were two ropes hanging down on the wall, and above it, she saw both flags hanging. She moved toward it and was almost there when she heard, "Jack Rollins is out of the game!" Skye laughed quietly. _Oh great! Five against four now. This is getting a little more manageable!_ She started to back away, when she bumped into something that she thought might be a tree until it grunted and pushed her back. Brock Rumlow was squatting on the ground, directly behind her.

Skye turned dived toward him, which he obviously wasn't expecting, knocking him back onto the ground and pulling off one of his flags. She jumped up and moved away from him. "How many times are you gonna end up flat on your back today, big guy?" She grinned as she shoved his flag in her pocket and maneuvered still further away from him.

He groaned angrily and pushed himself back up, moving through the trees toward her. She began moving backward faster, and once again, she bumped into something hard. This time, two hands grabbed her arms and began to pull her backward out of the clearing. She fell to the ground and looked up to see Grant Ward standing over her. _Ugh. Twice now. Nat is going to KILL me for forgetting to look behind me._

She stood up quickly, glancing around the trees to see where the wall was in relation to where she was now. It wasn't too far, but blocked by a few trees and Ward. She thought that if she could just get away from them and run to the wall, she could maybe get a head start up the ropes and either figure out a way to signal Sam, or something.

"Adrianne Frost is out of the game!" The announcement caused Rumlow, who had finally come out of the trees, to growl. It was followed closely by "Burt Kenyon is out of the Game!"

"We have to end this NOW, Ward." Rumlow was looking at him angrily.

"Okay. I'll take care of Skye and you go." Ward replied. Skye noticed that one of his flags was already gone.

Rumlow looked between Skye and Ward. "No, we'll go together. Sunshine here isn't going to cause any problems for us."

Skye looked around for anyone else, hoping that one of her teammates would show up, or at least run past them toward the flag. When she saw no one, she decided to stall for time.

"So I know that the big guy here lost his one of his flags to me, but who took yours, Ward?"

He looked at her blankly. "That idiot, Barton."

"Good for him!" she smiled.

"Skye, can't you just admit that you made a mistake?"

"A mistake? Really? I beat your biggest guy today. Knocked him down twice." She turned to Rumlow and grinned. "No hard feelings, right, big guy?"

She knew immediately that she'd gone too far. In seconds, Rumlow pulled a coiled piece of rope from his cargo pants. He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back to the closest tree. One big hand held her, while he wrapped the rope around the tree and then her body, pinning her arms to her sides at the elbow. He tied the knot behind the tree, where she couldn't possibly hope to reach it.

Ward walked over to her while he was tying it. "I thought we could be friends, Skye. I was hoping that we'd get to know each other, and you'd see that I….that STRIKE…wasn't so bad. It seems that at every turn those idiots you are hanging around with are stopping that from happening. You need better friends."

"Hey Grant? Didn't you say that you were not going to lecture me anymore? What do you call this?"

He sighed and took a step closer to her. "I really do want us to be friends. Maybe you just need to be kept away from those other idiots, and you will see how good we could be together….as a team."

Skye whispered something, causing him to take another step toward her. "What was that Skye? I couldn't hear you." She repeated the whisper, and he moved closer still.

"I said that you are being overdramatic, and quite frankly a bit scary."

"I like you, Skye…." He started to say.

Rumlow, who had finished tying the knot and was watching their conversation, noticed it before he did, but it was too late. Ward had gotten close enough to her and Skye bent her elbows, reached out as far as she could and grabbed Ward's last flag, ripping it off of his belt. Almost immediately "Grant Ward is out of the game" came across the loud speaker.

Ward looked at Skye in shock.

"You idiot." Rumlow spat as he grabbed Ward and pushed him back to the clearing. "You have to go back NOW or we will be disqualified. I'm going to get the flag." Ward looked back at Skye and Rumlow pushed him away toward the base. "GO!" he ordered him.

After watching Ward walk away, Rumlow turned back to her and gave her what she thought might actually be a smile. "Sunshine, you are either dumb as a post or very brave. I'm not sure which one, but it is going to get you hurt one day. Enjoy the show." He definitely gave her a smile this time, well, really a smirk, before turning and heading into the clearing.

"Really? You aren't going to take my flags? Seriously? Just gonna leave me here, huh? Jerk!"

She was angry. Very angry. Sure, she understood the rules. Anything goes that didn't actually hurt another person, and Rumlow technically didn't hurt anything but her pride. Still, watching as he ran toward the flag, dangling high above the wall that she knew he'd climb quickly and with very little struggle, was too much. She tried to wriggle out of the ropes, but he'd done a good job tying her to the tree. She couldn't reach the knot to even try to untie it, but she suspected that it wouldn't be easy to untie anyway. More importantly, it would take time. Time she didn't have.

She realized that she did have one option. It wasn't something she imagined herself having to do, but it was allowed. If the wall wasn't there, Rumlow wouldn't be able to get the flag. He was a talented guy, but he didn't seem to be able to fly.

Skye looked around to make sure she was alone and took a deep breath. Hesitating for a brief moment, she reached up and grabbed at the gloves on her hands, pulling them off. She was grateful that he'd tied her arms at the elbow, giving her some range of motion, at least.

She held her hands out in front of her and concentrated on the wall. The ground around her began to tremble. She was focusing so hard on the wall that she didn't notice the trees around her shaking as well. _Concentrate on the wall. Focus on the vibrations of the wall._ She kept saying it over and over to herself, and soon the ground wasn't shaking around her and she could actually feel the wall beginning to shift.

The wall was visibly shaking now, causing Rumlow to pause a short distance before it. He was far enough away that Skye was sure he wouldn't get hurt. He was scanning the trees in front of him to see what or who might be causing the shaking, when the wall buckled and collapsed in on itself. Rumlow stared at the wall for a few seconds, before cursing loudly and running off back down the clearing.

She tried to calm herself, knowing that Rumlow couldn't get their flag now. He'd have to go find Hall, who could fly. She thought she heard the familiar sound of Sam's wings overhead, so she hoped that he would see the flags and grab theirs.

Realizing that the ground around her had started moving again, she concentrated on her breathing the way that she had been taught and tried to stop. A sharp pain was shooting through both of her arms now, and it was getting harder to hold on. She was beginning to panic. There was a flash of something red out of the corner of her eyes, and the last thing she saw before everything went black, was Clint Barton falling out of a tree beside her.

9999999999

 _She had just gotten off the bus from school when she noticed a strange van outside of her foster family's house. She didn't recognize it, but she did recognize the car parked next to it. It belonged to her social worker. Skye also knew what that meant. She was being sent away. She'd only been here for three weeks, and she was trying very hard to be good. She was doing well in school and had even sort of made friends with a girl in her class, who didn't know yet what a freak she was. She hadn't gotten in trouble or anything. She really liked her foster family. They were a nice couple and treated her well. She thought they liked her too, but she realized that she must have been wrong. She sighed and walked into the house, trying to fight the tears welling up in her eyes._

 _Her foster parents were sitting in the living room, having tea with her social worker and three people she had never seen before in her life. One was a kind looking woman who was introduced to her as Mrs. Parker. She had a boy with her that appeared to be close to Skye's age. His name was Peter and he waved excitedly to Skye. The third person was a man in a wheel chair. He was older and completely bald. He smiled at her as they were introduced. His name was Professor Xavier._

 _Skye listened as the Professor explained that he was the Executive Director of a school in New York for special kids like her. He just laughed when her eyes widened and she asked if it was like Juvie. He assured her it was not a jail. It was a real school with a dorm for her to live in, and he believed that she would fit in very well with the other students._

 _Her foster mother suggested that Skye take Peter to the playground in the backyard while the adults talked, and when they got outside, Peter excitedly told her all about it. He was a sixth grader, and he loved it there. She asked him what the professor meant by special kids, and he grinned at her before raising his hand and shooting something thin and white toward the swing set. Using the rope like thing, he swung himself on top of the slide. Skye stared at him in shock, as he used it to swing back beside her._

 _He looked at her expectantly, and she glanced around carefully before holding out her hands and shaking the ground under his feet. It only lasted for a few seconds because any longer and she could lose control and flatten her foster family's house, but it was Peter's turn to stare at her with wide shocked eyes, before grinning from ear to ear._

 _Professor Xavier rolled out and looked at them both like he knew exactly what they had been doing. He smiled at her, and gave Skye a pair of black fingerless gloves, suggesting that for now, it might be safer if she wore them. She figured out pretty quickly that they kept her from shaking things, but she had no idea how._

 _A week later, she found herself in a large empty field somewhere in the Midwest. She was flown out there and introduced to another professor who went by Magneto. He was very different from Professor Xavier. He wouldn't allow her to wear the gloves around him, and he worked with her exhaustively on learning to control her power. He explained that all of the kids at the school had something very special and unique about them, and that he hoped she wouldn't shy away from her gift (as he called it) and would be proud of it._


	18. Confessions and Code Names

"Skye? Hey Skye. Don't try to move, okay? I think she's waking up, man."

"What gave you that idea? Her moving, or the fact that her eyes are opening?"

"Should we get Dr. Storm?"

"Suppse so. You wanna go?"

"No way! YOU go!"

Skye opened her eyes slowly and blinked in the bright light of the room that she was in. She realized that she was lying in a bed, and that there were two familiar faces looking down at her. Sam and Clint had stopped their arguing, and were both smiling at her.

"Ummm…..hey guys." She tried to sound casual. She wanted to wave, but realized that her arms were much too heavy for that to happen. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" She looked at the two boys who were just staring at her. Clint finally reached down and gently lifted up one of her arms. She was shocked to see that it was covered in a large white cast. Glancing over, she saw that her other arm looked exactly the same. "Seriously, guys. What happened?"

Sam grinned at her. "Officially, or unofficially?"

"Uhhh…..I guess officially?"

"Well, as you both were running for the flag, Rumlow grabbed you and tied you to a tree to stop you. In a panic, you yanked at the ropes and hurt both of your arms." Sam explained as he took his seat next to her bed.

She looked at Clint, because she remembered that she saw him right before she passed out. At least she thought she'd passed out. "You fell out of a tree," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but really it was more like I was shaken out of a tree." He looked at her sternly, before his face cracked into a wide grin. "Someone has been holding out on us Skye. That was incredible!" His eyes lit up as he took the seat on the other side of her. "I'm still not 100% sure what you did, but I saw the whole thing happen. I decided that it might be a good idea to keep an eye on you, since it seemed like STRIKE was out to get you. I'd worked my way through the trees to where you were right as Rumlow was tying you to the tree …excellent move kicking Ward out of the game, by the way. I can't believe the idiot fell for that." He paused briefly to smile at her and take a breath. "Well, I was getting ready to come down and untie you so that we could run for the flag when the ground started shaking, and I decided that I was better off in my tree….up until the point where I got knocked out of it, of course…Then you were on the ground and Sam was flying overhead."

"Was someone else there? I could have sworn I saw something flying at me out of the corner of my eye."

"I didn't see anything, but then again, I was focused on you. I grabbed your gloves and was going to put them back on your hands. That is when I noticed all the bruises. Honestly, I thought the fingerless gloves were just an odd fashion choice. I guess they stop you from being able to do the shaky thing?"

"Seismic energy manipulation. That is what they call it. Yes, Professor Xavier had them made for me."

Sam laughed. "Ohhh….I bet Professor Magneto hates them."

"He does, but it seems like a safety issue, and it isn't like I can't take them off. It could be worse. Look at that poor Rogue girl. She is covered up day and night."

She looked between the boys and finally asked the question that she wanted to ask. "Did we win?"

Both boys smiled. "Oh yeah. We won. I saw you and Clint, and was about to land to help, when he motioned me on. Rumlow had to run back to find Hall, so I flew up, grabbed our flag and dropped it to Natasha outside of the tree line. She ran it across the finish."

"Meanwhile, I was going to carry you out of the trees until I saw the bruises and decided it was better not to move you. Sam came back and I stayed with you while he flew to get the teachers. Professor Richards and Professor Magneto brought you out, and Principal Fury was angrier than I have ever seen him when he saw the bruises on your arms."

"So what is wrong with my arms?"

Sam lightly tapped at the cast. "I heard Dr. Storm telling the other teachers that it looks like you turned the shaking inward in order to stop it or something, and now you have a bunch of tiny fractures from your wrists to your shoulders. There are also a bunch of capillary ruptures which caused all the bruises. That is why you are in the casts."

Skye sighed. "Awesome. I bet I am in so much trouble. I tried really hard to focus it, so I didn't actually hurt Rumlow."

"He's fine." Clint rolled his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Skye. Powers were allowed."

"Next question. Does everyone know, now?"

She saw the two boys exchange looks between them, but it was Sam who spoke. "Well, no. Everyone knows something caused the wall to fall, but most people aren't quite sure what or who caused it. Most of the STRIKE guys were arguing that there HAD to be someone else on the field that wasn't supposed to be there, so I am pretty sure they don't know."

"So why the strange looks then? Who else would know?"

Clint sighed. "Well... We might have been overly excited when we won, and well…..Our whole team kind of knows."

Skye sighed loudly. "Seriously? Way to turn me into a freak, guys."

"In fairness, Clint and I were telling Natasha what happened and Tony overheard. You know how Tony is. Then they were carrying you out on a stretcher, and everyone else sort of found out. Of course, we discovered that Peter has known the whole time, and managed to keep it a secret. I guess that isn't surprising since he went with his aunt and Professor X to meet you."

Clint laughed. "As far as being a freak though, keep in mind that we have a guy who can run faster than your eye can follow, TWO guys from another planet. One who wields a massive hammer that only he can lift, and can also summon lightening. Then there is his brother the shape shifter, who seems to have other hidden powers that just sort of manifest whenever he needs them."

Sam added, "Oh yeah, and the enormous green rage monster, a kid who can shoot webs and climb walls and the witch that does stuff that I still haven't figured out."

"Wanda….." Skye said out loud.

"Yeah, I know her name, Skye. They got you on pain killers or something?" Sam laughed.

"I know…Never mind," Skye mumbled, remembering that red thing she had seen out of the corner of her eye. "Probably yes to the painkillers too since it seems like this should hurt more."

"Anyway, no one on the team will tell anyone else, after all, it is a great surprise for later. Most everyone thinks that you are just the computer nerd." Clint sniggered as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Course, after you took Rumlow down today, they'll look at you a little differently anyway."

"Twice," she grinned at him. "Okay. Last questions. How long was I out, why are you guys here, and where is here?"

Clint looked around. "You are in the medical wing of the dorms. Dr. Storm is treating you. You've been out for about five hours. Half the school has tried to get in to see you. They aren't letting anyone in yet, except the Parkers were here earlier."

She glanced at both boys and giggled. "Yet here you both are."

Sam looked very seriously at Skye. "Clint and I both saw you pass out, and it was so traumatic for us that we were afraid to leave your side until we knew that you were alright," he said in his best fake traumatized voice.

They all three giggled, until a voice behind Clint said, "Yes, Mr. Wilson. Now that you've seen that she is awake and doing well, you and Mr. Barton may return to your rooms." Skye saw a tall and very pretty blonde woman walk into the room. She was wearing a white medical coat, but under it, Skye could see a blue shirt with a number four on it, similar to Professor Richards and Johnny Storms. Skye assumed this was Dr. Storm.

Both boys tried to argue, but she shut them down quickly. "Skye is going to need to rest now. You can come visit her tomorrow." She busied herself looking at her clipboard, to give the boys time to say goodbye.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Skye. If you need anything, let us know." Sam gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, sleep well," Clint said as he leaned down to hug her. In a whisper he added, "Quake." Giving her one last grin, he turned to walk away.

Skye groaned loudly and shouted after him. "That's not a thing! It's not! I will hurt you, Clint!" She sighed loudly. "Nope. I will not let that become a thing."

Dr. Storm just shook her head and laughed. "As far as code names go, it could be worse."

"Yeah, but it is not really a great name for keeping a secret is it?"

"Welcome to my life." Dr. Storm appeared to shimmer, and then disappeared completely. A moment later, she shimmered again and was completely visible. Skye stared at her with shock. "Guess what they call me? Yep! The Invisible Woman. Real original, right?"

"Ohhh! So that is how candy was being passed out by apparently no one last night!" Skye exclaimed.

Dr. Storm nodded. "I imagine that a code name was inevitable, once people learned what you could do."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that I was kind of hoping to blend, ya' know? Not stand out? Besides…" she tried to protest, but it was all too much. "Just UGH! BOYS!"

Dr. Storm laughed again.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

So I've totally gone off the rails here since I am pretty sure that no incarnation of Sue Storm was ever a doctor, but I needed one and I needed Sue to have a job at the school, so I went with it. Also, she probably should have been Dr. Richards, but it appears that she either goes by Sue Storm or Sue Storm-Richards and that last one was just too long. I figure that if I can make her a doctor, and make Reed Richards a nice guy (since he was kind of a jerk who apparently beat his wife occasionally in the comic books. Hank Pym too.) I can make her just go by Dr. Storm. :)


	19. Casts and a Cast of Characters

The next morning, Skye woke up to find Mr. and Mrs. Parker in her room. Mrs. Parker fussed over her for a good hour, combing her hair, washing her face and making sure she was comfortable. She even fed her breakfast, which was more than a little embarrassing. Of course, with casts covering both of Skye's arms, she couldn't do much on her own. Mr. Parker was very pleased that Skye was able to use her power, help her team win and not take out a single tree in the process. Before they left, Mrs. Parker promised to be back to fuss over her some more later in the day.

Dr. Storm came in soon after they left with Professor Richards. She smiled at Skye and came to sit down beside her.

"Skye? A few of us have been working through the night on your little problem here, and we think we might have found a solution. I would like to take the casts off of your arms, and have you try these softer casts." She held up a pair of what looked like long fingerless gloves that looked like they would come up to Skye's shoulders. She shuddered.

"These are a special kind of soft cast. Sorry they don't really come in fashion colors, kiddo, but black is pretty universal. Plus, you really only have to wear them while your fractures heal." Professor Richards added, cheerfully.

"The good news is that you will be able to actually use your arms some, so that means less time here. The bad news is that your arms are going to hurt for a while, and there isn't too much we can do about that, besides medication.

They removed her casts, and for the first time, Skye got a good look at the dark bruises that were all up and down her arms. They tested her range of motion which was terrible because everything hurt.

The process of putting the soft casts on was somewhat painful. They were made to fit tightly and although she could awkwardly bend her elbows now, it wasn't easy and it hurt. At least she could do things like feed herself and brush her teeth now, although she suspected that it was going to take a while to do either. She could move her fingers though, so she asked if she could have her laptop.

"No. While you are here, I think you need to rest. Hopefully you can return to your dorm in a day or two. Besides, based on the sign up list I placed up at the front desk, you are going to have a steady stream of visitors to keep you occupied."

"That many people want to come see me?"

"Oh yes, being in the medical wing always attracts a lot of attention. Only two people allowed in at a time though, and only 45 minutes. 15 minute breaks for you between visitors to rest," Dr. Storm explained. "First though, you have a visitor that wants to chat with you before the kids start coming in.

Dr. Storm and Professor Richards left, and Skye could hear them talking to someone outside of her door. A moment later, Professor Magneto walked into the room and took a seat next to Skye's bed.

He sat quietly for a moment, looking at Skye thoughtfully. "Skye," he finally spoke. "I have been instructed to pass on a message from Professor Xavier. He would like to let you know that he is glad that you were able to use your gift in a safe way yesterday, but he reminds you of the detriment that it could cause to everyone around you, including, apparently, yourself."

She nodded her head and frowned. "I'm sorry," she replied simply.

He looked at her seriously. "I don't want to hear that, Skye. Charles is right that your gift could be quite dangerous, but you used it safely. Yes, you will need to work on control and we need to figure out how to avoid you hurting yourself, but all of that will come with practice. You can't practice if you don't use it. You have nothing to be sorry for. I want to continue to work with you on control."

"Thank you, sir. I'd like that." Skye thought for a moment and then added, "Sir? May I ask you a question?"

He nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Well. I'm not 100% sure that I was actually controlling it at the end. It is all a little hazy, but I can't remember if things had stopped shaking. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming about the day Professor Xavier showed up at my foster home, then about the time I spent with you. Then I was here. Do you have any idea what might have caused that?"

He considered carefully before saying, "When you have a school full of special children, I find that it is a good idea to have a few fail safes in place. Professor Xavier isn't the only person interested in keeping you all safe. Having powers that complement each other is a good way to promote teamwork and support amongst each other. Something that I suspect we are all going to need in the future. From my understanding of events, if someone else did react to your use of your gift, it was because they could see that you were hurting yourself. You were no longer a threat to anything or anyone else around you."

He fell silent again, and she realized that he hadn't exactly answered her question.

He smiled at her. "Don't be ashamed of who you are, Skye. You are special and that is something that you should be proud of, not afraid. However, we need to work to make sure that this," he waved his hands, indicating her arms, "doesn't happen again. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe others are waiting to see you, and I don't want to take up all of your time." He stood up and nodded to her, before walking out of the door.

 **999999999**

Skye's first visitors were Sam and Rhodey. They spent a good deal of their visit discussing people's reactions to her injuries.

"Rumlow kept insisting that he didn't do anything to cause you to get hurt. Rollins actually tried to suggest that you were faking it," Sam said.

"Well, Rumlow didn't do anything to cause me to get hurt, and Rollins is an idiot." she sighed.

Rhodey added, "Rumlow shut him down pretty quickly. Actually, when everyone saw you being carried out on a stretcher, the first thing he did was ask Rollins how long Ward had been back at base. That was a little weird."

Skye thought about that for a second. It really was weird, but then again, he was there to hear her conversation with Ward. Did Rumlow think that maybe he came back to hurt her? She shivered. That would mean that he thought Ward was capable of it.

"Anyway, Skye. We are about to be kicked out of here. If you don't get out by tomorrow, we'll try to come see you after school." Sam gave her a quick hug.

"Is there anything you want? We can send it with one of the others later," Rhodey offered.

"Ummm….Well, I'd love a book or something. Dr. Storm said no to me having my computer."

Rhodey smiled. "Okay! I'll see what I can find!"

There were visitors in and out of her room all day. Pepper and Jane came together, and brought Skye flowers. They preferred to talk about the aftermath of the competition. Apparently the celebration of their win was pretty tame, given that she was hurt. Most of their team was very angry, and it took Professor Coulson calming them down to prevent a possible fight between them and some of the louder mouthed STRIKE people.

Peter Quill and Drax came together and Drax spent the whole time gushing about her beating Rumlow. He couldn't contain his laughter when she told him that she did it a second time in the woods, when she took his flag. She felt guilty when Peter asked her if she had any idea what happened by the wall, and she just shrugged.

When Tony and Bruce came to see her, she noticed that Tony was completely incapable of hiding the huge grin that Bruce said he'd had since the match yesterday. "Hacker, indeed, Quake." He whispered, after glancing around the room to make sure they really were alone.

"Tony! NO Way. That isn't a thing. Really."

Bruce looked at her sympathetically. "Yeah, I am afraid it is. Tony and Rhodey were going to order you a new shirt this morning, but then Pepper reminded them that if they put that on your shirt, it wouldn't exactly be a secret." He laughed nervously. "It does sound better than The Hulk, though."

"Yeah, but shaking things and destroying them is nowhere near as cool as turning into a giant green guy, Bruce. Not to mention that I might even be more dangerous than you, if I lost control."

"Uh huh," Tony smiled again. "Think of what you two could accomplish if you were working together."

"Tony, when would we need to cause that sort of destruction, EVER?" Bruce shook his head.

"Well, maybe not now, but what about when we are older and aliens attack, or something? We could be like the last line of defense, Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

"You have serious delusions of grandeur, Tony." Skye laughed at him. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Oh yeah. People tell me that all the time."

Before they left, Bruce gave Skye a book that he brought for her. "Rhodey said you might like something to read. I thought that you might enjoy it."

Skye looked at the book. It was The Hunger Games. "Oh, I've not read this yet. Thanks, Bruce!"

"No problem. I have the whole series if you like it. Not that I think you will be in here long enough to read the whole series, of course. I figured it would be better than my collection of comic books."

She laughed. "Yeah, I have a hard time reading those. They seem so unrealistic."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Do they really? Look around you at the people at this school. It's like a comic book just waiting to happen."

Jemma and Fitz spent their whole visit asking her question after question about how her seismic energy manipulation worked.

"Well, I can use the natural vibrations in things to affect them."

"So, could you shake a vase off a table?" Jemma eyed the flowers next to her.

"Well, yes, I suppose I could. I can make water do some pretty cool stuff too."

"Can you focus on something small like that?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. I was trying to do that to the wall, but everything around me was shaking as well. I need to learn to aim a little better, I guess. Then, of course, stop it. I've done it before with Professor Magneto, but I am still learning."

Skye could see Jemma's inquisitive mind taking all this information in.

They were both very interested in how the gloves that she wore every day blocked her ability, but Skye had no answer to that. She didn't understand the mechanics behind them. They were also fascinated by the long soft casts that she was wearing now.

"I see how the material would compress, helping the fractures to heal." Jemma exclaimed, as she examined them. "Do they also block your ability?"

Skye smiled slightly. "I kind of want to get out of here eventually, and I already have a bunch of fractures and bruises, so I haven't really tried."

Jemma's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I didn't expect you to actually try it. You could really hurt yourself, Skye! I just thought they might have told you."

"Nope. They didn't mention it."

Wanda and Pietro showed up at lunchtime. They carried bags of food for themselves and for Skye. She discovered quickly that she was right about things taking her longer to do. At least she could do it, though. Nobody had to feed her, which made her feel less foolish. Not that it stopped Pietro from trying.

"So you have the X-gene?" Pietro asked her as he opened her sandwich for her.

"No. Professor Magneto says that I went through some sort of mist that caused this to happen. I don't actually remember that, because I was very little. Pretty sure blue aliens were involved somehow, but no, I am not an alien."

"I have to say, I am a little sad that you are alright, Skye." Wanda giggled. "I was talking to Harleen Quinn from the Suicide Squad this morning. She was asking if you were okay, but she also told me that if you had been seriously injured or killed, I would automatically get all A's for this semester in my classes. You know, because you were my roommate. Now I am actually going to have to do my homework." Wanda sighed dramatically.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm pretty sure that is an urban myth, but I'll try harder to die next time just in case." Skye and Wanda both laughed.

"She is a very interesting girl, that one." Pietro grinned and reached over to shove a pretzel into Skye's mouth. "Not right in the head, if you ask me."

"You may be right, there, but she is nice enough." Skye ate the pretzel before giving him a stern look and demanding that he stop.

Over the afternoon, she was visited by Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. Clark suggested she was just trying to get out of their science lab tomorrow jokingly, and then he promised to help her catch up on anything she missed. Bruce offered the same help in Geometry.

Felicity and Oliver came to visit next. Felicity and Skye spent most of the time talking about computers, much to Oliver's chagrin. Before they left, Oliver told her that he'd seen Ward sign up on her visitor list. Apparently Rumlow was right behind him and signed up as well. She sighed. "Oh yay! At least I have that to look forward to, or be terrified of."

Logan and Wade came next, both were super impressed that she'd beaten Rumlow, even if it was a lucky shot, as she insisted. Wade was curious about her experience in the medical area. He was comparing it to the many times he had spent there.

Skye was even visited by Harleen Quinn and the Joker. They brought the Clue board game with them, and spent their 45 minutes playing with her. It was actually pretty nice not to have to make too much small talk, and the game was fun. Mrs. Scarlett did it in the Conservatory with a rope.

When Peggy and Jean came to visit, Peggy brought a huge homemade Get Well card that was signed by what looked like most of the school and even the teachers. Peggy looked like she had a lot of questions for Skye, but with Jean there, she didn't dare ask them. Instead, she talked about Loki's suggestion of an event to teach Asgardian dancing. "Loki said that it was your idea, and it really is a great one, Skye. He rarely gets involved in our activities, so I'm happy to see him putting himself out there." She smiled at her. "He and Thor are going to talk to their parents about sending an instructor, possibly. Later in the month, I already have someone coming to teach 1950's dancing, so it will be a nice tie in."

Jean laughed. "Peggy really does love to dance."

 **999999999**

Skye had just gotten her dinner when Ward and Rumlow showed up, accompanied by Dr. Storm. "Skye?" she looked at her questioningly. "Are you doing alright?"

Skye knew that she was asking if she'd be alright with these particular visitors, and she nodded slowly. She didn't figure that they could cause too much trouble in here.

They both took a seat, but Rumlow folded his arms and just stared at the floor, while Ward spoke.

"How are you doing, Skye?" He glanced at her arms.

"Suppose fine. I'm stuck in here all day."

"Do you know what happened out there?" He looked at her again like he was trying to read her mind.

She shook her head. "You mean, other than you being a jerk? No."

"Hey, I'm not the one that tied you to that tree, Skye," Ward responded, and Skye heard Rumlow let out a low grunt.

"True, but at least I was sort of picking on him," she shoved her head in Rumlow's direction. "So I can kind of forgive his overreaction."

"We didn't hurt you, Skye." Ward said it more as a matter of fact than a question.

"I never said either of you did."

"Your stupid friends sure didn't have a problem suggesting that we did," he grumbled. "That idiot Barton, and Sam Wilson…"

Skye groaned and pushed her tray of food away from her, disgusted. "Could you do me a favor and stop calling my friends stupid? I thought you wanted to be my friend, Grant. What does that make you?" She could have sworn that she heard Rumlow laugh quietly under his breath, but when she glanced at him, he was still just sitting there staring at the floor. "Besides, didn't one of YOUR friends suggest that I was faking all of this?"

He sighed and changed the subject. "Did you see what happened to the wall?"

"I was a bit tied up at the moment. I could barely see anything." That technically wasn't a lie, and it made Rumlow laugh under his breath again.

Ward looked at her seriously. "Skye, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot, and you haven't really given me a chance."

"Are you kidding me? A chance to what? Lecture me some more on every choice I make? I think maybe you are a little confused about how the whole friendship thing works."

"Maybe I am," he conceded. "That doesn't mean that you've actually given me a fair chance."

"I have a novel idea, Grant. Try being a nice guy and see how that works out for you."

Skye grumbled loudly, and Rumlow stood up. He walked around to where Ward was sitting, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Ward. We are gonna miss dinner and I'm hungry."

"We still have another 20 minutes, though," Ward complained.

"I don't care. We are leaving. Let's go."

Ward began to protest, but Rumlow gave him a demanding look. "Alright. Goodbye, Skye. I hope we can talk later." He stood up and walked out of the door.

Before he left, Rumlow stopped and pushed Skye's tray back toward her gently. "You need to eat, Sunshine. Get better soon." He followed Ward out of the room, Skye staring after him in surprise.

 **999999999**

Skye was still eating her dinner when Clint and Natasha came to visit. They both spent a moment checking out her arms before Natasha turn to her and smiled. "So Clint told me that not only did you kick Ward out of the game, but you knocked Rumlow down a second time, and even pulled one of his flags, Skye."

"Yeah, I did. I was backing up in the woods and kind of ran into him, literally."

Natasha frowned. "Did someone forget to look behind them?"

Skye sighed. "Well, yeah. I did it a second time backing away from Rumlow, when I ran into Ward," she confessed.

Natasha shook her head. "I guess we still have a lot more training to do, don't we?" She tried to look stern, but a smile was breaking across her face.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Clint looked at her seriously. "We saw that Rumlow and Ward came to visit you before us. They didn't do anything, did they?"

"No, Ward was Ward, and Rumlow just kind of sat there." She shrugged.

"So, what I want to know is why you kept all of this a secret from us, Skye?" Natasha was looking at her intently. "Not that I am mad or anything. We've all got secrets that we don't necessarily want to share."

Skye shrugged, "Well, I don't actually know. I mean, the whole thing is overwhelming, if I'm being honest. Everywhere I go, something ends up happening that makes people send me away, or not want to have anything to do with me. I guess I thought that if I didn't talk about it, and pretended that I didn't have it, I wouldn't become the freak that everyone wants nothing to do with."

Clint leaned over and grabbed Skye's hand gently. "Most of us can understand that feeling, Skye. That is one of the great things about the school. Everyone is a little bit of a freak in some way."

Natasha smiled at her. "To be honest, maybe I am a little bit glad you were not open about it. The other teams would have been trying way harder to recruit you. An expert hacker who can bring down buildings as well as boys twice her size? Yeah, you are kind of scary."

Skye snickered. "Coming from you, Nat, I will take that as a compliment."

"What I want to know is if you have any other secret powers that you are hiding from us?" Clint raised his eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Well, apparently I have the ability to drive Grant Ward crazy." She giggled. "Not sure if that counts as a secret power or not, but it seems to be a power that only I have. By the way? You were right. Grant really doesn't like you or Sam at all. No idea what his problem is, but he was really angry that you took his flag."

Natasha looked from Skye to Clint and started to laugh. "Yeah, no idea at all." Skye saw Clint look at Natasha bewilderedly, before looking down and realizing that he was still holding Skye's hand. He let go immediately, and ran his hands awkwardly across his face. Skye, in turn, looked down at her food to hide the red color creeping across her cheeks, and shoved a large piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Anyway!" Natasha decided to change the subject. "Since you aren't going to be at school tomorrow, want me to sign you up for Tai Chi? Wanda is signing up too. Jemma was going to, but has decided to do engineering instead."

"Yes! Please! That would be great."

Clint laughed. "You girls will be on your own with that. Quill and I are taking Professor Parker's baking class. We figure, if nothing else, we will get to eat a lot of tasty stuff!"

"You sure Aunt May….I mean Mrs. Parker…. wants you two in that class, after having to deal with you already during Home Economics?"

A voice came from the door. "Yes, Skye. I am sure that Mr. Barton and Mr. Quill will be exemplary students and I won't have to yell at either for any horseplay." Mrs. Parker came into the room with a smile and Peter trailing behind her.

"Yes ma'am! We'll be on our best behavior." Clint looked at his watch. "Looks like our time is over, Skye. Take care and get better soon."

Natasha hugged her tightly. "If they don't let you out tomorrow, I'll start planning a way to spring you out of the joint…Kidding, Mrs. Parker!" Skye laughed. They said goodbye to Mrs. Parker and Peter, and left.

Peter came and sat right on the side of Skye's bed. "How ya doing, Sis?"

Skye smiled at him. "I have to say, Peter, I am impressed. I never expected you to be able to keep my secret."

He pouted. "Come on, Skye. I like to tease you, but that wasn't my secret to tell." He glanced sideways at Mrs. Parker. "Well, that, and Aunt May threatened to ground me for the rest of the school year if I did."

Skye laughed. "Thanks, Mrs. Parker!"

She looked at Skye fondly. "It's okay if you call me Aunt May, Skye. That is, if you want to."

Skye smiled. "Thank you….Aunt May….that would be nice."

Peter laughed. "Yep. She's adopted you alright."

Mrs. Parker insisted on staying until Skye finished all of her dinner, then had Peter clear her tray for her. Peter and Skye spent the time discussing everyone's reaction to finding out what happened in the woods. "Well, first of all, we had to be very quiet, because even though Logan, Strange and Lang sometimes compete with us, they sometimes don't and we didn't want them to hear. Tony was downright giddy that they got you before the X-Men. After all, can you imagine a team with you, Bobby and John on it?" Skye laughed. That would be interesting for sure. They'd just need Arthur Curry for water.

Peter continued. "Some of the STRIKE people were laughing when they brought you out on the stretcher. I thought that Logan, Bucky and Natasha were all going to start throwing punches until Rumlow demanded that the STRIKE people keep their mouths shut. Coulson came over and calmed our people down. Then Wanda showed back up and…"

Skye interrupted him. "Wait…Wanda wasn't there?" Skye made a mental note of that.

Peter shrugged. "She had to go to the bathroom or something. Anyway….Then Wanda showed up and she and Peggy started wrangling up the whole team and sending them off the dining hall for dinner. Normally, dinner would be pretty crazy after a win like that, but everyone was pretty quiet waiting to hear how you were."

"That is enough for now, Peter. Skye has other visitors waiting to see her."

Sure enough, from outside of the room Skye heard a booming voice "We have come to see Lady Skye! And will happily wait our turn!"

Aunt May hugged Skye tightly. "Sleep well, dear. Hopefully you'll be back in your room tomorrow. If you need anything at all, please let us know, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you for everything."

"Bye, Spidey." Skye giggled to Peter.

"See ya, Sis." He waved as he followed Aunt May out of the room.

Right after they left, Thor came into the room, with Loki following behind him. "Remember, Thor, she is injured. Do NOT hug her." Loki reminded his brother impatiently.

"Lady Skye! How goes your convalescence?" Thor took the first seat, causing Loki to have to squeeze around him and the bed to get to the other. He gave his brother an angry look before turning to Skye and smiling.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. As much fun as visiting with friends has been, I am very tired of being in this bed."

Loki nodded. "I can imagine."

"Lady Skye, you are to be congratulated on your fine performance both in the fighting arena, and at the game of Capture the Flag. Besting Brock Rumlow is no easy task, and I should know. We have taken rounds many times. You are to be commended for such a glorious victory!"

"Uhhhh…..Thanks! I got lucky. I'm sure both of you have way more battle stories than my little one." She shrugged.

For the next half hour, both Loki and Thor took turns describing fights that they had been in to Skye. Most of them with other kids on Asgard, or with each other. Some involving creatures that Skye had never heard of, and found hard to imagine. She was enjoying their stories so much that she was surprised when Thor stood up.

"It is getting late, and I still have a great deal of schoolwork to complete. I hope you both will excuse me? I am sure that my brother would be happy to stay and help you pass the remaining time, Lady Skye." He looked at Loki, who just nodded to him in amazement. "Good night, and I hope to see you well soon. I understand that we have dancing to look forward to!" He bowed to them, and left the room.

Loki and Skye both sat for a moment, watching him go. "Well," Skye finally said. "That was pretty weird. Seems a bit keen to get to that homework, doesn't he?"

Loki laughed. "Just when I think that I can't take much more of him, sometimes my brother amazes me." He shook his head.

"So I heard that you talked to Peggy about the Asgardian dancing. Good for you! I think it will be a lot of fun."

He smiled, pleased. "Yes. I just hope others want to come as well."

"I'm sure you will have a full house."

He shrugged. "We will see, I guess." His expression turned more serious. "Skye, what actually happened in the woods?"

"Well, pretty much what you've heard, I guess. Simplistically, I can make things shake, and I made the wall fall down."

"And how did you get hurt?"

"I haven't quite gotten the whole control thing down, and while I was trying to control it, this happened."

"How does your ability work?" He was looking at her very interested in what she had to say.

"Well, everything vibrates or shakes at its own natural frequency. Essentially, I can sense the frequency and intensify it. At least, that is how I understand it. Interestingly enough, the movement doesn't affect me. I've never tried it, and never intend to, but Professor Magneto believes that I could collapse an entire building around me and never get hurt."

He smiled at her. "It sounds like you are quite powerful, then."

Skye shrugged. "I suppose, if you need something to come crashing down around you, I'm your gal."

He grinned. "You never know when that could be handy." Then, he changed the subject. "Do you think you will be released tomorrow?"

"That is what I am hoping for, but I don't know. I guess it depends on how well I can get around and the pain. I don't want to miss anymore school than I have to."

"I will be sure to bring you the assignment from Geometry, if you wish."

"That would be great. At least I can try to keep up. Bruce Wayne said he'd help too."

They spent the remaining minutes talking about the new Special Interest classes. Loki was planning to take history with Pietro and Peter. Apparently Professor Magneto was going to cover the Court of King Henry the 8th, and Loki wanted to see how it compared to the Asgardian court. Skye laughed. "Well, your father is still married to your mother, so that is something different. Henry the 8th had six separate wives, and he outlived all but one. He even had two of them executed by cutting their heads off!"

"Hmmmm…..that doesn't sound pleasant. I guess my father isn't bad in all things." They both laughed.

Dr. Storm had to come into the room a shoo Loki out. He said goodbye, and left, wishing Skye a quick recovery. Since he was the last visitor of the night, Dr. Storm spent the next hour running tests on Skye. She was able to get started on the book that Bruce had brought her before Dr. Storm came in and demanded that she go to sleep.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

When I was in college, it was a fairly popular urban legend that you'd get straight A's for the semester if your roommate died. I don't know if that is still something newbies to college hear or not.

How Magneto became my Dumbledore, I have no idea. Not sure how that is going to work out a few years down the road.


	20. Exploding Planets and Reading Minds

Skye was allowed to leave Tuesday before lunch. Before she left, Dr. Storm took her casts off to x-ray her arms. With the casts off, she could see that the bruises had gone from an angry red to a deep blue.

Skye was grateful that Wanda had brought her a pull over shirt with no buttons, and a pair of loose fitting leggings. It was slow and painful, but Skye managed to get dressed on her own. She also had to promise to keep the arm casts on at all times.

The dorm was completely empty because everyone was at school. Storm had come to collect her from the medical wing and escort her to her room. They stopped by the dining room, where Skye was given a bag lunch and a milk carton by the chef. She felt a wave of guilt when the kind woman asked Storm if there was any news on who was changing her menus and throwing the kitchen into an uproar. Skye vowed to find some other way to prove her mastery of the school's security system to Professor Collins.

When they got to her room, Storm stayed around for a bit to make sure that she was able to get settled. She sat on their little couch, glancing through Skye's math book, while Skye busied herself putting things away and eating her lunch.

"Ahhhh the good old days!" She laughed and sat the book back on Skye's desk. "You know, I was in the first class of kids at Xavier's first school." Skye looked at her in surprise. "I know, I know. It seems like a long time ago. Professor Xavier wanted a place where kids like us would be able to be ourselves without the fear of others judging us or treating us badly. There were very few of us in that first group. This is so much bigger. Back then, it was all ages in a giant mansion not too far from here. It wasn't as organized. We didn't realize that there were so many people similar to us back then, and now we've filled a middle school and will start the high school next year."

"Did you feel like you fit in?" Skye asked her, curiously.

"Well, maybe not at first. I was afraid to show anyone what I could do, but soon everyone was feeling comfortable enough. Our worries became things that were more normal for our age."

"Well, I guess if Professor Xavier wanted you to have a normal school experience, he accomplished that."

She laughed. "Yes, I guess he did. We are all lucky. Can you imagine what it was like for people like us before we knew about each other?"

"Well, sort of. I didn't know that there were other people like me until I saw Peter Parker shoot a web out of his hand and swing around my foster family's playground."

Storm laughed. "You should get some rest. In a few hours everyone will be back, and you aren't going to be given a moments peace. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for everything."

After Storm left, Skye laid down on her bed with the book that Bruce had loaned her intending to read. Soon, she was fast asleep.

 **999999999**

A few hours later, Skye awoke to whispers. "Shhhhh…..she is sleeping." Skye recognized Wanda's voice.

She forced her eyes open and sat up slowly. "No, no. It's okay. I'm awake. If I sleep too much, I'll be up all night." Wanda, Pietro and Peter came around the corner.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to kick the boys out?" Wanda looked at her with concern.

"Naah. I'm fine. Glad to be out of prison….errrrrr…..that bed." She attempted to move herself up against the wall, but without the arm support, it was proving to be awkward. A whoosh of wind flew up toward her, and she found herself quickly, but gently, propped up against the wall, with her pillow behind her back for support. Pietro was sitting on his sister's bed, looking around the room innocently and whistling a tune.

"Pietro! You could have hurt her," Wanda scolded him.

"Not really. I was careful. It may have seemed fast to you, but it was slower than normal for me," he replied indignantly.

"I'm fine," Skye giggled. "I appreciate that you aren't treating me like a china doll, Pietro."

Peter came and sat at the end of Skye's bed. "Has Aunt May been to see you yet? I was hoping there were cookies. She always bakes when she is stressed. Come to think about it, she pretty much always bakes."

Skye pointed to the other room. "Look on my desk. She left them this morning before school, apparently." Peter grabbed the box and returned to the foot of Skye's bed. He passed the box around.

"I considered taking her baking Special Interest class, but she is always harder on me than the other kids, it seems."

Skye laughed at him. "I don't know. Clint and Peter Quill were planning to sign up. Between those two, you might look like a saint!" She looked at Wanda. "Did you sign up for Tai Chi?"

"I did." Wanda took a cookie and passed the box back to Peter. "Natasha was just signing you up as I was leaving."

"Oh please tell me that Ward didn't sign up for it!"

Peter answered her as he took another cookie and put the lid on the tub. "No. There is no OPs class this cycle. Rumlow made him sign up for History with most of the other STRIKE kids. Lucky us."

"Better you than me, he probably won't even talk to you all!"

Soon her room was full of people, and Skye understood why she was limited to only two visitors at a time in the medical wing. It was completely overwhelming. She was relieved when Jemma came along and kicked everyone out, demanding that Skye have a break before dinner time. Just Natasha and Jemma stayed behind. Jemma fussed over her like Aunt May would, making sure her casts were still on securely, and that she was feeling well. About 30 minutes later, she declared Skye ready for dinner.

 **999999999**

She was so grateful that everyone in the dining hall seemed to be back to business as usual. She did have to shoo Sam away when he came to carry her tray for her, then really wished that she hadn't because carrying the tray actually hurt. Still, she didn't want to appear needy or helpless.

Skye took an empty seat between Clint and Sam and began the slow process of eating. She swatted at Clint's hand when he reached over to open her carton of milk for her. "Despite my appearance," she grumbled to him. "I am NOT an invalid." She grabbed the carton and attempted to open it, but it was actually much harder than she expected it to be.

He shrugged. "Sorry. I was just trying to be helpful. Oh yeah, we have a chapter test next week on the Roman lifestyle. Want to work together? Tony, Bruce, Oliver and Pepper and I were going to make a study group." Seeing her struggling with the carton, he took it from her again and opened it before sitting it back down on her tray quietly.

She sighed. "Thank you. Yes, the study group sounds like a good plan. Hopefully one of you is more enthusiastic about aqueducts than I am. Was there any homework?"

"Just reading. I wrote the pages down for you. You missed a pretty exciting Home Economics, though. We are starting a sewing unit. I'm pretty sure that Professor Parker is never going to let Quill and I sit next to each other again." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. "I think she will be relieved to have you back, just so that you can keep an eye on us."

As dinner went on, she got most of the assignments from class. Having finished their unit on Much Ado About Nothing, Professor Coulson had shown the first part of a movie version of it staring Kenneth Branagh and Denzel Washington. At least she'd get to see the second part tomorrow. Both Loki and Clark Kent made arrangements to meet Skye in the Commons after dinner to work on math and science and Tony told her that Professor Collins didn't assign any homework for the night, and he instructed Tony to tell her that she could spend the class time tomorrow that she usually devoted to hacking to completing the lab from today.

Skye ran back up to her room to grab her backpack, and met Loki in the Commons. They found a quiet table and worked on the in-class assignments that she had missed, as well as homework. Luckily, it was mostly review material, so they were able to get through it quickly. He hung around until Clark showed up for science. "Thanks so much, Loki!" Skye said as he packed up his things to go.

"It was my pleasure." He bowed to them, and left.

"Oh wow. That guy is really formal isn't he?" Clark said as he took out his science notebook.

"Not always. I think he might be uncomfortable around people he doesn't know very well."

She laughed as Clark cleared his throat awkwardly and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I know the feeling. At least I came to this planet when I was very small and grew up around your customs. He and his brother have to learn everything as they go along."

Skye stared at Clark. "Wait….You are from another planet too?"

He looked nervous again. "Well, yeah. It was called Krypton. My parents sent me off in a spaceship to earth when our planet was about to be destroyed. Luckily, the Kent's found me and adopted me."

"So you are the last of your kind, sort of like the Doctor in Doctor Who?"

"Well, I do have a cousin, Kara. She will start here next year in 6th grade."

"Oh that will be fun! What about your BFF, Lex? He an alien too?"

"Oh no. He's from Metropolis, but we became friends when he moved to Smallville."

"It must have been nice coming here already with a friend. How did you end up on separate teams, though?" Skye knew that while Clark was part of the Justice League, Lex was part of the Suicide Squad.

"Oh, I don't know. Different interests, I guess."

"Yeah, I bet." She grinned as she opened her science book. "Okay, where do we start?"

 **999999999**

Later that night, when Skye and Wanda were in their room alone, Skye decided it was time to ask Wanda some of the questions that she had. She was surprised when Wanda beat her to it.

"I believe that you have questions, Skye?" She closed the book that she was reading and sat up in her bed.

Skye looked at her in surprise. "Umm…..…yeah. I realized that I don't actually know what it is that you do, beyond that red stuff that you make with your hands. You know my big secret, so I guess I was hoping that you would share yours with me."

Wanda smiled. "I am actually surprised that you've never asked, but I guess that if you had, you'd feel obligated to share yours with me and you didn't seem ready to do that."

"You already knew though, didn't you?" Skye looked at her inquisitively. "Telling me to remain calm, the question about wearing my gloves on Saturday?"

Wanda looked at her for a moment frowning, before letting out a deep breath. "Yes. I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to." She shrugged. "Professor Magneto has looked after my brother and me since we were very small children. When he was informed of your inclusion at this school, and your ability, he thought I could be of help to you. Once he met you, he realized that we could actually help each other."

Skye looked at her confused. "So how does that work?"

"Well I tend to be somewhat quirky, I believe is the word that you might use? Also, there was worry that when people found out what I can do, they wouldn't want to be my roommate. That was one of the reasons that I was given a room by myself. Of course, that only served to make me feel isolated. Magneto believed that you were probably laid back enough that my strangeness wouldn't bother you. So far, I hope that is accurate?"

Skye couldn't help smiling at her. "Ehhh…..You are really no stranger than anyone else around here. Besides, I like quirky. I think that is why we make such great friends."

Wanda smiled back. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Alright, so how do you help me?"

"Well, that goes back to my abilities. First the 'red stuff' as my brother likes to call it, is a sort of energy. I can control it and manipulate it. I have had the advantage of training from a very small age, and can control it quite well. I can try to help you learn to control yours as well, now that it is out in the open between us." She twisted her hand and created a little red ball. Pushing her hand back and forth and up and down, she made the ball follow her hand in whatever direction that she moved it. She waved her hand, and the ball disappeared.

Skye was impressed. "Of course, since we are keeping my shaky-shaky thing a secret, and it probably isn't a good idea to practice in the dorms, that will still be hard."

"But not impossible. There are parts of the school set up, away from everywhere else for such things."

Skye nodded. Of course there would be. "Okay, so is that all that you do? Manipulate energy?"

Once again, Wanda frowned. "No, as I am sure you have already guessed."

Skye nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I also have the ability to see into people's minds. See what they see, and feel what they feel. To search for memories."

Skye's eyes flew open wide and she gaped at Wanda. "You've been reading my mind?"

"No! Well, only the once. I don't just go around poking around in people's minds. I understand the violation of it."

"Can you communicate with people, without talking, sort of like telepathy?"

She nodded. "Yes. My brother and I do it all of the time."

Skye was quiet for a while. Now she understood why people might not want to share a room with Wanda. No one would be comfortable if they thought someone was poking around in their head all the time. Then again, she had no real reason to believe that Wanda had done that. "So the one time you were in my mind? Last Saturday?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Magneto asked me to keep an eye on you if you ever decided to use your ability, so I snuck out into the woods to watch you in case you did. When I saw that you were struggling, I just did it long enough to change your focus. The first memories I found were the ones of your meeting with Professor Xavier and then with Magneto."

"So you made me pass out?"

"I didn't mean to. Magneto thinks that a combination of the pain you were in and what I did might have caused it. I can't really just knock people out, handy though that may be." She laughed nervously.

"I guess that means if I have trouble sleeping some night, I can't just ask you to take care of it?"

"Unfortunately not. However, if you had a bad dream, I could turn it into a good one. Of course, since I can feel what you feel. I would have to be able to not get freaked out by whatever you were dreaming about. " They both smiled at each other.

"So you could feel how I was feeling when the Professor showed up at my foster home?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes, the sadness when you saw the cars out in front of the house and the hope that you felt when you and Peter were on the playground. I understand now why you feel so close to him. Meeting someone like yourself for the first time must have been very nice. I grew up with my brother, so I've always known I wasn't alone."

"So are those two things all that you do?" She asked finally.

"Mostly. I can also manipulate probability."

Skye looked at her confused.

"Let's just say that I can make people and situations around me luckier."

Skye laughed. "Wait. Is that why Pietro wanted to redo their rock, paper, scissors game with you watching at the Halloween party?"

She giggled. "I didn't hear about that part, but I am sure that it is. He hates to lose at anything."

They sat in silence for a while, Skye taking it all in, and Wanda occasionally looking at her with a furrowed brow. Wanda finally broke the silence. "So Skye, if knowing this makes you uncomfortable, I would understand if you didn't want to be my friend or roommate anymore."

Skye looked at her and smiled. "Are you kidding? I don't think I'd want you just snooping in my head any time you felt like it, but we are definitely going to have to come up with a signal when I want you to. How convenient would it be for us to communicate without anyone hearing? We're going to have to practice that sometime."

Wanda looked at her surprised. "Really? I haven't scared you off?"

"No way! Someone has to be able to stop me before I destroy the whole school, or do something really stupid like punch Grant Ward in the face."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at Skye and smirked. "I'm afraid that I might not stop that last thing from happening."

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Between the comics and the MCU, Scarlet Witch seems to have the most confusing powers of anyone. I tried to go for a close approximation based mostly on the MCU because it was more useful to the story.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Facing the Fury

Skye was so happy to be back at school and for things to be back to normal. Well, mostly normal. She was still slow to do most things, but every day it got better and by the end of the week, she was feeling pretty good. She had limited participation in PE, but Coach May was happy to give her plenty of exercise that didn't involve her arms. The same was true in Tai Chi. She still expected Skye to do what she could and even suggested that the movement might help in her recovery.

A week after Skye returned to school, Mr. Sitwell showed up in homeroom with a note for Skye from Principal Fury, as well as an offer for her to come in to chat with him if she felt she needed to. Skye took the note, but declined his offer politely. When homeroom was over, she read the note from the principal.

 _Ms. Skye,_

 _It was unfortunate that I had to leave suddenly after the competition on Saturday, and did not get to the medical facility to see you. I hope you are doing well. I would appreciate it if you would stop by my office before PE today, so that we can discuss any problems that might have occurred during the event._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Principal Fury_

Skye re-read the note. _Great!_ She thought to herself. _Now I am going to get in trouble._ She tucked the note into her bag and spent the rest of the morning thinking about all of the horrible things that could happen. Would they kick her out? Force her not to take part in any more events? She showed the letter to Pepper and Sam after science, since they usually walked to PE together.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" She sighed.

"Naaw!" Sam looked at the letter again. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

Pepper smiled at her. "I agree with Sam. You caused no one to get hurt, well, except for yourself, so what would you get in trouble for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about it."

"You'll be fine. Come find us when you get back to PE, okay?" Sam gave her an encouraging smile.

 **999999999**

She walked into the office just barely before the bell rang. When she entered, she was surprised to find Grant Ward and Brock Rumlow sitting quietly in chairs outside of the principal's office. They both looked up at her when she walked in, Rumlow curiously, and Ward with a big grin.

The door opened, and Vice Principal Hill asked Skye to step inside, before following her in and closing the door behind them.

Principal Fury was seated behind a giant mahogany desk, and Vice Principal Hill took a seat to his right.

"Hello, Ms. Skye." He gestured to an empty seat in front of the desk. "I hope you are feeling better. Please have a seat."

She sat down nervously, having to force herself to stop biting at her bottom lip. They sat there together quietly for a few moments, before he spoke again.

"Skye, I called you in here because I wanted to make sure that there were not any problems that we needed to be made aware of?"

"What do you mean, sir?" She looked down at the floor.

"Well, most people don't leave our school contests unconscious, Skye." He looked at her seriously with his one good eye.

"Sir, you know that I kind of hurt myself, right?" She held up her arms to indicate the black casts that she was wearing.

"Yes I do. I read the medical report that Dr. Storm forward to this office. That isn't what I am talking about. It was suggested to me that perhaps one or both of those boys acted in a way that wasn't appropriate. I won't put up with that in this school, Skye."

Skye shook her head nervously. "I don't think that anything they did caused me to get hurt."

He looked at her sternly. "Be that as it may, I would like to hear your side of the events, please, and I will be the judge of what happened."

She had to take a deep breath and steady her voice. She explained to them how she got into the woods and saw the wall. Then, how she backed up and ran into Rumlow, before knocking him over and taking his flag. Then she told them about backing away from Rumlow into Ward. She continued with how Ward had dragged her to the edge of the woods. She noticed Fury glance at Vice Principal Hill, then back to her.

"So then I kind of teased Rumlow because that was the second time he ended up on his back, thanks to me." She could have sworn she heard Vice Principal Hill snicker under her breath. "Honestly, I was trying to get him to pull my flags, so I could get out of the situation, but instead he tied me to the tree."

"Now why do you think he did that?" He said quietly. "Do you think he was trying to intimidate you?"

Skye laughed at that. "You've seen Rumlow, right, sir? He is pretty darn intimidating without having to do anything. No. I think he was frustrated. Look at him. The guy probably doesn't lose very often, and certainly not to a little thing like me. I think he thought that I would be humiliated when people had to go search for me. He could have done much worse to me if he wanted, but he didn't hurt anything, except maybe my pride." She shrugged. "Besides, he got Ward away from me."

Principal Fury eyed her curiously. "Explain."

She sighed. "Ward likes to lecture me on my life choices. Friends, teams, you name it….It's pretty annoying, but seems harmless enough, I guess. Ward wanted to stay and keep an eye on me while Rumlow went for the flag, but Rumlow insisted they go together. Then Ward stupidly got close enough for me to pull his last flag." Skye stopped because Vice Principal Hill definitely laughed this time. Both Skye and Fury looked at her until she took a deep breath and apologized. Skye turned back to Fury and continued. "Rumlow pushed him away and ordered him back to base immediately, before running off to the flags."

He sat back and stared at Skye for a moment, before leaning his arms on his desk and frowning at her. "Thank you, Skye. If you feel that there is anything else that we need to know, please feel free to come talk to either myself or Vice Principal Hill. Got it?"

Skye looked at him surprised. "Wait….You don't want to know what happened next?" She was confused.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I know exactly what happened. Now, thank you for your time. Please tell Mr. Rumlow that we'll be right with him, and return to PE." She stood up and smiled nervously at both of them before heading for the door.

"Ms. Skye?"

She stopped and turned back to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Can I give you a friendly piece of advice?" He tilted his head, and she thought he was almost smiling.

"Of course, sir."

"Never forget to look behind you in a combat situation." She stared at him in surprise. "You are dismissed. Close the door on the way out."

Skye opened the door and did as she was told, closing the door behind her. Both Rumlow and Ward looked up at her again and she tried to half smile. "Brock? They told me to tell you that they'd be right with you." He nodded curtly and looked back down at the ground. Ward looked like he wanted to say something to her, but she scrambled out the door before he could even open his mouth.

She arrived back and PE with only five minutes left in the class. When it was over, Sam and Pepper both ran up to her, along with Clint and Natasha. She then spent the trip to lunch explaining what happened. On the way, they were joined by Wanda and Pietro.

"So they didn't even talk about the wall?" Sam asked her after looking to see who was around them.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not at all. Honestly, I think they just wanted to make sure that Ward and Rumlow didn't do anything they weren't supposed to. At least that is what it seemed like to me. They said that someone told them that there might be more to what happened out there. I guess they were just checking."

Clint shrugged. "Wonder who would have said that? The only people out there were you three and me."

Skye glanced at Wanda, who shrugged as if to say that it wasn't her either. "Well, I suspect that the teachers around this place know a lot more than they let on, so maybe one of them? Who knows?

While they ate lunch, Skye kept watching the door to the cafeteria. It wasn't until close to the end of lunch when Rumlow and Ward arrived. Rumlow looked around a caught her watching them. He nodded to her and headed toward the line to get food. Ward smiled brightly at her, before being dragged along by Rumlow.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Short chapter, but a longer one coming up later today.

Next up, we spend some time with dancing, the holidays and clueless girls and boys before getting back into more action.


	22. Royalty and Dancing with the Enemy

Skye had to miss Tai Chi on Friday, to visit with Dr. Storm. There were more x-rays and tests, but she was very happy when she decided that Skye didn't need her casts anymore.

"You've done quite well. I'm pleased. You are healing still, so you'll want to be careful. I want to see you one more time on Friday of next week, okay? If you have any problems, please let us know." Dr. Storm smiled kindly at Skye.

Skye was looking at the bruises on her arm, which were all in various shades of blue, green and yellow. "So do you want me to keep these casts?"

"Oh no! I'll keep them here. Hopefully you won't need them again, but just in case you do. Besides, I think some of your friends in Reed's Special Interest class wanted to take a look at them. That is, if you don't mind?"

Skye looked surprised. "Who?"

"Oh. Mr. Stark and Ms. Simmons, I believe."

"Oh, okay. Ummm…..no problem." She shrugged. "Thanks for everything, Dr. Storm."

 **999999999**

Skye walked back to the lobby, enjoying the freedom of not having the casts on, and the air on her arms when she ran into Tony, Fitz, Bruce and Jemma, just returning from engineering.

"Hey kiddo! Look who has arms again!" Tony looked at the bruises on her arms . "Ouch! Those look awful!"

"Good one, Tony. Just in case she wasn't self-conscious enough, let's all stare at Skye." Bruce looked at Skye sympathetically. "They aren't that bad. Just consider them war wounds."

Skye smiled at Bruce and untangled her sweater from around her waist.

"Hey Jemma?" Skye said, as she pulled her sweater on. "Why do you and Tony want those casts that I was wearing?"

Jemma glanced around at the group, before answering. "Oh! We just want to see how Professors Richards and Doom made them. It's fascinating."

Tony added. "Yes, we want to check them out for science, Skye."

She rolled her eyes. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "I'd also love to see a pair of those short gloves that you are usually wearing, if you don't mind?"

"I suppose. Maybe you can explain to me how they work."

"If we can figure it out, I promise we will." He grinned.

 **999999999**

Loki and Thor were the last to arrive to dinner. Jane told them that the boys were talking to their parents. Jane didn't have any idea how they actually did that, only that it involved Professor Coulson's office. When they came in, both boys looked excited.

"Friends!" Thor practically shouted to the table. "Our Mother thought that the idea of teaching Asgardian dance was an excellent idea to encourage cross cultural knowledge of our two realms."

"Yes, and they are sending instructors next Friday evening." Loki added before looking at Skye. "You will still come, won't you?"

"Oh yeah. Of course I will. I'm sure everyone will want to come." She looked around the table.

Clint cleared his throat. "Uhhh….I'm pretty sure that I uhhh…..have something to do that night…." Skye looked over and glared at him. "…..like learn Asgardian dancing?" Skye heard Natasha snigger under her breath and shot her a menacing look, which just made Natasha laugh even harder.

"Bucky and I will both come, but you two have to promise to come to the swing dance lessons that Peggy is organizing for the following week. She is afraid that there won't be enough boys." Steve said to Thor and Loki. They both nodded in agreement.

"What is with all the dancing? Two weeks in a row?" Pietro looked disgruntled. "We need to get Scott Summers more involved in activity planning, apparently."

"It is true, brother. You have a very special dancing style that is all your own, but it will not hurt you to learn others." Wanda grinned at him.

Clint tapped Skye on the shoulder as they made their way to the Commons to watch Doctor Who again. "Oliver and I are planning to go to the archery range tomorrow, then shooting and some sparring. Feel like coming with, since you have your casts off now? You don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it. Felicity is coming too, and Nat will show up eventually. I mean, I know that you aren't in OPs anymore, but it will still be fun."

"Of course. I wouldn't mind it being a weekly thing, if you wanted it to be. Apparently I have a lot more to learn, and it is actually kind of fun. Just don't tell Natasha I said that."

He grinned at her. "Weekly works for me. Yeah, Nat still hasn't forgotten you getting caught between Rumlow and Ward."

She pouted. "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

 **999999999**

The next Friday, Skye had missed Tai Chi again for a visit with Dr. Storm, but was given a clean bill of health and dismissed from any further visits. The bruises on her arms were fading, and she almost felt normal again. Now she was sitting in the dining room listening to all the girls discussing what they were going to wear tonight, and all the boys grumbling that they were told to wear nice clothes.

"Oh come on! It isn't like A.C. asked you all to wear suits," Skye laughed. "He just suggested that, out of respect for our visitors, you should make sure your clothes were clean and not patched up or holey." She turned to Peter and gave him her best sarcastic smile. "Spidey, if you need help figuring out what that looks like, you just let me know and I will help you out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Sis. Maybe you should start picking out what I wear every day." He responded with an equally mocking grin.

Tony looked at Skye blankly. "How come you get away with calling him A.C., but he threatens me with detention when I call him Agent, Skye?"

She chuckled. "I guess he likes me better?"

Loki and Thor did not show up for dinner, but Skye suspected that was because they were meeting their fellow Asgardians. She had no idea how they even traveled between the two realms, as Thor called them, and kept meaning to ask Loki, but had never gotten around to it. Both boys had told them earlier in the week that Asgardian culture was somewhat conservative in nature, so Skye opted for a long skirt and shirt with a black cardigan. Pepper, who was spending the night with them again, braided both Skye and Wanda's hair. She reached instinctively for her fingerless gloves, but stopped.

"I doubt very seriously that you will need those tonight, Skye." Wanda said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Besides, you can just knock me out if I get so frustrated learning the dances that I start trying to bring the place down around us."

They walked down to the Commons a short time later after Jane, Nat and Jemma were also ready. Once again, all of the tables had been pushed to the walls, leaving the big room open for dancing. Skye saw Peggy and Professor Coulson standing near the PA system that Johnny Storm used for their Halloween party. They were with three enormously tall people. Two men, and one woman. Their dress was vaguely like something that you might see at a renaissance festival, but not quite.

Natasha tapped Skye on the shoulder and whispered. "Do you think that is Thor and Loki's mother?"

She glanced over in the direction that Natasha was looking and saw both Loki and Thor talking to another Asgardian woman who had two large men standing on either side of her. Both men were dressed in what Skye guessed was some sort of battle gear. There was a lot of metal and leather involved, and they both had massive swords at their sides.

The woman they were guarding was also tall, but projected such a sense of _regality_ , that it was hard to look away from her. She had similar features to Thor, and was gazing at both boys lovingly. Skye knew that Loki was adopted. He had told her the story a couple of weeks after she came to the school one night while they were studying for a math quiz, but while Skye obviously didn't see any facial features similar between them, there was an elegance that was recognizable in both Loki and this woman.

Skye nodded to Natasha. "I bet she is. Neither of them mentioned that she was coming, but maybe they didn't know."

"But then she is Queen of Asgard!" Jemma squeaked, louder than she probably would have liked to because the noise caused the two boys to turn around.

"Friends!" Thor's booming voice carried over to them from across the room. "Welcome!" He and Loki began crossing the room to where the girls were standing huddled together. Jane had practically hidden herself in the middle of them. Only Skye and Natasha were brave enough to face the direction that the boys were coming from, and for Skye, it wasn't so much brave as Natasha grabbing her hand and giving her no choice.

For the first time, Skye noticed how the boys were dressed. Thor was in a silvery gray suit of what appeared to be armor covered in black leather. He wore black boots, and a long red cape. He was carrying his gigantic hammer, Mjolnir. Loki was dressed in green and black leather with gold armor and black boots. Instead of a cape, he wore a long black and green jacket that almost reached the floor. She guessed that this must be some sort of formal Asgardian uniform for the brothers. They stopped in front of the girls. Thor smiling widely, and Loki tentatively.

"Wow. Those are some pretty heavy looking outfits, guys." Skye smiled at the boys. "If you wear that stuff all the time on Asgard, you must feel positively naked running around this place in earth clothes." Immediately Skye berated herself for her inability to not say everything she was thinking, when she saw both boys blush a little.

"No. These are our clothing for formal occasions, but we do have a sort of casual clothing as well." Loki replied to her, looking down at the floor.

"Well, I think you both look quite handsome." That made both boys smile.

"Our Mother surprised us by coming along this evening. She would very much like to meet our friends." Thor reached between Skye and Natasha to grab Jane's hand and pull her gently to the front. "Especially you, Jane, for she has heard much about your excellent mind and your beauty." Jane took a nervous gulp of air as Thor placed her hand on his arm, and led her toward his mother.

"Don't forget how to speak, Jane," Natasha warned her, as the other girls followed them with Loki walking behind.

Skye slowed down to take the rear of the group of girls and whispered to Loki. "So, do we curtsey, or what?"

"No. My Mother would not expect you to."

"What do we call her?" Jemma managed to squeak out.

Loki didn't hear the question because as they reached her, he sped up to take a place at his mother's side.

"Mother, please allow me to introduce Jane Foster." Thor bowed slightly to her as he gently pushed Jane forward.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Jane. Thor has told me many wonderful things about you. About all of you" she gestured to all of the girls. "I see that Thor did not exaggerate your beauty, Jane, and no doubt your mind as well." She smiled brightly at her.

Jane's face turned scarlet as she awkwardly sort of half curtseyed. "T-t-thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you," she managed to say before practically running off to the side as Natasha approached.

Like almost everything Natasha did, she looked cool and collected. She was introduced by Thor, and she nodded politely to the Queen.

"Ahh yes! You are a warrior. I have heard tales of your bravery." Natasha couldn't contain her grin.

Jemma, Wanda and Pepper went next, and Skye was surprised that the queen really did appear to know something about each of them. Skye couldn't help but wonder if the boys really did talk to their parents about their friends that much, or if she had, perhaps, asked them for little descriptions that she could use when greeting them. They all took turns muttering greetings before moving quickly away. Soon, it was Skye's turn.

She walked up as confidently as she could. She smiled as Thor introduced her. "Mother, this is Skye."

The queen smiled kindly at her and said, "Hello, Skye. You are new to school this year?"

"Yes, ma'am. I started in September." Skye answered.

"I understand that you and Loki help each other in math?"

"Well, Loki helps me more than I help him, I think, ma'am." Skye noticed a big grin spread across Loki's face.

"I am glad to hear that he is being helpful." She turned to smile at him, and Loki beamed back at his mother.

"Yes. Both Thor and Loki have been very kind. I am happy to call them friends. Pleased to meet you." Skye dipped her head slightly to the queen, before walking over quickly to join the other girls.

A line had formed, and the next 20 minutes was spent watching people be introduced to the queen. Skye was relieved that a lot of people had shown up for this. She knew Peggy would be pleased as well, because it appeared that the boys outnumbered the girls, although not by too much.

The rest of the boys from their team finally showed up. Skye found out later that Tony had taken it upon himself to approve all of the boy's outfits before they were allowed to leave. She had to admit that he'd done a good job because all of them looked very nice. Most of them were wearing some version of tan or black slacks and either polo or button up shirts. Fitz had even put on a bowtie. She watched them getting introduced to the queen and once again, she appeared to know something about each of them.

"Well, that was intimidating." Clint said as the boys came over to where the girls were standing. "She asked me how I learned archery, and I told her that a friend of my brother's taught me. I figured it sounded better than telling her it was through a group of criminals working at a circus that my brother got us mixed up with."

Skye giggled at him. "You probably have a point there."

"I guess I don't have to travel to England now to check, 'Meet Queen' off of my bucket list," Sam shrugged.

"She is MUCH more intimidating than the Queen of England. Not that I've ever met her." Fitz added.

Jemma stammered, "I thought she was lovely. She is very….."

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha interrupted by tapping Skye's arm and pointing to the direction of the door. Bringing up the end of the line was Grant Ward, Brock Rumlow, Adrianne Frost and Sylvie Lushton. "They NEVER come to stuff like this."

Skye sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Well, at least that Ward showed up." She watched them move through the line, and had to stifle a laugh as Loki introduced them to his mother through gritted teeth.

Introductions made, Professor Coulson got everyone's attention and asked that they remain quiet and respectful of their visitors, before one of the men who had come to instruct them took the floor and introduced himself as well as the other instructors. He then asked them to pair off into partners. Earlier in the week, Skye had agreed to be Loki's partner for the first dance, so she and Jane met him and Thor in the middle of the floor where the instructors were. Queen Frigga watched the proceedings from her chair, with Coulson and her two bodyguards at her side.

Asgardian dancing really was similar to proper old-style group dancing. It reminded Skye of something you'd see in an English period movie. Something about Henry the eighth or a Jane Austen film. There was a lot of weaving and switching partners, only to find yourself back with the person you started with. The first dance they learned was somewhat slow and graceful. That made it easier to keep up with the steps, but harder to stay with the music. Skye seemed to catch on much quicker than she'd expected, though and it ended up being a lot of fun.

"Are you enjoying this, Skye?" Loki asked her when they were reunited after having weaved their way through a crowd doing the same.

She smiled at him. "It is fun once you get the hang of it. Although I'm also enjoying watching the crashes and the missteps." And there were a lot of crashes and missteps at first. One wrong turn could send you completely out of sync with the rest of your dance group and cause many laughs. After a little while, though, everyone seemed to be getting the hang of it and so the instructors moved on, asking everyone to switch partners.

She curtseyed to Loki as he bowed to her, then he turned to ask Jemma to dance. Skye noticed Ward headed in her direction, but an arm on her shoulder had her flipping around to find Clint standing behind her. "Skye? Want to see if I can avoid stepping on your feet?" He glanced briefly at Ward before smiling at Skye and taking her hand.

"Once again, Clint, you are my hero."

He laughed. "I try. Awww…Poor Ward. Adrienne is dancing with Strange, and Sylvie with Lex Luthor. He's gone to the side to take a seat." Clint began to snigger. "Looks like Rumlow asked Harleen Quinn to dance. That would be an interesting pair."

Skye couldn't help but glance over at them. "I didn't think Joker would be too happy, but he appears to be dancing with Gamora. That is a lot of green going on over there."

The next dance was fast and mercifully not as intricate. Skye and Clint managed to avoid stepping on each other's toes completely, and actually seemed to be getting the hang of it before the instructor asked them to switch partners again to try the dance to new music. Clint found Laurel Lance behind him, so he asked her.

Skye found herself alone again, and focused her attention on Thor, who had asked his mother to dance, in order to avoid Ward's eyes as he appeared to be heading in her direction again. Once again, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned and found herself face to face with Brock Rumlow.

"Sunshine?" He held out his hand to her.

She looked up at him and frowned. "I have a name, Brock. It's Skye. Any chance that you might use it if I dance with you? It only makes me mad when you call me that."

He sighed impatiently and put his hand out to her again. "Skye?"

She saw two things happen behind him almost instantly when she took his hand. Clint took a step toward them angrily, ready to intervene, and Ward frowned before he turned to Pepper and asked her to dance. Pepper glanced at Skye with a sour look on her face, but appeared to have agreed to dance with him, and Skye gave Clint a look to let him know that everything was okay. After all, what could Rumlow possibly do to her on a dance floor in a room full of people? Clint backed off, but didn't take his eyes off them, much to Laurel's displeasure.

They were having some kind of problem with the sound system, so Skye tried to make conversation. "So, uhhh…..how are you enjoying Asgardian dancing?"

He shrugged. "Not my usual thing, but I suppose it isn't too bad. Truth be told, I am much more interested in those two bodyguards with Thor and Loki's Mother. They look tough and their swords are impressive. I'd love to ask if I could see the swords up close, but they look like they could break me in two easily."

Skye couldn't help but laugh, and resisted the urge to point out that what he said is exactly how most people feel when faced with him. Instead, she changed the subject. "You dress up nice." She realized quickly that it was a silly thing to say, but he did look nice. He was wearing black dress pants and a red polo shirt that she suspected that he had ironed due to the complete lack of wrinkles.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah? I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you. Although apparently you seem surprised that I know how to wear anything other than cargo pants and t-shirts."

"Sorry. It was meant as a compliment, but honestly, t-shirts and cargo pants are pretty much what you always wear." She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face.

"That's okay. You look nice too. I guess you didn't have any gloves to match that outfit?" He smirked at her, and she was trying to think of a witty comeback when they got the PA system working and resumed dancing.

Apparently Brock had been paying attention to the lessons, and knew exactly what he was doing. They sailed through the dance with minimal stumbling and even less talking, which was perfectly fine with Skye, as she had run out of things to say.

When the song ended, they stood together as Coulson thanked their Asgardian guests and they all clapped for them. She started to walk away when he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back over to him. "Hey, listen. I just wanted to thank you for not getting me in trouble with Fury and Hill. I know that I didn't do anything wrong, but you coulda whined and cried and made things very difficult for me. I appreciate it. Not sure both of us deserved that consideration, though."

She shrugged at him. "Why would I have done that? You didn't break any rules. Just lost your cool because I kicked your butt….twice. Are we even now, Brock?"

He looked at her and grinned. "Oh no, Sunshine. I still owe you for that lucky shot. Although, maybe I won't hurt you quite as bad. Thanks for the dance." He saw that Clint was coming up to them, so he turned and walked away.

"You okay, Skye?"

"Oh yeah. He's harmless." She watched as Rumlow and Ward met off the dance floor, and Ward appeared to be yelling at him. Rumlow just gave him a look that shut Ward down immediately. He motioned for Ward to follow him, and they both left the room. "At least I hope he is."

"No, he isn't harmless. He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"Not any more than usual. He's still mad about losing to me."

"Well, he better get over it quickly." He suddenly looked down at something on the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So, uhhh, they haven't announced it yet, but I was wondering…."

Clint didn't get to say anything else because Peter appeared beside them. He seemed excited. "Hey Sis! Aunt May told me that you would be coming along for our Thanksgiving trip to New York City!"

Skye smiled. Uncle Ben had asked Skye if she'd like to come with them a few days ago, when he saw her at the school. Peter was born there, and it is where they lived before they came here. She had spent about seven months in an orphanage there when she was nine, but had never gotten to really see the city, so she was very excited to be invited. "You know I'm not actually your sister, right Spidey?"

"Yeah? Well tell that to Aunt May." He laughed at her before continuing. "Aunt May says we are doing all the touristy stuff."

Skye felt a hand on her arm. "Hey Skye, I'm kind of tired, so I'm gonna go." Clint half smiled at her.

"Wait….weren't you going to say something before my annoying little not-quite brother came over here?" She grinned at Peter and pinched his cheek playfully.

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh yeah, I can't remember now. See you tomorrow for training? Steve and Bucky are coming to join us for sparring and shooting." There was a look on his face that Skye couldn't quite place.

"Of course! Meet you for breakfast at 7:15?"

His face brightened. "I'll be there." Skye watched him turn and walk away. He walked off to thank the Asgardian visitors, including Queen Frigga, before leaving with Peter Quill and Gamora.

"What do you think, Skye? Skye?" Natasha snapped her fingers in front of Skye's face to get her attention. Skye stared at her blankly for a second, before focusing on the group of people in front of her, which had grown larger.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry. I was just….never mind." She sighed and caught Natasha smirking at her.

"I said that you need to bring a camera and take a ton of pictures for show-and-tell when you return from New York City."

"Oh, yeah. I can do that. A photo _exposé_ on Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, in his natural habitat?"

She glanced at Peter, who was grinning from ear to ear. "The Amazing Spider-Man….I like it!"

"My brother and I will be going back to Asgard for the break." Loki, who had joined them, said.

"Oh wow! I bet you will be happy to go back home for a while."

"Yes, I suppose so. Mother is about to leave. Perhaps we should all go and say goodbye?" Loki began walking to where his mother was standing with her guards and Professor Coulson.

"We should meet up while you all are in New York." Tony suggested as they walked. "I'm going there for a few days too. Didn't feel like flying all the way back to California for such a short time. Maybe you all could just bring me back on Wednesday instead of Jarvis. I wouldn't miss Aunt May's Thanksgiving dinner for anything."

Skye looked at him curiously. "Who is Jarvis?"

"Well, really, he was my father's butler, but now he is my guardian."

"Oh! Kind of like that guy, Alfred, that Dick and Bruce are always talking about?"

Tony shrugged. "Yep. Exactly."

"Wow, Tony," Sam laughed. "You and Bruce really are a lot alike. You're like the same guy on opposite sides of the cafeteria at lunch."

He groaned. "Ugh. Nothing alike!"

They all took turns thanking their instructors and saying goodbye before leaving Loki and Thor alone with their Mother. Professor Coulson, escorted them all out of the room.

"That was a pretty interesting experience, don't ya' think, A.C.?"

Professor Coulson looked at her amusedly. "Yes, it's not every day that you get to meet actual aliens. Well, it wasn't until I came to work here, I guess." Skye giggled.

"Professor Coulson?" Tony interrupted. "I want to know why I get in trouble when I call you Agent, but Skye gets to call you A.C. and nothing."

Professor Coulson chuckled at Tony. "Because I like her better, Stark?" Everyone, including Tony, laughed.


	23. Turkeys and Pigskins

One week later, Skye found herself back in the Commons with a large group of people learning dances of the 1950's. Peggy had heavily promoted this event and Skye had even helped make posters, after getting roped into it one night when she had very little homework. Peggy, Steve and Bucky were all three history nuts for anything from the 1930's/40's, but Peggy explained that most of the dances were done in all three decades, it was mostly the music and fashion that changed.

The instructor started out with Swing dancing, and Skye was learning with Clark Kent. It was easy to get Clark to come, especially when Skye mentioned that Carol was coming. He wasn't the most coordinated guy in the school, but when you were his size, coordination probably wasn't easy. Still, he got the moves well enough and soon they were doing a passible swing. When it was time to switch partners, Skye made sure that they were right next to Carol, and gently pushed Clark, much to his chagrin, toward her. She knew from dorm room conversations that Carol thought that Clark was sweet, so she was quite pleased when he asked her to dance.

The instructors made them switch partners often, so Skye danced with almost everyone there. Ward was thrilled when she danced with him, and she was thrilled that the dance was fast and involved a lot of concentration, so she didn't have to talk to him. Rumlow managed to call her Skye when he asked her to dance the Jive, and just like with the Asgardian dancing, he seemed to catch on quickly. Of course, he couldn't resist calling her Sunshine again before they switched partners.

The last dance they learned was a slow dance, similar to a waltz. Skye had been surprised that she hadn't been asked by her usual dance partner at all that night, so she was pleased when Clint finally asked her to dance.

"I haven't seen much of you tonight," she said as they were practicing the box step.

"Yeah, every time I headed over to you, someone else beat me to it." He shrugged. "Sorry you had to dance with Ward and Rumlow again."

"Ehh…It wasn't too bad. Ward didn't have time to talk to me, and I think that Rumlow is just playing with me, you know, like a cat before it eats a mouse?"

Clint frowned. "Well, you won't have to worry about them over the next few days while you are in New York City, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess that is true. I'm gonna miss our Saturday practice tomorrow, though. I think I'm getting pretty good at archery. I suspect in a few hundred years, I might be able to beat you. Sparring too, because you never know when I am going to have to beat someone up."

He snorted and spun her around the way the instructor just taught them to do. "We can go when you get back."

They learned more steps before the instructor had them practice to a whole song. Skye and Clint didn't move to switch partners for the last song when Tony and Pepper came up to them and admonished them playfully for not following the rules, before making them split up with them.

 **999999999**

Skye spent the next four nights with the Parkers in New York. They still kept their house in the city, so Skye got to see where Peter grew up. They took her to see the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and all of the other tourist sights. She and Peter had a great time at Dylan's Candy Bar. Aunt May had to limit their candy purchases or they would have both spent all of their pocket money.

Skye learned that a few years ago, after Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip, he started developing his abilities. The Parkers were looking for help, and came across Professor Xavier. A trip out to see him confirmed that Peter did not have the mutant gene, but he told them about his plan to expand his school to include other kids like Peter. When the school opened a year later, he offered both Parkers positions with the staff. Peter spent his fifth grade year being home schooled, before he could start the school this year.

Peter and Skye spent their last day in Central Park with Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn and Tony. Skye managed to convince them all to give ice skating a try, but all four of them spent more time falling on the ice than they did actually skating. Afterward, they spent the afternoon riding the carousel and walking along the many paths through the park. They had dinner at a little hole in the wall diner, where Harry and Tony spent the whole meal arguing about Stark Industries and Oscorp, which was Harry's dad's company. Skye discovered that Harry was actually invited to the school by Professor Xavier, but his father wanted to keep him close to home for now. He was hoping that he might change his mind for next year. They ended the afternoon by piling into a horse drawn carriage for a ride around the park before Tony's guardian, Jarvis, dropped Peter, Skye and Tony off at the Parker's house. Tony was going to ride back with them the following day.

 **999999999**

Skye spent Thanksgiving morning with Wanda and Professor Magneto in an empty field across the campus working on controlling her ability. Wanda was very helpful, and he seemed very pleased that they were working together well.

Skye was mentally exhausted from their practice, and really just wanted to take a nap, but she and Wanda dropped off their coats before heading down to the kitchen to help Aunt May with dinner.

When they walked in, the room was full of people. Peter looked up and laughed. "Hey Sis! Look who's late! Sleeping in, girls?"

Skye punched him in the arm playfully. "I'll have you know that we were up very early this morning buddy. Had some stuff to take care of. Besides, we are all of five minutes late, Spidey."

Peter grinned. "Ohhh….Super-secret girl stuff, huh?"

"Peter!" Aunt May yelled at him. "You stop teasing this instant!" She then turned sweetly to the group waiting for her instruction. "I need potatoes and sweet potatoes peeled. How about if the girls do the sweet potatoes, and the boys the potatoes? Mr. Barton and Mr. Quill, please stop throwing the potatoes back and forth. You will bruise them. As a matter of fact, Mr. Quill, please go help with the sweet potatoes." Both Clint and Peter sniggered as Peter sat his potato down and joined the girls.

Skye had gotten two potatoes peeled when a loud whooshing sound behind her made her turn to where the boys were peeling their potatoes. Well, they WERE peeling potatoes. There was now a neatly stacked pile of peeled potatoes on their table and an empty box beside it.

"Ugh. That was taking too long!" Pietro whined.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Harleen shouted. "He did all of their work!"

Mrs. Parker turned at looked at Pietro, a look of frustration in her eyes. "Alright, Pietro. You can come help me get these Turkeys ready for the oven while the rest of the boys help the girls with sweet potatoes."

With the boys helping, they got through the sweet potatoes quickly. Next was dressing and pies. It turned out that Peter Quill, Clint and Bobby were all put in charge of the pies by Mrs. Parker. They had been practicing in their baking class. Mrs. Parker asked Skye, Wanda and Natasha to help them, which really meant to referee and make sure that they didn't destroy the kitchen in the process. Bobby and Skye were making pecan pies, and she was glad that Bobby had paid attention in their baking class. Soon they had about 10 decent looking pecan pies ready for the oven. John, who was helping with the dressing had been watching them doubtfully, but even he thought that they looked good enough to eat.

"Thank you all so much for your help. For now, that is all." Mrs. Parker smiled kindly at the group. "John? Would you mind coming back to help me about a ½ hour before dinner? Once I get the sweet potato casserole cooked, I was hoping that you would help with the marshmallows." She gave him a knowing grin. "I'd ask that sweet Kent boy, but he is in Kansas still!"

John smiled at her and pulled his lighter out of his pocket, flicking the lid open and closed. "I'd be happy too, Mrs. P!"

 **999999999**

After dinner, Skye joined a large group watching football in the Commons. It was the Minnesota Vikings vs. Detroit Lions. Clint moved up on the arm of the couch when he saw her, opening up his seat for her.

"So who are we rooting for, guys?" she said as she took the seat between him and Logan.

"The Vikings, of course." Clint responded. "I'm from Iowa. You pretty much choose between the Vikings and the Packers."

"Is that why purple is your favorite color?"

"Maybe…."

She laughed. "Vikings it is, then."

"Most of us are killing time waiting for the Cowboys vs Giants game, Skye," Logan added.

Skye made a retching noise. "Ugh. I hope they both lose. Especially the Cowboys. Yuck."

"What you got against the Cowboys, Sunshine?" Skye turned to see Jack Rollins looking at her angrily. "I'm from Texas, ya know."

"First of all, my name is Skye. Second, I'm a 49ers fan, so rivalry."

"49ers suck," Rollins grunted.

Tony laughed. "Awww….How cute. Two people arguing over football teams that haven't won a Super Bowl in their lifetimes. Need a time machine to go back to visit your winning seasons, guys? Anyway, you're from LA, shouldn't you be a Raiders fan, Skye?"

"No way. They aren't in LA anymore, Tony. Besides, they are a bunch of thugs and felons." She shrugged. "I had a foster family that was really into football, and they were from San Francisco, so it just stuck. Besides, aren't you a Chargers fan? They haven't won a Super Bowl in ANYONE's lifetime.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

So this chapter and the next are short. They are both more character development than action.

This one is mainly to cover the Thanksgiving Holiday, and so that I could get football into the story. The sad thing is that we are a family of Cowboys fans, so it was kind of painful to write my main character bad mouthing my team. Haha! The football scene had the extra added bonus of making fun of a family friend who is a Chargers fan.


	24. Snowballs and Poodle Skirts

The first week of December not only brought out the Christmas decorations all over the school, but also the first snowfall. It wasn't much, but enough for the entire school to have a giant snowball fight during PE, and return for lunch and their next classes soaking wet and freezing. The weather had been a real adjustment for Skye. Not that it didn't get cold in Los Angeles, but it got much colder here and snow was mostly something that you saw when you visited the mountains, which was something that Skye never did. She carried a sweater with her everywhere, and the fact that she was always cold was somewhat of a joke among her friends.

Along with snow, the first week of December also brought the announcement that the New Year's Eve dance was going to be a 1950's theme. Peggy had hinted at it when they had the lessons back in November, so it came as no surprise to anyone. Aunt May was excited about the theme, and opened her classroom on weekends and evenings for anyone wanting to make costumes. The boys had it much easier than the girls as jeans and t-shirts were easy to come by.

Of course, it wasn't just the costumes to think about. All of the girls were giddy over who would ask them to the dance, and it was a favorite topic of conversation in the girl's dorm. Skye didn't know what the big deal was. The fact was that there were more boys than girls, and everyone who wasn't away with family would be there, so she wasn't sure she saw the point to having a date. It seemed like they'd still have to switch partners to give everyone a chance to dance. Still, it was easy to get caught up in all of the drama of it, especially as girls began to be asked.

Jemma was the first of her friends. Apparently Rhodey cornered her at PE the day the announcement was made. She was giggling so hard that she could barely tell the story. Carol was next when Clark finally got brave enough to talk to her in the hall between classes. Diana was asked by Arthur Curry, but since he was sort of her boyfriend, that was expected. Nor was it a surprise to anyone when Oliver asked Felicity.

It wasn't just her friends, though. Skye had to stifle a laughed when she overheard Adrienne Frost in the bathroom, telling Sylvie about how Brock Rumlow had asked her to the dance, and that he was going to wear his Halloween costume again, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Remembering his Danny Zuko Grease costume from Halloween, Skye was pretty sure that Adrienne was not going to be sweet little good girl Sandy to Rumlow's Danny, convincing him to change his wicked ways. Maybe more like the bad Sandy at the end of the movie.

Skye finally managed to convince Peter to ask Wanda, by bringing her to Sunday dinner and talking non-stop about the dance before leaving them alone and taking Fitz, who had come with Peter, into the kitchen to help Aunt May wash dishes. Fitz wasn't going to be there for the dance. His parents were taking his family on a trip to Italy over the break, and he wouldn't be back until the day before school started. He seemed okay with it though, as he said it was just TOO much pressure. Skye couldn't help but agree with him.

Skye had been purposely avoiding Grant Ward, and so far it was working well. Anytime he was around, she made sure that she was in a group of people. She hoped that she was making it clear that she was not at all interested. Happy though she was to not have to deal with Ward, as the days rolled by she started to wonder if she'd be asked at all. She was sort of hoping that Clint might ask her. After all, he was her re-occurring dance partner anyway, and they always had a lot of fun together, but he seemed to be purposely avoiding situations where he was alone with her, while she could have sworn that Natasha, who was thrilled to be going with Bucky, was purposely trying to push him into those exact situations. She finally decided that she was imagining things, and let it go.

During lunch on Friday, their chatter was interrupted by Joker, who burst into song loudly in order to invite Harleen to go to the dance with him. It was a catchy little song and dance number that had everyone in the room watching and laughing. He received a standing ovation from the entire room, and of course, Harleen said yes.

"Wow. That was a little dramatic." Tony laughed as they all returned to their food. "Pretty sure that she was a sure thing for him, though, so it might have been a little bit unnecessary."

"He's a braver man than I am." Sam sighed. "I don't think I'm getting a date unless some girl falls into my lap."

Thor, who had already pretty much asked Jane to every school dance in their future, was still staring over at the other side of the cafeteria. "I admire his zeal to secure his lady's hand. In Asgard, we would have demonstrations of strength and fighting to attract a lady's eye."

Jane giggled at him. "Well, I'm glad you didn't beat anybody up to get my attention, Thor."

"So yeah, Pepper. About the dance. I'm not going to sing and dance, not that I wouldn't be amazing at it if I did, but would you like to go to the dance with me?" Tony attempted to whisper, but his whisper was loud enough for the whole table to hear. The boys stared at them with interest, and the girls all looked at each other with dread, knowing what was coming.

"I can't," she responded flatly. "I already have a date."

Tony was shocked. "With who?"

"Bruce asked me on Tuesday, and he was ever so sweet that I had to say yes."

Tony turned to his best friend, a look of angry confusion on his face. Bruce threw up his hands and said, "Not me."

"Wait…..You don't mean Wayne, do you?"

Pepper nodded, stifling a giggle. "Yes I do. He's a nice guy, Tony."

Tony didn't say anything else. He just resumed eating quietly, and Skye couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Natasha, who was sitting between Skye and Clint, leaned toward her and whispered, "Hey, no one has asked you yet, right?"

Skye shook her head. "Nope."

"Wait. Did I just hear you say that you haven't been asked to the dance yet, Skye? How is that possible?" Sam was looking at her curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess everyone thinks I'm holding out for Wade Wilson?"

She heard what she thought was Natasha's foot come smashing down on the ground, and could have sworn she heard Clint moan in pain, but before she could figure out why, Sam continued. "Well, as you know, I happen to be a fantastic dancer, and a really nice guy." He stopped and grinned at her. "Interested in going with me?" Skye glanced around the table and realized that everyone was now staring at her, waiting for an answer. All except Clint, that is, he was busy staring at his food, completely uninterested in the conversation going on around him.

Skye really wished that Sam had asked her privately. The answer would have been the same, after all, he was a good friend and they were sure to have a lot of fun together, but it would have been so much less awkward without them suddenly being the center of attention. She finally smiled back at him, and said, "Sure! That sounds like fun, only I get to wear the dress this time, okay?"

He laughed. "Seems like a good deal to me. So are we thinking more Grease or Happy Days?"

"Aunt May is helping Wanda and me make poodle skirts." She laughed when she saw his confused expression. "Yes, they have poodles on them and were a thing back then. Aunt May loves them, and yes, the 1950's were strange. Anyway. I'm thinking that means more Happy Days."

"Works for me. I guess that wasn't too hard after all," he grinned as lunch ended and they started packing up their things for class.

Skye left with Clint and Natasha. Pepper and Tony normally walked with them to History, but Tony had finally found his voice, and held her back in the cafeteria. Skye wondered how that conversation was going.

"So, do you think Tony is really mad?"

"Well, maybe, but it's his own fault." Natasha responded. "It's been over a week since the dance theme was announced and he should have asked sooner. I don't see how he can be surprised that someone else might have beaten him to it." She reached up and punched Clint gently on the arm.

"Yeah, I guess, but what if he was afraid that he'd ask her, and she would say no, because she didn't want to go with him? That might have made a lot of things awkward." Clint responded in Tony's defense.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Well, then he's an even bigger idiot than I've ever taken him for because it's obvious that wasn't going to happen."

He scowled back at her. "Obvious to YOU, maybe. Besides, if she actually wanted to go with Tony, why would she say yes to Bruce Wayne in the first place?"

Skye looked at Clint and frowned. "Well, maybe she was hoping that he'd ask, but when he didn't, she just assumed that he wasn't interested in going with her. At that point, why not say yes to Bruce? He's a sweet guy, they are friends and they'll have a good time together. Besides, it sure beats moping around all night wishing you were with someone who didn't want to go with you."

"So basically, you both are saying that because he is a little bit shy and maybe unsure of himself, he's totally at fault?"

Skye looked at him confused. "Wait. We are still talking about Tony Stark here, right? Because I am pretty sure that no one would actually describe him as shy and unsure of himself."

Clint shrugged. "Yeah. Aren't we?"

Natasha cackled loudly. "Yes. Of course we are. Go to class now. Both of you." She shoved them both through the door before walking off to her own class.


	25. Christmas and the Box by the Door

The last few weeks of class went by quickly and soon Christmas break began. Once again, most of the kids were spending the holidays in the dorms, while some kids were off spending time with their families. Skye felt like she kind of had the best of both worlds as she got to stay in the dorms, but still spend time with the Parkers, who had become like family to her over the last few months. All the kids staying behind were treated to a trip to the local town mall, where they were able to do some shopping. Their team decided to draw names for a gift exchange, and Skye pulled Natasha's name. She found her a sliver necklace with a little gun charm and a circle charm that read, 'Shoot like a Girl.'

Christmas Eve was cold, with the promise of snow in the air. Still, most of the kids bundled up and spent the morning outside on the field. Coach May had left for a few days to spend Christmas with her husband, but Coach Garret was there, and Professors Coulson and Magneto were also there to watch over them. Principal Fury even came down to referee sparing matches. Skye learned pretty quickly that she was right about him. He had a lot of experience with fighting.

Thanks to Natasha's stepped up training program, Skye found herself facing Drax. He was more than happy to spar with her and help her learn to fight with the bigger kids. Of course, that meant that she spent most of her time on her back, much to the delight of the few STRIKE team members who were there. Rumlow and Rollins were happy to watch the proceedings and laugh when she'd lose.

"One of you boys wanna step in here instead?" Drax growled at them after helping Skye up from a particularly nasty pin.

"You think Sunshine wants to take me on again?" Rumlow grinned at Skye. "I'm up for it."

"Oh I'm sure she could, but I'd have so much more fun doing it. Shall we?"

Skye watched Rollins take a step back, obviously not wanting to get involved, but Rumlow, who looked like he probably never backed down from a fight in his life, began taking off his coat and walking toward them. "Oh yeah. Let's do it."

When he reached them, he motioned for Skye to step away and Drax smiled at him expectantly. Skye went to stand with the group that was now forming to watch. Principal Fury came over to referee.

This wasn't a short match at all. It was long and brutal. Both of them were far beyond Skye's ability in sparring. They weren't just trying to wrestle each other to the ground, they were actually fighting. She couldn't help but realize that she was very lucky that day with Rumlow, because he really could have hurt her. Not that she thought that Principal Fury would have let it go that far, but the idea still gave her chills.

After what seemed like an eternity, the match ended when Rumlow managed to get the best of Drax and send him crashing to the mat. He jumped down on him and held him until Fury called the match for him. Both boys looked exhausted, were breathing heavily, and to Skye's astonishment, they were both laughing. Rumlow moved, allowing Drax to get up. "Always a pleasure, Drax," he said as they shook hands.

Drax smiled at him. "Yeah, first time you've beaten me all year, buddy. Consider it a Christmas miracle." He turned and grinned at Skye. "You ready to continue your lesson?"

"Are you crazy?" Skye looked at him doubtfully. "After that?"

Rumlow grinned at her. "You better take your shot, Sunshine. I weakened him for ya." Skye just shook her head and got back on the mat with Drax.

Before he walked off, Rumlow grabbed her arm, leaned in close and whispered, "You probably want to avoid the left entrance to the dining hall. Someone hung some mistletoe up there, and I'm just guessing there are people here that you don't want to find yourself stuck under that with. Also, Drax favors his left side. Get him on his right and push him off balance." He then pushed her away and walked back to Rollins, smirking at her as he left. He whispered something to Rollins, which made both boys laugh hysterically.

Skye didn't know whether to trust his advice or not, so she took three more falls before giving it a shot. Sure enough, she did what he said, and she finally sent Drax tumbling down to the ground. Natasha and Drax both applauded her, and she did it once more before glancing over to where Rumlow was standing. She smiled slightly at him and nodded. He just shook his head and chuckled. She also made a note to avoid the door he mentioned too, imagining Ward lurking there waiting.

 **999999999**

Christmas morning came and the ground was covered in fluffy white snow. Wanda and Skye dressed quickly and were headed downstairs for breakfast when Wanda opened the door and found a small brightly wrapped box on the floor outside of the room. She picked it up and looked at the tag before handing it to Skye. "This is for you, but it does not say who it is from."

Skye looked at the box and checked the tag herself, before turning it over to see if there was another tag somewhere else. "That's odd. I know Tony had me in the drawing, but he said that he would give me my gift when he and Jemma were back from their trips home, for whatever reason."

"Maybe you have an admirer?"

"Not likely, but ugh! What if it is from Ward? Doesn't that seem like something that he'd do?"

"Perhaps, yes. Do you want to open it?"

Skye sat the box down on her desk. "Umm….no. If it is from him, I don't think I want to know. Surely anyone else would mention leaving it, or put their name on it." She left the box on her desk, and walked out of the room.

Aunt May was in charge of the kitchens again for the holidays. Uncle Ben was making waffles to order, and there was Christmas music playing over the sound system. Everything was very festive. Skye was wearing a Green Christmas sweater that Aunt May had given her, which was causing fits of laughter from Natasha. She wasn't sure what Natasha found funnier, that Skye was wearing her lovely green Christmas Sweater happily, or that Peter had an identical one on in red. Peter seemed to think that Aunt May was determined to ruin both of their social lives forever, and Skye wasn't helping by going out of her way to stand next to him and draw attention to their matching sweaters.

Skye was pleased that Natasha liked the necklace that she got her. She also gave Clint a small long box, explaining that she saw the contents when they were shopping and couldn't resist getting it for him, even though she hadn't drawn his name. He opened the box. Inside was a pen that Skye had found at the sporting goods store. It had a person with a bow and arrow at the top of the pin, and a target at the bottom. When you turned the pen down, the arrow floated down toward the target. He turned it back and forth and watched it a few times, a grin on his face. "That is really cool! Thank you!"

She giggled. "It's silly, but I thought it was funny. I don't recommend you use it in class though, because knowing you, you will get distracted and get into trouble."

After breakfast, everyone wanted to go outside to play in the snow, so Skye and Wanda headed to their room long enough to grab their snow gear. As they were leaving, Skye noticed Ward watching them as they walked out of the room.

They ended up getting held up at the door as Natasha walked through the door that Rumlow had mentioned to Skye the day before, right as Wade Wilson was walking in. It was Natasha who looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging there, before grabbing Wade by the shoulders and planting a loud giant kiss on his cheek. Skye and Wanda couldn't help but laugh at the incredibly shocked and happy expression on Wade's face as Natasha let him go and moved to walk past him. He wandered off toward the kitchen mumbling about how this was the best Christmas EVER.

When they got to their room, Skye saw the box still sitting on her desk, and she shuddered slightly. She wondered if Ward was coming to ask her if she got it earlier, and then she began wondering if she could just throw it away and play dumb if he asked about it. Ultimately, she just left it there and went outside.

Three snowmen, a giant snowball fight, two hot cocoas and a complete Christmas feast later, Skye was sitting in The Commons playing Ticket to Ride with Natasha, Clint and Peter Quill, when Ward approached her finally. "Hey Skye," he said. "I just wanted to give you this." He handed her an envelope, and she took it awkwardly.

"Hey Ward? Get over here. It's your turn!" Rumlow yelled across the room.

He shrugged. "We're playing Carcassonne, guess I better get back. Merry Christmas."

Skye tried to smile at him. "Merry Christmas to you too." As he walked away, she sighed and set the card aside. "So what do I do? Open it here, or wait until later?"

"Open it." Natasha said. "He's going to keep staring over here until you do."

Skye slid her finger along the flap and took out the card. It was a simple card with a Christmas tree on the front. The inside was blank, except for a note that he had written:

 _Skye,_

 _I figured that you wouldn't accept a Christmas present from me right now, so I got this card to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Hoping for better things for us in the coming year._

 _Grant_

She noticed that he was looking over at her, so she nodded slightly in thanks and he grinned back at her. She had to stifle a laugh when Rumlow slapped him across the back of the head to get him to focus back on the game.

Skye passed the card around under the table. "Yeah, that isn't creepy at all, is it?"

Natasha read it quickly. "Pretty much. I'm not sure what he thinks is going to happen in the New Year to bring about your sudden interest in being his friend. Is he going to suddenly grow a personality?"

Peter laughed. "That is something we'd all like to see."

Skye looked at him in mock horror. "No thank you. I'll pass on that, if it is all the same to you." She stopped and thought for a moment. "The weirdest thing is why he didn't just leave this card with the box that Wanda found by our door this morning?"

"What box?" Natasha asked curiously.

Skye explained how Wanda found the small wrapped box sitting by the door with her name on it, but nothing saying who it was from, so they thought it might be from Ward. "That thing has been creeping me out all day! It's just sitting there staring at me when I'm in my room. I keep waiting for it to explode or something."

Clint suddenly glanced up with a look of realization on his face, before banging his head on the table repeatedly and groaning. Peter appeared to follow what was happening and began to laugh so hard that Bruce Banner and Peter Parker, who were playing chess at the next table, looked over at them, concerned. Clint just gave Peter a sick look. "Come on man. Stop it. It isn't funny."

Skye frowned at both of them. "Mind letting us in on the joke?"

Peter had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing anymore while Clint kept his forehead on the table and his eyes on the ground. "The present in front of your door wasn't from Ward. It was from me," he sighed, without looking up from the floor

Natasha joined Peter in laughing at him. "Wait. You know someone has a creepy stalker lurking around, but you leave a box in front of her door with no name? I'm starting to think you have truly lost your mind, Clint."

Peter grinned and patted his friend on the back. "I could have told you that a long time ago, Nat."

He sat up enough to rest his head in his hands. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it, since it isn't anything big and then I realized that I forgot to put my name on it. I figured that she would know it was from me when she opened it, anyway. Honestly, I didn't even consider that she might think it was from him. I don't spend my time thinking about Ward unless I have to."

"I told him that he should just give it to you, Skye. You know, since it wasn't such a big deal." Peter scoffed at Clint's pained expression.

"Well, if it helps, I am very happy to find out that it is from you, Clint, and not Ward. Still, it isn't going to explode, is it?" Skye couldn't help joining in on the laughter.

Natasha spoke before he could say anything. "I really think you need to go get that box right now, Skye." She grinned wickedly at Clint.

"Ugh. Whatever. I don't care!" He shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry Skye. I wasn't trying to freak you out."

Skye laughed. "No problem. I'm going to go get it, though. I'll be back." She ran up to her room and grabbed the box off of her desk before heading back toward the Commons. When the elevator doors opened, she was surprised to find Clint waiting for her in the Commons hallway.

"Nat and Peter said that I'd been punished enough, so they sent me out here so you didn't have to open that in a room full of people." He sat down on one of the benches that lined the hallway. "I swear, I never meant to make this such a big deal."

Skye sat down beside him, and smiled. "Awww….I understand, I really do. I really probably shouldn't have assumed that it was from Ward, but I couldn't be sure."

He laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, but I probably should have just given it to you. I thought it would be funny to leave it though, so you'd see it first thing on Christmas morning. Kind of silly, I guess. You can go ahead and open it if you want."

She unwrapped the box and pulled the lid off of it. Inside was a small black leather woven bracelet that had a silver circle in the middle with a silver arrow holding it together. She took it out and looked at it. "This is so pretty!"

He shrugged. "It isn't that big of a deal. It's just something I made. I made a similar one for Natasha last year. Oliver wanted me to make one for Felicity, so I made one for you as well."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Really? You made it? I think it is amazing!"

His cheeks were turning red. "I thought since you seem to be enjoying archery, you might like it with the arrow and everything. Nat's just has the circle, because she doesn't do archery." Skye knew exactly the bracelet he was talking about, she'd seen Natasha wear it before.

She wasn't wearing her gloves, and really hadn't been wearing them except to class, since Halloween, so she had no problem pulling the bracelet around her wrist. She held her arm out and looked at it. "I love it," she said before giving him a big hug that made him turn even redder than he already was.

"Maybe I should have just made one for every girl in the school at once, then I could stop slowly humiliating myself." Clint sighed.

"You shouldn't be humiliated! It's cute. How did you learn to do the weaving part?"

That made him laugh. "Well, I actually learned that while learning to make rope, you know, back when I was with my brother in the circus?"

"Ahhh…say no more. That is probably best." She giggled, before dragging him back into the Commons area.

Natasha looked at the bracelet, and compared it to hers. "They are similar, but yours is much fancier. I think he must like you better!" She grinned at Clint again and once again red was creeping across his cheeks.


	26. Gauntlets and Group Activities

In the days that followed Christmas, most of the kids who had gone away began returning for New Years. Jemma returned right before New Year's Eve and was super excited because her parents had given her three seasons of a show called Sherlock, which was sort of a modern take on the stories of Sherlock Holmes, on DVD for Christmas. She was hoping that it could replace Doctor Who, which they finished before the holidays, as a show for all of them to watch together.

They watched the first episode that night, and Skye really enjoyed it. So did Stephen Strange. "That Benedict Cumberbatch guy is a great actor," he said admiringly after the episode ended.

"What?" Tony looked over at him like he was crazy. "I suppose he's good, but I prefer Sherlock Holmes in the movies. Robert Downy Jr. really knows how to make a mystery entertaining. I like to imagine that if a movie were ever made about my life, he'd play me."

"Who would ever make a movie of your life, Tony?" Bruce shook his head in disbelief at his friend's enormous ego. "Besides, while both Sherlock's are good, the very best Sherlock is found in the books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A Study in Scarlet, which is what the episode that we just watched is based on, is excellent. I have it, if you'd like to read it."

"Ummm….Okay, buddy. Whatever you say." Tony turned to Skye. "Hey! Tomorrow at 9:00am, we've got plans, okay? Meet you for breakfast at 8:00? Wanda, you too." Skye and Wanda both looked at him curiously. "Oh, just trust me!"

Before she could ask him about what sort of plans, Thor's voice came booming through the room. "My friends! It is good to be back and to see you all!" He stopped next to Jane, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Especially you, Lady Jane! I trust you had a wonderful holiday?" She nodded at him happily.

Skye was surprised not to see Loki trailing behind him. "Hey, Thor? Where are you hiding your brother?"

"Oh. My brother has chosen to spend a few more days in Asgard."

"Oh! But he'll miss the dance," Jane said, looking surprised.

"Yes. I believe that was his primary motivation for staying. The lady he wished to take was already spoken for, so he decided to skip it altogether. His loss!" Thor took a seat next to Jane and they began talking about their break.

 **999999999**

The next morning, Skye and Wanda were up and ready for breakfast by 8:00. She was surprised to find not only Tony waiting for them, but Jemma, Bruce, Clint, Steve and Bucky as well. Steve was carrying his giant shield.

"So what is this about, Tony?" Skye asked as they ate.

"Shhh! You'll see in a little bit." Tony grinned. "Sam was going to come too, but he got in very late last night. He told me to tell you that he would see you later."

"Whatever you have planned involves all of these people?"

"Well, no. Some are just along for the fun of it all." He grinned at her. "We should go soon. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

The snow from Christmas had almost completely melted, and the sun was out. It was still a chilly day, but the sun made it feel a little warmer. It didn't take Skye and Wanda long to realize that they were making the long trek to the practice field where they usually met Professor Magneto, and Skye was more curious than ever at what Tony had planned. When they arrived, she discovered that whatever it was, it apparently not only involved Professor Magneto, but Professor Richards and Professor Pym as well. Wanda seemed just as surprised as she was.

"So Skye. Since I drew your name for Christmas, I have something for you. Obviously though, this was more of a group project." Tony said. "Jemma, Bruce, Fitz and I have been working on it in Engineering with a lot of help from these three wonderful professors and Professor Doom." Tony stopped and gestured to the men standing there and Professor Richards smiled at her and handed Tony a box that he had been holding. He, in turn, passed it to Skye.

She took the box warily and opened it. Inside was what looked to be a pair of large metal gloves. They were silver in color, but not overly shiny. Jemma took the box from her and Skye pulled one of them out and inspected it.

"Ummm…okay. What are they?" She looked at Tony apprehensively. "I mean, I thought that the idea was for me to learn enough control that I didn't have to wear gloves anymore. These are huge!"

"Technically, I believe they are called gauntlets, not gloves. These aren't for every day, Skye. Only special occasions. You know, like competitions or whatever, where you might want to actually….errr….shake things up." Tony laughed at his own joke.

"I'm confused," she said flatly.

Bruce took the other glove out of the box and tried to explain using science. "Well, we started out by investigating how exactly your ability worked. Professor Magneto was very helpful, since he's been working with you for a while now. Knowing that, we then looked at the gloves you wear to school, which seem to stop you from using your ability, and Professor Richards was helpful in explaining how they worked." Bruce launched into a long scientific explanation, but Skye heard half of it because she was busy imagining having to do anything in these strange metal glove-like things.

Jemma took over. "Next, we looked at the casts that Professor Richards and Professor Doom made for you back after your little….mishap….in the competition. We were trying to figure out how to prevent you from hurting yourself in the future, or at least minimizing it, to stop that particular problem from happening again. When you put them on, you will see that the inside has a compression sleeve that should help minimize any bruising, and a component that will actually siphon off some of that seismic energy, should that happen again."

"So then, with their help, we created these babies!" Tony finished the explanation, although Skye still had a ton of questions.

"So do they stop me from doing anything?" She looked at Professor Magneto when she said this because she knew that he was against the other gloves for that very reason and she was trying to figure out his involvement in all of this.

"No, Skye," he smiled at her. "They should help you use it."

Tony took the box from Jemma and sat it down. "Of course, all of this is a moot point if they don't work. Let's give it a try, shall we? First, we'd all love to see a demonstration of what you can do. Clint here has described it to us, but we'd like to see for ourselves."

Skye looked at the teachers and all three of them nodded to her. She looked out at the field and saw that someone had placed cones and a few random stacks of wooden boxes all around it. She began to panic a little, realizing that only three of this crowd, Clint, Wanda and Professor Magneto had ever actually seen her do it. Now the rest of the group was staring at her curiously.

She took a few deep breaths and concentrated on the set of boxes closest to them. She felt the ground around her begin to move, so she focused harder on the boxes. Suddenly, the top box just flew off of the others and broke apart, before falling back to the ground. She heard a collective gasp from the group, and that momentary loss of focus caused the other box clusters in the field to start moving, as well as cones. The entire field was now shaking and in a panic, Skye tried to stop. Quickly, she saw a familiar red swirl from the corner of her eye.

 _She was sitting in the hallway at Christmas with Clint, opening the box that contained the bracelet that he had given her. She was looking at it and getting ready to try it on when she heard Jemma's concerned voice quietly telling her to wake up._

Skye opened her eyes and found herself on the ground with Clint, Jemma and Professor Richards bent down around her.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" Professor Richards asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ummm…yeah. Please tell me I wasn't down here for a long time." She guessed she wasn't though, based on the fact that everyone else had gathered around to stare at her worriedly.

It was Clint who answered. "Nope. Just a minute." He had taken one of her hands and was examining it carefully. "Look! No bruises."

Tony, who was standing over them, looked at Wanda. "Okay. Now I see why you requested that she be here, Professor Magneto. Color me impressed."

Wanda smiled. "My part is easy." She looked down at Skye and winked. "Interesting memory to be floating around in there."

"Hey now! What happens in my mind stays in my mind!" Skye giggled up at Wanda. "Isn't there some sort of telepath/mind provider privilege or something?" Both girls smiled at each other fondly.

Steve interrupted. "You were reading her mind?" He looked at Wanda warily.

"Well, sort of. I really just found a happy memory and distracted her with it. No, I do not go around intruding in people's heads, Steve, if that is what you are worried about."

He looked ashamed. "No, of course you wouldn't. I didn't mean to suggest that you would. My apologies."

Jemma was inexplicably feeling Skye's forehead and checking her pulse. "I'm fine, Jemma. I swear." She moved to stand with Clint's help.

"I just don't want you to overdo it, Skye. Are you sure you are okay to continue? Do you want to rest?"

Skye smiled at Jemma's concern. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Okay, so let's give these gloves a try."

Tony laughed. "Say it with me, Skye…gauntlets." Skye rolled her eyes.

Everyone watched as Jemma took the first one and helped Skye put it on. It was a strange sensation, because it fit tightly around her hands and up her arm about halfway to her elbow, but the metal part was loose and moved easily. She was able to bend and flex her fingers and she suspected that she'd be able to grab and hold things much easier than she expected. She noticed Bucky watching the movement, and wondered if his metal arm inspired the design.

"These may be the strangest pair of gloves….errrr…..gauntlets that I have ever seen," she commented as Jemma started to help her into the other one.

"Yes. Gauntlets. It sounds much cooler, trust me." Tony said.

Professor Pym chuckled. "If these work properly, they should be able to help you channel your ability to a certain object much easier, Skye. With a little practice, you could eventually destroy something very small from very far away."

Skye looked at him, horrified. "Let's hope I never need to do that!"

He nodded wryly. "Yes. Of course. Let's hope you don't."

Jemma finally secured the second one, and Skye took a moment to experiment with them. She grabbed Jemma's wrist carefully and realized that she could still pick things up. Bucky came over and they were comparing movement. It was very different, Skye realized, since Bucky's arm was actually mechanical and made him stronger.

"Alright, kiddo," Professor Richards exclaimed excitedly. "Try them out and let's see what happens."

"Okay, but Wanda? You might want to stay close, just in case I go nuts or something." Wanda moved behind her and waited.

Once again, Skye focused on the remaining two boxes closest to her, and the earth around her started to move. She heard Tony say, "Not sure that I am ever going to get used to that. Glad I'm usually in the air when this stuff would likely happen," before tuning everyone out and just focusing on the boxes. She felt the ground around her stop shaking, and within a few seconds, both of the boxes appeared to fall apart easily. She took a deep breath and willed herself to stop, and after a few seconds, it did.

She looked up at the professors, all three were looking very pleased. "Try again, Skye. Something further away," Professor Pym suggested. She did, and spent the next few minutes trying over and over, knocking apart boxes and cones alike. Soon the ground wasn't shaking at all, just what she wanted to shake. She felt so much more in control. It was wonderful.

"Skye?" Steve asked after she had wiped out almost everything on the field. "I was hoping we could try something, if you don't mind."

"Okay? What is it?" She watched him as he grabbed his big shield and brought it over to her.

"Well, my shield is made out of something called vibranium, it is supposed to be vibration absorbent. I was thinking we could test that. Professor Magneto won't allow me to hold the shield, but we can set it up and see what happens?"

She shrugged. "Sure, but you have to promise not to be mad if I crack the thing, or something."

Steve and Tony ran out and set up two more boxes, setting the shield up in front of them. When they got back Skye concentrated on the shield and the first thing that she noticed was that it was very hard to get any sense of the natural vibrations of it. It felt, oddly, like the frequency was changing. She held her hands out toward it, and at first nothing happened, but then the boxes behind it were completely destroyed, and the shield fell over.

Steve ran out to get his shield and Skye was relieved that it was on one piece. "Interesting," Professor Pym said to Professor Magneto. Looks like you were right. The shield can take it to a point. She didn't destroy it, but she could affect what was behind it."

Professor Pym turned to Steve and Skye. "Kids, don't try this with a person holding the shield, please. You've seen what happens to wooden boxes, I doubt you want to see, or feel, what might happen to a person. Got it?"

"Yes," Professor Richards added. "Now, let's get this stuff cleaned up so you all can get back to lunch. You all have a dance to prepare for, I suspect."

They cleaned up quickly, and walked back to the dorms talking excitedly about ways to use Skye's ability in challenges. "You know, guys, I'm perfectly happy to just be the hacker."

Tony grinned. "Oh, you'll be that too, don't worry, but you won't get away with hiding that forever, Skye."

She laughed dryly. "Okay, how about just until we graduate in five years?"

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

I have no idea exactly the gauntlets Daisy wears in the comics work, other than I know they help her control things better, so we are winging it here. I just liked the idea of her friends making them for her, because science.

I also researched if Daisy ever affected vbranium in the comics, and couldn't come up with anything. I went went with the fact that Skye was able to shake the rest of the bus on AOS, even though she was in a vibranium covered room.

Almost through the holidays and then back to more action, and HYDRA!


	27. 1950's and a New Year

After lunch, all the girls excused themselves to go up to their rooms and get ready for the dance. Sam found this to be the most hysterical thing. "What can you all possibly have to do to get ready for the next six hours?"

Natasha looked at him and laughed. "Well, we will need at least half an hour to get ready for the dance, and the other five and a half hours will be spent talking about the dance and all of you, of course."

"She is not lying, Sam. I have been around my sister's room enough to know that there will be lots of giggling and gossip going on. Perhaps we should work on a way to put a bug in their room to listen?" Pietro snorted.

Wanda gave her brother a severe look. "That depends, brother. Do you wish to see your 13th birthday?"' The idea was dropped immediately, at least while the girls were still around.

Pepper was spending the night with Skye and Wanda again, and soon they were back in their room with Natasha, Jemma, Jane and Peggy showing them her new gauntlets and explaining how they worked. Jemma told Skye that Professor Magneto was originally against helping them, until they explained that they were not trying to inhibit her use in any way. They also had to get permission from Principal Fury, but he approved it quickly.

Soon it was time for dinner and the dance, and Skye was relieved to see that she and Wanda were not the only ones who went the poodle skirt route. Pepper had a 1950's style polka dot dress, and when the girls met their dates in the lobby, Skye elbowed Wanda and had to stifle a giggle when Bruce Wayne came to collect Pepper in a full 1950's suit and hat. They made quite a couple, but Skye felt a little bit guilty for thinking so when she saw Tony watching them grumpily.

Sam and Peter finally made it down to the lobby, and Uncle Ben was waiting to take pictures. Sam's grandfather had given him his high school letter sweater to wear, and it was a bit too big for him, but Sam was extremely proud to be wearing it. During dinner, he told them about how his grandfather was a running back at a segregated high school in the 1950s where he earned his letter, before becoming one of the first players of color at his university. He intended to try to play football professionally, but an injury in college forced him to stop playing. He joined the military instead, and Sam was hoping to follow in his footsteps one day. Skye asked Uncle Ben to send her electronic copies of the pictures, suggesting to Sam that they should send a few to his grandfather.

Although there were tables set up in the dining room for two or four people, Sam and Skye opted to sit at a much larger table with Peter and Wanda and most of their other friends, with the exception of Pepper and Bruce, who sat a table by themselves, and Steve and Peggy, who sat with Jean and Scott. After dinner, they all walked over to the school, where the gym had been transformed into something that might have been like a dance at any school in the 50's.

One of the first things she saw when she arrived was a group of STRIKE people already there. She was 100% right about Adrienne and Brock. He was wearing his Danny Zuko Halloween costume, and Adrienne was looking far from sweet little innocent Sandy. Skye also noticed that Ward was there with Sylvie, although she thought that neither of them looked happy about it. Skye was relieved though. It was unlikely that, since they were both there with a date, she'd have to spend the evening avoiding him.

They spent the hours leading up to midnight dancing, talking and having a great time. Sam and Skye danced together most of the time, but he was happy to loan her out to his dateless friends. He jokingly attempted to set up a barter system between himself and anyone who wanted to dance with her before Skye quietly threatened to try out the new present that she had gotten earlier in the day on him. Most of the guys were good sports with their dates. After all, there were so many more boys there than girls that it only made sense. It turned out that Bruce Wayne, however, wasn't too thrilled with the idea of other people dancing with Pepper, especially Tony. Pepper finally had to put her foot down and Bruce grudgingly agreed. Pepper told them later that Tony wisely chose to dance with her without complaining about Bruce, and Bruce didn't spend the rest of the night complaining about Tony.

Skye had just finished dancing a jive with Barry Allen that was more like a freeform dance when the music turned slower and Clint cut in. "Sam had to excuse himself for a moment, so he sent me to entertain you."

"Ohh great! Are you going to demonstrate some of those circus skills that you learned?" she teased him.

"Well, I could, but I might get arrested or kicked out of school," he responded with a grin.

"Hmmm…..yeah. We should probably stick to dancing."

He nodded and spun her around. "Probably a good idea. Are you having fun? It's almost midnight."

"I am. You?"

"Sure. I got to have a very interesting conversation, well really I just listened to him rant, with Rocket about the difference between raccoons and whatever he is, and hear all about Groot when he was bigger. That was pretty fun."

"Groot?" Sky asked him curiously.

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard about Groot? He's this little tree sapling that lives in Peter and my room, only he's alive." He laughed at the look of surprise on Skye's face. "Yeah, so apparently he was a big walking tree at one time, but he got hurt trying to save Peter, Drax, Gamora and Rocket, and now he is a little sapling that will grow back into a big tree one day. You should come meet him. He's actually kind of cute and he loves to dance to Peter's music. He doesn't talk much. Just squeaks, "I am Groot!" Rocket can translate it for us, though."

"Clint? Can I ask you a very serious question?" Skye said to him, causing him to stop dancing her around and look at her warily.

"Yeah. Sure." He sounded very unsure, though.

She shook her head. "Tell me. How did we end up here?" She had to bite her lower lip to hold back her laughter at the confused expression on his face. "I mean really. You just told me that you spent part of your evening talking to some sort of alien who looks like a raccoon but isn't one, about a talking tree that used to be huge, but because he saved the raccoon-like alien, the red Christmas looking alien who could probably beat us all up without breaking a sweat, the green girl that lives on the floor above mine, and Peter, he is now very tiny and lives in your dorm room. Seriously. How did this become our lives?"

A smile crept slowly across his face, and he resumed dancing with her. "I wonder that myself every day. It seems to get weirder and weirder, doesn't it?"

Skye suddenly looked at him and frowned. "You mean like watching me destroy stuff without even touching it this morning and seeing Wanda rooting through my mind for happy thoughts?"

"No! I wasn't thinking about that at all. Really. I promise," he replied defensively. "I think what you can do is really cool. Although I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was interested in what happy memory Wanda found floating around in your head, since she was teasing you about it."

Skye laughed and glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist. "Yeah, that is a secret that I'll never tell."

Sam was back and he cut in. "Sorry buddy. It's 11:55, and I get to be with my date as the clock strikes midnight." Sam grinned between them and Clint just laughed and moved aside.

When it was time, the entire room counted down to midnight and balloons fell from the ceiling as they they all wished each other Happy New Year. Sam and Skye hugged, before he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to turn what Skye suspected was an interesting shade of dark red. They spent the first few minutes of the year hugging and wishing each other a Happy New Year. When Ward approached her, Skye hugged him very quickly before turning her back on him and grabbing Peter away from Wanda to give him a huge hug. Skye saw Natasha give Wade Wilson a hug and then laughed when he kept going back for more. Bucky finally growled at him, and he wandered off.

Skye and Sam danced together to a few more songs before the dance ended and they all walked back to the dorms. Skye was exhausted, but sleep would still be a long way off as all of the girls would pile into Jemma and Natasha's room and talk over every detail of the evening.


	28. Blizzards and Victory Kisses

When school resumed in January, Principal Fury announced that there would be a school-wide competition the first week of February. Natasha and Peggy took this news very seriously, and began drawing up practice schedules for every possible event. Skye was surprised to find out that neither of them were letting her off the hook with sparring, so she still continued to practice that along with the visits with Professor Magneto to get better at using her gauntlets and also using her ability without them.

She also made sure to spend as much time as possible on her computer, since she hoped that there would be a challenge for that. She'd take her laptop and sit outside while others played volleyball or basketball when it wasn't too cold. When it was cold, she'd find some quiet corner in the Commons. Sometimes Felicity would join her, and Bruce Wayne and Tony would complain that it was just wrong for them to work together, since they were on opposite teams, but neither of them cared. They also started bringing their laptops again on Saturday mornings for archery, both girls spending more and more time on their laptops than actually learning archery, much to Clint and Oliver's discontent.

On top of all this, Skye still had school work and the general drama of middle school. Loki had returned the day before school resumed, and was very unhappy to find out that Thor had told everyone why he decided to stay in Asgard. It took him the better part of a week to get over it, and until he did, Skye was reminded of the surly kid that he seemed to be when she first met him. That made working on math together a somewhat unpleasant experience, and she began to work more with Bruce Wayne or Bruce Banner. He did finally apologize to everyone for his mood, which improved finally as the days went on.

Tony was still unhappy with Pepper, and that only got worse when it became obvious that Bruce Wayne and Pepper were not just a one dance thing. Pepper wouldn't say that he was her boyfriend, but they were always walking in the hallways together and when she stayed for dinner, he always ate with her, which meant with them. Skye didn't mind at all. Bruce was a nice guy, even if he was a bit brooding. Tony, however, started suggesting quietly that perhaps they should sit in the dining hall the way they sat in lunch, with him on the other side of the room.

 **999999999**

It was a week before the competition and Skye was sitting in Computer Science waiting for the class to start while attempting to hack into the school's system again, when Tony came in waving a piece of paper excitedly.

"They finally released the events for the competition next week!" He sat down between Fitz and Skye. "We are meeting after Special Interests in Professor Coulson's room to plan. Don't be late."

"Please tell me there is a science event?" Fitz looked at him hopefully.

"Sure is. Computers too, Skye."

Skye laughed. "Oh good. I hope it isn't breaking into the schools system, because that is way too easy." Skye showed them her screen. She had stopped changing the dinner and lunch menus since she realized it was causing problems in the kitchens, and instead began sending Professor Collins emails from strange accounts that she would create, or harmlessly adding pages to the school's internal website and sending the links to Professor Collins. She heard his laptop ding, and laughed as he looked up at her and smiled.

Skye and Tony were taking Professor Collins' Computers Special Interest class this session, so they walked together to Professor Coulson's classroom afterward. Most of the group had already arrived, and were talking excitedly about the events. Professor Coulson allowed them to cover the window on his door with paper, so no one could peek in, but Peter still stood by the door to watch, just in case.

This event was much different from their event after Halloween. There were all sorts of challenges and after each one, points were awarded based on place. Some of the challenges were odd, but Skye realized that the teachers were trying to play to as many talents as they could.

"Okay." Peggy called them to order once everyone had arrived. "It looks like there is something for everyone in this. I talked to Stephen, Logan and Scott. Scott and Stephen are competing with the Defenders which are merging with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Logan is sticking with the X-Men."

"I am assuming, Peggy, that you and I will take debate?" Pepper said.

"That makes sense. Bruce, Jane and Fitzsimmons should take Science." All four nodded.

"My Lady Jane will shine brightly in such a challenge!" Thor loudly declared. In a quieter voice he added, "as will the others, of course."

"I'm sure you will be brilliant in sparring too, Thor!" Jane managed to say before turning bright red, and hidding her face in her hands. The entire room dissolved into laughter.

"Really? Is this a thing this year, or what?" Tony shushed the group as he looked from Jane to Thor. "Last fall it was Clint and Skye who couldn't stop with the flirting long enough to plan, and now you two? Seriously. Get it together, people. This is important!"

Skye and Clint, who happened to be sitting next to each other, both glared at Tony at the same time. "No we weren't, Tony!" Skye grumbled as Clint bounced a wadded up piece of paper off his head and grinned at Skye.

"Okay, let's get back to planning, okay?" Peggy stood up and took over again. "What about the other events?"

"Skye and I will do computers." Tony announced. "I could do flying and Nat could do computers, but it seems logical to let Sam and Rhodey handle flying and Natasha to do shooting. Bucky too."

"Thor and I can do sparring," Steve suggested. "Clint too, if we need three."

Peggy looked at him and smiled. "I think that is a great idea, but Clint, I assume you'd want to shoot with Natasha, or lead the Capture the Flag team?"

Clint shrugged. "No archery sadly, but I'll shoot."

Tony grinned. "That leaves Pietro, Wanda, Loki and Peter for Capture the Flag. I have to say, I like our odds." He shook his head at Peter. "Sadly, Spidey, you won't be able to simply use your web to tangle your opponents up since Fury changed the rules after Skye's little adventure last Halloween."

Skye groaned.

"Wait." Loki interrupted. "Are you sure that we don't want Skye with us in Capture the Flag?"

"Oh no! I've waited forever for a computer challenge. You all are MORE than capable of handling that, my friends. No Quake, no gauntlets. At least not this time, okay?"

Peggy nodded. "I agree. We can save that little surprise for the end of the year."

With a plan in place, they all walked back to the dorms for dinner before Skye grabbed her laptop again and spent the evening in the Commons on it. She finally closed it and joined everyone when they started watching Sherlock again after Peter threatened to hide her laptop from her if she didn't.

 **999999999**

For all of their training and planning, the one thing they couldn't control was the weather. The Friday afternoon before the competition it started to snow. By morning, the snowfall turned into an official blizzard with swirling wind and near zero visibility. The decision to cancel the competition was met with groans and complaints from the entire school, but Skye was grateful that she didn't have to go out in that weather. The teachers decided to go ahead and hold the few events that they could in the dorms. That meant debate and computers for anyone who was interested, and a sparring tournament open to everyone who wanted to sign up. Although Skye wasn't supposed to do sparring originally, now that it was open to anyone, Natasha insisted that she sign up for the tournament.

Debate was held in the Commons, and Professor Doom was in charge, with Professor Collins, Frank Castle, Vice Principal Hill and Ms. Hand as the judges, since none of them were team sponsors. The subject was whether or not the government should maintain a list of all super-powered people detailing their abilities and any identities that they might use. The teams were given 30 minutes to pick a side and plan out their responses. Peggy and Pepper came over to the group and were immediately engulfed with advice and opinions on which side they should take. Pepper seemed to think that it was a good idea to maintain the list because not all people with special abilities were good and Tony agreed that it was safer for everyone. Steve was flat out against it, and Skye agreed with him, because he believed that people had the right to be free, and with a list like that, they could possibly be compelled to serve as a tool of the Government, even if they didn't want to be. It was a pretty heated discussion, but ultimately, Peggy and Pepper decided that it would be easier to argue Steve's side and they went with that. They weren't the only ones. Most of the groups argued the same side except for STRIKE and the Suicide Squad. Lex Luthor made a surprisingly passionate argument for his position that people with powers shouldn't get to hide behind mundane secret identities, with no responsibility for the destruction they leave behind, and won for the Suicide Squad. SHIELD/Avengers took second, and the X-Men third.

Next up was computers, and Skye was so nervous that she thought she might actually throw up. Once again, Bruce was there with water and encouragement for both her and Tony. Skye guessed that remaining calm was something he had to work very hard at, and made a note to ask him more about how he accomplished that.

Tony and Skye had gone over every possible scenario that Tony could think of and, of course, their assignment was something that they hadn't covered. They had to break into a system, comb through data for specific information, and then destroy the system so that it couldn't be used again. Although all of the teams had people who were decent at computers, it really came down to Tony and Skye for SHIELD/Avengers, Felicity for the Justice League and Brie Larvan of the Suicide Squad. Skye hadn't spent much time with Brie, but Felicity had shared enough stories that Skye knew not to take her lightly. She and Tony focused on what they were doing though, and in the end managed to finish in first. Felicity finishing just a few seconds behind, and Brie a minute behind her.

When it was over, Felicity came over and shook hands with Tony before hugging Skye to congratulate them.

"Great job guys. Of course, there were two of you and only one of me." She grinned. "Wait until Cisco gets here next year and we'll see what happens."

"Who is Cisco?" Tony asked her curiously.

"He's a friend of Barry's. Great with computers. Not as good as me or Skye, but impressive. He'll be in 6th grade next year. He also likes to tinker and build things. I suspect he and Fitz would get along very well. "

Skye grinned at Felicity. "Okay, Tony. Mental note for us. When school starts next year, we need to meet Cisco and get him on our side immediately."

"Ha!" Felicity giggled at Skye. "Good luck with that."

While they were talking, both girls noticed Clint and Oliver whispering to each other and shaking hands before walking up to them.

"What was that about?" Felicity demanded from Oliver.

"Ummm….we might have made a bet." He looked at her sheepishly.

"What?" Skye looked both boys surprised.

"Well, yeah." Clint laughed. "Good news though, we won Skye. That gets us out of putting away the archery equipment for the next month." He tried to look as innocent as possible.

Skye and Felicity just looked at each other then turned to walk away from them both while Felicity sighed, "Ugh! Boys!"

 **999999999**

The sparring tournament began after lunch. Skye wasn't sure how the teachers had picked opponents, but she guessed that they were grouped by ability. Skye's first opponent was Adrienne Frost from STRIKE. Skye was surprisingly not nervous, having never lost to Adrienne.

"There are going to be four matches going on at once, but that isn't much different from our usual Saturday practices, so just tune them out and focus on your opponent." Natasha, who was getting ready to go up against Bobby Drake, reminded her before they started.

It was good advice since the entire STRIKE team and her team had all gathered around to watch. The match was surprisingly quick. Skye managed to once again pin Adrienne in just a few minutes and fairly easily. Professor Collins, who was acting as their referee declared her the winner and Adrienne glared at her before stomping off to her team, most of which were looking at her unhappily. Ward was the only one who even glanced at Skye to give her a grin, before getting elbowed in the chest hard by Adrienne.

In the next round, Skye was almost beaten by Dick Grayson, but somehow managed to come back and win barely before taking Sylvie Lushton out easily in the third round. She made it to round four before finally being beaten by Harleen Quinn. This was the first time Skye had ever faced her, or even seen her fight and the girl was tough. She was bouncing and flipping all over the place and Skye just couldn't keep up. Skye hugged her and congratulated her and Harleen looked surprised by the gesture, but pleased.

Brock Rumlow, who had been watching the match with Burt Kenyon, smirked at Skye as she left the mat. "Good job making it this far, Sunshine. It's a shame though. I was really hoping that this was going to be the day for our re-match."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Brock. It's never gonna happen, though." She frowned back at him.

"Oh it will eventually. You'll see." He just laughed and walked away.

Now that she was out of it, Skye enjoyed watching the rest of the tournament. Their team still had a lot of people in the competition. Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Clint and Sam all made it past Skye. Sam went out when he and Clint ended up facing each other in the sixth round, and Clint got the better of him. Sam was happy enough to come cheer with Skye and the rest of the team.

In round eight, which was right before the dinner break, Natasha lost to Harleen and Clint and Oliver found themselves against each other. Skye and Felicity watched them together in what turned out to be a pretty evenly matched event. It ended finally when Oliver pinned Clint, and won. They shook hands and came to join the girls, who were both giggling uncontrollably.

"Well, we followed your lead and made a bet. You boys don't mind, do you?" Felicity grinned and put her arm around Oliver. "Loser has to clear the dinner plates from the entire dinner table tonight."

Oliver grinned at Clint. "Excellent! That's going to be fun to watch."

"Oh no. Actually, it won't be. I'm afraid you will be helping, Oliver" Felicity replied.

Skye explained. "Yeah, the bet was that if I won, you guys had to do it, and if Felicity won, she and I would do it."

"Even better! I won the match. So that means that Clint and I are off the hook."

Both girls started giggling again. "Nope," Skye responded. "I picked you to win, Oliver, and Felicity picked Clint."

Seeing the look of shock in their eyes, she couldn't help but tease them a little more. "We'll be sure to let everyone at the table know to just leave their plates for you. I imagine it will be a pretty big group."

The girls walked off and they started laughing once again when they heard Oliver exclaim, "Really? Felicity picked you over me? Ugh! Girls!"

Clint chuckled at Oliver. "I think we just got played." The boys were good sports though, and cleared all of the plates after dinner.

 **999999999**

The tournament eventually came down to eight people, and most everyone hung around to watch the ending. Thor and Loki were still in it for their team but they were not facing each other, as much as everyone else seemed to want to see that. Instead, Thor faced Diana Prince in a surprisingly brutal match that ended with her winning.

Instead of being mad at losing, Thor was thrilled. "You remind me of my friend in Asgard, Lady Sif. She too is a brave and strong warrior. It was an honor to lose to you, Lady Diana." He bowed gracefully to her.

Loki was much luckier verses Brock Rumlow. Today had been the first day that Skye had seen Loki fight, and everyone was right. He was very good. Rumlow had his hands full and in the end, lost the match. He seemed familiar with Loki's ability to fight though and nowhere near as angry at getting beaten by him as he was when Skye beat him.

Logan and Drax faced each other in a match which Logan won, and Wade Wilson, who Skye was surprised to discover was an excellent fighter in addition to his ability to heal, finally beat Harleen Quinn in a match that seemed to go on a lot longer than necessary. They both seemed to be having so much fun beating on each other that neither went for the win. Eventually, Principal Fury threatened to disqualify them both if someone didn't win, so Wade went for the pin and won. In the end, after Logan got the best of Diana, and Wade managed to beat Loki, the finale was set.

Apparently this wasn't the first time that Logan and Wade had faced each other this year and everyone seemed very excited to watch it happen again. They both asked excitedly if weapons could be allowed, since they both could heal quickly, but Principal Fury wouldn't allow it.

"I'm never going to get to show my skills with my Katanas in this story am I?" Wade once again appeared to say to no one. "Just because it is written for a kid and the author doesn't want to be too gory. It's a shame, really, my katanas are cool." He sighed and stepped on the mat.

If Skye had thought that the match between Drax and Rumlow back at Christmas was brutal, it was nothing to what happened between Logan and Wade. Since they both had the ability to heal, they could just repeatedly beat on each other over and over and that is exactly what they did. It went on for almost an hour, with neither having a clear advantage. Skye realized that Wolverine was a perfect code name for Logan. He was vicious and focused, whereas Wade was wild and unpredictable. Finally, it appeared that Wade just managed to wear Logan down and pinned him, winning the tournament for the Defenders/Guardians of the Galaxy. Both boys looked completely exhausted, but Wade was thrilled to have won.

"Hey Natasha? Doesn't the winner get a victory kiss or something?" Wade looked at her hopefully.

"Not from me he doesn't, Wade. I'd rather fight you instead." She grinned at him.

Wade looked at her with starry eyes and sighed happily. "Ohhh…I might like that even better…"

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Okay, so this is way more of a transitional chapter to get through the month of January so that the real action could start with the next chapter, which I will post later today. I know this is mostly description, but I tried writing the sparring matches differently and well, they were terrible.


	29. Psychiatric Evaluations & Cupid's a Jerk

As Valentine's Day approached, once again, dance fever had taken over the girl's side of the dorm, and Skye wondered vaguely if they'd consider letting her move to the boys side to get away from it. Even Natasha, who normally didn't get all doe eyed over all of this stuff was excited. Skye suspected that had more to do with the fact that she was positive that Bucky planned to ask her again than anything else.

A few days before Valentine's Day, Skye arrived to PE and Coach Garrett called her over. "We are going to start some lessons on fighting with weapons during PE, Sunshine, and I thought you and your buddies," he motioned to Natasha and Clint, "might want to join us."

She stared at him briefly. "Was that actually an offer, or more like an offer that is actually a demand?"

He laughed at her. "I think it'd be good for you, so why don't we go with that last thing you said."

She nodded and sighed as she went to tell Clint and Natasha. Both of them were way more excited than she thought they should be. Skye was relieved to find out that it wasn't just them, though. Wade and Logan were both there, as were Dick and Bruce Wayne and Harleen and Floyd Lawton. Peter Quill and Scott Lang too. It appeared to be a small group of people. Not even all of the STRIKE team was taking part, just Hall and Rumlow.

"So, can someone explain to me why I need to learn this?" Skye sighed to Natasha as they joined the group.

From behind her, she heard a familiar chuckle and turned to see Brock Rumlow standing there smirking at her. "My guess? You have a tendency to rush into things without thinking, Sunshine, and that will get you in trouble every single time. When you don't know what you might be getting into, it's always better to figure out exactly what is happening before you end up in a situation that you don't like." He cocked his head toward her and grinned.

Skye stared at him in confusion. "And what does that little nugget of advice have to do with me apparently needing to learn to fight with knives and swords? Also, Skye. That is my name. You know, in case you forgot."

He just shook his head. "You shouldn't rush into things, but if you keep insisting, you better be ready to fight your way out of it…..Sunshine." Skye sighed and turned away from him, deciding that it might be more interesting, and less terrifying, to chat with Logan for a while.

Skye was relieved that they were at least starting with small rubber knives. It ended up not being so bad, and at least it was just during PE, and wouldn't interfere with the Engineering Special Interest class that she had just started taking.

"So just out of curiosity," she said while she and Clint were practicing what they had just learned. "Am I the only person at this school that hasn't ever thought to themselves, 'Hey, I should learn this stuff because maybe one day I might need to stab someone?'"

Clint laughed, as did Harleen, who was practicing with Natasha beside them. She stopped and looked at Skye very seriously. "You may be suffering from a form of reverse Paranoid Personality Disorder, Skye, and therefor unable to imagine that there are bad people out there that would try to hurt you. I recommend that you try very hard to remember that just because you aren't paranoid, it doesn't mean that they aren't out to get you." She suddenly smiled brightly and turned back to take a vicious swing at Natasha's leg.

Skye groaned and turned back to Clint. "So that's a yes on me being the only one?"

He nodded and tried to stab her in the shoulder with his rubber knife. "Yep. Apparently so," he laughed as he easily avoided her return swing at his head.

 **999999999**

After PE, Skye stopped by her locker to drop off her coat before lunch when she found a folded up piece of paper that had apparently be shoved into her locker through the little vent holes in the top. She picked it up and unfolded it, glancing around to see if anyone near her might have left it, but there was no one around. It was a poem. A kind of a silly poem about Valentine's Day and Cupid's bow shooting arrows, but the bottom had a note saying that whoever sent it really wanted to ask Skye to the dance, but was afraid to do it face to face. There was no name on it, so Skye folded it up and shoved it in her backpack before heading off to lunch.

She caught Wanda before they entered the cafeteria, and showed her the note. "That is very odd. It is a sweet enough attempt to ask you, when you consider that it was written by a middle school boy without much experience in such things, but why no name?"

Skye shrugged. "Maybe he forgot?" It wouldn't be the first time that someone had left her something and forgot to put his name on it, and she wondered if maybe it happened again. Of course, she realized that he might have learned his lesson after Christmas, and was not likely to do the same thing. Besides, Clint didn't really seem like the mushy poem writing type, even if it did have a lot to do with archery. He also could have plenty of opportunity to get her alone to ask her if he wanted to.

Unfortunately, for Skye the poem didn't stay a secret for long after Tony overheard Skye talking about it to Jane in the Commons, and brought it up at dinner. "So it seems our lovely Skye has gotten an invitation to the dance by way of poetry in her locker." He made a grab for the letter in her backpack, but she easily blocked him and gave him an angry look. "Hey, I'm just trying to help solve the mystery here, that's all. Really, Skye. You should let us read it out loud. Maybe whoever wrote it will fess up." He looked around the table, a mischievous look in his eye.

Clint groaned loudly, and his head fell to the table. Tony seemed to notice this, and continued to press. "So what do you think, Skye? Should you say yes to someone who asks by letter, without even putting their name on it? Seems like a cop out to me, but what do I know? How would you even tell them yes, when you don't have a clue who it is from? Obviously someone didn't think this thing through very well." He grinned in Clint's direction.

Skye stood up and glared at Tony angrily. "Really, Tony? Can't seem to get your act together and get the date you want for the dance, so you want to make everyone else around you miserable?" Skye knew that Tony had asked Pepper to the dance earlier in the day, and she once again declined because she was going with Bruce Wayne. Skye also knew that she shouldn't be throwing it back in his face, but she couldn't help it. He obviously thought that Clint had sent the poem as well, and was purposely trying to embarrass him. Skye was suddenly glad that Pepper and Natasha had eaten earlier to work on a group project for their business class. Pepper would be horrified if she was there.

Steve decided to intervene. "Hey guys, lets calm down here. I think Tony's joke has gone a little off the rails and maybe he needs to sit down and finish his dinner."

Skye was too far gone to calm down, though. She practically shouted across the table. "You know what, Tony? I think I will say yes to whoever wrote this note, because at least one of us will have a date for the dance."

She shoved the note back in her backpack and turned in Clint's direction expectantly. He didn't move. He just kept his head on the table in silence. Realization began creeping into Skye's mind as a voice behind her said, "Really? You'll go with me Skye? That's great!" She turned to see Ward standing behind her with a big stupid grin on his face. Skye felt the floor start to tremble ever so slightly, and she ran out of the room.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

So this part of the story came about because my daughter actually got an anonymous. 'Will you go to the dance with me' letter in her locker in 6th grade, and much hilarity ensued. It ended better for her than it did Skye, though. My point to my daughter is that you must be careful when you find stuff like that because it could be a prank or someone you wouldn't actually want to go with. Of course, it could be perfectly harmless.

Next week we come to my daughter's favorite part. A lot more action than this week and more awkward crazy middle schoolers. Oh yeah. Also HYDRA.

Thanks for reading!


	30. Missing People and Anger Management

The next two weeks were a nightmare for Skye, and she wished that she could just crawl into her bed and not come out until March. Tony had apologized to her for being a jerk almost immediately, and she had forgiven him just as quickly. She had been exactly right that he was trying to tease Clint, because he thought that he had sent the poem. Clint never seemed to catch on to what had happened, but Natasha did when she heard about it, and for some reason she was angry at him. Clint, in turn seemed to be grumpy around Skye and Natasha, and pretty soon decided to stop talking to either one of them. Even Loki, who wasn't there for the fight and really had nothing to do with any of it was angry at just about everyone and seemed to spend a great deal of time glaring at Ward like he'd love to make him disappear. As much as Skye was flattered that he was concerned for her, she couldn't help but be worried about the sincerity of his hatred.

As Skye predicted, Pepper was horrified by what happened. It was made worse when Bruce Wayne apparently made a crack about Tony being jealous because he got the girl that made Pepper so mad that she refused to go to the dance with him anymore. She wouldn't go with Tony either, so she accepted an invitation from Lex Luthor. Tony, in turn, first tried to get Skye to go with him, saying she could use him as an excuse to blow Ward off and let him deal with the fallout, before he asked Laurel Lance from the Justice League when Skye refused.

The only person who seemed to be happy about anything was Ward, who seemed to think that her agreement to go to the dance with him was some sort of admission that she liked him. He started trying to spend as much time with Skye as he could get away with. Skye had taken to spending all of her free time in her room to avoid him, and Peter and Pietro were always lurking about making sure that Ward didn't try to visit her there.

Skye felt horrible. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Ward to forget it, but she was sure that would just lead to more problems. She started imagining ways to get out of it and was pretty sure that Aunt May and Uncle Ben would allow her to hide out with them if she asked them to. Of course, she knew she'd have to come back to school eventually, and she dreaded facing the fall out.

"Skye, why don't you just tell Ward that you don't want to go with him? Sure, he will be angry with you, but do you really care?" Wanda asked her one night while they were in their room.

"No, I don't care if he is mad, but I can only imagine the drama that it would bring, not to mention the reaction of his little band of friends on STRIKE if I back out. Seems easier to spend a few miserable hours and be done with it."

"Well, you may have a point there, but on the other hand, does it matter what they think either?"

"Well, it does since my activities seem to always put me around them." Skye sighed and pulled her blankets over her head, pretending to actually fall asleep.

 **999999999**

As quickly as the dance drama started, it stopped when the girls went downstairs for breakfast on the Tuesday before the dance to discover teachers and administrators everywhere. Tony and Sam ran up to them when they entered the dining hall.

"Oh man, something HUGE is going down." Tony said, as he and Sam lead them over to the table they were sitting at. "No one is allowed to leave the building, and they are getting ready to start searching rooms."

"What happened?" Skye asked as she looked around the room and saw panicked looks on some of her fellow classmate's faces. She noticed Carol Danvers sitting with Clark Kent and Arthur Curry, and it was obvious that she had been crying. Clark was comforting her and Arthur just looked angry.

Sam explained. "Carol went to bed last night and woke up to find that Diana never came back to the room. She came down looking to see if maybe she fell asleep studying or something, only to discover Stephen Strange also looking for Scott."

Tony continued. "They went to Johnny and Storm which lead to the teachers going out looking for them. Then, Rollins came down and heard what was going on, and they found out that Rumlow was gone as well."

Skye inhaled sharply. "What? All three of them missing? How is that possible?"

Sam shrugged. "Diana was working on a project at the school. Rumlow was at the shooting range, and Scott was out with Professor Pym, practicing with his suit. Those were the last times any of them were seen. Something had to happen to them in the woods between where they were and here."

Jemma was looking at them, a worried expression on her face. "What could have possibly happened? Could it be a prank? They don't think that someone hurt them, do they?"

Tony frowned. "I don't think they have a clue. If something did happen, I'd put my money on Rumlow being involved."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tony. What reason would he have to hurt either Scott or Diana? Besides, of all the STRIKE kids, I'd think that Rumlow was the least likely to be involved in something like that." Skye replied.

Natasha nodded in agreement with Skye. "Yeah, Tony. You are being a jerk. So what are they doing with the rest of us?"

"We are stuck in here for now, until they search the building. That is all we know so far." Sam explained. "We might as well eat breakfast, I guess."

But Skye didn't feel like eating breakfast or doing pretty much anything. Especially when she saw Hope walk in and burst into tears before running back out of the door with her father following behind. Slowly the room filled with people and soon Skye knew that everyone else appeared to be accounted for.

The room was eerily quiet while everyone waited for more information, and soon Vice Principal Hill came in and demanded everyone's attention. "Kids, we are all working very hard to figure out what has happened here. In order to make things easier, we are cancelling classes today. You will all be required to stay in this room or the Commons. For now, bedrooms are off limits without a teacher escort. Listen to me very carefully. No one is to leave this building. We cannot have you all wandering around outside." The room exploded into chatter as Vice Principal Hill left the room.

"Shouldn't they have us out there helping to look?" Pietro demanded. "Some of us have abilities to help. Clark, Barry and I could cover ground much faster than the teachers."

Wanda put her arm around her brother. "And if they were taken, what would you do if you ran into the people who took them?"

Steve agreed. "It is better to let the adults do their thing. Besides, they aren't exactly powerless."

"Whatever happened to them, they must not be wearing their bracelets." Loki held up his arm to highlight the small silver bracelet the boys wore. "The tracking device would find them quickly."

 **999999999**

They all spent the rest of the day in a strange sort of daze, bouncing back and forth between the dining hall and the Commons, trying to keep themselves entertained. All of the drama of the past week had been forgotten while they worried about their classmates. That is, until Ward walked up to the group and tried to talk to Skye.

"Hey Skye. How are you doing? Weird what is happening, right? I'm hoping they get this resolved by the weekend….."

He didn't get to say any more because Clint jumped up from his seat a table away and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. "Get out of here, man. Can't you see that no one wants to talk about this right now?" It was a dangerous growl, and it caused Ward to first look surprised, before his face turned into what was an unmistakable smirk.

Bucky and Thor were right behind Clint. Thor removed Clint's hands from Ward's shirt and Bucky stood between the two of them. Mystique glanced over at them for a moment, before resuming her watch of the room from the main door.

"Ward? Clint is right. None of this matters right now. I'm fine and I'm with my friends so will you please leave me alone and go back with your own friends? I imagine they are upset about Brock," Skye sighed loudly.

Ward shrugged. "I was just concerned about you. I am hoping they find everyone so that we can still have the dance." He grinned at Clint for a moment, before turning and walking away.

Skye stood up and walked over to Clint, who was just angrily standing there watching Grant walk away. She put her hand on his arm to thank him, but he jerked away from her and stomped back over to where he had been sitting. He sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

It wasn't until late that night when they finally let the kids go back to their rooms to sleep. Principal Fury updated them before he dismissed them. The kids were nowhere on campus, and they were not quite sure what that meant. He also said that school would start back up tomorrow to try for some normalcy, but they were instituting a buddy system during the day and absolutely no student was allowed outside at night without a teacher. He assured them that they would find their friends before sending them all off to bed.

Skye and Wanda walked up with Carol, and convinced her to stay in their room for the night, but Skye was sure that none of them would be sleeping much

 **999999999**

Morning dawned and they woke up to find that the three missing kids hadn't been found. Word got around that one of the teachers had found Scott's backpack in the woods with his suit inside and Professor Coulson confirmed it during Homeroom. Some of the classes were combined so that teachers could be out doing whatever it is they were doing at this point to find them. Aunt May, who had come to find Skye and Peter immediately the morning before to make sure that they were okay, couldn't bring herself to teach. She just handed them a recipe and asked them to make cookies to deliver to the other teachers who were working to find the kids. Since Clint wasn't speaking to Skye, Sam and Loki had to play go between, but they finally got their cookies done.

Coaches Garrett and May were helping in the search effort, and they didn't want the kids out after dark, so OPs was cancelled and the kids in OPs were sent to other classrooms for Special Interests. Clint came with Oliver and Bucky to Engineering since Natasha and Felicity were also taking it with Skye, but he said nothing to anyone but the boys he came in with.

Professor Richards was in and out of the room so Skye thought it might be a good time to find out why Clint was mad. She walked over to where he was sitting and moved a seat directly in front of him, so he couldn't get up without awkwardly trying to get around her. She saw Bucky move toward them, but Natasha grabbed him and pulled him back. She sat down, facing him and waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?" She decided that the direct approach was probably the best. He remained quiet and closed his eyes, tipping his head back toward the ceiling. "It's been a few days now, and you haven't said one word unless forced to. I'd like to know why."

He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned toward her, resting his elbows on his knees. "I suppose it doesn't matter now," he whispered as quietly as possible. "I just didn't and still don't understand how you can spend this whole year supposedly trying desperately to avoid someone, only to agree to go to a dance with him because he wrote you a stupid poem. Why did the rest of us bother to try to help you stay away from him, if that isn't what you wanted?"

Skye stared at him for a few moments before answering. "You were there, Clint. You should know that I didn't think it was from him, and he is the last person in the world I'd want to go anywhere with. Tony goaded me into it, plain and simple. For just a moment, I thought something that now I see was completely ridiculous for me to even consider. Is that what you want me to say? I was an idiot." She waited, and when he said nothing, she continued. "I've nothing to say in my defense, except that if you were paying attention, instead of hiding like you always do, you'd already know the answer to your own question. Better yet," she reached over to her backpack and pulled out the poem, tossing it at him. "Read it, and figure it out yourself."

Clint leaned away from the paper like it was going to somehow hurt him if he touched it. "Why? It doesn't really matter, does it? You made your choice, deal with it." She stared at him blankly, as he leaned back in his chair like she wasn't even there anymore.

Skye didn't know what else to say. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and the last thing she wanted to do was to break down and cry in a classroom full of people, so she got up and quickly walked out toward the bathroom. Natasha tried to follow her, but she turned around and motioned for her to stay away before disappearing through the bathroom door.

She was way too stressed out and angry, and she knew that she needed to calm down but she wasn't sure that she could. The stress of the past two weeks, the missing kids, and now this was way too much. She thought that she was doing the right thing. She knew Ward would never let her forget it if she backed out and being miserable for an evening seemed easier than being miserable for who knows how long afterward. She couldn't understand why Clint was so mad at her anyway. She was pretty sure that he still didn't understand what happened at lunch that day, but even if he did, why would it matter to him?

This was just like what seemed to happen every time she went somewhere new. Eventually something always happened and she managed to ruin everything. She really was beginning to believe that she had found a place to belong. She knew that even now, she still had friends and even sort of a family, but she couldn't help wondering how long it would take for her to screw up with them too and for her to have no one once again.

The buzzing feeling beneath her skin was getting stronger and stronger but her gloves were keeping it inside. She wanted to rip off her gloves and just let it out, but she knew that was way too dangerous in the building. Instead, the feeling was so strong that she had to run into the closest bathroom stall before she became physically sick, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. It didn't help. She rinsed her mouth out and splashed water on her face but nothing made her feel better.

Not being able to stand it anymore, she ran out of the bathroom toward the nearest door. Throwing it open, she ran straight for the woods and once safely there, tore the gloves off and took a deep breath as the ground around her started to move. She only allowed it to happen for a few moments, but it felt so good to get it out. She stopped it before it could get out of hand and slumped down against the nearest tree trunk, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

She sat against the tree allowing herself to cry for about five minutes before she began looking around the wooded area and realized that she shouldn't be out there. She knew that she needed to get out of the building so that she didn't risk hurting anyone, including herself, but she should have gone to a teacher and not come out alone. It was very dark and quiet and she was more than a little scared. She was going to be in big trouble if they found out that she was outside by herself, and the last thing she needed was any more trouble. She had to get back inside quickly.

Looking down at her hands, she realized that the bracelet that Clint had given her was gone. She hastily began searching the ground around her for her gloves and the bracelet when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and the whole world started spinning before everything went black.

 **999999999**

Skye woke up cold and uncomfortable, and realized quickly that she wasn't in her bed. She was laying on something hard and cold and she moved slowly to place her hand on it. _Concrete. Okay, I am laying on concrete._ She kept her breathing slow and steady, hoping that if anyone was there, they might think that she was still asleep. _Natasha would be proud of me,_ she thought to herself idly. _I'm not just flying off the handle for once._

Keeping her eyes closed tightly, she listened for any sounds around her. There was a hum that Skye recognized immediately as some kind of electronic equipment. A computer maybe? That would be handy. No people talking or footsteps, so maybe she was alone. Alone could be handy too, of course, alone could be bad as well. What mattered was where she was, and that was something she had no idea about.

She tried to remember what happened. She felt a momentary wave of sickness as she remembered the fight she had with Clint before storming out of the engineering room in tears, getting sick and running to the woods to calm down before she lost control completely. She felt something sharp in the back of her neck and then nothing until she woke up here.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked in the dim light. Her eyes focused and she saw a row of bars in front of her. _Really? A cell? That's just great._ Glancing around, she saw two cots, one on each side of the cell, but both were empty. There was nobody outside of the cell that she could see, so she rolled up slowly to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes gently and tried desperately to push away the tears that were welling up there. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, or who had taken her. How could this situation possibly get any worse?

From behind her, she heard a low whisper. "Hello, Sunshine."

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

I should apologize in advance because right as the action is picking up, this week is going to be somewhat busy for me, and I will not likely be able to maintain my twice a day posting. I'm hoping to continue once a day, but I very likely will miss tomorrow. Since the story is complete, it isn't like I have to do much to post a chapter, but it still takes a little time.

Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it!


	31. Terror and Rules

"Hello, Sunshine."

Skye whirled around to look where the voice had come from. In the back corner of the cell, she saw Brock Rumlow leaning up against the wall staring at her.

She kept her eyes on him and backed away slowly, using her hands and feet to move. He was much faster than her though, needing only three big steps to reach her. He caught her wrist with one of his hands and covered her mouth with the other, before lifting her up and dragging her back to the corner where he had been standing. He quickly pushed her down to a sitting position before pinning her shoulders back to the wall so that she couldn't move. His other hand was still covering her mouth.

He went to his knees in front of her, then he leaned in close and whispered, "I'm gonna let you go now, and you aren't going to move or make a sound. Not one word. Do you understand me? Nod if you do."

She nodded, a look of terror in her eyes.

He gave her a second to calm down before lifting his arm off of her shoulders first, and then her mouth. The panicked part of her brain was telling Skye to start screaming as loudly as she possibly could, but the part of her brain that had been working so hard to learn to control herself stopped her.

She quickly assessed the situation and realized that, although she didn't know what he was up to, Rumlow was in the same cell that she was. Unless this was some sort of sick game, maybe he wasn't going to hurt her. She met his hard eyes and stared back at him, angry with herself for not being able to stop a tear from streaming down one of her cheeks.

He sat down in front of her and rested his elbows on his knees, never taking his eyes off of her. He waited for a moment to make sure she wasn't going to scream before he spoke again. "Listen to me very carefully, because I don't know how much time we have, or when they may be coming back. Don't look right now, but in the opposite corner of the room outside of our cell is a camera on the wall near the ceiling. They are watching. I don't think they can hear, but they can see. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

She nodded, glancing quickly in the direction of the camera, wondering vaguely if they could read lips.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her with what she thought might be a touch of concern as he looked her over carefully.

She shook her head, another tear falling down her cheek.

"There are no windows here, but based on meals served and time, I think I've been here close to two days. Does that sound about right?"

She nodded again.

"Two others came in with me. Scott Lang is one of them. Do you know the other?"

She nodded, then pressed her hands to her face to wipe the tears from her eyes and whispered, "Diana Prince," quickly before putting her hands down again.

"Oh. Okay. I heard Scott talking and then saw him on a bathroom break, but haven't heard a thing from Diana. Not surprised there. She's tough. I saw three people carried in before you a little while ago. One was that Rogue girl. I saw her gloves. I'm not sure about the other two, but based on size, one of'em might have been Clark Kent. Then they stuck you in here with me. I guess the others are in cells together too. I am pretty sure there are only four cells."

She took in all the information and then looked down at her hands and whispered, as quietly as she could. "Do you have any idea where we are or why we are here?"

"No. It's old, where ever it is. Crumbling concrete walls and the bars are rusted. I can't even tell you how far away we are from the school because I was knocked out. As far as what they want, what do you think they want? They want kids with super powers. They seemed pretty ticked off when I told them that I didn't have any. Scott too."

Skye gave him a strange look.

"Well, Scott didn't exactly explain about his suit and what it allowed him to do."

She nodded and looked down again at her hands. "My gloves? Did I have them when they brought me in here?"

He looked at her seriously. "Right now is not the time to be worrying about those gloves, Sunshine. You just need to worry about staying calm."

"Stop calling me that, Brock," she responded to him angrily.

He almost smiled. "Sorry. Listen, another thing. When they come back, you let me talk, okay?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why." He gave her the same demanding look that she'd seem him give Ward and other members of his team many times to stop them from arguing with him, but wasn't going to work on her. She sat up as straight as she could and looked him directly in the eye. Sensing that she was getting ready to start yelling, he calmly placed his hand on her arm. "Please, Skye. Let me talk unless you absolutely have to."

She didn't have time to answer. Movement from what Skye assumed was the cell next to them turned into loud sobbing. Skye recognized Rogue's distinct Southern drawl instantly. "Where...where am Ah?"

A boy answered, and Skye recognized him as Dick Grayson, "Hey, hey. It's okay."

"Don't touch me, Robin!" Rogue screamed loudly and the ensuing thud told them that Dick had jumped back and fallen against one of the cots in their cell.

The commotion ended when bright lights suddenly flooded the room and Skye, blinded by the light momentarily, felt herself being pulled up by her arms and dragged to the bars. Rumlow whispered in her ear. "Look around, Skye. See what you can see." She blinked repeatedly to adjust her eyes to the bright light.

A door opened from somewhere beside their cell, and a man came stomping angrily into the room. "What is going on in here?" The man demanded loudly as he stopped in the middle of the room. Rogue continued to sob. "Cut it out little girl, before I give you something to cry about." He growled at what was obviously another cage right next to them.

Another man entered, "Dude, you can't yell at a little girl to make her stop crying. That just makes them cry more." It hadn't though. Rogue was no longer sobbing, and instead just making an occasional hiccoughing noise.

The first man continued talking, ignoring the second. "Now that everyone is awake and functional, let's set down some ground rules for the new ones to make this a pleasant experience for everyone, shall we?" Skye followed his eyes as he looked around, noting where the other cells likely were.

"Rule number one. We don't get paid if you all aren't healthy. You will eat meals. We haven't poisoned your food or anything like that. Bob here," he motioned to the other man, "might be a crappy cook, but it is what it is. Rule number two. Don't even think of trying to escape. There is nowhere to go, and as you've surely noticed by now, your little tracking bracelets are gone so no one knows where you are." Skye looked down and noticed, for the first time that her little gold school bracelet was gone.

"Rule number three. You will do whatever we say, or there will be punishment, got it?"

"Excuse me," she heard Dick say. "What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

The man sighed. "Bathroom breaks will be every two hours and by gender. Unless you all want to start using a pot in the cells, there better not be any funny business either."

"Can we have something to do during the day? Sitting in here gets boring, especially since I am alone. We are little kids. We need fresh air and time to run around." Skye noted that Scott was across the room from them. She could see his cell and see movement, but it was too far away for her to see much else.

The man rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow I'll let you out for a little while. How's that? Will that keep you from whining all day again?"

"Yes, sir." Scott responded.

"Sir? I have a severe allergy to nuts." Clark's voice said from somewhere to her left. "Can that be accommodated?"

The second man who appeared to be named Bob, answered. "Yes. That is good to know. Any other allergies?" The first man glared at him. "What?" Bob said, defensively. "She said that we must keep them healthy. Do YOU know what to do if one of these kids goes into shock? You think Joe and Tom do? No. So it's a fair question. Dead ain't healthy."

Another voice from the same area replied. "Yeah. I can't have mushrooms, or I break out into hives." Skye made a note that Diana and Clark were likely sharing a cell.

"Fine!" The first man grunted in frustration. "Bed time, all of you. I don't want to hear another word from any of you. Got it?"

Skye raised her hand timidly, but spoke loudly when the man looked in her direction. "Just one more question, sir? So there is Bob, Tom and Joe. What do we call you?"

Rumlow turned to her with a furious expression. "You've got to be kidding me, Sunshine. I don't want to get in trouble because you want to ask stupid questions. Keep your mouth shut like the man said, and sit back down," he growled at her. Skye made a high pitched squeaking sound and moved timidly back from the bars toward the corner that she was in earlier.

The man looked at Rumlow, still standing by the front of the cell. "I don't think this little girl likes sharing a cell with you. Good. I don't care if she's miserable, but you better keep her in line. I won't put up with a smart lip. Got it?" He turned to where Skye was now hiding in the back of the cell. "You can call me Jim, Sunshine," he said before turning and walking out of the door with Bob following behind him. The lights flicked off, and they were in darkness again.

The moment the door slammed, Rumlow was once again towering over her. She sank down to the floor and he crouched down in front of her. She looked at him and saw that he was actually smiling. "So Scott's alone, Diana and Clark are together, Rogue and Dick are together and now they know who we are too."

She shrugged. "Clark and Diana knew what they were doing. Neither of them have food allergies that I've noticed. Still, it's pretty awesome that our kidnappers are going to call me Sunshine now. Thanks for that."

He looked at her and shrugged. "I figured it was an easy way for the others to figure out who we were. Plus, if they call you Sunshine, it means that they don't know your real name."

"I can hear the humming of a machine of some sort, but I can't see it. If we could figure out a way to let me have a look at it, maybe I could see if it is something that I could use to get a message out, somehow. Bob had a cell phone in his back pocket. One of those would work even better. If he has a signal, it can be traced."

Rumlow looked at her, impressed. "We'll work on it."

"You know, with Rogue here, Professor Xavier might be able to find us. Logan told us once that he has a machine of some kind that allows him to find mutants. I'm pretty sure that she is the only one of us that is X-gene positive, but now that she is here, maybe they will find us quickly."

"What I can't figure out is how you all ended up here. I figured as soon as the first few of us went missing, they would put the school on lockdown and not allow kids out without a teacher or a large group."

Skye looked down at her hands, frowning. "They did. I have no idea how Rogue, Dick and Clark got here, but well…."

Rumlow chuckled, a look of understanding crossing his face. "You ran off for some reason without thinking, and got caught for it, didn't you?"

She nodded to him and sighed, looking down at the spot on her wrist where her bracelet used to be.

"Well, whatever made you do it, I'm sure it seemed worth it at the time, but you've got to stop rushing into things without thinking. Surely Natasha has been drilling that into your head?"

Skye nodded again. "Yes. She has."

He looked at her for a moment before responding. "Good. Now, we better try to get some sleep. We'll all be useless if we are sleep deprived. You go right over there to that cot. This cot has a better view outside of the cell. I'm staying over here to keep an eye on things."

She stood up and did as he instructed her to. She laid down on the cot, but there were no sheets and it was chilly. Curling into a ball to try and get warm, she glanced over at him to see that he was sitting up on his cot and resting back against the wall with his eyes closed.

It took a while for her to fall asleep. She couldn't help wondering what was happening back at the school and if there was any chance of the teachers finding them soon. When sleep finally did come, it was restless and she was surprised when she woke up a short time later to discover that Rumlow's coat had been placed over her. She looked over to see him in the exact same position he was before and she closed her eyes again to try and sleep a little more.


	32. Earth Shaking Discoveries and HYDRA

**WARNING: Although I am writing about people that we tend to think about as adults, they are children in this story. This chapter contains a scene depicting child abuse. It isn't long or incredibly detailed, but it happens. If this is triggering in any way, you might want to skip this chapter.**

 **I am new to this whole 'posting stories' thing, so I'm unsure if I need to actually tag the whole story for this one chapter. If someone smarter than me has an opinion, please let me know.**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Skye was already awake when lights flooded the large room again a few hours later. She sat up and stretched before walking over to where Rumlow still sat on his cot. "Thanks." She said as she handed him his coat.

He shrugged. "Your teeth chattering was annoying me and keeping me awake."

She smiled at him. "Well, thank you all the same."

The door opened and a new man walked in, carrying what looked to be a Taser of some sort. Bob followed, pushing a cart with breakfast. The new man, who they learned was Joe, made Skye and Brock both sit on their cots, facing the wall as he quickly opened the cage for Bob to place their food on the floor. When they moved on to the next cell, Rumlow and Skye both sat on the floor in front of the bowls, which contained fruit and oatmeal.

Rumlow handed her a spoon. "Same thing as yesterday. It is pretty bland, but you need to eat it." He frowned when he saw her eyeing it warily. "It hasn't killed me yet, Sunshine. Whoever they are working for seems to want us alive."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Skye. That's my name. I think you must have forgotten."

"Just eat the food, Skye, or they are going to get mad, and that won't be good for anybody." He picked at his fruit and watched her to make sure that she started eating.

No sooner had they finished, when all four men came back into the room. Skye had already determined that their names were too generic to be real but the one who called himself Jim was definitely the one in charge. He walked to the middle of the room and addressed them all. "Bathroom break, then you will all be given some time outside in a fenced in area that we've set up. If anyone tries to break out, you will all be shot. Understand?"

Soon they were all escorted down a long hallway and outside where Skye discovered the first problem they had in escaping. They were being lead to another cage. She imagined this was similar to a maximum security prison with thick fencing around them, but there was also a concrete roof on top of them. She turned to Clark, who was behind her and the look on his face told her that he was thinking the same thing that she was. He wasn't getting out of there easily.

The kids had spent their few bathroom breaks trying to come up with ideas for escape. Most of the plans were passed through the girls since the men kept a closer eye on the boys during bathroom breaks, but mostly left the girls alone. Skye, Diana and Rogue then went back to share with their cellmates, only to repeat the exercise with the next bathroom break. It left Scott almost completely out of the loop, but it was the best that they could do.

Dick suggested that Clark should simply fly away when given the chance, and get to safety so that he could lead the teachers back to where the rest of them were. Rumlow wasn't a fan of the plan, because he believed, and Skye agreed with him, that their captors might just decide to hurt or kill the rest of them and flee. In a fair fight, the kids actually stood a chance against their captors, but there was no guarantee that the fight would be fair. They'd also need Clark there for them to have a decent chance.

The second problem was that they appeared to be surrounded by ocean. They could see water splashing up from waves hitting the rocky bank around them. If they were on an island, they could be almost anywhere. There were many islands off the coast of New England, and they could be on any one of them. Hearing them discussing the possibility of being on an island, Jim was all too happy to confirm it.

"We are surrounded by water on all sides and there is no other land for miles. We are the only people here and there isn't even a boat. You are stuck here until the boss lady arrives, and some of you probably won't be leaving." He grinned at them wickedly.

"Oh, that's nice. Do you enjoy terrorizing little kids?" Skye couldn't stop herself from saying. "Must make you feel pretty tough."

Jim glared at her. "You better keep your mouth shut, Sunshine, before I show you just how much I enjoy it."

She opened her mouth to respond, but a hand on her arm yanked her back from where Jim was standing. "Calm down," Rumlow ordered in his STRIKE leader voice. "Just leave the man alone."

"You better listen to your cellmate there, Sunshine. I have to deliver you healthy, but I'm sure a few cuts and bruises won't make a difference to anyone."

"Relax, Skye. Let it go," Rumlow said quietly as he pulled her farther away from Jim. "Go and talk to your friends before you get upset and do something that we will all regret." He pushed her toward the others, who were standing together watching what was going on.

It was very cold outside, and the wind was heavy from the water. Skye appeared to be the only one who didn't get kidnapped with a coat on, but Jim didn't care. Dick insisted that she take his coat, so she huddled close to him, hoping to at least keep him from getting too cold.

Rumlow stayed away from all of them, and took up a position against one of the walls where he stood alone and Rogue sat by the fence staring out at the water. Scott, Clark, Dick, Skye and Diana huddled together and played with a deck of cards that Bob had given Clark with breakfast.

"Skye? How are you doing with him as your cellmate?" Clark shrugged in Rumlow's direction. "I might be able to throw a big enough fit to get myself switched with him, if you want? I know you have a history."

"No. Don't rock the boat more than necessary. I've been dealing with him all year, and he isn't a problem. We're good. Besides, I like knowing that you and Diana are together. Let's be honest, should it come to a fight, well, let's just say I like your odds." She trailed off and Diana laughed at her quietly.

"Alright, but you just let me know if there is a problem."

"I don't think there will be. He's not so bad." She glanced back at Rumlow, who hadn't moved from his position against the fence. She changed the subject. "How did you all get here?" Skye looked at Dick and Clark questioningly. Diana had already explained that she was just walking back from the school alone when she felt a pain in her neck.

"I had to run back to the dorm to get my uniform for OPs and Clark came with me as my buddy. We didn't know that it was cancelled," Dick explained. "It was still mostly daylight. The last thing I remember is feeling something sharp in the neck, and then I was here."

Clark nodded. "They had to shoot me three times, because I kept waking up while they were transporting us. We got here by boat. I also don't think that we can be too far from New York, because I don't think I was out very long any of the times. What about you, Skye?"

Before she could answer, Rogue suddenly sobbed loudly. Jumping up, Skye ran over to her and sat down beside her. She noticed Jim watching them.

"What can I do?" Skye asked her.

"Ah just thought that maybe out here Ah'd hear something. That….."

Skye cut her off. "Shhhh….It's okay. We are going to be okay." She gave Rogue a look to let her know that Jim was probably listening. "Just hang in there, alright?" She took her hand and gently placed it on Rogue's gloved hand. Seeming to understand, Rogue took a deep breath and stopped sniffling. Skye gave her an encouraging smile that was much more encouraging than she felt inside.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Touching as all of this is, line up. It's time to get back to the cells." Skye stood up and handed Dick his coat back before lining up behind Rogue.

They were taken back to their cells and as soon as the men left, Rumlow took off his coat and handed it to her. "Keep it." He grunted as he held it out to her. "I'm nowhere near as cold as you are. I guess you couldn't be bothered to grab your coat when you decided to ignore the rules and run outside in the dark?"

She shrugged helplessly. "No, I didn't really stop to think about that." She slid the coat on and zipped it up. He was much bigger than she was, and the coat hung off of her, but it was warm.

"Seriously, you need to chill out and leave that guy alone. Getting angry and over-reacting isn't going to help anybody."

"He's a jerk," Skye responded simply.

"He might be, but he is a jerk that is in a position to hurt you, and the rest of us, and I don't want to see that happen. Just relax. We are going to get out of here, somehow."

Skye wanted to believe him, but she wasn't so sure. If the teachers back at school couldn't find them, how in the world were they going to manage to get out of there, and who was the boss lady that Jim mentioned? She sat down on her cot and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but it didn't happen.

The rest of the day crawled by. They were locked in their cells except for bathroom breaks with very little to do. Occasionally Scott would yell, "roll call," and they would all take turns just letting everyone know that they were fine and still here.

After dinner, Rumlow came back from the boys bathroom break with the deck of cards that Clark had outside. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, but Slapjack, Go Fish and War are the only games I know how to play with two people."

"Oh, we better stick to something safe like War. I don't want you to hurt me slapping my hands." He grinned at her as he started shuffling the deck.

"I guess you would be worried since the last time you had to compete against me didn't go so well for you." She gave him her best sarcastically sweet smile.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm terrified of you now."

"You should be." She giggled and he just shook his head with a grin. "I don't know how to play poker or blackjack. Wanna teach me?"

Rumlow spent the evening teaching Skye how to play both games. They gathered pebbles from around the floor to use as betting chips. They were actually having fun playing, and for a moment, she forgot that they were locked in a cell on some island in the middle of the ocean.

Soon, however, Jim was back in there as a reminder of their situation. He demanded that they go to bed and once again Rumlow took his sitting up position on his cot while Skye curled up and stayed awake for hours, wondering how long this could go on.

 **999999999**

The next morning started off the same as the day before. They had oatmeal and fruit for breakfast, and then a trip outside. Skye tried to give Rumlow his coat back before they went outside, but he wouldn't take it.

"Why don't you come play cards with us?" Skye suggested as they were lining up to go outside.

He shrugged. "I am pretty sure that the rest of them don't want me around, 'cept maybe Diana. She's always been nice. Probably because she knows she can kick my butt in a fight."

"You are being completely ridiculous, Brock." Skye sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes at him. "Clark could also kick your butt in a fight. Heck, I've even done it. Apparently it isn't that hard to do. You are joining us." She gave him a mock angry look that he just laughed at.

"Okay, Okay. Don't make that face again. It's terrifying." He managed to say through his laughter.

He did come and play cards with them, though. He didn't talk much, but at least he wasn't standing alone watching them like the day before. Soon they were once again walked down the long hall and back toward their cells.

When they walked back into the large room that housed their cells, Skye saw something for the first time that made her skin crawl. On a wall that was not visible from her cell was a giant painted mural of what looked like a red octopus with a skull for a head. Beside it, she read the following words:

 _Hail, HYDRA! Immortal HYDRA!_

 _We shall never be destroyed!_

 _Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place!_

 _We serve none but the Master—_

 _as the world shall soon serve us! Hail HYDRA!_

Skye stopped dead in her tracks. She had seen this same symbol more than once when Steve and Bucky would tell stories about World War II. She couldn't believe that they might actually be in some sort of old HYDRA facility. What did that mean? Did they just happen to end up here, or were their captors actually part of HYDRA? How could a group from the 1940's still be in operation?

She felt a hand on her back and a voice growling behind her. "Move," Brock ordered her as he pushed her forward. She stumbled but he caught her by the arm before she fell. Looking up, she saw that all four men where in the room now and they were watching them. "Let's go, Sunshine." He dragged her along to their cell door and when it opened, he shoved her inside.

Before he could enter behind her, Jim came behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "No. You stay out here. You're going to help us now." The cell door slammed shut.

"Alright, kiddies. Playtime is over. Madame Viper will be here tomorrow, and we need to know what we've got here. Who wants to go first?" Everyone was silent. "Well, then, let's start with your cellmate, shall we?" Skye moved herself back from the bars as the man approached, dragging Rumlow behind him. "Why are you at this school, Sunshine? What makes you so special?" Rumlow gave her a warning look and Skye remained silent.

Jim turned on Rumlow. "You know this girl. I know you do. I've seen the difference in the way you treat her when you think someone is watching, and when you think they aren't. So tell me what she can do or I'm going to hurt you until you do, then I'm gonna hurt her."

Skye looked at them both panicked, but Rumlow never took his eyes off of the man. When he didn't speak, there was a sickening sound of skin meeting skin and Skye yelped as the man smacked Rumlow right across the face. His head jerked back a little, but he didn't make a sound. He just resumed staring at him.

"Oh, a tough one, huh? You think you're protecting any of these kids? You think they'd protect you? Wanna test that theory? We'll bring Sunshine out here smack her around a little and see what we can get her to tell us. What do you think?" He smacked Rumlow again, only harder and suddenly the ground around Skye started moving slightly before Rumlow looked at her clearly telling her to relax and keep her mouth shut.

She managed to stop the shaking, but she couldn't keep quiet. "Stop!" She yelled as she wiped away the tears spilling out of her eyes.

Jim looked her, fascinated. "Got something to say, Sunshine?"

"She's just like me." Rumlow said before she could speak. "She can't fight worth a darn, but she is good at computers or something like that."

The man eyed him suspiciously, but appeared to accept what he said as true. "You some kind of hacker, Sunshine?"

Skye nodded, but kept her mouth shut. Rumlow nodded slightly to her, there was a small amount of blood above his lip, and his cheek was bright red.

"Well, perhaps we can find something useful for you to do, even if you aren't super powered. HYDRA still needs information. If not, you'll be dealt with in other ways." Skye's eyes were wide with shock at his admission that they were part of HYDRA. She couldn't help wondering what Bucky and Steve would say if they were ever able to hear this story, and she hoped that one day she would be able to tell it.

Jim turned to the group at large. "There is no way that we grabbed seven kids from this school, and all of you are just ordinary. Who is going to fess up? Someone better, or this guy is going to get used as a punching bag until I get bored and start in on Sunshine." He reared back and hit Rumlow once again, this time with his fist. Even Rumlow, strong as he was, couldn't stand up to that, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He let out a groan, but immediately turned to Skye with another warning look, his left eye already starting to swell. It was too late though. The buzzing feeling under her skin was too strong, and the part of her brain that was desperate to hold on to control lost its battle as the walls around them began to shake. Soon the floor joined in and shouting from the other cells let her know that it was not just isolated to theirs. She tried to control the vibrations, focusing them toward Jim, which worked for a moment, when he lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

"What is happening?" Bob yelled, carefully making his way over to where Jim was, and trying to help him back up.

"I don't know. One of these stupid kids has to be doing this." Jim looked around the room and when his eyes settled on Skye, she stared back at him and fell to the ground, trying to look shocked by what was happening, while also trying desperately to stop it. She was grateful for Rumlow's oversized coat, as it mean that Jim couldn't see her shaking hands.

It seemed to work as he looked elsewhere. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, willing herself to calm down. A cracking noise and the sound of small rocks falling let her know that the walls, which were already crumbling, were starting to buckle.

She had an idea, and focused hard toward Scott's cell. She used every trick that she had learned from Professor Magneto and Wanda to control it. She felt the walls and floor around her stop shaking, allowing Jim to gain control and stand. He was watching Scott's cell now, where the bars had just come apart, completely falling out of the concrete wall. Scott moved away from where the bars used to be and shouted, "Woah! What is going on? Are we having an earthquake?"

"Get this cell door opened," Jim yelled to the others while pointing at the door to Skye's cell. "Bob, come help me! Tom, get the kid in that cell and stick him in with those two!" He pointed to Scott, then to the cell where Clark and Diana were.

The shaking, which had almost completely stopped after the bars fell off of Scott's cell, started up again even more violently than before when the door to her cell opened. She breathed deeper and managed to slow it down again before feeling a familiar pain begin to shoot through her hands and up her arms. She tried to think about something else, anything, to get it to stop, but all she could think about were all the bad things that had happened over the past few days, and that was just making it worse.

A scuffle at the entrance of her cell caught her attention. They had managed to get Rumlow to his feet, but he was struggling against Bob and Jim's attempt to shove him into the cell. They finally got the best of him and pushed him through the door. He immediately dived toward Skye and shoved her under the cot beside her as the door closed. The distraction was enough, and Skye was able to gain control. The shaking stopped and quiet fell over the whole room.

Soon Jim broke the silence, laughing. Skye couldn't see him from where Rumlow had shoved her, and he wasn't moving to let her get out, but she could tell that Jim was laughing at them.

"Really, buddy? I suppose you should get points for trying, but did you really think that pushing the girl under a cot was going to help if this entire building collapsed?" He walked away from their cell and back to the middle of the room. "Stupid, stupid kids. You could have killed us all. I have no idea what just happened, or which of you kids caused that, but when I find out, you are going to feel more pain than you've ever felt in your life. That, I promise you. You will pay. For now, sit in your cells and ROT for all I care." He turned and stormed out of the room, the other men following behind him.

Skye felt Rumlow's arm reach over her to grab her hand. She winced in pain as she felt a familiar thin rectangular shape being pressed into it and heard him whisper, "hide it," before rolling away from her and sitting up beside the cot. She quickly flipped the sound switch on the phone to insure that it wouldn't make noise, and shoved it in her sock, pulling her pants leg down around it.


	33. Aftershocks and Enlightenment

Rumlow moved away from the cot and Skye rolled out from under it. She sat up using her elbows awkwardly, before pulling herself to a standing position. Feeling a rush of blood to her head, she sat down on the cot and put her head between her knees.

Scott's voice yell, "Roll Call," and each person, in turn, shouted that they were alright. No one asked what happened or who did it. The only other comment was when Scott shouted loudly that he was very happy not to be in a cell alone anymore. Skye guessed that was his way of thanking whoever it was.

She was feeling so lightheaded and tired that she didn't even notice that Rumlow was sitting on his knees in front of her, blocking her from the camera and examining her hands until he turned one over and she felt the pain. She let out a little yelp before jerking her hands away from him. There were angry red bruises already forming on her hands and wrists. She pushed up one of her sleeves before looking at the other and was relieved to see that the bruises didn't appear to go beyond her wrists. At least it wasn't as bad as last time.

He watched her checking out her arms before speaking as quietly as possible. "So this is why you were in the medical wing last Halloween?" He waited for her to answer, and when she didn't, he continued. "The bruises went further up your arm then, right? That is why you had to wear those cast things that covered up to your shoulders?" She remained quiet and kept her eyes down. "I wondered if using your power caused you to get hurt somehow, and that was why you were hiding it. Is that what happened?"

He didn't move from where he was, and she didn't speak for a long time. She was thinking about how she could spin a believable story, but nothing came to her. Besides, he knew. She understood that now. He knew before they ended up here together. He had known since that day in the woods. She realized that all of his insistence that she keep her mouth shut and the looks telling her to stay calm were all because he knew, and he didn't want them to know. He was trying to protect her.

She finally sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, but only when I lose control. I was trying to stop it and sort of turned it on myself," she said without looking up from the ground. "I can use it without getting hurt, but when I lose control, this is what happens. The bruises are caused by broken blood vessels. I also had a bunch of tiny fractures from my hands to my shoulders then, too." She shrugged. "I've actually gotten a lot better at it. This is the first time I've lost control and hurt myself since that day, and it is nowhere near as bad."

"You shouldn't have done it, Skye. Can you imagine what these people will do to you if they figure out that you can do that?"

"I….I…..I couldn't help it. I couldn't sit there and watch you get beaten up."

"What? You think I ain't been hit before?" He sat down on the floor next to her with a sigh. "I can take a punch, Skye." She looked down at him. His cheek was red, there was dried blood and swelling around his upper lip, and his left eye was swollen and turning dark. Even with all of that, he looked calm and unaffected. "How do you think I got on Xavier's radar? My Daddy was a drunk who liked to beat on both me and my Mom. One night he was particularly violent with my Mom, and I stepped in and stopped him with a kitchen knife."

Skye inhaled sharply. "You didn't…."

Rumlow shrugged. "Kill him? Naah. He lived. Momma was a different story. Slipped into a coma and never woke up. He went to prison, and I was passed around the Foster system until Professor Xavier showed up and invited me to the school. At that point, I was running with a local street gang and getting a reputation, even at my age. He said the school was for people who had something special about them, and he thought that I could learn to focus my skills for something good instead of bad. I figured I might as well give it a try. It beat ending up dead or in jail."

Skye stared at him. She couldn't help imagining that this was close to the same conversation that the Professor had with Clint and Natasha, and many others who attended the school and didn't have abnormal abilities. "So the school saved you from gang life?"

He laughed. "Did it? I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just in a different type of gang. I got there, and since all of us were the first class, everyone was fascinated by the people who could fly or control things with their minds, or whatever. Those of us who couldn't easily show off some cool power or didn't have cool equipment were pretty much forced together. That is why Garrett started STRIKE. It gave us a place to belong. Now everyone just assumes that we're the bad guys. Really, I suppose we are."

"Wait….Peggy Carter was in that first class, and she doesn't have any abnormal ability that I am aware of, but she didn't end up in STRIKE. She founded our team. We also have Clint and Natasha, both who are very similar to you. Especially Clint." Her stomach did an uncomfortable little flip as she thought about Clint and how angry he was when she saw him last. She wondered briefly if she'd ever get the chance to apologize to him for whatever it was that she did.

"Yeah. Peggy tried to recruit me and some of the other STRIKE kids, but Garrett is a hard guy to say no to. We tried hard to get both Clint and Natasha, but they made friends with Rhodey and Tony and turned us down." He shrugged. "Then you came along this year and Garrett was desperate to recruit you. He told all of us that you were our number one priority before you arrived. Being a teacher, he knew what you could do, but he couldn't tell us or he'd get in trouble. Instead, he listened when Ward said that he thought you and he made some kind of friendly connection and decided to use him to get you to join. That whole march down to OPs on your second day was to protect you because Ward said that you wanted to join STRIKE, but were being forced to stay away from us by the SHIELD people. When I saw how you and your friends reacted, I realized that Ward was wrong. Then, when we were out there in the woods for that OPs contest, and I saw the way he talked to you and that you really wanted nothing to do with him, I realized that he was crazy."

"And when I pulled his flag, you made sure he left before you did, so he wasn't alone with me while I was tied to a tree, " she replied. "That is also why you asked Rollins when Ward got back to the base afterward?"

He nodded. "I wasn't even sure that you realized how crazy Ward was, especially after you didn't say anything to Fury after the OPs contest. That is why I started coming to activities with him, to keep an eye on him."

Skye nodded. It all made sense now. "So you told Fury and Hill that he was acting strangely?"

"Yeah, but you didn't confirm it and Fury couldn't really do anything but keep an eye on it." He shrugged. "I also tried to warn you about that poem in PE the day you got it."

She laughed. "Ugh. Is that what you were doing? I thought you were just trying to terrorize me again!"

"What possibly possessed you to say yes to a dance invitation from an unknown person when you knew he was around? Even then, what possessed you to agree to go through with it?"

She thought about the real reason that she said yes to the poem, and then lied. "It never occurred to me that it could be from him. He had been leaving me alone at that point."

He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "You sure that was the reason? He was pretty sure that you'd fall for the poem and say yes because you'd suspect it was from someone else. Then, he thought that when you went with him, you'd realize how much you really liked him. I didn't read the poem, but I'm betting that is what really happened."

She frowned. "Okay, yes. I fell for it like an idiot, but it didn't help that Tony practically pushed me into it. He was being a jerk and I was mad at him."

"There's that anger and flying off the handle, Skye. It will get you in trouble every time. Look on the bright side. The dance is tomorrow, and it looks like you will be spending the evening in this lovely cell instead of with Ward."

She laughed quietly. "That might actually be a step up."

"Hey, we should stop talking. It's going to be lunchtime any minute, which means a bathroom break. You need to take care of some things before then, so you can get rid of that thing I gave you. Another thing? Keep your hands inside those coat sleeves when they are around, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I figured that out on my own, thanks." He just chuckled and walked away to his own cot.

She curled up on the cot facing the wall, sliding the phone from her sock into her sleeve as she did. She pulled the coat up around her face enough to look like she was resting, but giving her cover to actually use the phone. She was relieved that there was no password on the phone and pleased that she had a signal.

Her hands were sore, but she ignored the pain and worked quickly. The first thing she did was call the Parker's house. When no one answered, she left a quick message on the machine, saying that they were all okay and that she missed them. She also said that she was sending a message by e-mail to people that she trusted. She did it mainly as another way for them to track the phone if necessary, but also because she was just really hoping to hear one of their voices. She didn't dare speak anymore for fear that someone would hear her.

Next, she went into Bob's e-mail and typed a message containing Bob's phone number, the names of the kids here and that they were okay for now. She said that the people who had them claimed to be HYDRA and that someone named Madame Viper was coming tomorrow to get them. She tried to fit in as much information as she could about where they might be and what the place looked like inside before sending the message to Professor Collins, Professor Coulson and Felicity Smoak. Between them, she hoped the message would be received quickly and that they could trace it somehow to find them.

After the message sent, she erased all evidence of it and the phone call that she made before curling up far enough under the jacket to tuck the phone back into her sock. On the next bathroom break, she bent down to tie her shoe and turned the phone's sound back on before sliding it under a chair quietly. A little while later, they heard the phone ring and Bob and Tom walked into the room looking for it. When he found it, Bob checked it out and suggested that it must have slipped out during the earthquake.

 **999999999**

They didn't see anyone but Bob and Tom the rest of the day. They were hoping to get another break outside together, but after Skye's stunt earlier, they were only let out for bathroom breaks. Skye let the other girls know that they managed to get messages out, but she had no way to be sure that they were received. Neither girl asked her about what happened earlier but Skye was sure that they suspected that she had caused it. She caught Diana glancing at her bruised hands while she was washing them, but she didn't ask any questions.

Dinner was some sort of spaghetti dish, and as Skye and Rumlow ate, they began talking again, quietly, their backs to the camera.

"So how did you know it was me?"

"You mean the wall?"

She nodded to him.

"Well, who else could it have been? You were the only unknown factor out there. If Clint, Natasha or Sam had that ability, we'd have seen it by then. All three practiced with us regularly."

"I was watching you, though, to make sure you didn't get hurt. You never even looked back at me."

"I didn't have to. Plus, I figured you had your own reasons for not telling everyone what you could do. If I didn't see you do it, I didn't have to tell my team."

"What about now? If we get out of here, are you going to tell them?"

He shrugged. "WHEN we get out of here? Probably. Everyone else will know when the rest of these guys get back anyway. I'm the team leader. It's my job to give my team the best advantage. Not to mention that they still haven't forgiven me for losing to you."

She looked at him thunderstruck. "Wait…..Don't tell me that you let me win. That was one of my proudest moments this year!"

He snorted. "Oh no. You beat me fair and square. We planned out the contests 15 different ways to make sure that whatever event you went into, you'd lose horribly. Garrett gave us a gift with the events though, and made it easier than it should have been. None of us would have been able to beat you in a computer challenge, and there wasn't one. Pretty sure that was planned, but I have no way to prove it."

She nodded. "We thought the same thing."

"Well, whatever. When Nat called you for sparring? There was no question that I was going to go up against you and humiliate you. Only, you got lucky."

"You're telling me. I thought they were going to have to scrape what was left of me off of the floor!"

"That was the plan. Well, Fury wouldn't have let it get quite that far, but still. It seemed a bit ridiculous to me to be honest. Anyone on my team should have been able to beat you, but you were surprisingly tough, so they said it had to be me. The whole thing was kind of comical, really. Here I am, a big guy, and there you were, this tiny little thing wearing a giant bow to a sparring match. I'm lucky I ever lived that down." He grinned at her. "That bow was kind of cute though. I won't lie."

"I still can't believe that you fell for that whole 'sweep the leg' thing." She giggled at him and he frowned.

"Well, Sunshine, sometimes everyone has a good day. Taking my flag later was just a bonus."

She dropped her fork and groaned. "Please stop calling me that! I hate it."

He grinned at her and handed her fork back to her. "I know, but your reaction is always so entertaining when I do. It's not going away, Skye. It's a thing, just like I am sure your team has come up with some clever code name for you by now."

She frowned. "Quake. It's stupid."

He laughed a little louder than he probably meant to. "Yeah, that's pretty bad. Well, it could be worse I suppose. I'm lucky. I kind of like Crossbones. I don't think it's too bad."

It was her turn to laugh. "Yeah, if you're a pirate."

"Well, even if I wanted to stop calling you Sunshine, I couldn't. Garrett likes it and likes that you hate it, so he encourages it. Garrett will probably never forgive you for joining SHIELD."

"That's nice. Isn't he a teacher? Shouldn't he not play favorites?"

Rumlow just shrugged. "You have no idea. I can see why he wanted you so badly now, too. Expert hacker, and can do what you did earlier? You're also becoming a decent fighter and shooter, well, if you'd focus more. You're kind of scary."

Skye sighed and held out her hands. "Yeah, to myself, maybe."

"Well, anyway. Garrett might be a good trainer, but he is a jerk who wants to win more than anything. You turning us down was a blow to him. Not all of the STRIKE kids are bad or mean people, but enough of them are just like him. Of course, some of the others just dislike you because you keep beating them."

Skye grinned. "Like your girlfriend, Adrienne? I know she isn't a fan of mine. She hasn't actually beaten me in sparring yet, even though she keeps trying."

Rumlow laughed. "Yeah, but she's not my girlfriend."

Skye looked at him, surprised. "Does she know that?"

"She does, although I don't think she accepts it," he sniggered.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, you are ruining the little story running through my head based on your costumes from Halloween and New Year's." He looked at her completely confused. "Seriously? Did none of you consider actually watching Grease before you decided on the costumes?"

"I've seen the movie. I just don't get it."

Skye sighed dramatically. "So you were Danny, right? Tough guy Danny meets sweet good girl Sandy and falls for her, eventually changing his misguided ways to be a better person for her sake, even to the point of turning his back on his misguided friends. I didn't really see her as the good girl Sandy character type but then I saw her costume for New Year's and realized she was just skipping the good girl part altogether and going for the bad girl Sandy at the end of the movie."

Rumlow was quiet for a moment then he looked at her as a grin spread across his face. "Wow. That is an impressive amount of thought that you put into our costumes. I think I might be flattered."

"Yeah? You probably shouldn't be. The only reason I was thinking about it at all was to avoid thinking about Ward stalking me," she frowned.

"Well, you are right. Adrienne would never be my good girl Sandy. I'm pretty sure that the badder I was, the more she would like me. Then again, guys like me don't usually get the good girl anyway."

"Oh please. You are 14 years old. A little young to be dismissing the rest of your life, don't you think?"

He smirked at her. "You volunteering, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, in your dreams, maybe," she grinned right back at him.

Soon Bob was back in the room telling them that it was time for bed. Rumlow told her to get some sleep, before he took up his usual position on his cot. Skye closed her eyes tightly and hoped that someone had gotten her messages, before falling asleep out of pure exhaustion.

 **999999999**

What Skye couldn't possibly know was that within seconds of the message being sent, a ding on Felicity's computer caused a chain reaction that ended with her room packed full of kids, all staring at her computer screen anxiously as she tried to find out any information that she could on the person who owned the e-mail address, while also trying to trace the phone. In another area of the school, Professor Collins was doing the same, and they were sharing information via FaceTime, while a room full of teachers and administrators waited not-so-patiently with him. Finally, they had the information that they needed, and after a call to Professor Xavier, a plan was set into motion.


	34. Switching Teams and Hailing HYDRA

**WARNING: This chapter contains a death. It is not very descriptive, but it happens. It is NOT a child, if that makes a difference . There are also mentions of child abuse. If either of these are an issue, you might want to skip this chapter. I swear, we will get back to happy times soon.**

 **999999999**

Skye had woken up a few hours after falling asleep and was awake for a while, thinking about everything that had happened since they got there. The one thought that she kept returning to was the fact that these people claimed to be members of a group that had supposedly been destroyed shortly after World War II. Were they just nutjobs playing to a cause that was long dead, or could it be real? The place that they were being held in obviously had something to do with HYDRA, but from the looks of it, it hadn't been used since the war, possibly. She didn't even want to imagine what this place would have been used for back then.

She knew that the kidnapping was well planned. They got onto the grounds and got each of them out without being caught, and that would require help from someone inside, she suspected. They also wouldn't have just randomly found this HYDRA island in the middle of the ocean, and the buzzing noise that Skye had heard when she first woke up here were two fairly new looking generators. Those certainly wouldn't have been left around since the 1940's. They were prepared with food, supplies, fuel for the generators, cots and transportation from the coast to the island. She had never been through the door that the men always entered through, but she bet they had some sort of radio that they were using to communicate with whoever was in charge, as well as other supplies. She finally came to the conclusion that whether they were really HYDRA, they believed they were, and why anyone would want to be associated with a group like that was something she just couldn't understand.

Skye was already sitting on her cot when all four men came into the room. Jim looked around the cells, eyeing them all carefully, while Bob began dropping off their food.

"Oh look, the Nazis are back," Skye couldn't stop herself from saying under her breath.

She realized that she must have said it louder than she thought when Jim stormed over to their cell, stopping a few feet back from it. "You got something you wanna say, Sunshine?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned toward her again. "Just so you know, though, HYDRA has nothing to do with the Nazis anymore. It is about so much more. Something you are gonna find out about really soon. "

Skye desperately wanted to respond, but she pressed her lips together and sat silently while Bob finished delivering their food and all four men left the room.

Skye and Rumlow both sat down with their backs slightly to the camera as they always did.

"He's afraid of us," Skye noted as she handed him his bowl of oatmeal. "Before yesterday he would have been right up in front of the cell screaming at me."

"Yeah, but you don't need to be encouraging him."

"Well, I didn't mean for him to hear me. Still, how does a group like that survive this long without anyone finding out about them?"

Rumlow shrugged. "Maybe there is no one looking?"

They ate in silence until Skye finally spoke, changing the subject. "So, can I ask you a question, Brock?"

"Sure. What's up?" He was picking at the fruit left in his bowl.

"Maybe I am wrong, but you don't seem too thrilled with Garrett and some of your team. Why do you stay with STRIKE? I've seen you fight, and you are obviously a good leader. I bet any of the other teams would take you."

He looked at her for a moment before chuckling. "You think so? Think SHIELD wants me? I know what your buddies Steve and Bucky say about me and the rest of STRIKE behind our backs. We've been cast in the role of bad guys for them, and they actually lump us in with the people that are hold us here, HYDRA."

"Well, I think they both just have pretty overactive imaginations," Skye tried to say, but he talked over her.

"What about Stark? He's not a big fan of mine either. Think I can just walk up to him and say that I want to join his team and we would suddenly be friends?"

Skye shrugged. "I think it would take a while for him to get used to it, but yes, eventually I think you could. You know Peggy would accept you, and Sam, Clint and Natasha too. They respect your abilities. Same with Thor. I can't promise anything with Loki, because it is hard to tell what is going on in his brain sometimes."

He shook his head at her and dumped his cantaloupe into her bowl. He didn't like it, so they traded cantaloupe for grapes every morning. "Maybe, but I don't see it. Besides, are you willing to stand up for me?"

"Yes, I would." She shrugged. "I don't think you're a bad guy, Brock, no matter what you want people to think. I think they'd give you a chance if we asked them to."

"You would? Really?" He looked at her with a surprised smile before frowning. "That's sweet, but what would happen if you were wrong, and they all turned their backs on you too? STRIKE would take you in a heartbeat, but I'd rather be miserable for the next four years of school before I'd let that happen."

She thought for a moment. "Well, they are my friends, so I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't happen that way, but I guess I would go find another team. With the exception of the Justice League and Suicide Squad, none of the other teams have a hacker that is anywhere near as good as I am. Besides, there isn't just SHIELD. The Defenders or Guardians would probably take you. Drax seems to really respect you. "

"He's a really good guy. Hits way too hard and is almost impossible to beat."

Skye smirked at him. "Kind of like me, huh?"

"Yeah, exactly like you, Sunshine," he chuckled as he took a grape from her bowl.

She frowned at him. "I'm sorry. I changed my mind. I wouldn't want you on my team anyway."

"Well, I wouldn't feel the need to call you Sunshine all the time if I wasn't on Garrett's team. I can't lie though. I might still do it sometimes just to watch you get mad. It's pretty funny."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, I've always wondered what my power would do to a person. Wanna find out?"

"Ummm…No. I'm gonna pass on that, thank you very much, Skye."

She grinned at him. "Much better."

"Speaking of that," he said as he reached over and took her hands and began examining them. "How are they feeling today? Still painful?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Better though. I can still use my hands, so that is a good thing." Guessing what he was about to say, she grumbled. "Yes, yes. I know. Keep my hands hidden as much as possible. I'm not completely helpless, you know. You are starting to remind me of Aunt May or Jemma with your fussing."

They heard the door open and Rumlow dropped her hands immediately and moved away from her. Both of them turned around to face the bars on their cell. Jim walked in to the room with the most terrifying looking woman that Skye had ever seen. She was tall and thin with long jet black hair and a practically obscene green catsuit. She had a gun holstered on each hip, and a whip wrapped around her neck, with the handle in her hand. She approached the front of their cell, and eyed them both carefully before gliding on to the next cell. Skye and Rumlow didn't dare say a word to each other, but their looks of shock said all that needed to be said.

Jim watched her from the middle of the room as she assessed each cell, before joining him there. "Fruit and oatmeal, I see that you have been treating them well. It is interesting to me that they look fed and rested, and yet you still cannot tell me anything about what makes them special." Skye noticed Jim flinch as she appeared to tighten her hold on the whip handle.

"It hasn't been easy getting anything out of them. One of them can cause the whole place to shake like an earthquake. I just don't know which one, yet."

She eyed him curiously. "You felt this happen?"

"Yeah, it just about destroyed the whole building!" His eyes were fixed on her whip.

The woman, who Skye figured must be the Madam Viper lady that Jim had mentioned, looked around the room at the cells. "Who would like to tell me who caused the earthquake? It could mean freedom for you, well, within the confines of HYDRA. It also could mean a much swifter death if we find you have no use to us."

Skye tensed, but he room remained silent and Jim looked just a little bit more panicked.

"You, the tall boy with the black hair?" The woman gestured toward a cell and Skye was pretty sure that she was speaking to Clark. "Tell me who has this power or I will hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I don't know. We've all been at the school together for a long time and I've never seen or felt anything like that. I'm not sure that it wasn't an actual earthquake." Clark replied.

In an instant, there was a cracking sound. The whip around her was moving in the direction of Clark's cell, and Clark yelled in shock.

"Would you like to revise your answer, little boy? Next time I will hit you with the whip." When he said nothing, she cracked the whip again, and Clark cried out in pain.

He finally responded. "I really have never seen anyone do that. I swear!" Skye noted the way Clark was answering her and realized that he was being completely truthful. He hadn't actually seen anything. She also suspected that he was putting on a bit of a show. She knew that it was practically impossible to actually hurt Clark, and she was pretty sure a whip wasn't going to bother him at all. It was a smart move. He didn't need to let them know that he was that tough.

Madam Viper looked around the room again, and her eyes fell on their cell. "What about you two? Do you know who could make the earth move?"

"These two we do know about," Jim said nervously. "The boy is some sort of little kid fighting prodigy. The girl is a hacker or something. He's pretty tough, but she is a complete pain in the butt."

As the woman approached their cell, Skye felt Rumlow's eyes on her. She glanced up and nodded to him before focusing back on the front of the cell. Madam Viper began to run the handle of her whip across the bars of their cell as she looked them over. Her eyes fell on Rumlow curiously. "How old are you, boy?"

He looked her in the eye. "I'm 14."

"Really? I expected you to be much older. You are quite big. Can you really fight?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I think I'd like to see that. Why don't you show me how hard you can hit?" She looked from him to Skye and grinned. "Hit her."

Skye couldn't help the squeaking sound that came out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands, and bit hard on her palm to try to stop herself from losing control. The pain brought tears to her eyes.

"I could, but she's kind of pathetically harmless. It wouldn't be much of a challenge. Besides, Jim there is right. She's a whining pain in the butt. Look at her. I haven't even made a move to touch her, and she's already crying." He was right. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and over her hands. She bit down even harder on her palm and tasted blood.

Jim laughed from his spot in the middle of the room. "He's lying. It's true that Sunshine seems to be harmless, but he doesn't want to hit her because he likes her. They're friends."

Madam Viper turned to the cell next to theirs. "Tell me about these two, little boy."

Skye heard Dick answer. "I've never seen them hang out together. They are actually on rival teams back at school."

"I don't care what any of these stupid kids say. We've been watching them and he's very protective of her, especially when he thinks no one is paying attention to them," Jim responded angrily.

"Stand up, little girl." The woman said to Skye. Immediately she scrambled to her feet, tears still falling from her eyes. "You too." She motioned to Rumlow. "Hit her now, or I will hurt you and believe me, you will not enjoy that at all. If you are worried about her pretty little face, hit her in the arm or something."

Brock shook his head and Skye looked at him pleadingly. She was sure that she could take the punch, no matter how much it hurt, but she wasn't sure that she could hold it together if this woman started to beat on any of them. He had a sick look on his face, but he seemed to understand. She flexed her arm, remembering that Natasha had told her that if it looked like someone was aiming for her arm, flexing would help protect the bone. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hit.

"STOP!" Madam Viper yelled suddenly. "Come here, boy." Skye opened her eyes slowly and saw that Rumlow was approaching the bars where she was standing. She reached her hand through the bars and grabbed his face, looking at his busted lip and black eye. She jerked his head down and let go of him, and he took a step back from her. "What happened to your face? I couldn't see it while you were sitting on the floor."

Once again, Jim spoke. "We were trying to find out what these kids could do so I tried to get them to talk by roughing him up a little bit. Then the shaking started, and we left them for you."

She looked at Jim, surprised before turning back to Rumlow. "Sit. We can play our little game later. Right now, I have a bigger issue to take care of."

Rumlow quickly walked back to where Skye had taken a seat on the floor, and sat down beside her. They both watched the woman who was now walking away from their cell and toward the middle of the room.

She came to a stop right in front of Jim, and looked at him for a moment in silence. "Can you explain to me how it is that you knew this earthquake started while you were beating on this boy here, yet it never occurred to you to try it another time to see if you could make it happen again and quite possibly see who might be causing it?"

Worry spread across Jim's face, and he stammered, "It was just yesterday. You don't understand. We thought the entire building was going to fall and then we would all be dead, including the kids."

She reached out and placed a long finger on his cheek. "Were you afraid of these children? Did you fear them more than you fear me? Your job was to bring me children with powers, I expected you to know what those powers were. Did you think that some small child could hurt you more than I could? "

Jim took a step back, a look of terror in his eyes. He tried to speak again, pleading with her. "We tried Madam. We really did."

"Did you try beating one of the others? Perhaps the small girl with the gloves? Why does she have those gloves on, anyway? Did it occur to you to find that out?" Skye heard Rogue gasp and start to sob. The woman ignored her. "You have failed me. Do you think that HYDRA accepts failure?"

"Please, Madam. Please. We did our best. They are here and they are alive. We…."

Skye suddenly felt an arm being jerked around her head, and she found herself shoved hard against Rumlow's chest. A split second later, a loud _POP_ echoed through the room, followed by a _THUD._ She could hear shocked gasps from the other cells. She tried to pull away from Rumlow, but he was much too strong for her and he held her firmly against him. She finally gave up struggling when he whispered, "Skye, please stop. Relax."

She heard Madam Viper sigh loudly. "This is what happens when you hire idiots to do a job."

The sound of feet coming closer to their cell made Skye panic and she could feel that she was starting to lose control. Rumlow grunted loudly in pain but pulled her so hard against him that he was actually hurting her. She sucked in a large breath and calmed herself. He immediately relaxed his grip, but not enough for her to pull away.

The footsteps appeared to stop right in front of them. "Hmmm…..What do you know?" Skye heard the woman say with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Looks like the idiot was at least right about your desire to protect, what did he call her?" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh yes. Sunshine. Too bad for both of you, though. I'm going to enjoy making you be the one who causes her such lovely pain." She laughed loudly and Skye heard her footsteps again as she walked out of the door and closed.

 **999999999**

I haven't been able to figure out the review system here, but I guess I can't respond to them in the review area, and some I can't respond to privately. Anyway….

I just wanted to briefly respond to Unicornbarbi's reader review. This will be going beyond the 40 chapters for sure, because it took more space than I expected to finish. There is the aftermath of this mess, more school stuff and one more dance (in which we can hope certain people finally get a clue!) I have also started on 8th grade, but I suspect it will be a little while before I actually start posting it. I would like to have it mostly finished, if not completely finished. Thanks so much for reading and for the comment!


	35. Yellow Jackets and a Fighting Chance

Once the door shut, Rumlow forced Skye around so that her back was to the bars. He was still holding on to her shoulders. Scott immediately yelled, "roll call." Slowly they all acknowledged that they were okay.

"Don't look behind you, okay?" He let go of her, but didn't move away.

Skye knew what had happened, and she had to fight her curiosity to make herself not turn around. "She shot him, didn't she?"

"Yeah," he responded flatly. "From where we are sitting, you can't see much now, but trust me, you don't need to see any of it."

Tears were falling from her eyes again. Jim, or whatever his real name was, was a terrible person, but Skye didn't feel any better knowing that he was dead. She wiped at the tears, but more just replaced them and she lost her internal fight not to let tears turn into full blown crying. "She is horrible!"

"Yes, she is horrible. She is also very, very dangerous," he said as he took her hand and tried to comfort her.

Skye breathed deeply and after a few minutes she finally got a hold of herself. "You are so right about that. Did you see it?"

He shook his head. "I saw her reach for the gun and grabbed you. I was looking down at you when it happened. It's nothing I haven't seen before, though." She looked up at him in shock. "Street gang, remember? They don't exactly play with rubber weapons."

Before she could ask him more about it, the door opened and Rumlow whispered, "Bob and Tom. I think they are here to collect him. You don't need to see this, Skye. Just keep looking away."

"What are we supposed to do about all that blood?" She heard Bob ask.

"Beats me. I guess we leave it there. I don't want to make that woman mad for any reason. She said to come remove the body, so let's just pick him up and get out of here."

It took a few moments, but soon the door was shutting and they were alone again. "He's gone. There is nothing to see now." He sighed quietly. "We need to get out of here and quickly. This lady is no joke."

As if reading Rumlow's mind, Clark shouted. "I am ready to get out of here, guys."

"Pretty sure we all are," Dick responded.

"Oh, yes. Very much so," Rumlow added.

Skye knew exactly what that meant. They were all tired of just waiting in their cells for whatever was going to happen next, and it was time to fight back. There was a plan for Clark to start it, so now they just had to wait for the best time. Sickly, Skye realized that at least they were down one person to have to fight, but she was pretty sure that Madam Viper was tough enough to make up for missing Jim.

Rumlow looked at Skye seriously. "Listen, when Clark starts this…."

Skye sat up straight and cut him off immediately. "Stop. Seriously, just stop. If you are about to tell me that I need to stay calm and run for the exit without helping everyone else, you can just save your breath. I'm one of three people here who can actually do something more than fight. I'm not helpless and I am capable of defending myself."

He looked at her appraisingly, and chuckled. "Actually, I was just going to say that you should feel free to grab any one of those jerks if they get close to you and quake the heck out of them. You can really hurt someone if you are touching them. I bet you could do it even if you weren't touching them."

Skye looked at him in shock, remembering that he was holding on to her when she came close to losing control a little while ago. "Ugh. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Yeah, a little bit. It stopped really quickly, though. It was a weird feeling. It was kind of like my insides were trying to get out. I'm guessing you could do some real damage if you wanted to."

"I am so sorry," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. At least I know now that I really don't want to tick you off, ever." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when I grabbed you."

"It's okay. You were right. I didn't need to see it. Thank you. I am surprised though, I expected you to tell me to not do anything but run."

"We are going to need everyone doing whatever they can if we have any hope of getting out of here. I assume there is a boat out there since she got here somehow, but we aren't going to make it far enough to find out unless we deal with every single one of those people. No point in having the power, if you aren't going to use it."

"Wow. You sound exactly like Professor Magneto."

Suddenly, they heard Scott again. "It's about time!"

Rumlow looked at Skye and shrugged. "Maybe he's finally losing it?"

 **999999999**

A little while later, the door opened and Madam Viper entered the room again, followed by Tom. She walked to the middle of the room and looked around. "Now that we've all had a little time to think, let's get back to where you all tell me what little powers you have, and I decide who to kill next. Sound good?" She glanced around the room, but none of them made a sound. "Well, I suppose that I will have to do this the hard way. Good. I prefer the hard way. So much more fun."

She walked over to stand in front of their cell. Rumlow, who had given up all pretenses that he wasn't being nice to Skye, put his arm protectively around her shoulder and moved closer to her. Madam Viper laughed. "You two are going to be so much fun to play with later, but I believe you when you say that you are both powerless. For now, that makes you useless to me. We'll have to have our little fun when I'm done with the others."

Skye was chewing on her bottom lip to keep herself from making any sound as the woman moved on. Her footsteps stopped in front of Dick and Rogue's cell.

"You!" she motioned to Tom. "Come open this door and bring me the girl."

"No!" Dick shouted as Rogue began to sob.

"Little boy, don't test my patience. Back away or I will just shoot you both."

They couldn't see what was happening, but based on Rogue's terrified squeal and the loud clicking sound of the cell being opened, Skye guessed that Madam Viper had pulled her gun out again and Dick had backed away. Soon Rogue was being dragged out to the middle of the room where they all could see her. Tom was holding both of her gloved wrists behind her back. Skye noticed immediately that Rogue had stopped crying, and looked more determined than anything else.

"Oh dear. We're going to have to stop this." Skye heard a strange fluttering noise and a voice next to her. She turned to Rumlow, who was also looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Was that you?" He whispered to her.

"No, I said it. Shhhhhhh!" Skye glanced to her side and barely managed to avoid gasping loudly. A miniaturized Professor Pym was fluttering between them. He was dressed in a yellow and black suit of some sort, and he had his faceplate lifted. "Look forward," he ordered them.

Madam Viper holstered her gun as she walked back to the middle of the floor where Tom was still holding on to Rogue.

Professor Pym whispered, "I'm here doing recon and rescue is on the way, however, if this gets out of hand before they get here, we are going to have to step in." Both Rumlow and Skye nodded slightly.

Rogue looked up at Madam Viper. "Please. Ah'm asking you to please leave me alone." She looked her in the eyes. "Ah don't want to hurt you."

"What? Are you serious? You don't want to hurt ME?" Madam Viper began to laugh.

"Just hang on and we'll get you all out of here soon," Professor Pym whispered before Skye heard the fluttering get quieter and disappear. He was gone.

Rumlow dropped his arm from Skye's shoulder and slid over to what she suspected was a better vantage point for him to see the room. He motioned for Skye to move as well, and she did so slowly. Neither of them took their eyes off of what was happening in the middle of the room.

"Tell me, little girl. How could you possibly hurt me?"

"Ah just can. Please let me be and Ah will go back to my cell."

The next few minutes were like an old fashioned slow motion movie reel. Madam Viper reached up to grab Rogue by the face, and the minute their skin made contact, she started screaming. Professor Pym suddenly appeared behind Tom as his normal size and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him backward and causing him to let go of Rogue's gloved hands. After tossing Tom to the side, he looked over to Clark's cell. "Now would be a good time, Mr. Kent."

The sound of bars being stretched and pulled apart caused both Skye and Rumlow to stand quickly. Skye never took her eyes off of Rogue and when she didn't seem to be able to move herself away from the woman, Skye threw her hands up and concentrated as hard as she could, sending Madam Viper flying backward and away from Rogue. She landed on the ground hard and didn't move.

She watched the woman lying on the ground. "Huh," she shrugged. "I've never done that before." Professor Pym gave Skye a big smile and she heard Rumlow laughing beside her. Rogue flopped on the ground, looking at Madam Viper in horror, before burying her head in her hands.

Clark and Diana were out of the cell, but Skye couldn't see Scott anywhere. That is, until he suddenly appeared behind the professor in his Ant-Man suit. "Pym must have brought it for him," Rumlow suggested as they both moved closer to the door of their cell.

Soon Clark was in front them and with what appeared to be very little effort, he yanked the door off of its hinges. "You guys ready to get outta here?" Skye couldn't help throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

The door to the room suddenly banged open, and Joe and Bob came running through, guns drawn. Professor Pym and Scott immediately disappeared and in the next second, both men's guns were flying across the room as they both got big again. Neither Diana nor Rumlow hesitated a second before charging at the two men now that they were unarmed. Skye considered going to help them, but Dick, who had run to help Rogue, started shouting. Tom was now up on his feet, and holding his gun steady at Rogue.

"Stop this nonsense now, or I will shoot this girl. I swear I will."

Skye put her hands out toward Tom and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rumlow punch Bob to the ground and run straight for him. "Brock! STAY BACK!" She yelled to him.

Neither of them could stop though, and he reached Tom at the same moment that she made Tom fly backward. Rumlow was too close and also got caught up in the blast, sending him crashing to the floor. Almost instantly, Professor Pym was big again and standing over Tom.

When Brock didn't get up quickly, Skye and Clark ran over to him. Skye felt a wave of sickness when she saw that there was blood pooling around his face. He groaned loudly as Clark grabbed him and turned him over and Skye saw immediately that the blood was coming from a large gash on his forehead. He looked up at her and gave her a bloody smile. "Dang, Sunshine. What did I do this time?"

She frowned at him. "I warned you. Maybe next time you will listen to me when I tell you to stay back. Seriously, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Doing great. Nothing wrong at all." She was relieved to see that he was laughing at her.

"Uhhh…Hey guys? We have a serious problem." Dick and Rogue were finally standing. "What happened to Joe and that Viper lady?" They all looked around the room and to their astonishment, they were both gone.

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Admittedly, I don't know much about Madam Viper. I needed a bad guy and there she was. I am loosely basing her off of the comic book version, because the movie version was a bit too sexy for a story about middle schoolers. I couldn't really have her use her coolest powers, because I couldn't see her trying the poison kissing thing on kids (creepy, anyone?).


	36. Giant Rock Men and a Fantastic Rescue

Clark helped Rumlow up and blood was now oozing from his forehead, down his face and onto his shirt. "You really need to hold something to that to stop the bleeding," Skye began looking around for something that might work.

"Sure. I will get right on that after we find that Viper lady and Joe and finish this." He looked at Professor Pym. "The only way they got out of here was through that side door they always came into the room from. We've never been that way, so once we go through the door, we have no idea what to expect. We also don't know how many people she might have brought with her." He had gone into full STRIKE leader mode, and Skye suspected that getting him to sit down and care for his head wasn't something that was going to happen easily.

Professor Pym thought for a moment. "Is there another way out?"

A voice from over by the cells responded. "You could go out the back." Bob sat up, rubbing his face. Rumlow had landed a few really good hits on him it appeared. Diana was on him quickly, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him up to his feet. "After seeing what that boy can do," he nodded his head in the direction of Clark, "I'd imagine getting out of the fenced area we kept you kids in would be easy for him. There's a boat, and at least two men that came with her on the boat. "

"Yes, but then we'd be completely out in the open," Rumlow pointed out. "We've never seen the boat dock either, so we have no idea what to expect out there. You or Scott could go check it out, I guess."

"For now, I think we stay here. We'll have back up in minutes. I've let them know about the people that might be in the boat." Professor Pym grabbed Tom and yanked him up to his feet. "Let's get these weapons unloaded and secure these guys while we wait. We also need to do something about your head."

"I'm fine," Rumlow protested. "Head wounds always bleed more. Makes'em look worse than they are."

"Well you are bleeding all over the place and if you lose enough blood, you aren't going to be much help for getting out of here." Professor Pym countered.

Rumlow sighed and picked up Tom's gun. "You sure we want to unload these? We might need them."

Professor Pym stopped dragging Tom over to Clark's cell and turned back to Rumlow. "No matter how well trained you are, we are NOT going to have teenaged kids shooting people. Unload the weapons now."

He shrugged at Professor Pym, popped the magazine out and unloaded the weapon. Skye followed suit with one of the guns that Bob and Joe had brought in, and Dick did the same with the third. "Three guns. Where ever Viper and Joe went, she is still armed with both of hers," Rumlow noted to the group.

Scott walked over with a wad of paper towels. "Best I could find for that cut." He handed them to Rumlow, who looked for a moment like he wasn't going to take them.

"Thanks, man," he said, finally taking them and holding them up to his head.

Skye went to sit with Rogue, who was just sitting on the floor quietly. She glanced behind her and for the first time saw the large puddle of blood that must have been where Jim landed when he was shot. She felt a knot in her stomach and made sure to keep her back to the area.

"Ah tried to warn her," Rogue said quietly as Skye sat down beside her. She noted that there were no tears in Rogue's eyes anymore, and she looked somehow stronger.

"You did. She wouldn't listen. That isn't your fault. Besides, you were defending yourself, and probably saved the rest of us too."

"Ah'm guessing it's you that Ah have to thank for getting her offa me?" Rogue looked at Skye enquiringly.

Skye smiled slightly and shrugged. "I guess so, but you don't need to thank me."

"Well, thank you all the same. Ah don't want to be responsible for killing anybody."

Skye and Rogue watched as Professor Pym and Diana got Bob and Tom into her old cell because it was the only one that didn't have the door ripped off. Clark pulled the bars back together and they locked the door using a key that Bob had given them. Bob had decided to be very helpful to them, probably hoping to get out alive, Skye thought.

With a loud bang, the door flew open and Joe and Madam Viper were back. Each of them holding a gun, and her whip was in her hands. She pointed her gun steady at Professor Pym, and Joe's was pointed directly at Dick, who was the closest one to the door. Everyone froze as she moved slowly into the room. "As much fun as that was to watch, I think that it's time for us to get going. I can only imagine that our new arrival means that others will be on their way." She stopped in front of Skye and Rogue.

"I don't know what it is you did to me, little girl, but when the others are through with you, I will have payback." She stared at Rogue who didn't break into sobs this time. Instead, she just looked back at the woman blankly.

Skye felt pain shoot through her scalp as Madam Viper grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her up to stand and face her, never taking her eyes, or the gun, off of Professor Pym. "I admit that I had planned to make your friend over there hurt you until you couldn't take anymore before having him kill you for me. Now I see what a mistake that would have been. You are worth far more to me than he is, so you can hurt him instead." She looked between Skye and Rumlow and grinned. "Go on. Show me what your power can do to a person."

"No." A steady southern drawl from beside Skye responded. Rogue stood up quickly and faced Madam Viper.

Madam Viper looked at her with surprise. "I'm sorry. Did you say no? You are not in a position to argue with me, and neither is she."

"No." Rogue folded her arms defiantly. "No, she's not gonna hurt him or anyone else, and neither are you."

"We are in charge now, girl. You will all do as I say, or I will start shooting people."

Skye stood watching the exchange between Rogue and Madam Viper, unsure of what she should do. She didn't fully understand how Rogue's ability worked, but she knew that if her skin touched your skin, she could absorb your powers and abilities, and if she touched you long enough, she could kill you. Could it take your personality too? That sounded odd, but this girl was not the same girl who was sobbing in her cell.

Rogue looked directly into the woman's eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. "No we won't. You were sent to find people with powers, and you felt that the safest route was to go for kids, Ah'm assuming because you thought we'd be easy to control."

Madam Viper was staring at her angrily, her hand tightening on the handle of her whip. Rogue maintained eye contact and continued. "You answer to someone higher up, and that someone is expecting you to succeed in your mission. HYDRA doesn't accept failure, does it? Isn't that what you said to Jim, or whatever his real name was? Well, his failure is now yours. All this got you was a couple of kids with unusual powers, and Ah bet that you are more than just a little bit worried that your bosses will not be pleased."

"You know nothing little girl," she spat as she glared at Rogue.

"Ah do know quite a lot, actually. You keep coming in here threaten' us, but now that you know what we can do, Ah'm surprised by the futility of your attempts. The fact is that you aren't going to hurt me or Skye or anyone else here because quite frankly, you couldn't if you tried."

Madam Viper turned the gun toward them and before Skye even heard the bang, she and Rogue were thrown to the ground, Clark crashing down next to them. Professor Pym and Scott were gone and Joe's gun went flying through the air as Scott became big again. Dick flipped around and caught Joe in the chest with his feet, knocking him to the ground. Rumlow, who had grabbed the gun from the ground, stood smiling over him as he unloaded it with one hand.

Rumlow looked over at Skye. "You okay?" When Skye nodded, he turned to Rogue. "Wow. That was pretty amazing." She just nodded and looked away. Skye noticed that she was shaking slightly.

The sound of a scuffle reminded them all that this wasn't over yet. Professor Pym was fighting with Madam Viper to get her gun and Skye and Rogue scrambled up quickly, moving as far away as they could.

A loud _BANG_ echoed through the building. The ground around them shook violently and almost every eye in the room looked at Skye. She threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "It wasn't me!" The distraction caused Rumlow to look toward her, though, and Joe lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

The door was ripped off its hinges, and Professor Collins came charging into the room, an enormous gun in his hand. Behind him was something the likes of which Skye had never seen. It was a person, at least Skye was pretty sure that was a person. He was extremely tall and appeared to be made of rocks. His body was proportionate, but huge. He had on blue pants and a number 4 on his belt.

The rock man didn't hesitate, but charged directly at Madam Viper and Professor Pym wisely disappeared. Skye saw the woman's eyes go wide a split second before she was thrown across the room and crashed against the wall with a sickening thud.

Professor Collins grabbed Joe off of Rumlow and threw him back to the ground. He pointed the gun down at him. "I suggest that you stay where you are." He kept the gun on Joe, but looked around the room. "Everyone okay? Looks like we missed most of the fun."

Scott started laughing. "I'm not sure fun is the right word, sir."

The big rock man let out a low guttural laugh. "There isn't even anybody left to clobber." He walked over to Skye and Rogue. "You all okay?"

Rogue nodded, and Skye replied. "Yes, thanks to Clark, who saved us from getting shot!" She looked over at Clark and smiled.

"I didn't do anything but knock you down," he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, so we didn't get hit by bullets."

"I just didn't want to have to finish science this year without a lab partner." He laughed and walked over to sit with her and Rogue.

Skye turned her attention back to their rescuers. "Sir?" She looked up at the rock man. "Are you related to Professor Richards or Johnny and Dr. Storm? I noticed that you wear a number four like they do."

He looked at her and a smile broke out across his face. "You think I look like I could be related?"

"Well, no, not really, but maybe a bit of Professor Richards around the eyes," she giggled at him.

He rumbled with laughter. "Not related. We were roommates in college."

"I bet you got all the girls though, didn't you?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Professor Richards was standing in the doorway, laughing. "It's true though. Mr. Grimm did get all the girls."

Professor Richards was followed into the room by Professor Coulson and Dr. Storm, who immediately went straight to Rumlow and began examining him and cleaning him up.

"A.C.!" Skye said, happily. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know, we were just hanging out and waiting around for an email from you all." He looked her over briefly. "How are you doing?"

"Doing much better now that you are here," she beamed at him.

"Well, Johnny just saw the boat pulling up," he said to everyone in the room. "What do you think, kiddos? Wanna go home?"

Dick ran over to help Rogue to her feet, and Clark followed them. Rumlow finally got away from Dr. Storm, and took up the back with Skye. They followed Professor Coulson down the long hallway toward the exit.

"How are you doing, Brock?" Skye asked, falling back to walk with him. "That gash looks awful."

He shrugged. "Had worse. Looks like I'm going to have a permanent reminder of this experience though, so there's that." He laughed at her horrified look.

"Oh look!" Rogue stopped as they exited the building. "A plane!" There was a plane sitting in the field, beyond the building, and Professor Coulson was walking them toward it.

"Hey A.C.? I thought you said a boat was coming for us?"

"No…." He didn't get to finish his sentence as another loud _BANG_ came from inside the building followed by shouting. Coulson ordered all of the kids toward the plane quickly. They ran to it and huddled together obediently. Dr. Storm waved her hands and a glowing dome appeared out of nowhere, covering them and herself. Skye guessed it must be some sort of force field. Johnny immediately turned into a giant fireball of a person and flew up into the air over them.

There was another explosion sound followed by three quick _POPs_ that made Skye suddenly feel sick to her stomach because she had heard that sound once before today. Madam Viper came running outside and straight toward them.

Johnny shot a fireball from the air toward Madam Viper and Mr. Grimm was on her in just a few huge steps. One hit knocked her out cold. "I clobber and you stay down," he yelled at her limp body.

Professor Richards looked from Dr. Storm, who had dropped the force field, to Mr. Grimm. "Are there flex cuffs on the plane? We need to keep this woman down, or at least keep Ben with her so that he can hit her over and over every time she moves"

Mr. Grimm grinned. "Sounds like fun to me, but yes, there are. Johnny? Go get them? I'm dragging her sorry butt back inside." Skye saw that Johnny was back on the ground and no longer on fire, and she was amazed that he didn't look any worse for the wear.

"Sure thing, Ben. We'll need them for the guys that were on the boat too. Garrett has been keeping an eye on them by the dock since we fished them out of the water." He laughed to himself as he walked up the ramp and on to the plane. Mr. Grimm grabbed Madam Viper roughly and pulled her along back inside the building. Johnny came back down with a handful of plastic flex cuffs in his hand and followed them back into the building.

"Professor Richards?" Skye looked at him nervously. "Is everyone alright? We heard a lot of noise and some of it sounded like gunfire."

Professor Richards sighed. Skye could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say, but it appeared that he decided that honesty was the best way to go. "Well, when she woke up and started causing trouble, it empowered the man on the ground. I think someone said he was going by Joe? He caught Professor Collins by surprise, but Mr. Castle, who arrived on the boat, came in at just the right moment, and put an end to the fight." He didn't spell out what happened, because he didn't have to. Skye shuddered as he turned and walked back inside.


	37. Bringing the House Down

The island seemed calm now. All seven kids were still huddled together by the plane watching as the teachers milled about inside and outside of the building. Occasionally, one of them would walk out with a box or an item that would be taken toward the dock or on to the plane. Professor Richards passed out bottled waters and snacks to the kids, which was nice since they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Professor Coulson stood close by, keeping an eye on them, and Dr. Storm hovered over each of them in turn, looking for any wounds that needed to be treated immediately. She inspected Skye's hands before moving on to Rogue. When she got to him, Brock insisted that he was fine, but she handed him an ice pack for his head.

"You know that cut is going to need stitches when we get off this island. You need to keep the swelling down," Dr. Storm insisted.

"Really, I don't need this. The bleeding's stopped and I'm fine," he argued, holding the ice pack in his hand.

"Just use the ice pack and stop complaining, Brock," Skye chided him. She took the pack from him, and held it up to his forehead. He flinched at the cold, but didn't argue as she held it there.

"Looks like they are rounding everyone up now and moving them toward the boat." Clark was using his x-ray vision to give the kids an update on what was going on in the building. "Jim and Joe too."

Skye was relieved that they were not going to have to ride with their captors, dead or alive, but she noticed that Rumlow tensed at Clark's words. She looked at him with concern. "What's wrong? You don't actually want to ride back with them, do you?"

Surprisingly, he looked at her like he might be sick. He glanced back at the plane behind them and grimaced. "No, it's just that I've never been on a plane before." He looked down at the ground. "Never been on a boat before either, but I'm not afraid of water."

Skye had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Why Brock Rumlow. Is there actually something that you might be afraid of?"

He looked at her sourly. "I'm not afraid. I'm just not real excited about the idea of hurling through the sky in a metal container, that's all."

She smiled kindly at him and patted his arm with the hand that was not holding the ice pack on his head. "It's okay. I've flown a few times. It is actually pretty fun once you get used to it. We'll get you through it. I promise."

Before he could respond, Coach Garrett walked outside from the building and Rumlow immediately grabbed the ice pack from Skye and pushed her hand away. "Get off it, Sunshine. I can handle it myself," he grumbled. Skye gave him a look of understanding and turned her attention back to Dr. Storm, who was now looking over Clark.

Coach Garrett made his way over to them, and stopped in front of Rumlow, looking down at him. "I'm going back in the boat with some of the other teachers to keep an eye on the prisoners, so I will see you when you get back to school. If you need anything, you let me know, alright?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

He turned his attention to Skye. "What about you, Sunshine? You doing okay?"

Skye nodded. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Any messages that you want to pass on to anyone back at school?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you." She shuddered and wondered if he thought she'd want to send a message to Ward.

"Okay then. See you all soon." He turned and walked back toward the building.

Once Coach Garrett was gone, Rumlow handed her the ice pack back and she gave him a perplexed look. He just shrugged and grumbled, "It's not as uncomfortable when you do it." She rolled her eyes at him, but resumed holding the ice pack to his head, silently. A short time later, she saw the boat pulling away from the island and Skye followed it with her eyes until it disappeared.

The other teachers all started coming out of the building, and Professor Coulson stood in front of Skye. "Principal Fury wants the place destroyed, Skye. We thought maybe you'd like to help? If not, we can do it without you, it will just take longer."

"Really? What if I lose control or something? Wanda isn't here."

"Well, we can just have Mr. Kent hit you very hard and knock you out if it comes to that." Seeing both of their shocked expressions, he laughed. "I'm kidding. We can handle it, Skye. It's up to you, though."

Skye thought about it for a minute. The other kids already knew what she could do, and she had never actually tried to use her power on something as big as this, so it was a pretty exciting proposition. Not to mention the pleasure that getting to destroy that horrible building could bring her. She shrugged. "Sure. Sounds fun, A.C."

Professor Coulson called for verification that everyone was clear of the building. Once he was sure that it was safe, he gave Skye the go ahead. She handed Rumlow the ice pack back and stood up, moving closer to the building before taking a deep breath. Holding her hands out slightly, she focused on the building in front of her and tried to tune out the curious stares of the other kids and teachers, who had joined the kids close to the plane's entrance to watch her.

This time, the ground around her didn't move at all. She could feel the building easily and it started to shake almost immediately. A low sound started somewhere deep inside the rock and soon the outside walls were crumbling. It started slowly at first, but as she felt more comfortable with it, the building moved quicker and the sound got louder. After a few moments, she smiled to herself as the outside walls collapsed and the roof came tumbling down around it. Rock dust was pouring off the pile of rubble like smoke. The building had completely fallen apart.

Knowing that she needed to stop now, or risk the whole island collapsing, Skye discovered that in this moment, she didn't need Wanda to root around in her brain for a happy memory to help her stop. She had one right at the surface. They were all safe and she was going back to school.

As the dust settled, Professor Coulson came up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. He was beaming at her. "Great job, Skye. That was really impressive, and we didn't even need to worry about you losing control. I'm proud of you."

She grinned. "Yeah, good thing too because if this island collapsed, I don't know how to swim!"

He laughed at her. "I'll send a picture of this to you for your scrapbook."

"Sure, A.C., but let's hope that it is a very small scrapbook. Maybe one page?"

"Well, you could always get a job as a one person wrecking crew."

"Something to keep in mind as I explore future careers, I guess." She smiled at him.

"I think you might have just scared the rest of the kids, and quite possibly the teachers, a little bit though."

Skye turned around and saw all six kids staring from her to the pile of rubble with shocked expressions. Even Rumlow, who knew exactly what she was capable of, seemed shocked to actually see it on such a large scale. Professor Richards, Dr. Storm, Johnny, Mr. Grimm and Professor Pym were staring at what was left of the building in disbelief as well.

"Seriously?" She shouted as Professor Coulson led her back toward the plane. "What are you people staring at me for? Professor Pym can shrink down to the size of a bee…sorry Professor….yellow jacket and fly, Professor Richards can become a human Stretch Armstrong, Johnny turns into a ball of fire and we don't always see Dr. Storm, because she can be invisible. Then there is Mr. Grimm, who is…..well sir, I'm not quite sure what you are yet, but you are really awesome."

He grinned at her. "You don't need to call me Mr. Grimm. I'm not a teacher. I go by the Thing."

"Oh, I guess we could call you Mr. Thing?" Skye giggled.

The teachers all started laughing, but the kids were still staring. "Don't even get me started on you guys. We all know what Rogue can do and how awesome she was today, and Scott and his suit are amazing. Diana, Dick and Brock are three of the best fighters the school has, taking on grown adults and winning." She continued toward them, and stopped in front of Clark. "Then there is you, Clark. X-ray vision, super speed and strength, melting things with your eyes, ice balls and flying. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yes," Clark grinned at her and nodded. "I can't do that," he said as he pointed to what was left of the building.

Skye giggled and patted him on the back. "Sure you could, buddy. It would just take you longer."

At that, all of the kids stopped staring and started laughing too. Soon, Professor Coulson was herding them all onto the plane. Skye sat in an empty seat next to Rumlow, who had taken a seat by a window. He immediately took her hands and began inspecting them for new bruises. "That didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Nope. It didn't hurt at all. I didn't lose control and well, it was kind of fun."

"Yeah? Fun is an interesting word choice. I still say that you are scary."

"Whatever. I'm no scarier than anyone else here." The plane engines fired up. "Oh, it looks like we are about to take off."

Rumlow tensed as the engine hummed and Skye reached over and grabbed his seatbelt. He frowned as he took it from her and buckled it himself. She just shrugged and buckled her own belt. He began fidgeting nervously in his seat, his eyes on the floor.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said soothingly. "Sure. There is a giant rock man flying this baby, and his hands are probably four times as big as the controls, but I'm sure he knows what he is doing." Skye stifled a giggle as he looked up at her in horror. "I'm sorry, that was really mean of me. We'll be fine. I promise." She reached over and took his hand.

A few minutes later, as the plane took off; Skye had to press her lips together to keep from groaning in pain as he gripped her hand tightly. He seemed to have sensed that he was hurting her, because he relaxed his grip a little bit and closed his eyes.

As the plane leveled out, Skye leaned over him to look out the window. There were fluffy white clouds all around them, and water everywhere below them. It was still daylight, but she could see ahead of them where the sun was already setting and it was getting darker. It was beautiful.

She patted his arm with her other hand. "Hey Brock? Open your eyes. Seriously, you should look."

"I'd rather not," he replied quietly, keeping his head down and his eyes closed.

"Please? Trust me. You can always close them again." She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced out of the window. She waited for him to jerk his head back and close his eyes again, but he didn't. Instead, he continued to stare out of the window and after a few minutes, he relaxed his grip on her hand even more. "This is amazing," he sighed as he watched the clouds roll by.

They all settled in for the flight and Dick and Scott jokingly inquired about when the drink and dinner service would begin. Neither would be necessary, though, because within minutes, the plane was completely silent as all seven kids fell fast asleep.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

A quiet and peaceful plane ride to take us into the weekend. Next week we return back to school and start to deal with the aftermath of all of this.

Thank you so much for reading!

Also, thank you to those that have left comments lately! I wish there was an easy way to respond.

TigerRebel – I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! This has been a lot of fun for my first attempt at fan fiction. Thank you for reading it!

a-really-angry-sorceress – My response to your awesome review got very long winded, so I sent it through the PM system. Hope that was okay!


	38. Reunions and Changes in Plans

Skye woke up to find that she was no longer on the plane, but she was also not in her bed at school. She sat up and looked around the room curiously. Her bed was one of two, and while the other was empty, it had obviously been slept in. It was an older looking room, but certainly fancier than anything that she had been in before. She had a vague memory of leaving the plane and getting into some sort of car before coming here, but she had absolutely no memory of getting to where she was now. She suspected that she must have sleep walked through the entire thing.

The door opened quietly and Aunt May stuck her head in, obviously checking up on her. Seeing that she was awake, she entered the room and walked quickly over to her, throwing her arms around Skye as she took a seat on the bed beside her. Neither one of them said anything for a while, Skye was just enjoying the hug while Aunt May was sniffling quietly.

She finally let Skye go, and began to look her over. "How are you feeling? We were so worried about you."

"I'm a lot better now, I think. I'm sorry to have caused you any worry. I should have been more considerate."

Aunt May hugged her again. "No, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I did. I didn't think and ran outside even though I knew I shouldn't have. If I had obeyed the rules, I wouldn't have ended up getting taken." She couldn't stop the tears anymore, and they were falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away before Aunt May got up to get a tissue box when more just replaced them.

Skye hadn't had much time to dwell on the choices that she made that led to her kidnaping over the last few days, because the situation that they were in took precedence. However, now that they were safe and she was faced with Aunt May and the worry that was etched all over her face, guilt hit her hard.

Since they met her, Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been nothing but kind to her, and Skye felt like she had paid them back for their kindness by causing them pain and worry. Even now, when Aunt May should have been very angry at her for her actions, she pulled Skye close again and just held her while she cried. Skye didn't understand. Usually when she screwed up, people just pushed her away so that they didn't have to deal with her. This was new and it felt nice.

"Skye, listen to me. No one cares about that anymore. Ms. Romanoff told us that you were upset and that you might have left the building because you were losing control. Everyone understands." She smoothed Skye's hair comfortingly as she spoke. "Everybody makes mistakes, and in this case, your mistake might have saved the other kids from something much worse. If you hadn't gotten that phone message out, we might not have ever known where to look for you. I'm not sure the other kids would have thought to do that, or even known how."

Skye sniffled, but sat back and shrugged. "Any of them could have done that."

"Mr. Rumlow explained what happened. Your idea and ability to use the phone and cover your tracks combined with his ability to pick pockets and give you time to do it, worked. Any other combination, and anything could have happened."

Skye shrugged. "I guess."

Aunt May pulled back and smiled at her. "Ms. Maximoff was kind enough to pack you some things and I bet you'll feel better after a shower and change of clothes. You will also find letters from half of the school in the bag she gave me. Peter sent one of them. He tried to convince the other teachers that he should be allowed to come see you with me, but they wouldn't let him. Ms. Prince was up much earlier than you and so the bathroom is all yours."

Skye smiled at the fact that Peter was trying to come see her. "Am I the last person up?"

"Yes. All of you were rightfully exhausted."

"So where are we? I assumed that we'd be going back to school."

"You will be going back tomorrow. You are in Professor Xavier's home. It was actually the site of the school before it moved to its current location. He thought it wise to give you all some time to adjust and get checked out before taking you back to school. I will need to return soon though. Due to certain situations that have arisen, the kitchen is understaffed for the moment and Ben and I are helping out. He would have come to see you if it were not for that."

Skye looked at her curiously. "The people who took us were helpers in the kitchen?" Skye imagined Bob working in the kitchen all year long, before putting their plan in motion.

Aunt May smiled. "You catch on too quickly. Yes, members of the kitchen staff were helping them get on the grounds and helping them get you all out. The culprits have been caught and now the administration is working on the problem so that we can replace them without something like this happening again. There will be a lot of new security put into place in the coming days."

Skye threw her arms around Aunt May again. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. You all have been so kind to me. I appreciate everything you've done."

It was Aunt May's turn to sniffle. "I'm just glad that you are alright. I'll see you when you get back. Take care." Aunt May held on to her for a little longer before letting her go and placing the bag that Wanda packed for her on the edge of the bed.

Once Aunt May was gone, Skye opened the bag and pulled out another bag with folded letters in it. She set it aside and grabbed what she needed for a shower.

After she was clean and dressed, she combed her hair and put away her things before settling down on the bed to read the letters. No sooner had she unfolded the first one when Diana returned to the room.

"Hey! Glad to see that you are awake. We are getting ready to have dinner soon. Are you up for it?"

Skye looked at the letters and considered staying there to read them, but her curiosity about the house, combined with the rumbling in her stomach, made her shove the letters back into the bag and put them under her pillow. She grabbed Rumlow's coat, and walked out of the room.

She followed Diana down a formal looking set of stairs and into a large dining room. Professor Xavier was sitting at the head of the table chatting with Rumlow, Scott and Rogue. He smiled when they walked into the room. "Ahhh…I see that we are all finally awake and doing well, Skye?"

Skye nodded to him. "Yes, sir. It's nice to be somewhere with no bars."

Rumlow excused himself from the table and walked over to her. He had a large bandage on his forehead, and she guessed that Dr. Storm had gotten hold of him for stitches, finally. His eye was not swollen anymore, but it was black almost all the way around. He grinned at her. "Feeling better, sleepyhead?"

"Yep. I think so." She handed him his coat. "Thank you so much for freezing so that I could stay warm."

"Yeah, I wasn't that cold though. You just don't have enough insulation on your bones."

"Well, thank you anyway. I hope it doesn't smell gross or anything, given that we were in the same clothes for so long."

She laughed as he held it up and sniffed before giving her a disgusted look. "Ugh. It smells like girl. Yuck. I'll have to wash it as soon as we get back to the dorm." She took a light swing at his arm and he laughed at her. "Was that supposed to hurt, Sunshine?"

She stopped laughing and sighed. "My name is Skye. No, of course it wasn't supposed to hurt. I think we both know that I could have hurt you if I wanted to." She grinned at him smugly, but he just continued laughing.

"Fair enough, Skye, but I think we both also know you wouldn't. Besides, sparring back at school? No powers allowed, and I still owe you from that OPs contest. Don't think that getting kidnapped and stuck in a cell together somehow gets you out of the payback coming your way," he smirked at her.

"Like I'm ever sparring with you again!"

"Oh, it'll happen sooner or later. Just wait."

"Don't worry, Skye, this guy is easy to beat. Well, I guess you know that already. What was it, Brock? One minute? 30 seconds? It had to be a school competition record." Diana giggled.

Rumlow pouted at both of them. "Hey! What is this? Gang up on the injured guy night or something?" Diana and Skye both laughed.

Professor Xavier, who had been watching the exchange quietly joined in on the laughter. "This makes me feel like you all are recovering from your ordeal very well. I'm glad to see it."

Skye grinned. "Well, they say that laughter is the best medicine, right Professor? Brock here is just kind enough to be providing the subject of our laughter."

Professor Xavier smiled at her. "That they do. I don't think that Dr. Storm will be letting you or Ms. Prince out of your examinations, though."

Soon everyone else arrived and Skye was surprised to see that Principal Fury had joined them. He took a seat next to Professor Xavier.

Dinner was pizza and salad, all ordered from somewhere local. As they ate, Skye chatted with Professor Xavier. "Sir? Logan mentioned once that you had some sort of machine that allowed you to locate X-gene people. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I call it Cerebro."

"I was just wondering, with Rogue with us, shouldn't it have been easy to find us?"

"Well, sort of. If I had been here, it should have been possible. Unfortunately, my travels for school take me to some remote places, and it just so happened that I was in a small African country called Wakanda, speaking to a family about a new student who will be starting 6th grade at the school next year. It is a pretty remote area and it was difficult to contact me. By the time they did, and I returned here, your message had been received. This is something we will have to work on for the future."

"I was wondering how far we are from the school?" Diana asked.

"Actually, you are only about 110 miles from it."

"So when will we be going back?" Scott asked as he grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Tomorrow. Dr. Storm will need to meet with those of you she hasn't, and Principal Fury and I would like to meet with each of you tonight as well. Once that is done, and you've had a good night's sleep, we will take you back. I suspect absolutely no school work will get done on Tuesday, though, once your friends have you back." He smiled at them and turned to Principal Fury. "Perhaps we should consider cancelling classes for the day."

Fury nodded. "Not a bad idea."

 **999999999**

Later after dinner, Dr. Storm asked Skye to follow her for her medical check-up. "How are you doing, Skye? Feeling alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Skye responded. "Relieved and excited to be going back to school, terrified to be going back to school. Can you feel both at the same time?"

Dr. Storm chuckled. "Yes, I think that is probably a perfectly normal reaction. Hopefully it won't be too overwhelming and things will return to normal quickly for you. Were you hurt at all?"

"No. Other than the bruises on my hands, I'm doing fine. Even they aren't really bugging me as much. This was nothing like Halloween."

Dr. Strom took her hands and inspected both of them again. She made her do a series of movements and finally smiled. "Yes, they look like they are already getting better. I think you should be fine. Just be careful, okay? Don't overdo it. Maybe not jump right back into archery, shooting and fighting as soon as you get back."

Skye suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "I don't think that first one is going to be a problem," she mumbled.

Dr. Storm looked at her questioningly, but when Skye didn't say anything else, she dropped the subject. "Listen, Skye. You seem to be dealing with this ordeal pretty well right now, but the time may come when you aren't. If that happens, and you'd like someone to talk to, my door is always open."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Dr. Storm sent her out to wait for Professor Xavier. She walked into the formal living room and found Clark Kent there with a man and a woman that she guessed were his parents. Dick was also sitting with an older gentleman in a quiet corner. Clark stood up and waved her over and introduced her.

"Mom and Dad, this is Skye."

Skye shook both of their hands. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

Mrs. Kent smiled at her. "We are glad to meet you as well, Skye. Clark was just telling us about you."

Skye looked from Clark to Mrs. Kent curiously. "Oh, nothing bad I hope."

Mr. Kent responded. "Not at all. He says that you're an excellent science partner."

Skye giggled. "Thank you, Clark. You aren't so bad yourself."

"I have a question for you, Skye, if you don't mind?" Mrs. Kent smiled from Skye to Clark.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you tell us anything about a girl named Carol? Clark seems to mention her a lot when we talk, but we can't get him to tell us much about her." Clark looked at his mother horrified, while Skye just giggled.

She assured Mrs. Kent that Carol was very sweet and pointed out that she was Diana's roommate. Skye also suspected that Clark had told his parents a lot more about her than just her science skills, but they were kind and didn't mention anything else.

She chatted with the Kent family a little more before being called over to meet Alfred, Dick and Bruce's guardian. He was very polite and his accent reminded her a little bit of Jemma. Finally, she joined the others on the couches and waited.

Rumlow was called in first, and he came out about a half an hour later looking a bit surprised. He mumbled, "You're up next, Sunshine," and walked on to where he needed to wait for his turn with Principal Fury.

Skye walked into a large office, where Professor Xavier was sitting in the middle of the room, and not behind the big mahogany desk that was in the corner. He motioned for her to take a seat in an empty chair across from his wheelchair.

He was very frank with her. "Skye, I'd like to ask you a few questions and conduct my own examination, if you don't mind. Before HYDRA was destroyed, at least we thought they were destroyed, they were experimenting with mind control and things of that nature. I would like to be sure that you are clear of such things, but it will involve an intrusion into your head."

"You mean like Wanda does?"

He nodded. "Yes, very similar. Do you mind?"

Skye shrugged. "I guess not. I'm pretty sure no one did anything to me, but I guess it can't hurt to check."

He just looked at her for a while. She waited to feel something, but there was nothing but the awkward silence of the room. She should have expected it though, because she never really knew when Wanda was in her head either until she sparked a memory or something.

He began to ask her a series of questions about her experience, the kidnappers, HYDRA and the other kids that were with her. He smiled when she said that HYDRA was a bunch of Nazi wannabes, and looked interested when she said that of all the kidnappers, she sympathized most with Bob because he was usually nice to them, but he was a horrible cook.

Then he asked her questions about her time at school and what appeared to be random questions about her hobbies and activities. Finally, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Skye."

"Wow. That was it?" Skye was relieved.

"Yes. Thank you for your cooperation. You can wait for Principal Fury in the recreation room. It is down the hall on the left. I believe that he is still meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Mr. Pennyworth. He will be with you shortly.

"Thank you, sir," she said before leaving the room. She walked down the long hallway and into the recreation room. Rumlow was already there playing on a fancy looking pool table. He looked up and smiled when she walked through the door.

"Hey, Sunshine, that was pretty strange, huh?" Skye ignored him and walked around to the other side of the room where a dartboard was hanging on the wall.

He tried again. "Something wrong? He mess with your brain too much or what?" She picked up the darts and said nothing. She threw a dart at the board hard, missing the target completely.

Once again, he spoke, obviously frustrated. "Okay, I give up. What did I do?"

Skye looked up at him with a blank expression on her face, and waited.

Rumlow stared at her for a minute and then groaned, "UGH. Hey, SKYE." He emphasized her name as dramatically as he possibly could. "That was pretty strange, huh?"

Skye gave him a big smile. "See how easy that was to say? I can't believe that I am going to say this, but it didn't seem all that strange to me. Then again, when you have Wanda as a roommate, stuff like that isn't shocking anymore."

"Well, it was strange to me," he shrugged and went back to the pool table while Skye continued throwing darts badly. She was finally getting them closer to the target when he approached her and spoke again. "You know, you can't just ignore anyone who calls you Sunshine, right Skye? Especially given that one of them is a teacher."

"I can certainly try, and while it's true that I can't ignore Coach Garrett, there is no reason that I can't ignore you or the rest of the STRIKE team when you all do it."

"I will try to remember not to do it, especially when no one else is around. Will that help?"

"Yes. I'd appreciate it very much. Now tell me, how many stitches did you get?"

"Seven. Hurt like heck too when she put them in, even with medicine to numb it."

Skye frowned at the bandage on his head. "Well, next time I tell you to stay back, you should listen to me. Still, I am so sorry that I caused you to get hurt."

He laughed. "It's alright. Between the stitches, bruises and the black eye, I'm gonna look pretty tough going back to school. It'll look like I was involved in quite a fight during the rescue. Maybe you just don't mention to anyone that the busted head was caused by you. I don't think my ego could survive it."

Skye giggled at him. "Yeah? How about you don't tell your team what I can do and I won't tell anyone that I caused that." She lifted her hand to his head and patted gently beside where the bandage was. He grabbed her hand away from his face.

"That isn't fair. You know the cat is well out of the bag on that, Skye. Everyone else here will go back and tell their teams. How is my team gonna react when they find out everyone knows but them?" He was looking at her hand and inspecting the bruises on her palm.

"I suppose you have a point, but maybe they won't tell their teams either. You could also just say that you never saw it happen." He grabbed her other hand with his free hand and began looking it over as well.

"Uh huh. If Garrett knows, I won't be able to get away with that. I'm pretty sure that he's been looking for a reason to make sure they know anyway. He'll expect me to tell the rest of the team everything." He flipped both hands over carefully and inspected the backs of her hands as well, running his thumbs gently over the bluish bruises there.

Skye looked up at him and their eyes met. "Maybe you need a new team, then."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and took a step toward her. He looked down at her for a moment before grinning slightly. "Maybe I do."

Skye smiled back up at him, but the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Principal Fury was standing in the doorway eyeing both of them curiously. "If I'm not interrupting anything, I'll see you now, Mr. Rumlow." He squeezed her hands gently before letting go and following Principal Fury through the door, shutting it behind him.

Skye stared at the door for a moment before resuming her dart throwing, and soon Scott, Rouge, Clark, Diana and Dick had all joined her. It was at least 45 minutes later when the door opened and Rumlow came stomping out, clutching a piece of paper. He walked past all of them without saying a word and made his way out of the room. Skye followed and yelled down the hallway after him, "Brock?"

He stopped and turned to face her, taking a few steps back toward where she was standing. She couldn't quite place the look on his face. It seemed to change from frustration to sadness to outright anger. She moved to close the gap between them. "What happened?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and just looked at her for a moment before sighing loudly. "Nuthin' I shouldn't have expected. Look, it might seem easy enough to you for me to just switch teams, but the fact is that some of those STRIKE kids are my friends, and I can't just walk out on them. It was stupid to even consider it. Another thing….You need to tell Ward to get lost. I can't play babysitter for him forever. Also, if Garrett knows that you used your power on the island, I will tell my team what you can do. Sorry, Sunshine. That's how it has to be. Now I'm going to bed."

Skye watched stunned as he turned and stormed down the hallway. After he was gone, she was just standing there in the middle of the hallway trying to figure out what could have possibly just happened when Scott stuck his head out of the door and said, "Fury's ready for you, Skye."

She walked into what looked like a small meeting room. Principal Fury was already seated behind a small desk that Skye suspected was left over from the days when this was a school. He motioned to the only other chair in the room, directly in front of the desk. Skye sat down and waited.

"I don't have too much to go over with you, Skye. I think we have a pretty good idea of how you got taken, and although I do not approve of you ignoring our instructions to not leave the building without an adult, I suspect you've been punished enough for your actions." He paused to look at her severely. "That said, we make rules for a reason, and in the future, please try to abide by them."

Skye nodded. She was tempted to try to make an excuse for herself, but she was pretty sure that Principal Fury wasn't the type of person who appreciated excuses. She decided that remaining quiet was the best option.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you to re-live every moment of what happened right now, but I do want you to please answer the questions on this paper to the best of your ability and turn it in to me by tomorrow before lunch. Consider it an after action report, if you will. Any follow-up questions or discussions that we need to have can be taken care of back at school. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Skye nodded again.

"Anything you feel that I need to know right now?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can think of, sir."

"You and Mr. Rumlow took a real risk getting those messages out to us, but you both did a great job. You should be proud of yourselves for that."

Skye shrugged as guilt creeped back into her mind. "I guess so."

His one visible eye focused on her and narrowed. "Don't keep reliving past mistakes, Skye. You might have gotten yourself into the situation by making a bad choice, but you rose to the occasion and overcame it. Consider that, instead. Sometimes it is just about survival. Now, if you don't have anything else for me, I suggest you get started on that form and get some sleep. We're going back to school tomorrow after lunch and I expect nothing but insanity for the next few days."

He was silent, so she spoke again. "Sir? May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course."

She hesitated a few seconds before continuing. "Did Brock get in trouble for something? I was with him the entire time that I was there, and he didn't do anything wrong that I saw. He looked pretty unhappy when he came out of here a little while ago."

Principal Fury placed his elbows on the desk in front of him and rested his chin in his hands. Skye couldn't help but notice that he looked really tired. He considered her for a moment before he answered. "It isn't really any of your business, Skye, but to answer your question, Mr. Rumlow isn't in trouble for anything. I simply asked him to help me out with something and although he apparently had other plans, he's agreed to do it albeit quite grudgingly. That is all you need to know. Please send in Mr. Grayson on the way out. Good night, Skye."

Skye recognized that she wasn't going to get any more information out of Principal Fury, so she stood up to leave. "Thank you, sir," she said before she walked out of the room and told Dick that he was up next.

As she walked back to her room, she couldn't help wondering what Principal Fury could have possibly asked Rumlow to do that would cause such a strong reaction from him, but she supposed that he was right, it was none of her business. Rumlow certainly didn't want to tell her either.

When she got to her room, she placed the paper that Principal Fury had given her on the little desk by her bed and pulled out the bag of letters from under her pillow. There were a lot of them, and Skye suspected that Peggy had made letter writing an activity for the dorm when they heard that everyone was okay.

She laughed at Peter's plea to come home soon because he'd just gotten used to having her as a fake sister and he didn't want Aunt May to start looking for other girls to adopt, and Wanda's joking admonishment that she was busily doing homework because once again, Skye failed to die so that she could get straight A's.

Tony and Sam wrote an incredibly detailed story about a giant green monster that went crazy and smashed up half of Harlem that Skye suspected was supposed to be Bruce. That was confirmed when Bruce's letter was an incredibly detailed story about a giant green monster that went crazy and smashed up Sam and Tony.

Natasha's letter was full of questions that Skye suspected she would be spending a lot of time answering when she got back. Jemma's letter was full of concern for her well-being, and Felicity's was gushing over the e-mail that she sent.

Each letter was sincere or amusing and Skye read all of them a few times before moving on to the next. She couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed by the support that she could feel in every one of them. She also couldn't help noticing that not one of the letters was from or even mentioned Clint.

 **999999999**

She was working on answering the questions on Principal Fury's sheet when Diana arrived. "Whew. I am glad all of that is over," she said, as she flopped on her bed.

"Tell me about it. Are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"Sort of. I mean I am happy to get back to normal, but I'm really not looking forward to all of the fussing over us that you know is going to happen."

Skye sighed. "Yeah, maybe we will get lucky and everyone will ignore the fact that we've been gone?"

Diana laughed. "I am sure that you got letters in your bag from people too, and know that isn't going to happen."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

Diana sat up on the edge of her bed and looked seriously at Skye for a moment. "Listen, the rest of us were talking while you were in with Principal Fury. We don't know why you've chosen to be quiet about your ability, but we can respect that. We aren't going to say anything to the rest of our teams."

Skye shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure it matters, really. Brock has already made it clear that he intends to rat me out the minute he gets back. I don't want you all getting in trouble with your teams because you withheld information."

"Well, our team would understand completely. Most of us were reluctant to show off what we could do when we started at the school. It took Clark a month to show us that he could fly, and I swear we are still discovering new things that he can do every day." Diana giggled.

"That is Loki for us, I believe. He seems to be able to do something new all the time."

Diana grinned. "Well, anyway, Brock talks a good game, but he might surprise you. We'll see, I guess." She picked up her own form and began filling it out.

It took Skye the better part of an hour to finish her form. She read it over and sat it by her bed before climbing under the covers. There was a lot going on in her mind though and sleep didn't come easy for her. She stared at the ceiling for hours thinking about the events of the past few days and what they'd be returning home to, before finally falling asleep not too long before the sun began to rise.

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

One of my daughter's 'rules' for this story was no kissing. Thank you to Principal Fury for interrupting and helping me keep that request. :)

I am just not as familiar with Xavier as I probably should be, because I haven't seen the first couple of X-Men movies in a while and I don't really read the X-Men comics with a few exceptions. Sorry if I messed him up somehow, but I tend to focus on Fury anyway, since Daisy is more involved with him.

Next time: Back to School!


	39. Going Home and Healthy Paranoia

Skye and Diana were woken up by a knock on their door the next morning about two hours after Skye had fallen asleep. She noted that Diana didn't look any more rested than she did.

"Are you ready to face everyone?" Diana asked her while they were packing up their bags.

"No, not really. I'm thinking about getting back to my room and curling up in my bed, if we are being honest."

"I don't think that is going to be possible," Diana sighed.

After lunch, Professor Coulson showed up with one of the school mini busses to take them back. Although she was bouncing off the walls with nerves, Skye was the first to load her bag and take a seat. Brock had reverted to his habit of sitting alone and not talking to anyone, so she was surprised when he got on the bus and sat in the empty seat beside her. They sat in silence as the others began loading up.

Skye twisted and moved around in her seat, trying to relax and get comfortable as the bus finally began to move. She was surprisingly nervous about what returning to school was going to be like, and that was causing an uncomfortable fluttering feeling in her stomach. The fact that Brock kept glancing over at her with a frown wasn't helping at all. "What are you looking at?" She finally grumbled at him.

"Do you want me to move?" She recognized the cautious look on his face as one that he got when he expected her to start yelling at him, only he didn't look amused by it this time.

"No," she replied a little more quickly than she probably should have. "I'm just tired and a little nervous about going back, I guess. I'll be fine."

He let out a little sigh, which Skye thought might have been relief. "Did you sleep at all last night? You look exhausted."

"Gee, thanks a lot," she scowled at him. "No. Very little sleep. Maybe two hours? There was a lot going on in my head. Pretty sure from looking around at everyone else that I wasn't the only one either."

"I didn't mean to...Sorry…..You look….Ugh. Never mind." His look of frustration gave way to a sudden smile as he changed the direction of the conversation. "I imagine that we were all awake a while. The fact that Clark snores wasn't helping me any," he said a little louder than normal.

Skye smiled at that. "Wow. So he does have at least one flaw? Good to know he's human." Realizing what she said, they both laughed.

"Did I hear my name mentioned back there? I have excellent hearing, you know." Clark, who was sitting in the middle of the bus, yelled back to them.

"Yeah, I was just mentioning how our room sounded like a freight train was going through it while you were asleep," Brock shouted back causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

"Mom used to hate going camping with us because she said my snoring sounded like a bear was sniffing around the campsite. My Dad would always argue that my snoring probably kept the bears away from our site. You're welcome, Brock, for keeping bears out of our room." Clark, who was laughing the loudest of everyone, replied.

"So what do you guys think? Should we start a group sing-a-long? Isn't that what people do on road trips? 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall, or something?" Scott suggested from his seat in the front of the bus.

"Ahem…." Professor Coulson cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sure he meant milk, A.C.!" Skye giggled.

Rogue groaned loudly. "Oh no. Mah parents used to like to sing on trips. Ah always hated it. How about we have quiet time instead?"

"Probably a better option. Singing isn't one of my many natural talents," Scott laughed.

Soon everyone quieted down again, and Skye began to stare out of the window, watching the scenery roll by. The motion of the bus was making her sleepy and she had almost drifted off when she felt a hand fall over hers. She sat up and looked at Brock in confusion. "Sorry," he muttered as he jerked his hand away from her quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

Skye cut him off by frowning and reaching out to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. In her mind, she debated if she should have done it. She was pretty sure that in less than two hours, when they reached the school, he was going to resume his normal passive silence when it came to her. At the moment, though, she realized that she didn't care. She was nervous about going back to school, exhausted and completely confused about a lot of things that she appeared to have no control over. Sitting there with him made her feel better, even if it was only until they were back home. She rested her head against the window, aware that he was looking at her, and just closed her eyes.

 **999999999**

Skye woke up and realized that she must have been asleep for a long time. Brock appeared to still be asleep, but when she shifted in her seat, he opened his eyes and spoke. "We're getting close to the school. About 15 minutes, I'd guess."

She nodded and stretched in her seat. "You sleep at all?"

"Yeah. I woke up a little before you did." He angled himself toward her, his hand still holding on to hers. He looked at her for moment, like he was trying to figure out how to say something, so she just waited quietly.

"Ya' know, there is a lot of stuff I'd like to say right now, but either I can't, or what I'd say sounds stupid in my head."

Skye shrugged. "You could start by telling me what happened last night with Principal Fury," she suggested.

"No. I really can't and I don't want to anyway. That's between me and him, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone."

"I won't. I wouldn't know what to tell them anyway." She smiled slightly at him and added, "Thanks for helping me through my first kidnapping. I'm kind of hoping it is also my last, but I'm starting to wonder about this crazy world that we all live in."

"Tell me about it," he said as he shook his head and grinned. "I think we made a pretty good team, though. I didn't do much except try to keep you out of trouble."

"That's practically a full time job!" Skye laughed.

"Well, you do have a point there," he sniggered at her.

She tried to look offended, but failed miserably because she was laughing too hard. "It's not my fault that I don't have the self-preservation to know when to keep my mouth shut. I'll blame my parents, since I don't know them anyway."

They turned down the long driveway that led to the school, and he suddenly looked at her very seriously. "You know, when we get back…"

She cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know. We go back to the way things were before. I've already figured that out."

"It's not what I want, ya' know."

She shrugged at him. "Kind of seems that way."

"I promise that I will explain it to you when I can, if I ever manage to catch you between boyfriends." He grinned at her.

"Boyfriends? You've got to be kidding me. The only person I'd even consider for that job isn't speaking to me anymore." She stopped and thought about it for a second, before she laughed to herself. _Okay, so there might be two people I'd consider, but soon neither of them will be speaking to me anymore, so it's a fair comment._

He smiled slightly and lifted her hand before kissing it gently. "Yeah? Well he's an idiot." Skye blushed bright red and looked out the window so that she didn't have to say anything else, because she wasn't sure any actual words would come out if she tried.

 **999999999**

They arrived back at school to an empty dorm, as all of the other students were in class. That gave them all just enough time to drop their bags off in their rooms and come down to the Commons to wait. Johnny told them that Special Interests had been cancelled for the evening as well as school the following day in honor of their return. He suggested it might be less overwhelming if they were in the Commons instead of spread out in their rooms.

"What if Ah would rather just go to my room and not have to deal with this at all?" Rogue asked.

Johnny shrugged. "Well, you are going to have to deal with it one way or another, kiddo, but if you don't want to wait here, no one is going to make you." She thought about it for a while and decided to stay.

Rumlow looked like he would also like to leave, but he sat down at a table and put his hands in his head. Skye considered going over to talk to him, but a wooshing sound caught her attention and two blurry objects came flying through the door. Skye wasn't surprised at all when Pietro and Barry were the first two to arrive. "We ran all the way. He's fast," Pietro pointed to Barry, who was talking to Clark and Dick, "but I am faster."

Skye laughed as Barry pointed back and shouted, "I'm faster."

She turned back to Pietro. "So did anything fun happen while we were gone?"

He grinned at her. "Yes, we had parties every night and slept in every day until noon. Wanda has already removed your bed, and begun packing up your possessions. She will be very sad to see that you are back."

Skye barely had time to giggle before Pietro grabbed her suddenly and hugged her tightly before turning serious. "We were all very worried about you. Wanda has been beside herself. She and Carol have been sharing your room, and Peggy slept with them every night. Everyone is happy that you are back, as you will soon see when the slower people arrive."

Skye found it incredibly awkward just standing around waiting for people to show up, like they were in some sort of weird receiving line. She could tell that the others were feeling the same way. Soon though, it was hard to feel anything but overwhelmed as the room began to fill up with people and they were being bombarded from all sides. Skye was actually relieved when Jemma showed up and began demanding that Skye be given some space to breathe.

Felicity was very excited when she and Oliver saw her. "You can't begin to imagine what getting that e-mail was like, Skye. I was sitting right at my desk doing homework when I got the notification and within seconds, our entire floor was in my room. I might have been screaming so loud that I got their attention. Word spread and so many people were trying to cram in that Peggy had to start sending people away. Then Professor Collins and I were on Facetime and we were hacking into anything and everything. You'd have been proud."

Skye laughed. "It would have been awesome to be on this side of that e-mail for sure."

"We were hoping that Professor Collins would allow us to watch the rescue through his eye, but he wouldn't do it. I guess they were worried about something going wrong," Oliver added.

Skye shuddered at the thought. "Well, it was mostly over by the time he got there anyway."

Harleen and Joker both came to see her and Skye couldn't contain her laughter when Harleen hugged her tightly and gave her a very serious look. "Do you see now, Skye? You might not have been paranoid, but people really were out to get you. I bet you'll try harder in weapons training from now on, won't you? Might even have a healthy dose of paranoia as well?"

"Yes, I promise I will. It looks like the possibility exists that I might actually have to stab someone one day after all." Skye responded with a grin.

Harleen giggled at her. "Yes. You probably will. I am glad that I could help you." She and Joker walked away to visit with some of the others.

Peter, who had taken up a position right next to Skye and refused to leave, looked confused. "What in the world was that all about?"

"Oh, Harleen has been playing the role of my psychiatrist lately." She laughed at Peter's confused look. "Well, they say that everyone needs one eventually. I'm just starting early. She seems just as good a choice as any."

When Wanda arrived, she and Skye hugged for what seemed like ten minutes. "I am so glad that you are back and safe," Wanda said when they finally let go. "It has been crazy around here. Well, not as crazy as where you probably were, but still."

Skye thought a moment and glanced over to her fellow captives, all who were surrounded by people. Her eyes fell on Rumlow, who was still sitting in his chair looking miserable, grunting short responses to the people around him, and trying to stop Adrienne and Sylvie from fussing over him. He glanced up and when he saw her looking in his direction and half smiled before looking away. She turned back to Wanda. "Actually, it was pretty calm until the end. Terrifying at some points, but calm."

"We can't wait to hear all about it in detail!" Tony said, before getting a stern look from Jemma and adding, "When you are ready, of course, like after dinner." He received another stern look from Jemma. "If you feel like it, but I'm sure you will." Jemma huffed loudly and gave up.

Skye giggled. "It is an interesting story, for sure." She turned to where Steve and Bucky were standing close by her. "You all will especially be interested, as it involves HYDRA." They both looked at her with a mixture of horror and excitement.

Thor practically broke her ribs when he and Loki arrived with Jane and Pepper. Loki once again told him off before apologizing to her. "I'm not sure that he can be trained," he said with a frown.

"It's okay. No injuries. I'm good," she giggled.

"We've all been very worried about you. You are okay?"

"I'm fine. Actually, we are all fine except poor Rumlow who took a few potshots in the rescue attempt."

Loki glanced over to him, but just shrugged. "He looks fine to me." He didn't get to say anything more because Thor grabbed him and they moved on to see Diana.

Glancing over toward the door, Skye saw Natasha and Clint come in with Peter Quill and Drax. Natasha ran straight for her and almost knocked her down hugging her before Peter and Drax joined them. Clint stopped and looked at her briefly like he wanted come over, before sighing and walking in the opposite direction toward Scott. Skye watched him go and frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's being an idiot." Natasha whispered quietly.

Skye shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that I deserve it."

"No, you don't deserve it. He needs to get over himself," she grumbled.

"Wow, dude. For a guy that has been moping around everywhere in a manic depressive state since you went missing, that was pretty harsh." Peter Quill looked over to where Clint was talking to Scott and Hope. "Not cool."

Skye shrugged. "Leave him alone. I know I'm not his favorite person."

"Don't worry about it now, we are just glad that you are back and safe, and so is he, even if he is an idiot," Natasha frowned.

She was still chatting with them when Skye felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Grant Ward standing there smiling at her. He leaned in to hug her, but she took a step back from him toward Drax. Ward looked a little surprised, but recovered himself quickly. "I just wanted to say welcome back and see how you were doing? Sorry we missed the dance."

Skye looked at him bewildered. "I'm fine, thanks." She ignored his dance comment.

Somehow encouraged by her response, he tried again. "They cancelled the dance, obviously. No word on whether or not they will reschedule it. I hope they do."

Dumbfounded, Skye could only glare at him. "Sorry. To be completely honest, I haven't given that dance a single thought since I was, you know, kidnapped a few days ago. I've been a bit preoccupied. Thanks for stopping by, Grant. Goodbye."

He stood there looking at her for a moment before smiling at her. "Well, I'm happy that you are back and I am glad you are okay. We can talk later."

Skye glanced sideways and caught Rumlow looking over to where she was with an unmistakably angry look on his face until he saw that Ward was walking away. She hoped Ward got the hint, because she was pretty sure that Rumlow wasn't going to keep him away from her forever.

Skye sighed loudly as he walked away. "Ugh. Really? That guy is clueless."

Natasha laughed. "Ya' think?"

 **999999999**

If Skye thought that the scene in the Commons was overwhelming, it was nothing compared to the oddity of the Commons after dinner. Normally people were scattered across the room, but tonight, there was one large group. The STRIKE people had gone off somewhere to hear Brock's story she assumed, and the Justice League all stayed in the dining hall. That left everyone else in the Commons. Skye and Scott had decided to tell their story together to whoever wanted to listen, and Rogue asked to join them because she didn't feel like saying much. She was just sitting in the front curled up next to Remy with her eyes closed as Scott and Sky talked.

Skye laughed when she saw that Floyd Lawton and Harleen joined them as well. The Suicide Squad didn't have any of their team taken, so she suspected that they split up into all of the groups. She assumed that they would compare notes on the stories later. She'd have to ask Harleen how the stories compared to each other.

Skye was happy to let Scott do most of the talking, and Scott seemed to enjoy doing it. He described where they were, and told them about the kidnappers and their silly fake names. She was relieved when no one asked them how they ended up getting taken in the first place, as he continued on with the story.

"Well, apparently the girls were passing messages between each other on bathroom breaks, and taking those messages back to the guys, but since I was by myself, I was pretty much clueless. They had to share as much info with me as they could when we were outside. Luckily, Skye…." he stopped abruptly and looked at her guiltily before starting over. "Luckily, Skye can fill you all in on any plans that they made. Then there was a problem with my cell, and I got moved into a cell with Clark and Diana. It was great not to be alone anymore, even if I had to sleep on the floor."

Sam raised his hand. "Skye? Were the rest of you in a cell together?"

"Nope. Dick and Rogue were in a cell, and Brock and I were in the cell next to them," she replied.

Scott went on to tell them all about Madam Viper, but he left out the description of Jim getting shot. He moved on to the rescue, the fight and the aftermath. He specifically left off the part about Skye destroying the building, or anything that had to do with her using her power, and Rogue didn't mention it either in the very small additions to the story that she made. Scott then explained about their time at the old school before coming back here.

"So these guys were really HYDRA?" Steve asked when Scott was done.

Skye shrugged. "They said they were. That woman, Madam Viper, was horrible. The facility was an old HYDRA place for sure. It had that HYDRA symbol on the wall and their pledge, or whatever."

Bucky looked very serious. "Cut off a limb, and two more take its place. That's not a good thing."

"Well, they were pretty unlucky criminals, HYDRA or not. They took seven kids, and only two of them even had some sort of special power," Gamora said. Scott looked at Skye briefly then nodded to Gamora in agreement.

"So are they all dead? I mean, they are all dead right? No way that all of them just gave up when the teachers showed up. That would be very bad if they aren't dead because in stories like this, people who don't die always manage to show back up at some point." Wade, who had been sitting in the front row practically bouncing in his seat through the whole story, spoke up and said.

"Two are." Scott responded. "The leader, Jim, was killed by that Viper lady, and another one died in the rescue when he wouldn't stop fighting."

Skye added, "The others were all captured, including Madam Viper. No idea where they were taken or what happened to them. Pretty sure the teachers aren't going to tell us either."

They kept on answering questions for what seemed like hours before Storm came in and told them all to wrap it up and go to their rooms.

 **999999999**

After the girls returned to their floor, Jemma, Peggy and Natasha followed Skye and Wanda into their room. They all piled on the beds and Natasha looked at her seriously. "We want to hear the stuff that Scott left out."

Skye filled in most of the parts that were missing. Her knocking the bars off of Scott's cell before losing control of her power and Rumlow shoving her under the cot to try to stop her. She also described using it again to get Madam Viper off of Rogue, and to knock Joe down, but she left out the part where Brock lost his balance and busted his head because of her. She explained how horrible Madam Viper was and how she shot Jim right in front of them.

"In the end, I got to destroy the building after the teachers searched it and removed everybody," she said as she finished her story.

Jemma gasped. "You destroyed an entire building? Really?"

Skye half smiled at her. "Yes I did."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose it should have occurred to me that you'd be able to do something like that, it's just that destroying a wooden box is so very different than destroying a large structure."

Skye shrugged. "True. It was easier to destroy the building. Bigger target, I suspect. I'm hopeful I'll never get the opportunity to do it again, although I'd be lying if I didn't say that it was kind of fun." She laughed.

"All the other kids saw you use your power, right?" Peggy asked.

"Yep. More than once. Most of them said they wouldn't say anything to their teams unless it became public knowledge, except for Brock. I suspect he will tell STRIKE everything, if he already hasn't. I think it is safe to say that the cat might be out of the bag. I suppose we'll see."

Wanda frowned. "How was that? Being locked up with him?"

"Not horrible, really. He's not a bad guy. I could have done without all the Sunshine stuff, but it was a lovely picnic in the park compared to the prospect of going to that dance with Ward." She laughed, but judging by their expressions, she was the only person who actually found it funny.

Soon the other girls left and Skye was never so happy to crawl under her covers. She closed her eyes only to discover that, once again, it was hard to fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling and wondered if the others were doing the same.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Next week is Fall Break here, and we are going on vacation to the East Coast to visit family. It is highly unlikely that I will get anything posted next week, but have at least one chapter after this one for this week. I will continue on my merry posting way a week from Monday.

Thanks for reading!


	40. Climbing Trees and Making Friends

After another night of barely sleeping, Skye went down for breakfast and found Rocket sitting at a table alone. They chatted pleasantly about the weather, space, Groot and pretty much anything that didn't involve the events of the past week. She was so grateful to him for treating her normally that she had to resist the urge to hug him when he excused himself to leave.

Very soon after he left, Natasha showed up to take his seat. Skye saw that Clint had come in with her, but he walked to a table across the room from them and sat by himself.

Natasha groaned when she saw Skye watching him. "Look, he's an idiot. I fully admit that. Maybe you should go snap him out of it."

Skye eyed her curiously. "And how am I supposed to do that, Nat? He kind of hates me, if you hadn't noticed. That was pretty evident even before I was kidnapped."

"You mean the dance thing with Ward? Oh no. He's over that. Trust me."

"You're his best friend can't you just punch him or something?"

"Believe me, I've thought about hitting him a lot over the past week. He's been kind of insane. He's past listening to me at this point, but I think he'll listen to you."

Skye sighed. "Sure, if he was actually talking to me."

Natasha thought for a moment and Skye could tell that she was scheming. "Since they opened the woods back up, he's been spending most of his free time in those stupid trees. I bet that is exactly where he will go when he is done here. You could follow him."

Skye panicked a little. She hadn't even looked at the woods since she returned, let alone wandered alone in them. "Uhh….can't I catch him here in the dorm?"

She shook her head, seeming to sense Skye's panic. "No. It will be good for you to get back out there."

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Skye countered.

"Yes, he does. He thinks that you don't want to talk to him."

Skye looked dumfounded. "What? Why would he possibly think that?"

Natasha thought for a moment, but didn't answer Skye's question. "I can come with you until we find him, so you aren't alone in the woods. Okay?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I suppose." They cleared their table and wandered outside to wait. Sure enough, less than ten minutes after they got out there, the door flew open and Clint practically ran down to one of the little paths to the left of the empty volleyball court without even noticing them.

Natasha walked down to the path with her before Skye stopped her. "Why don't you go back and let me handle this from here? I can't imagine that this is going to end any way other than horribly as it is, and possibly with me in the medical wing with a broken limb because I've never climbed a tree in my life, but it will be even worse if he thinks this is some sort of an ambush."

Natasha turned and walked off silently, but Skye saw that she stopped just outside of the tree line and waited. She walked down the path and looked up into the trees as she went. She found Clint sitting high in one of the larger ones completely still like he was hoping that she wouldn't see him.

"You know, I've never actually climbed a tree before," she said as she grabbed the lowest branch and pulled herself up. "I know. It's pretty sad really. I feel like I've been denied one of the great joys of childhood." She paused on a low branch trying to imagine the best way to go up further. She couldn't even see how he had gotten where he was, but she grabbed another branch in her reach and moved up. "At least now I can mark that off my list, I guess."

He didn't say anything, just watched her curiously as she moved slowly around the tree looking for the best way to go higher. She finally grabbed on to a high thick branch and pulled herself up on it, almost halfway to where he was. "At least Dr. Storm already has casts for me if I fall and break my arm."

Apparently that was enough for him, and Clint spoke. "Stop. You are going to kill yourself. Just stay where you are. I'll come down to you."

Skye shrugged and made herself as comfortable as she could on the branch that she was sitting on, and watched as he moved down the tree easily. He seated himself on another branch a little higher than hers and looked down at her with a frown.

"Oh, hello there!" She smiled brightly at him. "I wasn't sure if you remembered me."

"What are you doing up here, Skye?"

"Well, you were apparently never going to come to me, so I thought that I would come to you."

He looked at her sourly. "You mean Nat made you come up here. I'm not stupid."

"Actually, I might have convinced myself to come without her, if I knew you were hiding here. That is, if I could have brought myself to go into the woods alone." She looked around. "I can see why you like it up here. It is kind of quiet. That's nice. I haven't gotten much quiet since we got back, well, except from you."

"I'm not hiding."

"Oh, okay then. Spending a lot of time? Hanging out? Is that better? Nat says you've been up here constantly since they opened the woods back up. Kinda seems a little bit like hiding to me."

He shrugged and picked at the bark of the tree trunk. "I guess so."

"Look, I know that you're still mad at me. I get that. I also get that I'm probably the last person you want up here, but I'm just here to say sorry for whatever it is that I did to make you angry. I'm still a little unclear on what it was, but I don't want to fight about it anymore."

Clint continued to stare at the tree trunk. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm not mad at you. I just figured that I would be the last person that you'd want around."

Skye looked at him, surprised. "Why would you possibly think that?

"Because it's my fault that you got kidnapped," he replied dryly.

Whatever Skye expected him to say, it wasn't that. She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Oh. I wasn't aware that you and those HYDRA thugs were friends? If you will excuse me, I should probably go and let Principal Fury know."

"You know what I mean, Skye."

"No, I'm afraid I don't. How could you possibly be responsible for that?"

"I was acting stupid and petty and made you run outside."

Skye paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Clint? Do you really believe that? I think I've demonstrated that I am perfectly capable of making rash and silly decisions without help from anybody. You had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to me. Is that really why you didn't send a note with everyone else, or come see me when we got back yesterday?"

He nodded. "Actually, I did write you a note. Three, to be honest. I threw them all away, though, because I couldn't imagine that you'd want to read anything I had to say."

"I see. Well, you were wrong. I don't blame you for anything except that you are acting so goofy that I had to actually climb a tree to get you to talk to me. How do you and Coach May move around in these things anyway? Are you part squirrel or something?"

He laughed for a second, but turned serious again quickly. "You really don't blame me? You should, you know."

"No I don't. That is completely ridiculous. Can we please just be friends again, now?"

Clint smiled at her. "Sure, if you still want to be my friend."

"Well, I do if you will stop blaming yourself and let it go. We are all back and fine. Well, except poor Brock with his stitches and black eye, and I'm not sure that Rogue is doing all that well mentally at the moment."

Clint turned serious again. "He wasn't awful to you, was he? I bet he at least kept you from mouthing off to the bad guys."

Skye tried her best to look offended, but she couldn't stop giggling. "Well, he didn't do a very good job of keeping me from mouthing off to the bad guys, but he's one of those people who seems to know what to do in any situation, so we got through it. I don't want to ruin his tough guy image or anything, but he was actually mostly nice. We even had a few heart to heart chats. I'm pretty sure he still wants to humiliate me in front of the whole school, but I think I understand him better."

"Ugh. That might even be worse," he groaned.

"Oh whatever. Anyway, any chance you wanna get out of this tree now? I think my leg is falling asleep." She looked down. "That is if it is possible to get out of the tree. There is a small chance that I might be stuck here forever."

"Sure. I can get you the history assignments that you missed, and help you get started on them."

"Oh, that sounds like great fun," she replied sarcastically.

When they were safely on the ground again, Clint reached into his pocket. "Professor Coulson said they found this out in the woods with your gloves. I don't know if you took it off, or if it fell off, but he thought I might like to keep it until you returned to school. You can have it back if you want it." He held out the bracelet he made her at Christmas.

She smiled happily at him. "It fell off when I yanked my gloves off. I was actually searching for it when I got captured." Seeing his horrified look, she added, "No, that doesn't make it your fault." She took the bracelet from him and put it back on her wrist. "I'm so glad it was found!"

They started to walk out of the wooded area when a voice behind them made them stop. "Ahem. Mr. Barton? Playing in the trees, again?" A young man in a blue suit was eying them curiously. He had a lanyard around his neck and a friendly smile. "Ms. Skye, are you an avid tree climber too?"

"Uhhhh….first time, actually. Might try it again sometime, I suppose," she responded, wondering how the man knew her name.

"Skye, this is Mr. Koenig. He's part of the new security team since you all have been gone. He's really sneaky."

The man laughed at Clint. "Have to be with you kids."

"Nice to meet you, sir. We were just going back to the dorm to work on missing assignments," Skye replied.

"Sounds good. Have a nice day." He turned and walked in the other direction.

They didn't see Natasha when they walked into the clearing and up to the dorm. Skye suspected that she cleared out once Skye didn't fall to her death. As they approached the door, Skye was shocked to see Mr. Koenig standing in front of it wearing a brown suit. "Hello Mr. Barton, Ms. Skye. Nice day for a walk, eh?"

"Ummmm…..Didn't we just see you in the woods?" Skye looked blankly at them as he and Clint both started to laugh.

"No, no. That was my brother, Eric. I'm Sam." He smiled at her.

"Oh twins! I got it."

"Yes, something like that," he grinned.

 **999999999**

Skye spent the rest of the morning working on History with Clint, and the afternoon with Loki and Bruce working on Geometry. By dinner she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone follow the conversations going on around her. A tap on her shoulder caused her to sit up and focus back on the table.

"You okay, Skye?" Sam, who was sitting next to her, asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm just a little sleepy."

"Maybe you should call it an early night." He looked at her with concern.

"Oh, I probably will, but I promised to meet Harleen in the Commons after dinner." She yawned and stretched, and reached for her plate, which Wanda had kindly moved away from her so that she didn't fall asleep in it or something equally embarrassing. She pushed the food around for a while before declaring that she was done and excusing herself.

Sam got up and walked with her as she cleared her plate. "Hey, you sure you're okay? You barely ate anything. I'm just saying, you are actually leaving an unopened package of chocolate chip cookies on your plate, and I happen to know that you love chocolate chip cookies," he teased her gently as he took the package off of her tray.

"Yep. Didn't get much sleep over the past few days, and I think it is catching up with me. You can enjoy the cookies for me."

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. "No one expects you to just jump back in to everything, Skye. It would be strange if you weren't affected by your experience. You need to take some time for yourself."

"I appreciate that. I'm fine though, really. Nothing sleep won't cure, and I promise not to spend all night with Harleen."

"Well, don't be surprised if I come up there in a little while make sure you don't." He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a friendly hug before waving her off and walking back to the table.

Skye walked on to the Commons, and found Harleen already there. She was sitting at a table away from anyone else, reading a book. When she saw Skye, she closed it and gestured to her.

"Hey there," Skye said as she took a seat next to her.

"Hello!" Harleen said cheerily. "I thought about setting up a Scrabble game or something, but I didn't know if you liked Scrabble."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm probably going to go to bed early anyway." Skye decided to get right to it. "So I was just wondering about the other group conversations last night. I noticed that you and Floyd joined us, and I am guessing that the rest of your team split up amongst the other groups?"

Harleen looked at her for a moment before laughing. "I guess we were a bit obvious, weren't we? Most of them went outside with the STRIKE kids, but Floyd and I came to you all, and Lex went with Clark, Diana and Dick. Lex and Clark are friends, after all."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, I know they are. I guess I was wondering how the stories compared to each other. I'm assuming you compared notes later." What she really wanted to know was if any of the others mentioned her ability, but any other differences might have been interesting too.

"Oh! Of course we compared them afterward. That's why we split up. We were expecting everyone to exaggerate their heroics or for someone to get caught in a lie or something, but they were surprisingly the same. The only real difference was the STRIKE group because they got very little information beyond the basics without asking questions. Rumlow wasn't very talkative. He did go into more detail about that bad lady killing one of the kidnappers, but that was only because he was asked about it."

Skye couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She wasn't surprised at all that Rumlow wasn't being very detailed about what went on. She was surprised that he didn't say anything about her ability, but it occurred to her that he might have just been waiting until just the STRIKE team was alone. "That sounds like him. He doesn't really seem like the type to brag about stuff."

"Between you and me, Mr. J thought Rumlow might be a little bit sweet on you, because he was getting really angry at people who just wanted to ask questions about how horrible it must have been to be stuck in a cell with you. They don't like you very much on STRIKE, do they?"

"No, some of them don't. Of course, most of them don't really know me either."

"That must be it, because you seem nice to me," she smiled at Skye before continuing. "Then afterward he had a huge fight with Grant Ward because he kept asking so many questions about you. I guess Ward thought that you all might have talked about him more instead of trying to get out of your situation, which makes no sense at all."

Skye was surprised by that little bit of information, but she didn't want to seem too interested in it. "No, that really doesn't make much sense. I don't know, Harleen. I think Joker might be a bit confused. Rumlow is probably just tired and cranky like the rest of us."

Harleen almost looked offended. "That is always possible, but my puddin' is rarely ever wrong. He says that you and I might have the same superpower to drive some poor guy crazy. I know I sure drive him crazy sometimes, but that is why he likes me."

Skye laughed. "You two sure do appear to have a very special relationship."

They chatted for a little while longer about Joker, Gotham City and their strange acquaintance with Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Skye couldn't help thinking that Gotham seemed like a really strange place. Soon, Skye saw Sam walking toward them and groaned. "Uh oh. Are you here to send me to bed, dad?"

"Yes I am. Don't try to argue, either. Hey, Harley," he added with a smile.

Skye stood up and smiled.

"I've had fun talking with you, Harleen. We should do it again some time."

"Sure! Do you like card games? Mr. J and I love card games. Maybe we could play on Friday night? You should come too, Sam. Bring whoever you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," both Skye and Sam agreed.

Harleen waved them off before resuming her book. As they walked, Sam just looked at Skye. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, we were just getting to know each other," Skye grinned. "She's nice. Possibly crazy, but I suppose we all are in some way."

"Well, I'm just glad to see you smiling. If we've got to hang out with them on Friday for that to happen, then it'll be worth it. Gonna have to find some people to join us, though. Now, what I'd like to see next is you rested."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need all the fussing over me, you know, Sam. I'm fine. I'm so tired that I am going to crawl into my bed and sleep like a baby." She was hopeful more than positive, but she didn't see any reason to make him worry over her more.

"Uh huh. I hope so," he replied, looking about as unconvinced as she felt.

He walked her to the elevator before saying good night. When she got to her room, she was surprised to find her bag of cookies from earlier sitting on her bed with a bottle of water and a note in Sam's writing that read, 'Midnight Snack.'

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Fall break will be over at the end of the week, so I will resume posting more often next Monday.

I'm not really familiar with Harley Quinn, so pretty much anything I've learned about her has been on-line. Seems that she and the Joker have a pretty dysfunctional relationship but she seems friendly enough (quite possibly too friendly for that to be her personality in middle school) to be a connection to the Suicide Squad for Skye.

I adore the Koenig brothers on AoS. I loved when they told Trip that there were 13 of them. I think there should be 13 of them. Well, 12 now thanks to Ward (GRUMBLE). Also, I imagine all the workers at the school will have lanyards soon, after passing their test.


	41. Running and Playing Games

Skye was glad for school to start up again and for things to get back to normal. Well, sort of. She had a ton of make-up work to do. Apparently getting kidnapped wasn't enough of an excuse for missing assignments, so she spent the rest of the week doubling up her workload to catch up. She and Clark were able to work on their Science assignments and labs during Special Interest, and thanks to Clint, Bruce Banner and Loki, she was mostly caught up in History and Geometry. She managed to catch up with Computer Science during class and English after school, although she was pretty sure that Professor Coulson was just giving her busy work in an effort to keep an eye on her.

Some people were still full of questions about what happened while they were gone, and she really didn't feel like talking about it anymore. She was looking forward to the weekend so she could hide out a little, spend time with the people who weren't questioning her about everything, and maybe try to get more sleep.

Sleeping was still an issue. Diana confessed to Skye that she had a few nightmares, so she knew that it could be worse, but she still was finding it hard to sleep. When she did, she would wake up after a short time surprised to find herself not in the cell. She tried her best to cover it up, but she could tell that people were starting to notice, even if most of them didn't say anything. She was grateful for that, because she wouldn't know what to say about it anyway.

Sam, however, wasn't going to let it go that easily. After school on Friday, he was waiting on the steps of the dorm when she, Natasha and Felicity arrived after Special Interests. "Hey guys," he said as they walked up the steps. "Skye? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she shrugged. She looked at Natasha and Felicity. "I'll see you guys at dinner?"

"Yep. Here, let me take your bag up. If Wanda isn't in your room, I'll just put it in mine for now," Felicity suggested as she took her backpack from her. She and Sam waved as Natasha and Felicity went inside.

Skye followed Sam to a bench near the basketball court. It was getting dark quickly and she couldn't help noticing that he took her to one of the furthest benches from the woods, in a well-lit area. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose, but she was relieved. She knew that she needed to get over it, but she wasn't quite ready to be running around the woods in the dark yet, at least not with a very large group.

"So I just wanted to check with you and see how you were doing," he said as they sat down on the bench.

"I'm doing a lot better. I'm glad that this week is over though, because I've had a lot of school work. The weekend will be a nice change."

He frowned at her. "Wanda says that you are still not sleeping."

"Well, yeah, but I'm sleeping some. I'm trying, at least." She knew Wanda was aware of her lack of sleep, but when she mentioned it, Skye just laughed it off with a joke that she really wished that Wanda could just knock her out. She thought it had made Wanda feel better, but if she was talking to Sam about it, it obviously hadn't.

"Clint and Pepper say that you are falling asleep in classes, too."

Skye sighed. "Okay, yeah, but I'm sure it is just adjusting to being back home and all the craziness."

His frown turned into what was an unmistakable look of worry. "Have you thought about talking to someone, Skye? Dr. Storm or Coulson, maybe?"

"Well, no, but we've only been back for a few days. I thought I'd give it some time before I made a big deal about it."

"Okay, well, I was thinking that tomorrow morning, you should join me, Steve and Bucky for our morning run. I know you are probably going to archery with Clint, but we'll meet at 6:30am, and I'll tell him that we'll be at breakfast by 8:00am. I have flying practice anyway."

"Umm….I'm an early riser, but that is really early. I thought you wanted me to sleep?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If you are actually asleep at 6:30am, don't meet us. If you are up, we'll meet you in the lobby. Okay?"

"Well, there is still the running part. Have you ever seen me run when not being forced by a teacher, or chased?"

"No, but we aren't going to be running a marathon. Well, you and I won't be, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. If it gets you to stop looking at me with that worry-wart face, I'll do it."

"Good. We better get back inside and eat before we have to meet Harley and Joker in the Commons. I've already conned Bruce into going with me. Who are you bringing?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that! I guess I'll have to find someone at dinner."

"You better," he grinned.

They walked to the dining room where just about everyone else was already there eating. After getting their food, Skye took a seat between Oliver and Clint, and Sam found an empty seat by Bruce and Fitz.

"So Clint," Skye said after he and Oliver finished a conversation that they were having about archery. "What are you doing tonight? Have any big plans?"

"Ummm…watching whatever show about people with fancy accents that Peggy, Jemma or Fitz has for us to watch?" They had finished Sherlock the week before everything went crazy, so it was time for something new. "Why?"

"Oh! I have a lovely DVD set of Pride and Prejudice that we could watch. It has Colin Firth, who is the most perfect Mr. Darcy," Jemma sighed dreamily.

Fitz groaned. "It's a trap, Clint. Jane Austen is just people in fancy costumes walking, dancing, sitting, staring at each other, riding horses and talking. Lots and lots of talking." Jemma looked at Fitz with a pout, and he shrugged and added, "I suppose I'll watch anyway. My mum loves Colin Firth."

Clint smiled at Skye and waved to Jemma and Fitz. "There you go. My evening plans are set. Will you be joining us?"

"Of course I'll watch. I was just hoping you'd want to spend some time before that playing cards. I need a partner. Sam and Bruce are gonna be there." Skye looked at Sam and he nodded with a grin. "Oh yeah, and Harleen and Joker." She said that last part as something of an afterthought.

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss that for the world. Count me in."

She patted him on the arm happily. "Thanks, buddy!" She knew he'd be an easy sell. He was always up for something entertaining, and Harleen and Joker could be very entertaining, she suspected.

Skye tried to convince Felicity and Oliver to join them too, but they were doing something with Barry. Felicity said that they would show up for the TV show, although Oliver didn't sound very enthusiastic.

 **999999999**

A short time later, Skye found herself sitting at a table in the Commons learning to play Spades. She and Bruce were the only ones who were not familiar with the game, so the others were showing them how. She hadn't spent much time with the Joker, but he was fairly quiet until something amused him, then his laugh was loud and a little crazy. Harleen managed to talk enough for both of them.

"Alright! What do 'ya say we give this game a try?" Harleen handed the deck of cards to Joker. "Will you do the dealing, Puddin'?"

He grinned widely at her as he took the cards, his large white teeth practically shining. "You know I will, Pooh," he said before winking at her dramatically. That sent her into peels of giggles and it was hard for Skye not to join her.

He dealt the cards and after working their way through bidding with their partners, they managed to successfully play the game. It took Skye a few rounds to get the concept of bidding, and she seemed to always underbid, but luckily Clint was a good partner and didn't really seem to care. In the end, Sam and Bruce managed to win the game.

Skye stood up. "This has been fun, guys, but we have to go meet some people to watch Pride and Prejudice. Would you all like to come with us?"

Harleen looked at Joker, and he shook his head. "I don't think so. It sounds dull. When they add zombies, I'm in." He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, well okay. We should do this again sometime. I'll see you later, Harleen!" They said goodbye and made their way over to where Jemma was setting up the show.

"So how was playing cards with the crazy people, guys?" Tony looked up at them when they arrived.

Skye glared at him. "Have you ever actually had a conversation with either of them, Tony?"

"Uhhhh….no. Not really."

"Well, they both might be a little crazy, but playing cards with them was kind of fun. Besides, you have a lot in common with them. You both seem to really dislike Bruce Wayne." She gave him her best sarcastic smile and she couldn't help thinking that she was glad that Pepper wasn't there at that moment.

Pride and Prejudice turned out to be exactly what Fitz said it was, but Skye was fascinated by it. Most of the girls were, and a lot of girls were there to watch. As the second episode started, though, some of the guys started looking for reasons to leave. Tony was the first to exit, taking Sam and Oliver with him to go play cards with Remy and Logan. Peter and Pietro didn't make it much longer, after Pietro confirmed that there was no real action happening any time soon. Dick and Clark both excused themselves to go play chess, and both Scott Summers and Scott Lang decided to go join the card game, much to Jean and Hope's grumbling.

Clint was one of the few guys who made it to the end of the second episode, and even he was nodding off to the point that Skye made him actually sit on the couch instead of the arm because she was worried that he was going to fall off and hurt himself. Rhodey and Fitz both stayed, mostly to make Jemma happy, Skye suspected. Steve, Bruce and Bucky actually seemed to be enjoying it.

In the end, they still had three more episodes to get through, and they agreed to finish it on Sunday morning before Skye and Peter went to the Parker's. Clint agreed to come as well, but Skye was pretty sure that was only because he was coming with her to the Parker's for dinner. He was relieved when she told him they could just meet up right before it was time to go. He claimed he wanted to put in some extra archery practice, but Skye was pretty sure he just didn't have much interest in the fate of the Bennett sisters and Mr. Darcy.

 **999999999**

The next morning, Skye was staring at the clock when it changed to 6:00am. Since she was awake, she threw on some clothes and her tennis shoes, grabbed her coat and headed out to meet Steve, Bucky and Sam in the lobby.

She was a bit early, and she expected an empty lobby, but she wasn't alone. Both Skye and Rumlow looked at each other with surprise when she arrived.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" He looked at her coat and shoes. "You taking up running?"

Skye shrugged. "Apparently I am, for today at least. Sam is worried about me, and somehow he thinks this will help."

"Well, he's a smart guy. I'm glad to see you thought to bring a coat this time, but where are your hat and gloves? It's pretty chilly out there." He looked at her doubtfully.

"Right here in my pocket." She tapped the front pocket of her coat with a smile. "See? I'm not completely helpless."

He frowned at her. "I never said you were. Now, why is Sam worried? Is it because you aren't sleeping?"

She nodded. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah. A little bit. You aren't the only one though."

"Is that why you are out here running while the sun isn't even up yet?"

He laughed. "Oh no. I do this four to five days a week, insomnia or not. You don't think that I'm in this kind of shape by accident, do you? I work at it."

Skye snorted at him. "Well, I had been wondering if you had some sort of superpower that helped you along."

"Yeah, I wish. I actually like running, though. It isn't as fun as weights or sparring, but it's a good way to clear your head for a while. I'm guessing that is what Sam is hoping it'll do for you."

"Yeah, what he is going to get is a bunch of whining about the cold and my general hatred of running." She laughed as she pulled her gloves and hat out of her pocket and started to put the gloves on.

He reached over and grabbed the navy and pink crocheted hat that Aunt May gave her at Christmas. "You won't whine. Don't forget, I know you now. You wouldn't have come if you didn't want to try it. My guess? You are hoping that this works and you can start feeling normal again without having to talk to someone."

"I am talking to someone. I'm talking to you, and it must be working, because I am exhausted already by it." She broke out into a fit of giggles that ended quickly when he stepped closer to her. He reached out and shoved her hat on her head with a laugh, pulling it down over her eyes before folding the bottom up around her forehead so that she could see.

"Well, I'd say so. This is as much as I've seen you laugh since we got back. That has to be tiring."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh? You've been paying attention?"

He pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, tucking it into her hat and smiled at her. "Of course I have. We actually spend a surprising amount of time around each other."

Skye nodded. She knew that was true. Besides meals and the Commons, there was PE and while they didn't have any classes together, their classes were close to each other. Something she'd never noticed until this week when she seemed to see him in the hallway all the time.

A noise made them both turn toward the boys side of the dorm, and Sam, Steve and Bucky all came through the door. "Skye! You made it!" Sam grinned as the boys joined them. He looked from her to Rumlow curiously before adding, "Hey man. Glad to see you back to running. I need someone else out there that doesn't pass me fifty times like these guys do."

The boys all laughed, and Rumlow turned to Skye. "Yeah, don't try to keep up with these two, Sunshine." He shoved his thumbs in the direction of Steve and Bucky. "No one can."

Skye narrowed her eyes and frowned at Rumlow. "By Sunshine, I'm sure you meant Skye. It's easy to get those two things confused, I suppose."

He shot her a quick apologetic glance. "Yes, of course I did. I'm out of here. See you all later." He waved and walked out the door, a blast of cold air hitting them as it closed.

"You know Sam, there are treadmills in the basement, and I understand that people can run on them. They are also inside a nice warm building."

"Those are good for bad weather, Skye, but nothing beats running in the open air," Steve replied. "Let's get going." He and Bucky headed through the door with Sam and Skye behind them.

Skye realized pretty quickly that Rumlow had been right. There was no way that she could keep up with Steve and Bucky, who took off quickly, but luckily Sam didn't expect her to. They walked for a little bit before beginning a light jog.

The sun was almost up and everything was quiet. The only sound was the crunching of their feet on the path. Neither of them said anything and Sam stayed with her. If she slowed down to walk for a bit, so did he. She suspected that he didn't walk much on his usual running adventures, but he didn't say a word to her about it. Just let her continue to set the pace.

They ran to the school, and around the building a few times before stopping near the path that leads to the dorm. Steve and Bucky must have passed them like five times and then they were off in the direction of the practice field where she met with Professor Magneto. Seeing her watch them go, Sam laughed. "We won't see them for a while. When they run, they really run."

"Well, it must be nice to have super legs to go along with their super hearing and super everything else," Skye grumbled, but there wasn't any actual annoyance behind it.

"Normally I'd run back to the dorm now, but let's not kill you on your first outing. We'll walk."

She looked at him gratefully. "Sounds like a great idea. Thanks for asking me to come with you, Sam. I'm sure that I am way slower than you usually are."

"No big deal. It was mainly about getting you out and doing something, anyway. We could have walked the whole thing and I would have been happy. So another night of not enough sleep, huh? Mind if I ask what keeps you awake?"

She shrugged at him. "I don't know. I guess when it is quiet at night, I start to think too much about everything that happened and it makes it hard to go to sleep. During the day, I have things to distract me, but it's just too quiet at night."

"That seems pretty normal to me. Maybe what you need is a distraction. Have you tried sleeping with headphones and music? It would make things less quiet and maybe give you something to think about besides your experience."

"I actually hadn't thought of that at all. Maybe I'll give it a shot."

He grinned at her. "My Dad used to say that listening to Marvin Gaye can solve just about any problem you might have. I'll make you a playlist."

"Sure. I don't actually know anything about Marvin Gaye."

They walked on for a little while in silence, before Sam spoke again. "I meant it when I said that no one expects you to just be completely normal, Skye. I know you don't like to seem needy or helpless but you've been through a lot and it's okay to ask for help if you need it."

She sighed quietly. "I know. I just don't really know what anyone can do. I mean I appreciate the folks around me that that don't want to talk about it all the time. I know everyone is curious but I much prefer the distractions like this, to that."

"It will get better. People will move on to other things. Until then, just tell people you don't want to talk about it. It seems like most of our group isn't talking about it as much, so hang out with us as much as possible. You might also consider spending more time with the people who were with you. Seeing you and Rumlow this morning laughing together was interesting. Maybe all of you would do better if you spent some time together."

Skye laughed. "Like a recovery group? Sitting around in a circle talking about our feelings? I don't see that going over very well."

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just doing normal stuff. I don't know. Just something to think about . You all kind of have a shared history now, and it is really only something you all understand."

"I guess that is true. I'll see what I can do."

They finally reached the dorms and Skye threw her arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being so awesome, Sam. You're the greatest."

"No problem, girl. You gonna come running with me again sometime? Steve and Bucky run every morning, but I try to get out a few times a week at least."

Skye smiled at him. "Well, how about if we start small? Maybe next Saturday?" They walked up the steps as she shook her head and laughed. "How in the world do I get myself into these things?"

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

I've written and re-written this chapter about a billion times, and I've never quite been happy about it. I cut out a large portion of interaction with Harleen and Joker just because I didn't think that I did them justice. Guess it is something I need to work on. I didn't feel I could just cut the whole chapter because I needed some of the interaction to happen. Anyway, this is a very transitional chapter between the kidnapping and the return to normal. Next chapter will start the march toward the end of the year, the final dance and school wide competition.

Oh yeah, the Pride and Prejudice thing came about because I am a Jane Austen fan and I was showing the Colin Firth version of P&P to my daughter when my wee boy, who was five at the time, decided to watch too. After a few minutes, he finally looked at me with frustration and asked who the bad guy was. When I told him that there wasn't any real bad guy, he said, "Is all they are gonna do is sit around and talk?" When I said yes, he was out of that room so fast.


	42. Bravery and Breaking Up

Sorry this is a bit late, but my daughter surprised me earlier in the week by telling me that I could ignore one of her biggest rules for this story, as long as I promised not to be graphic, after I told her that it really would add to the sequel. Her agreement put me in an odd position since I would have to go back and add it to a past chapter, or include it in this one, because beyond this point, it wouldn't really fit. Luckily, there was a perfect place to do it here, but it meant I had to re-write the scene and figure out how to actually write something like that. It was a bit of a struggle. Not sure I actually did it justice, but I think it makes sense and it is what it is.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Chapter 42 – Bravery and Breaking Up

Thanks to Sam's idea and his awesome playlist, Skye found herself sleeping more over the next few nights. It wasn't a perfect solution and it didn't make things better over night, but she was sleeping for longer periods of time and that was a good start.

She also suspected that running was helping if in no other way than making her exhausted. It really did help clear her head, and she was surprised that she actually enjoyed it, even though she was sore afterward. Coach May overheard them talking about it, and gave her some suggestions for running programs for beginners, so she started following one of those.

Sam would stay with her through the wooded path, but they'd run separately at the school or the track, depending on where they decided to go that day. He always waited for her to go back through the path at the end. She knew he was only doing it so that she wouldn't be in the woods alone, but she really appreciated it.

Rumlow was out there almost every time that they were, and he even joined them a few times running through the woods before going off on his own. He was always done well before they were so she never saw him on the way back, and were certainly never alone.

 **999999999**

On Tuesday, Skye was sitting in Geometry class talking to Loki when Jean came into the room sniffling. Her eyes were red and she obviously had been crying. Jean sat down and Skye turned toward her.

"Is everything okay, Jean?" she asked quietly.

She shook her head, but she didn't seem to be able to speak.

"Can I do anything to help you?"

Before she could answer, Scott came storming through the door and stopped. He looked at the empty seat beside Jean that he normally sat in, and turned to go sit in the back of the room. Jean wiped her eyes and glared at him angrily before putting her head on her desk until class started.

After class, Jean packed up and left quickly before Skye could say anything. Scott left soon after, in the opposite direction.

"What in the world was that about?" Skye asked as she and Loki packed up to leave.

"I am not sure, but I suspect that there is trouble in paradise."

"I guess so. Wow. Poor Jean."

Loki looked at her curiously. "How do you know that Jean is not responsible for whatever happened?"

She shrugged. "I don't, I suppose."

They said goodbye in front of her science class, and she walked into the room to find Tony and Bruce. "Hey guys," she said as she took a seat in front of Tony. "Do you all happen to know what is going on with Jean and Scott?"

Skye was surprised when Bruce was the one who spoke. "Well, I was at my locker before I went to Geometry and they were fighting about something. I was trying not to listen, but they were pretty loud."

Tony groaned at his best friend. "Come on, Bruce. If they are going to fight in the middle of the hallway, it is your duty to the rest of us to listen and share what you know."

"I walked in close to the end of it. All I know is that it had something to do with Logan, and Scott said that he was breaking up with her before walking away from her."

"Wait….aren't Scott and Logan roommates?" Skye couldn't imagine what that room would be like if they were fighting too.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah. They have a pretty strange relationship. Not sure they will continue to be roommates after this year anyway."

By PE, there were all sorts of stories going around. They ranged from something as simple as Scott being jealous of Jean spending too much time with Logan to him walking in on them actually kissing. They didn't talk about it at lunch because Peggy, who usually sat with Scott and the other RA's for lunch, joined their table and brought Jean with her. Logan, for his part, sat at his usual table talking with Remy and Rogue, and appeared to ignore everything going on around him.

Walking to History after lunch, Tony told them what he'd heard from Remy. "A little background for you, Skye. Scott and Jean got into a big fight at the beginning of the year and broke up for about a month. They actually got back together a few days before you got here. Anyway, during that month, Logan and Jean were spending a lot of time together and that made Scott even madder. "

"Wait a second," Skye interrupted. "They broke up, but Scott was mad that she was friends with another guy? I'm confused."

"Well, yeah, if by friends you mean they were caught kissing in the hallway of the Commons," Natasha added.

"Oh. Well that is something completely different, I guess."

"Eventually Scott and Jean got back together, but I'm not sure that Scott really ever trusted them together. Flash forward to this morning, and apparently it was a complete misunderstanding that led to the fight. Jean tripped over a rock on the way to school. Logan was checking her out to make sure she was okay, and Scott happened to catch up with them at that moment and thought he was seeing something else entirely. That means that this whole thing will likely blow over by morning."

"Wow. You think so? That is a lot of drama for a 24 hour break up," Skye said as they reached their class.

"Welcome to middle school, Skye, Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes before entering the classroom. Everyone else said goodbye to Natasha and followed behind him.

 **999999999**

Tony was right, and apparently after a long chat after dinner, Jean and Scott's dramatic break up was completely forgotten, and they were a couple once more.

Peggy decided that between Diana and Skye's ordeal and boy drama, they could use a girl's night, so she decided to plan a slumber party for the floor on Saturday. They were going to lock themselves on the floor and do whatever it was that girls did at slumber parties. Skye had never been to one, so she had no idea, but it sounded like fun and gave her something to look forward to.

When Saturday came, she woke up, dressed and headed down to meet Sam to run, only to find Steve and Bucky waiting for her in the lobby.

"Hey guys. Where is Sam?"

"Woke up with a cold, apparently," Steve responded.

"Oh. That is awful. Is there anything we can do?"

"Nope. He said to tell you that you still had to run, so not even to think about going back upstairs," Bucky laughed.

She smiled, but she had to admit that the thought had occurred to her. Sam always stayed with her in the woods, even though it was mostly daylight, and that always made her feel better. He understood her fear, even if he didn't mention it, but now she was going to do this by herself. Panic was creeping up on her and going back upstairs seemed like a perfectly reasonable response, even though she knew it wasn't.

"I'm going, I'm going. I can't let a sick man down, can I?" She smiled, but was thinking about her options. If she could manage to stay with Steve and Bucky on the way to the school, she'd only have to worry about going back to the dorm. There were usually a few other people around so maybe she could follow someone one else back. That seemed like a good possibility if she could time it right. _Or,_ she thought to herself as she followed Bucky and Steve outside, _I could just stop being such a big baby and get over it._

When they got outside, Skye was surprised to see Rumlow tying his shoes. Steve and Bucky waved to them both and ran off down the steps. "Hey Sunshine, surprised to see you out here with your running buddy being sick."

Skye ignored him and started down the steps. She heard Rumlow following behind her. "Sorry, Skye. Better?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Better. To answer your question, I'm up and dressed. I figure I might as well do it. We don't really run together anyway."

He shrugged. "Well, okay. Have fun." They both started off toward the path. Skye knew he was running slower than he normally did, but she appreciated the company through the path anyway.

When they reached the school, he waved and went off toward the track, while she decided to stay close to the school. Turning her headphones on, she picked up her pace and followed the instructions of the little voice inside her ear that talked over her music, telling her when to run and when to walk. By the time she was finished with the program, she stopped and stretched, stalling for time to see if anyone else would come by that she could follow through the path. When no one did, she decided to just be brave and walk back by herself.

It turned out that she didn't have to though. Rumlow was sitting just before the path, obviously waiting for her. He stood when she got closer to him. "Have a good run?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure the words good and run belong in the same sentence."

"Admit it. You enjoy it. You wouldn't be out here if you didn't. Of course, there is always the possibility that you come out here to run now just to see me." He grinned at her as they started down the path.

"You wish. You and Sam were both right. This is a great way to clear my head and relax. Besides, you are much faster than I am, and you could have been back at the dorm having breakfast by now. Not conveniently hanging out by the path as I came by. Coincidence? More like an effort on your part to spend time with me, I suspect."

He shrugged. "You caught me. I thought you might appreciate the company walking back. I won't deny that getting to talk to you is a bonus, though."

Skye grinned triumphantly. "I knew it. I've got you figured out now, Brock Rumlow. This is all an elaborate plan to drive me crazy, isn't it?" She giggled nervously.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently a few steps off the path. "You know that I like spending time with you, right Skye?"

She looked up at his serious expression and frowned. "Yes," she conceded. "I like spending time with you too, but that doesn't make it any less confusing."

He nodded in agreement. "I know, and that isn't really fair to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how to explain it. It turns out that I'm not really as brave as everyone thinks I am, especially when it comes to you."

Skye was pretty sure she understood, but she had no idea what to say to him. He was looking down at her and holding one of her hands. She was reminded of that moment before he went to talk to Principal Fury, when it seemed like maybe things might be very different from how they were now. She really wanted to ask him about it again, but knew that his answer would be the same, and he wouldn't tell her anything.

Instead, she hesitated briefly before she placed her free hand around his neck and pulled him down toward her gently. She felt his hand tighten around hers, and his neck muscles stiffen, but he didn't try to stop her. In the brief second before their lips met and her eyes closed, she saw a look of nervousness in his eyes that she was positive matched her own.

It was short and kind of weird. This was completely uncharted territory for Skye and if she was being honest, she had no idea what she was doing or even really why she was doing it. It just seemed like the right thing to do in that moment, even though she knew that it wouldn't change anything.

It ended just about as quickly as it started when they both pulled back and looked at each other silently, neither appearing to know quite what to say. Eventually, he rested his forehead on hers and smiled. It wasn't his normal confident smile though, it was something new. He seemed unsure of himself somehow, and it was evident when he spoke. "That was nice. I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have….."

Skye cut him off quickly. "I started it. I'm pretty sure I am the one who should be saying sorry," she said as she bit her lower lip. "I just…I….well, I don't actually know what to say." She looked away and found a spot on the ground to stare at so that she could avoid his eyes.

Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her head up gently so that she had no choice but to look at him. "You don't need to apologize. It isn't like I haven't thought about doing that myself a few times. I might be a bit surprised that you were the one that took the initiative, but I'm not complaining."

She tried to find a reason to laugh at him to get them back to the joking and sarcastic back and forth that they were both so familiar and comfortable with, but she didn't seem to be able to do it. She was actually relieved when he leaned down and kissed her again because it gave her an excuse not to say anything at all.

Finding her voice again finally, she tried to smile at him. "I sure hope that whatever you and Principal Fury are doing doesn't turn out to be bad or illegal or something. I'd hate to have to tell my grandkids one day that my first kiss was with someone who turned out to be a bad guy," she giggled nervously.

"Yeah? Well, if I ever have any grandkids, I'll have to tell them that mine was with one of the sweetest girls I've known, but I was too stupid to do anything about it."

Skye looked at him with surprise before laughing. "Awww….That is kind of a nice thing to say about Adrienne. I never really thought of her as sweet, but it kind of makes me feel a little guilty now."

He crinkled his eyebrows at her and frowned. "You know I meant you, Skye. I told you that Adrienne wasn't my girlfriend. I never kissed her. That would be sending mixed signals, now wouldn't it?"

"Oh yeah, and this isn't? I'm pretty sure this doesn't end with you as my boyfriend either."

"Yeah, I guess that is true, but it's not the same. I really like you. I don't like her in the same way, and if things were different…"

She cut him off again. "But they aren't."

"No, they aren't." He didn't elaborate, and she didn't expect him to. "In fairness to me, though, you did start this today. Again, not that I'm complaining."

She looked at him and sighed. "True, and I suppose that I am also going to be the one who ends it. I'm not really into the idea of sneaking around, Brock. I like you too, but this obviously isn't going to happen and it is way too confusing to carry on this way."

He looked at her a little sadly. "You're right and you deserve better than that. You can do a heck of a lot better than me anyway."

"Don't say that. You know that isn't what I meant."

"Yeah, I know, but at least someone who can actually ask you to dances and hang out and stuff. Maybe that guy you were talking about on the bus that wasn't talking to you?" She couldn't help noticing that his tone had gone from serious to teasing rather quickly. She realized that apparently she wasn't the only one that tried to hide their feelings behind humor and sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen, but we are friends again, at least," she shrugged. "That's good enough for me. I'm just not sure that I am as obsessed as some of the other girls about all of this stuff, I guess."

"Or you're just insecure enough to pretend you aren't so that you don't have to deal with it. Either way, I still say that whoever he is, he's an idiot."

She laughed. "Maybe he is a little bit of an idiot."

"Sadly, we better get back to the dorm. People are going to start missing us soon." He took her other hand and pulled her a little closer to him. "I'm glad I waited for you this morning and that you turned out to be braver than me."

"No one in the world would believe that, you know," she giggled. "I'm still kind of shocked myself. You let me know when you want to tell me about your little chat with Fury. I may not be involved, but I can't help feeling like it is causing me all sorts of trouble."

"Believe me, when I can, I will. Knowing my luck, that will be in about 20 years, though. See you later, Skye." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before letting her go.

She smiled at him before stepping back on the path and running back toward the dorm. She knew that he'd be right behind her until she reached the edge of the woods to make sure she wasn't out there alone.

 **999999999**

Skye was surprised that she was in a good mood the rest of the day. She kind of felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, but she wasn't sure whether it was because of the kiss they shared, or because she felt like things were more settled between Rumlow and herself. She was also very proud of herself stepping up and doing what needed to be done in both cases.

She had a great time at archery and shooting, and didn't even care when Ward cornered her outside of the gun range to ask how she'd been and see if she wanted to maybe play a game or something that night. He seemed disappointed that she had other plans, but she just smiled and walked away.

She saw Rumlow again when they were in the basement sparring. He came in with Rollins and Hall, and could barely hide his grin when he saw her, but he also avoided her for the time that they were there together. She would occasionally catch him glancing over at her, especially when she finally managed to get Loki to spar with her. He could easily beat her, and their sparring was somewhat comical, but he turned out to have a few tricks to show her that she hadn't learned yet, and they had a lot of fun. Once Thor arrived, she moved over and watched as they fought with each other for a while. Watching how enthusiastically they attacked each other, she couldn't help imagining once again about how crazy their house in Asgard must be.

Later that day at dinner, Skye was sitting with Clint, Tony, Bruce and Natasha. The subject of Jean and Scott came up again as Tony apparently had more gossip to share.

"Apparently Logan was quite annoyed and surprised by Scott's reaction to him helping Jean. I don't know why. There are some things you just don't do. It's one of the first rules of roommates. You never go out with someone your roommate has unless you are positive that they are okay with it. Everyone knows that."

Skye had to laugh at that. "They do? Did I miss a handbook or something?"

"Oh come on, Skye. You know what I mean. Take Wanda and Peter for instance. If they broke up, you wouldn't try to date Peter, would you?" Tony replied.

"Well, first, I don't think they are technically dating, but even if they were, there are a LOT of reasons why I wouldn't want to date Peter, and that would be just one among many," she giggled.

Clint laughed with her. "Yeah, I think that was a bad example, Tony. He's practically her brother!"

"Whatever, you get the point, don't you, Skye?"

"I can see that Logan trying to date Jean so quickly after she and Scott broke up probably isn't such a great idea, but really, Tony? NEVER? So according to you, if I ever want to have a boyfriend at this school, I need to take a long look at their roommate and make sure that I'd never want to possibly date them somewhere down the line?"

Tony nodded. "A bit simplistic, but yes. That is correct. That is how it should be, at least."

"That is a little insane. How can you predict what will happen in a few years? This is middle school for goodness sake," Bruce added.

"I agree with Skye and Bruce, Tony." Natasha said. "You're a little off the deep end."

Tony turned to Clint. "You'll back me up, right?"

"Oh no. I'm not getting dragged into this," he said with a smile.

Skye turned to Clint and shook her head with mock sadness. "Well, Clint. If we have to listen to Tony, I guess I should go ahead and take you off my list of potential future boyfriends." She laughed as all three boys looked at her with various levels of surprise, and Natasha just grinned. "It's your own fault, though. You introduced me to Groot, and he's really adorable. How do I know that once he is a big tree again, I won't want to date him or something?"

Clint held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Tony. I'm with them."

"Oh Skye," Tony laughed. "That was unfair and uncalled for. "

Skye shrugged innocently and glanced over at Clint who was grinning from ear to ear. "I don't know what you are grinning at, Barton," she whispered to him. "I may not be as good of a dancer as he is, and it's true I can't grow leaves, but who knows, we might have a lot in common if I could understand what I AM GROOT actually meant."

Skye was pretty sure Clint probably didn't care who she dated, but she couldn't help flirting with him a little and thought it was hysterical that he humored her by going along with it.

 **999999999**

Girls night turned out to be a lot of fun. Pepper and Jane joined them for the night and they all piled into Peggy and Jean's room in their pajamas to play games, eat popcorn and gossip about various subjects.

Around 10:00pm, they were raided by some of the boys led by Scott Summers and obviously planned in advance with Peggy. They brought cookies and milk and children's stories to read to the girls. Since they all couldn't squeeze into one room, the girls grabbed their blankets and they all piled into the hallway. Skye shared hers with Clint and Loki.

Loki and Thor both told what they claimed were Asgardian children's stories, but they involved a lot of scary sounding creatures and people getting eaten or murdered before giant heroic battles where Asgardian heroes destroyed the creature and save the realm. Pietro told them a story, and Wanda couldn't help jumping in to help tell it, that their mother used to tell them when they were little. It had witches and was actually quite scary as well.

Steve and Bucky read The Little Engine that Could and Clark read Good Night Moon. Peter, Fitz, Rhodey and Logan all read stories from Winnie-the-Pooh. They all giggled through Logan's reading because there was just something funny about such a sweet story being told in such a gruff voice.

The highlight of the night for Skye was when Scott Lang, Tony, Bruce and Clint took turns reading her very well worn copy of The Little Prince by _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_ _._ It had been a favorite of hers since it was first read to her by one of the Nuns in the Saint Agnes Orphanage. She was old enough to read it herself, but Sister Alice insisted that the story was better when someone else read it, and she was right. Skye had been thrilled when Sister Alice gave her a copy of her very own before she was sent to California. Skye had read it countless times, and loved it each time, but she couldn't deny that it was still so much better when someone else read it.

The boys were kicked out close to curfew when Tony jokingly suggested a friendly game of Spin the Bottle, and Natasha suggested makeovers for all of the boys instead. By the time the girls actually went to bed, it was close to 2:00am and for the first time since she returned home, Skye was so exhausted that she barely had time to go over everything that had happed during the day, even thought it had been a big day for her. She fell asleep happy and slept well for the first time in a long while.

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Of course, you probably never tell your grandkids anything if your first kiss happens to be with someone who grows up to become HYDRA and tries to kill a couple of your good friends, while also trying to help murder millions of others with those Insight Helicarriers. You know, if that is what happens down the line in this story.

The Little Prince. Possibly one of the best stories ever written.

When I was a freshman in college, my dorm was separated by girls and guys by big locked door in the middle. My RA really was an activity planner and one of her activities really was for the guys on the other side of the door to come visit us with milk and cookies and to read us all children's books one night. It was hilarious. The kids in this story at least know each other. We barely knew any of the the guys that came, but we did afterward.


	43. Exploding Boxes and Dance Madness

On the first Friday in April, Principal Fury announced that the final school competition of the year would take place in mid-May. This caused a ripple of excitement throughout the school and more work for everyone as Peggy encouraged everyone to try to work in extra practice in any event which they might compete, and apparently there were quite a few options.

"So how does this work, guys?" Skye asked at dinner that night.

"Well, it's a two day competition," Peggy explained. "The first day you have all the usual things like shooting, archery, sparring, computers, debate, flying, science, and capture the flag. Like the winter competition, you get points for your place."

Steve jumped in. "The points are used to decide order for the event of the second day, which is a giant obstacle course. The whole team has to take part and the winner of the competition is the team who crosses the finish line first with every member of their team."

"Wait, wouldn't that give an advantage to the smaller teams?"

"Well, you'd think so, but some of the obstacles require creative problem solving, and the more people you have, the more abilities you have," Tony added.

"The X-Men have won this competition every year," Rhodey grumbled. "They are pretty insufferable about it."

"Yes, I would very much like to beat them this year." Peggy sighed. "If I have to go another year listening to Scott brag about them winning, I won't be happy."

"Will we know all of the obstacles ahead of time?"

"Nope," Sam answered. "We'll know a few through team practice, but not all of them. Speaking of that, Peggy, when will team practice start?"

"This Sunday. We are scheduled for 10:00 to 11:30am, then we will have a team meeting afterward to see how everyone is doing preparing for the other events. Hopefully we will be done by lunch. Everyone be ready in the lobby at 9:30am. No one better be late either."

Skye had to laugh at the sternness in Peggy's voice. "Peggy, you remind me of one of the nuns in the orphanage that I was in. She took punctuality very seriously. She used to always say, 'If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. If you're late, don't even bother showing up.' She meant it too."

"I like that very much. Maybe we should get that printed on new team t-shirts." Everyone groaned around her, and Peggy laughed. "Okay, I'm only joking about the shirt, although let's assume that is our team motto for the rest of the year." Everyone groaned again.

 **999999999**

Skye learned very quickly that Saturdays were going to be crazy. She was up at 6:30 to go run with Sam, then after breakfast she went to the archery range with Clint, Oliver and Felicity as they always did. The girls tried to bring their laptops with them, but Oliver and Clint, who would go back to the archery range in the afternoon to practice for hours on their own, insisted that they should just have fun and not think about the competition for the hour that they were all there together.

Even though there was pretty much no chance that Skye would be sparring, Natasha still asked her to show up for the late morning practice, mostly to help her keep everyone organized. Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, and Natasha were all likely candidates for sparring, so they were fighting each other and anyone from the other teams who were interested. She was watching Drax and Thor when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey Skye! Are you sparring in the competition?"

She turned toward him and shrugged. "Hello Grant. Nope. I'm just here helping Natasha out. Are you?"

"We aren't sure yet. I'm probably shooting or doing capture the flag, but I figured I might as well come just in case. Besides, I thought you might be here."

"Yep. Here I am. Have a good time." She waved him off and returned just in time to see Thor pick Drax up and throw him down on the mat at the same time Skye heard Rumlow's voice demanding that Ward get back over to them. She turned in his direction and smiled at him. He returned the smile before focusing back on his group.

As the practice went on, Skye kept track of who fought who, and what the outcomes were. She didn't really get involved except for a few occasions where Natasha, Steve or Drax would ask to use her as a partner to demonstrate a move to whomever they were fighting. She enjoyed watching everyone and paid attention to their moves for the future. It turned out to be a good way to learn a few things.

It was close to the end of practice, and Skye was watching Loki and Harleen taking each other on when Ward approached her again.

"So, I guess you are doing computers?"

"Of course. It's kind of my thing. Who's doing computers on STRIKE?"

He shrugged. "We aren't sure yet. We thought we might have someone who was good with computers this year, but it didn't work out that way." He gave her a disappointed look, which she ignored.

"I see. Well, you have people that are good at a lot of other things, so that probably won't hurt you much."

"If I did it, would you maybe show me a few things? We could work together sometime. I know you and Felicity do that."

She hesitated. "Oh, well, Felicity and I really just kind of play on our laptops together and compare notes. I'm not really a teacher."

"So you can work with her and not me? Why is that? I just thought it would give us some time to spend together."

Skye sighed. "Really, Grant, you'd be a lot better off asking Professor Collins for help if you want to do computers. You just said you were probably doing shooting or capture the flag, anyway. Rollins is in Special Interest with me, and Adrienne is in my Computer Science class, and both of them seem to do okay. I'm really surprised one of them isn't doing it."

Before he could answer, Rumlow came up behind him and interrupted them. He looked at Ward with that familiar STRIKE leader stare. "Ward, are you gonna work or sit here and talk?"

"I'm just taking a break. Adrienne and Rollins were busy," he grumbled.

"Well, they aren't now. Get back over there," he demanded. Then he turned to Skye. "So Sunshine? You gonna spar? I'd love a re-match in the competition."

She had to fight not to laugh and the ridiculous face he was making at her. "I'm not sure if you are aware, but my name is Skye. No. Sorry to ruin all of your hopes and dreams, but I'm just the assistant here."

"What a shame. Have fun assisting." He grabbed Ward and dragged him away before Ward could even say goodbye.

 **999999999**

Sunday morning the whole team met in the lobby and made the long walk to the large empty field where Skye was still meeting with Professor Magneto to work on her power control. This area was scheduled for each team to practice privately together, and the Koenig brothers were meticulous guardians of the area when a team was there. That was another interesting thing. Skye had met three Koenig brothers so far, but it seemed like they were everywhere. She couldn't help wondering how many there really were.

Professor Coulson was waiting for them. They could see a set of 15 large wooden boxes sitting around each other, and according to Professor Coulson, all of them had to be destroyed before the team could move on.

The team talked about the various ways to do this, and Tony really wanted to let Bruce turn into the Hulk and smash them quickly. Bruce wasn't a fan of this idea, especially after Bucky decided to test his arm out and bashed one apart. It was destroyed, but not before sending what appeared to be a giant stream of blue stuff into the air, sending it raining down over the group. Professor Coulson just laughed as they all were covered in blue goo. It was sticky and smelled terrible.

"Okay, that is going to slow us down." Tony said thickly as he wiped a big clump of it off of his Iron Man faceplate. "Rhodey and I could use our Repulsor beams, but I'm a little worried about how this stuff will affect our suits. Other ideas?"

Bruce shook his head. "Hulk is out. I don't want to think what might happen if that stuff hit him and upset him." Everyone appeared to agree.

"I could run up quickly and probably get away while everyone stood back far enough not to get hit, but how would I destroy the box?" Pietro was eyeing the other boxes warily.

"I could shoot it with an arrow, but unless you science guys can make me some sort of trick exploding arrows or something, I don't think it would do much good," Clint added.

Skye laughed as Fitz and Tony both lit up at the idea of making trick arrows. "Not sure we could get that done before the event, but what a great idea for later," Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"Can I grab it with a web, and toss it at one of the other teams, Professor Coulson?" Peter looked hopefully at him.

"No, I'm afraid you can't do that, Parker." Professor Coulson laughed from the safety of his watching area.

"Shall I throw my hammer at them?" Thor was already swinging the hammer when Pepper yelled for him to stop.

"That might work, but it would take time, even though the hammer comes back to you." Pepper said thoughtfully.

"Not to mention, brother, if your hammer has a crisis of conscious during the event, what then?" Loki grinned wickedly at Thor. Skye laughed quietly, remembering Loki telling her that on a few occasions the hammer had failed to respond to Thor, for whatever reason.

Steve was cleaning off his shield. "If you ask me, it looks like a job for Wanda and Skye. They don't even have to get close to the boxes, and we could all stand behind them."

Wanda decided to give it a shot and stood back as far as she could before sending a red ball of energy toward one of the boxes. It exploded, sending yellow goo flying out over everyone. "That might work if you all stand far behind me, but I will likely be covered in goo," she said, as she wiped the yellow goo off of her cheeks.

Everyone looked at Skye expectantly.

"Wow! Wanda did a great job! It seems like we have a plan. Shall we move on?" She looked at the rest of the team hopefully while she wiped the yellow goo off the gauntlets that Tony had made her wear.

Jane laughed at her. "Nice try, Skye. We should see what you can do."

She shifted awkwardly. "Well, you know, so far it looks like everyone has kept their word and not told their teams what I can do. I suspect that someone would have mentioned it to me if they had. I was thinking that this would be a great surprise to save for a few years. You know, lull everyone else into a false sense of security?"

Sam shook his head and grinned. "Come on, Skye. You have this thing, you should use it."

Jemma and Fitz were standing over one of the boxes, examining it. "Tony?" Jemma called him over to her. "Do you think you could get the nails out of here? I'd love to look at the exploding mechanism inside."

Excited by the possibility of science, Tony, Jane and Bruce all ran up to where Jemma and Fitz were. Everyone else stood back, expecting the box to blow up at any moment as Tony slowly removed the four nails that held the box shut. Once they got the lid off, all of them stared into the box for a while whispering to each other. Finally, Jemma looked up at the rest of them excitedly.

"I think this is definitely a job for you, Skye. Would you come here for a moment, please?" Skye joined Jemma with a sigh and looked in to the box. It was a simple enough set up. When the box was destroyed, it triggered a switch that forced the container of colored goo to explode. "Can you find the frequency for just the trigger, Skye?"

"I can try, I guess," she shrugged. Everyone else moved back and she put her hands out, trying to concentrate on the trigger that caused the container to explode, and the goo to go flying. When she was pretty sure she had it, she focused hard and the container exploded, sending a much smaller explosion of blue goo into the air, but completely destroying the box.

Jemma ran up to her excitedly. "Okay, now try it on one of the unopened boxes. The frequencies should be similar, right?"

"I suppose, unless the triggers are all different." She focused again. It was harder because she wasn't right over the box, but when she thought she felt the switch, it exploded. Instead of shooting up in the air and all over them, the goo destroyed the box, which contained most of goo while it exploded.

Everyone clapped and Tony urged her to try it again. Once again, no exploding goo. She destroyed a few more quickly.

Peggy smiled happily at her. "Are you okay with this, Skye? It looks like you really are the best person for the job. You can do it quickly and with very little mess."

"I guess so. People are going to find out eventually. Wanda should stay close just in case I get distracted or something."

"Of course I will," Wanda agreed.

Sam patted Skye on the back. "There's our girl. We aren't going to be covered in that nasty goo, and you are going to blow everyone else's minds. It's a win/win for everybody."

Skye grinned and purposely blew up two more boxes incorrectly, sending green and yellow goo flying through the air and all over the whole team. "Oops!" she laughed as she looked around innocently.

 **999999999**

Soon after the announcement of the school wide competition came the announcement of the final dance of the year. It was a month and a half away, but once again everyone around her descended into dance madness. Skye thought it might be a good idea to crawl under her bed and hide until summer.

Since the announcement in homeroom, Skye had heard nothing from anybody that didn't somehow seem dance related. She did laugh when Tony practically vaulted over a few desks to Pepper as soon as homeroom ended to ask her to go with him, and was relieved when Pepper said that she would. Bruce Wayne wasn't as pleased when he came in for Language Arts and saw them talking, but Skye knew he'd be fine. Bruce didn't seem like the kind of person who found it hard to get a date.

She laughed again when Sam came to lunch late and was grinning from ear to ear. "So I was walking up the stairs after putting away my wing pack, when I saw Gamora walking down the stairs. She tripped and luckily I managed to catch her. I don't know what came over me, but while we were talking afterward, I asked her to the dance and she said yes. I guess a date actually fell into my lap this time," he chuckled.

Skye laughed even harder when she talked to Gamora at Special Interests and she admitted that she tripped on purpose to get his attention. She had intended to ask him to the dance herself, but he beat her to it.

After school, Skye, Natasha and Felicity were walking to their rooms to drop off their bags before dinner. The elevator lobby was full of girls and none of them were talking about anything but the dance.

"Ugh. What is the obsession with this stuff?" Skye grumbled. "I swear, a dance is announced and everyone seems to turn into a bunch of raving idiots."

Natasha grinned at her. "You wait until you are actually going with someone that you want to be going with and we'll see if you still feel that way."

"Hey, I went with Sam and we had a great time. I'm still not sold on the craziness."

"Oh, I'm sure you had fun, but that isn't what I meant," Natasha smirked.

"Yeah, well no one that I would actually want to go with like that seems to want to go with me, so I stand by my statement. It's madness. Crazy, insane madness." Skye frowned when Natasha grinned at her again.

Natasha could grin all she wanted, but Skye knew she was right. Although there were two people that she'd like to go with, she was pretty sure that neither were real possibilities. One might have wanted to go to the dance with her, but he didn't seem to be in a position to do it without making his team angry, and he wasn't willing to do that. She had hoped that the other would ask her twice before, and even though they had a lot of fun together, he didn't. Instead, he seemed to go out of his way to avoid being alone with her any time a dance was announced. She figured that he just wasn't into the whole date thing, which wasn't uncommon at their age, especially with the boys, or he wanted to avoid her or anyone else thinking that he was interested in her.

Felicity's voice snapped her back to reality. "Come on Skye. This is the most fun of all the dances because we get to go shopping for dresses and get all fancy," Felicity added. "Who doesn't like to be girly?"

Skye pointed to Natasha and laughed. "That girl."

"Oh I don't mind dressing up, just don't expect me in pink bows and glitter."

Skye laughed. "Now that would be worth going to the dance to see!"

"Seriously, wait and see. It's a lot of fun," Felicity assured her.

"Yeah, whatever. That's easy for you to say. You already know that you are going with Oliver. Nat and Bucky were set within minutes of the dance being announced. Me? I get to look forward to Grant Ward hunting me down and demanding that I go with him."

"You know, you could always ask someone yourself before that happens, then it wouldn't be a problem," Felicity suggested. "I have a perfect candidate for you, and I am positive that he'd say yes because he's pretty crazy about you. It's obvious that he has been for a while, and I can't figure out why he hasn't asked you before. Oliver says he's shy. You could ask him though and we could all go together, and it would be so much fun!"

Skye gave Felicity a wary look, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "I think you are reading things completely wrong there, Felicity. We're friends, but he's not interested in going to the dance with me, and I don't want to put him in an awkward position. "

She saw Natasha and Felicity exchanging glances with each other and Skye wanted desperately to change the subject to just about anything. She and Natasha were friends, and she would normally trust her with almost anything, but when it came to talking about her best friend right in front of her, she wasn't quite sure if Natasha would say anything to him, and the last thing that Skye wanted was for Clint to start acting weird around her because he thought she liked him or something. Changing the subject seemed like the thing to do. "So, I'm just going to go put my bag down, then dinner?"

"Sure. Ten minutes?" Natasha suggested.

"Okay!" Skye walked away quickly to her room. As the door was closing, she thought she heard Natasha say, "Somebody needs to be put in an awkward position."

She sighed as she sat her bag down and threw herself onto her bed. She really hoped that Natasha wouldn't repeat their conversation to Clint. She could deal with Ward if she had to, but she really didn't want to deal with Clint not talking to her again or acting strangely around her.

When Wanda and Pietro walked into their room, Skye briefly considered the idea of just asking Pietro to go with her as a friend. She knew he thought the whole dance thing was kind of silly, and he was definitely not into the dating thing yet, but she thought he might agree just to be nice. Instead, she sat up and said, "We are all going to dinner in about five minutes. You guys want to come with us?"

 **999999999**

The following night, Skye's prediction to Felicity came true. They were in the Commons getting ready to watch a show called Merlin that Peggy and Fitz loved when Ward made his way over to her.

"Hey Skye? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhh….sure. What's up?"

He looked around at the couch full of kids. "I meant in private?"

"Oh, well, we are getting ready to watch something. Maybe later?"

"It will just take a second, I promise."

She sighed and stood up, "Sure, but I'm not going far, and it has to be quick. I don't want to miss the beginning of the show." She glanced back at the couch and saw pretty much everyone watching her, except Clint. He seemed more interested in the previews that were showing on the TV. She shrugged and followed him as he walked away.

He walked over to an empty table and sat down, waiting for her to do the same. When she did, he looked at her and smiled. "They announced the date of the spring dance yesterday."

"Yeah, we are in the same Homeroom, Grant. I heard that too. It's all anyone has been talking about pretty much since then. What about it?" She took a deep breath, and waited.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were going together."

"Ummm…no? Why would you think that?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Well, because you agreed to go with me to the dance in February, and then it was cancelled. It wasn't my fault that it was cancelled."

"Oh, was it mine? I didn't ask to get kidnapped. Neither did any of the other kids."

"That isn't what I meant, Skye. You did agree to go with me though, so it just seems that since we didn't get the chance to go, you owe me this dance."

Skye started at him in disbelief. "Really? I can't imagine why you'd think that. I don't really think I owe you anything."

He looked at her with something like anger on his face. "Fine. Would you please go with me to the spring dance?"

She didn't hesitate a second. "No."

"Wait? Are you serious? Who already asked you?"

"Quite serious, and no one else has asked me."

"If no one else has asked you, why would you say no?"

She stifled a laugh. "Because I don't want to go with you."

"You know Skye, there is no guarantee that anyone else will ask you. Do you really want to be the only girl there without a date?"

"If my choice is going alone or going with you, then yes, I will happily go alone." She groaned at his disbelieving look. "Look Grant, I am trying to tell you in the nicest way that I can that I am not interested in you, okay? No more lectures, no more listening to you try to make everything my fault. I don't want to go to the dance with you and right now, I'm not actually sure that I want to talk to you anymore."

"You are making a big mistake, you know. We could have had a lot of fun together. I really thought you were different, Skye."

"Well, it turns out that I'm not different at all. I'm just like every girl here. I want to go to the dance with someone I actually like, or at least someone that I am friends with and would have fun with, and neither of those is you right now. I'm going to go back to my friends now, okay?"

He put his hand on her arm and stared at her quietly for a moment, then he leaned in close and whispered, "Do you think I'm scared of those idiots you call friends?"

Skye met his eyes and grinned. "Yes, I think you are. Believe me, though, it isn't my friends that you should be scared of, Grant."

When she refused to back down, he blinked and looked away from her quickly before letting go of her arm. Standing up, he actually smiled at her. "We can talk later. You might change your mind."

"That isn't going to happen. Save yourself the trouble and find someone who actually wants to go with you."

She sat alone at the table for a moment after he walked away. Looking around, she saw that Rumlow was watching her and he rolled his eyes with a smile in Ward's direction. She grinned back at him before getting up to re-join her group.

Skye took her seat between Natasha and Wanda with a loud sigh. Natasha leaned over and whispered, "Please tell me that you aren't going to the dance with him?"

She shrugged. "Oh, he did just ask me to the dance, but I told him to get lost."

Natasha grinned at her. "Good for you. Why'd he look so happy when he left?"

"Because I said that I'd rather go alone than with him, and I am pretty sure what he heard was, blah, blah, blah …I'd rather… blah, blah, blah…..go with you."

Wanda laughed. "That sounds about right, given what we know of him."

"Well, whatever. I told him no and I'm not going to bother being nice about it anymore. I'll be happy to go alone."

Natasha winked at her. "That isn't going to happen. I'm sure of it."

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

I had an interesting question from someone on another site about why Skye would possibly like two people. My answer is simple. This is middle school, and although I will admit that it has been a while since I was a middle schooler, I recall it being pretty common to like a couple of people at once. My daughter also assures me that it is still common. As it is, I think that some of the relationships that I've created here have probably gone on longer than most real middle school relationships and suspect a lot of breaking up over the summer and throughout the next year. That will be fun to write. Or not.

Also, why do some people seem more into the dances and others aren't? Again, middle school. The girls seem to be into it more than the boys, but even then, some people just aren't into the whole dating thing at the age these kids are. Thus why Fitz hasn't made a play for Jemma (although they are BFFs, so that might just be a slow burn thing that clicks on in college or something), or Pietro seems disgruntled about the dances. I imagine that there are quite a few kids who aren't there yet with the whole dating thing.

Also, strange footnote of the day: The description of Gamora tripping down the stairs and Sam catching her? This is actually how my parents met in college. She tripped down the stairs, and he caught her. There was no dance involved and I don't think my Mom did it on purpose, but it seemed like a funny little way for Sam to get a date since he said before the New Year's dance that he wouldn't likely get a date unless one fell into his lap.

Next up, a chapter full of fluff before the competition starts.


	44. Bold Moves and Inappropriate Responses

The next day was such a beautiful early spring day that Skye decided to go outside after breakfast and enjoy the weather for a bit before she grabbed her laptop and got to work on homework or competition practice.

She walked out to one of the benches near where a bunch of guys were playing volleyball, and sat down to watch. She was grateful that no one followed her out or left the game to come sit with her. It had been a little over a month since they returned to the school and she was finally feeling like things were getting back to normal. People had stopped talking about it for the most part and she had even made it through the wooded path running on her own a couple of mornings ago when Sam couldn't run that day. She was proud of herself and felt well on her way to getting over that particular fear.

Darkness was another matter. She couldn't bring herself to go out there alone at night. While it wasn't really necessary, especially since the days were getting longer, she knew she couldn't spend the next five years afraid of the woods at night. She figured that would have to be her next project, but for now, she was happy to sit and enjoy the sunlight.

She was vaguely watching the game in front of her when the door opened and Clint came storming out with Natasha hot on his heels. He glanced over briefly to where Skye was sitting, before taking off down the path on the other side of the volleyball court, toward the woods. She wasn't surprised at all when he saw her and ran in the other direction.

Once again since the announcement of the dance on Friday, he seemed to be acting strange. They still did things together, but everything suddenly became more awkward. Felicity hadn't helped yesterday when she purposely brought up the subject of the dance a few times at archery. Clint's uncomfortable avoidance of the subject surely must have convinced Felicity that she was wrong about him liking Skye. If that didn't convince her, seeing his complete disinterest in the whole Ward thing last night, or the fact that he didn't sit next to her for the show like he normally did, must have done the trick.

She was still watching the tree line a little while later when she saw Natasha come out of the path, dragging Clint by the arm behind her. Skye couldn't make out what they were saying to each other, but Natasha had a look of determination on her face, while Skye thought that Clint looked worried. She hauled him past the volleyball game and right up to where Skye was sitting, stopping directly in front of her. She kept a tight hold on his wrist, while he just stared at the ground.

"Ummm….Hi?" Skye said, looking between the two of them cautiously.

Natasha sighed dramatically. "Skye? I'd like you to meet my best friend, Clint Barton. He's a complete idiot who would really like to ask you to the spring dance, but he has an irrational fear of rejection, and is terrified that you'll say no."

Skye's eyes widened as she saw Clint glance up briefly at her, his face bright red, before jerking his head back down to stare at the ground again. A second later, Natasha reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the bench to stand at her other side.

"Clint? This is my friend, Skye. She really wants to go to the dance with you, but because of her insecurities, she doesn't believe that you'd have any interest in going with her."

Skye didn't even have time to react because Natasha was now dragging both of them past the volleyball game, which had completely stopped to watch what was going on, and back toward the woods. She stopped long enough to place Skye's hand into Clint's before pushing them both along the wooded path.

"Now, why don't you two go and talk," she said before turning on her heels and walking away from them.

Skye could hear clapping and shouting coming from the volleyball participants. She heard Peter Quill's voice yelling, "Great idea, Nat. Wish I'd thought of it myself!"

"Way to go Natasha!" Tony shouted, agreeing loudly.

"Go Clint!" Oliver and Scott Lang shouted in unison.

"Go Skye!" Clark and Sam added.

Skye turned to Clint, who was still looking down at the ground. "What just happened?"

"Ummm…..I'm not really sure?" He was still holding her hand, and he started walking, tugging her along further down the path and away from the hooting and hollering that was still coming from the volleyball participants. They came to a large tree and he looked up, but then he looked back at her and saw that she was wearing a skirt. He let go of her hand and sat down against the trunk and Skye took a seat next to him.

They both sat quietly for a while, before he spoke again. "You know, Nat wasn't wrong," he said as he stared intently at something on the ground.

"About you being an idiot, having a fear of rejection, or wanting to ask me to the dance?" Skye giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked up at her and smiled. "All three, really."

"Huh. I guess Natasha really knows us both pretty well, then."

"Really, I wanted to ask you to the other dances too. I tried to ask you to the New Year's dance the night that we did that Asgardian dancing before they even announced it, but we got interrupted by Peter. Then Sam asked you and you said yes before I could work up the courage to try again."

"Well, I'm not sure I had much of a choice, really. He did ask in front of a group of people. Although I was hoping that you might ask me, you didn't and at that point, I didn't think that you were going to, so why not? He obviously didn't think you were interested in asking me either or you know that he never would have asked me himself."

"That's true. I'm not sure anyone knew, except Natasha. Quill too, because well, he's my roommate and likes to try to read my mind."

Skye laughed. "Try living with Wanda. She can actually read my mind."

He smiled slightly. "Then that February dance. I had finally worked up the courage to ask you when we were going to archery, and you got that poem first and the next thing I knew, you were going with Ward."

"Ugh. I've never been happier to have been kidnapped in my life." Clint frowned at her. "Well, not really, but you know what I mean."

He nodded. "I know we haven't really talked about this since then, and I don't want you getting mad at me again, but I thought it was a little strange that you just agreed to go with whoever wrote the poem anyway, not knowing who it was."

Skye sighed. "Did you read the poem after I threw it at you? It was all about bows and arrows and with no name on it, I honestly thought it was from you. Kind of like this bracelet you gave me at Christmas." She held her wrist up to him. "Then Tony, who obviously thought it was from you too, decided to make himself feel better about Pepper and Bruce by humiliating you for it and I thought I was defending you. You know better than anyone that I wasn't happy when I found out that it was Ward."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really? You said yes because you thought you were saying yes to me? I didn't realize that, or I would have said something. I'm really sorry. I should have just asked you, but I guess I was afraid you'd say no and then you'd be freaked out by me or something."

"I guess I can see why you might think that, but you were wrong."

He chuckled nervously. "I knew that I should have spoken up, or at least told Tony to cool it, but well, I just couldn't make myself say anything. I thought Nat was actually going to kill me later. I didn't read the poem, by the way. I just shoved it in my desk drawer when you went missing. You don't want it back, do you?"

"Absolutely not. Throw that thing away."

"Oh good, because the second day you were gone, I might have torn it up into tiny little pieces and thrown it in the trash."

Skye laughed at him. "Good riddance. Ward wrote the poem that way on purpose because he thought that I would fall for it, and I guess I did."

"I don't think I handled any of that very well." His face darkened.

"Ya' think? It was awful. I felt stuck with Ward, and the next thing I knew, you weren't talking to me at all, except to yell at me, and I had no idea why."

He winced. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

"We've already been through this, Clint. It wasn't your fault that I stormed out of the classroom, marched off into the woods, and got myself kidnapped."

"Yeah, but I still feel responsible. I was acting stupid and petty because I was mad at myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," he sighed.

"You aren't responsible. Not for Ward, not for the kidnapping, not for anything."

"Ugh Ward. I swear, if you had come back last night from talking to him, and he had somehow conned you into going to the dance with him, I don't know what I would have done, but it probably would have gotten me in trouble."

She looked at him, confused. "Really? You weren't even paying attention when all of that was going on!"

"Yes I was. Apparently I'm completely hopeless at doing anything about it, but I was paying attention. I wanted to tell you to sit back down and tell Ward to get lost, but I knew that you needed to deal with him on your own. I was worried the entire time you were gone, though, because he's a manipulative little jerk."

They sat in silence again. She closed her eyes tightly and rested her head against the tree trunk, trying not to laugh of the silliness of this entire situation.

Clint finally changed the subject. "So, you should know that Quill overheard Loki telling Fitz this morning that he was planning to ask you to the dance as soon as possible, before anyone else got the chance to."

Skye blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. From what I've heard, he has also wanted to ask you before, but kept missing out. That is what prompted Nat and me to get into the argument that landed us here right now. She told me to stop being an idiot and ask you first when I told her about Loki, but I told her that maybe you'd rather go with him." She could tell that he was looking at her for some reaction to what he just said.

"Loki is nice, and he's been a really good friend, but I don't want to go to the dance with him, Clint."

His expression brightened. "Well, you'd have an excuse if you already had a date."

She waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, she shrugged. "Yes, I guess that's true. Do I?"

"Well, you would," he stammered, once again focusing on something on the ground. "If you'd….If you….wanted to maybe go with me?"

Skye laughed nervously and that laugh started something of a chain reaction in her brain. She tried to stop it, but it she couldn't, and soon she was laughing so hard that she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. She glanced up and saw that Clint was staring at her with a look of serious concern on his face, and she began taking giant breaths while covering her face with her hands, trying hard to regain control.

It took her a minute to calm down and stop the laughter and by the time she had, Clint's face had gone from concern to absolute misery. She was pretty sure that he was ready to get up and run away at any second, so she reached over and grabbed his hand tightly.

"I…..I'm sorry," she stammered, trying to hold back another fit. She smiled at him, her lips pressed tightly together to keep herself from laughing again. "I'm so sorry. It's just that it's been a pretty stressful few weeks, and after Natasha put us in this ridiculous situation, and we had this whole big discussion, I guess I was expecting you to assume that me going to the dance with you was kind of a sure thing, ya know? I didn't expect you to still be so anxious about it."

He frowned at her. "You didn't answer the question."

A giggle escaped her before she took another few short breaths and looked up at him. "Yes! Of course I will go to the dance with you." He let out a huge sigh of relief and she smiled at him. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Uh huh. Says you." He laughed. "We need to have one of those Sadie Hawkins dances, or whatever, where girls have to ask guys so you all can see how it feels. That is a good point, actually. If you wanted to go with me, why didn't you just ask me? This isn't the 1950's!"

She pointed to herself. "Insecure, remember? Felicity actually suggested that I ask you, but I couldn't imagine that you wanted to go with me, and I didn't want to make things weird between us."

It was Clint's turn to laugh. "Huh. We should probably work on our flaws."

Skye nodded her head as another giggle escaped her. "We really probably should be getting back. We've been out here long enough that I'd expect Tony to have talked some of the other guys into sneaking in here to spy on us."

"Oh, I have no doubt that Nat didn't go far, and I'm sure that she is keeping all of them away from us." Clint grinned as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

They walked back toward the dorm and sure enough, Natasha was standing just a short distance away from the entrance to the woods with her arms folded. The guys had resumed playing volleyball, and none of them even acknowledged their return, but Skye could tell that they were all looking at them curiously.

When they reached her, Natasha eyed both of them enquiringly. "We good?"

Clint nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're good. I can't promise that Skye isn't going to try to kill you later tonight when you all are doing whatever it is you girls do before going to bed, but we are good."

Skye and Natasha looked at each other and exchanged grins before all three headed back inside.

 **999999999**

Skye was relieved when most people didn't make a big deal out of the scene at the volleyball game, even though both she and Clint were sure that everyone was talking about it behind their backs.

Felicity, of course, was giddy and came to find Skye the minute Oliver told her about what happened. "We're totally going to double, right? Really we can triple, quadruple or whatever you want, as long as we go together. Oliver said Clint thought it was a good idea."

"Sounds good to me, then." Skye shrugged.

"You know this is awesome. What are the chances that the two best computer geeks in the school would have boyfriends that are the best two archers in the school? How completely adorable is that?"

Skye laughed and shook her head. "Well first, it is only a dance. Let's not throw that boyfriend word around, okay? Second, I am pretty sure that they are the only two archers at the school. Well, I mean I know other people do archery in the competitions, but they all specialize in other things. Clint and Oliver are the only two who are archers first and everything else second."

"First, Oliver said that Clint made the same comment about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. You are both idiots. Second, they are still the best archers at the school, so my statement stands."

"Fine, you are right about the second thing. The first? Not so much. The guy asked me to a dance, that is all."

"Oh whatever," Felicity giggled. "I'm gonna go get my laptop and we can work on stuff until you need to leave for the Parkers. Sound good?"

Peter felt the need to rat Skye out with every detail he'd heard the moment they arrived at the Parkers house with Jemma and Fitz for dinner, which was more than a little embarrassing for her.

Aunt May just smiled fondly at Skye and laughed. "It's about time that young man came to his senses. He's a sweet boy, but I don't suppose it will make him and Mr. Quill less disruptive in my class, though. Maybe I can go with you girls dress shopping? "

"I'd like that very much," Skye agreed happily.

Uncle Ben wrinkled his eyebrows and looked sternly at Peter. "Peter, please let Mr. Barton know that I am familiar with every inch of the campus, and I know all of the perfect places to hide bodies where they will never be found..…should it become necessary." He winked at Skye.

 **999999999**

Despite Clint's threat to Natasha, there was no attempted murder in the dorm that night. Skye was grateful to her for stepping in because immediately all the awkwardness between Clint and Skye was gone. Although she thought that maybe it could have been handled a bit less dramatically, and certainly less publically.

"Oh no. Sorry. It couldn't. I tried all year to be secretive and sneaky, and I am the queen of secretive and sneaky. It didn't work. Sometimes the direct approach is the only thing that works." Natasha defended herself while she and Jemma were hanging out in Wanda and Skye's room later that evening.

Wanda laughed. "Well, you certainly did the right thing, Nat. Now maybe my roommate will stop being mopey and moody."

Skye threw her pillow at Wanda. "Hey! I haven't been mopey or moody, thank you very much."

Wanda raised her eyebrow at Skye and grinned. "Really? Are you sure?"

She sighed dramatically. "Okay, maybe a little. Only because I think this dance stuff is way too ridiculous and insane."

"Oh yes. I am sure it had nothing to do with you wanting Clint to ask you, did it? Don't forget, I've been inside your head." Wanda giggled and threw the pillow back at her.

"Hey! What happens in my brain stays in my brain!" Skye protested.

Wanda smiled. "So you are admitting that I am correct?"

"Maybe. But you are cheating. Besides, it's been a while since you were in my brain."

"Well, I think the whole thing is quite sweet," Jemma said dreamily. "Poor Clint. Wanting you to be his girlfriend almost all year and having to watch you go to the dance with one of his good friends, and then possibly Grant Ward."

"Whoa there, Jemma! Who said anything about girlfriends? We are going to a dance together, that's all. Besides, what about poor me? I had a lot of fun with Sam, but that whole mess with Ward? I would have loved to have avoided that."

Of course, she was still dealing with that. Grant Ward was one of the few people making a big deal out of everything. He was very angry when he heard that Skye was going to the dance with Clint. Luckily, he limited his reaction to pouting and disappointed looks when it came to her, but Clint was another matter entirely. If she thought that Ward disliked Clint before, it was quite clear that he hated him now. They couldn't be in the same room without Ward glaring at him. Clint, in turn, chose to completely ignore Ward, which just seemed to make him madder.

One thing that Skye was relieved about was that if Loki had been planning to ask her to the dance, he didn't seem too broken hearted about her going with Clint, even though both Peter and Fitz insisted that it was an act and he was really very angry. He wasn't behaving any differently to her, and a few days later at lunch he even mentioned to her that he was going to the dance with Sylvie Lushton.

"Good for you! I didn't know that you and Sylvie were friends, but she seems nice enough. I'm sure that you will have a lot of fun together," Skye replied with a smile.

"We have Language Arts together, and are decently acquainted," he shrugged. "We even danced together at Halloween."

"Wait a second. Hold the phone Loki," Tony said. "Did I just hear you saying that you were going to the dance with someone from STRIKE? You know they are our rivals, right?"

Loki glared at Tony. "And your point would be?"

"You need to lighten up, Tony," Skye defended Loki. "All of the teams are our rivals, aren't they? Are you suggesting no one can date outside of their team? Eventually that will be a problem seeing as there are twice as many boys as there are girls on our team."

"No, of course not, but it isn't just any team, it is STRIKE." He looked at everyone else for back up, but they all just shrugged.

"As long as Loki isn't sharing team secrets, I don't see what the issue is," Clint added.

Tony grinned at Clint. "Of course you'd take your girlfriend's side."

Clint huffed at him. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Legolas." He turned to Loki. "Sorry. I'll try to be more open minded, I suppose. Although I bet her team is even less happy. There are only a couple of girls there as it is."

Skye looked over at the STRIKE table and couldn't stifle her laugh when Rumlow caught her looking and shrugged in Sylvie's direction. It looked like Rollins and Franklin were having the exact same conversation with her that Tony was having with Loki.

"Anyway, Skye, who is not Clint's girlfriend?" Both Skye and Clint glared at him, and he just ignored them. "Are you signing up for computers again for Special Interests? I was going to do photography, but I will sign up for it if you are."

She shrugged. "Actually, I was thinking about doing OPs this time, since we just finished computers. We can practice for the competition on weekends, don't you think?"

"That's what I was hoping you were going to say. Just try not to end up in the hospital wing this time, okay?" He turned to Clint. "Guess I don't need to ask the guy who definitely isn't Skye's boyfriend what you and Natasha are taking?"

Clint grinned at Tony. "Yeah, probably not."

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Go Natasha! Sometimes you just have to act when others around you won't. I actually wrote that part of this chapter way back after I had just finished the Halloween party. It seemed like something that might happen eventually, and it works.

In the comic books, Sylvie Lushton is a girl from Oklahoma who Loki gives powers to and convinces her that she is an Asgardian. He apparently does this just because he thinks it would be funny. She even takes on the nickname of the Enchantress for a while. I don't think middle school Loki would get away with such a thing, but I figured she'd be fun for Loki to play with, while he is brooding over Skye and Clint. Hmm…..Maybe in the future this will explain why Loki decides to brainwash poor Barton in the Avengers? Not that Loki needs a reason. He does what he wants.


	45. Men in Black and Baby Steps

With only eight weeks of school left, the amount of work the teachers were giving seemed to increase significantly in preparation for final exams. There was very little time throughout the week to do much but study and do homework, so the majority of practice for the competition happened on the weekends.

OPs was a lot more fun this time around. Not only was it actually a nice break from classwork, but a lot of her team was taking it, as it gave them extra practice for the competition. Since Skye wasn't doing any of these events, she could just take part in the activities and have fun. When they sparred, she found herself partnering a lot with Harleen, who was sparring in the competition for the Suicide Squad, and Adrienne, who was bound and determined to beat her, and had thus far been unsuccessful.

One person who didn't seem to be enjoying OPs as much as usual was Rumlow. He was stressed out and grumpy, and Skye wondered if he was under a lot of pressure for STRIKE to do well in the competition. They hadn't talked at all in a while, and even when she'd catch him looking over at her, he'd only barely smile before looking away quickly. They hadn't really seen each other much during runs either, but when they did, they just exchanged polite hellos before running off in different directions. She wasn't sure why they were back to barely speaking, but she figured he had his reasons, and she left it alone.

The competition getting closer meant that the dance was also getting closer. Aunt May, Dr. Storm and Vice Principal Hill loaded up the bus and took the girls dress shopping the Sunday before the competition. Skye chose a short dark fuchsia colored dress with a satin bow on the empire waist that Aunt May picked out, much to the sadness of her friends who kept insisting that she get something purple since it was Clint's favorite color. Hope was teasing Skye while some of the girls sat in the coffee shop having a drink, waiting for the other girls to finish.

"Oh come on. Clint doesn't care what color dress I pick," she protested. "He's a boy. He'll probably barely even realize that I'm in a dress, let alone what the color is. Besides, fuchsia is close to purple and I doubt he'd have anything bad to say about a dress that Aunt May picked out for me."

Hope laughed. "Oh believe me, he'll notice what you wear. It's a cute dress. It just should have been purple."

"Whatever. Did you pick Scott's favorite color? What about you, Felicity? I noticed you got a blue dress. Couldn't find one in green?"

"I did actually find a really cute green one, but Sylvie grabbed it before I could even try it on," Felicity grinned.

"Well, it's different anyway, isn't it? You guys are trying to impress your boyfriends. I'm just going to the dance with my friend."

Natasha, who had picked out a navy blue dress with absolutely nothing frilly or bow-like for herself just laughed at Skye. "You know, if you and Clint keep repeating that whole, 'We're just friends' silliness enough, someone might believe you. Not any of us, of course, but someone," she smirked.

Skye just rolled her eyes. She and Clint had been spending a lot of time together lately, but then again, they had History and Home Economics to study for, and going to archery on Saturday mornings or sitting together for movie nights was nothing unusual for them at all. It was true that they were sitting together at meals more, and maybe he had started meeting her in the mornings to walk to school together, but really, that wasn't a big deal. It was also true that he was going out of his way to make her laugh or sit closer to her when they were in groups, but she kind of wondered if that was his way of answering Ward's dirty looks and grumbling about them going to the dance together, even though he did it a lot when Ward wasn't even around.

Still, Clint was always quick to correct someone who referred to her as his girlfriend, and that seemed to happen all of the time, so Skye made sure to do it as well.

 **999999999**

The following school week seemed to alternately crawl by or speed by depending on the day. Soon Friday arrived and by the time school ended, most of the school was in complete competition mode. Everywhere she went, people were talking excitedly about the competition that would take place the next day and if Skye was being honest, it was making her feel a little queasy. She found herself picking at her food at dinner as Steve, Tony and Peggy went over the events and checked with everyone that they were ready and knew exactly what time they needed to be at their event. Clint seemed to notice, and began to distract her with funny circus stories while encouraging her to eat more.

After dinner, most everyone met in the Commons for movie night. The big screen had been pulled down and chairs set out for a big crowd. Johnny was showing a movie from the 1990s called Men in Black. It was about a secret government agency that dealt with aliens that were visiting and living on earth. Skye had actually seen it before at one of her foster homes, but she seemed to be in a small minority.

"I am eager to see which alien beings are represented in this movie!" Thor exclaimed loudly as they all took their seats.

"Brother," Loki replied through gritted teeth. "This is not a documentary. I am sure the aliens aren't like anything that exists in the nine realms."

"Oh yes, Thor. This is just a fictional story. It isn't real in any way," Fitz assured him. "I mean really, a shadowy government agency operating in secrecy to save the world from alien invasion? That's absurd!"

Harleen, who was sitting between Skye and Floyd Lawton, snorted loudly at Fitz. "You don't actually believe that, do you Leopold? How else would such a group operate? Look around us. We know people from other planets are here on earth. Is it that hard to believe that the government knows as well?"

Fitz just shook his head. "Well, personally, I hope a group like that does exist. Surely they'd need scientists, and I would love to be a secret agent one day. I could be just like James Bond, only with science and not guns. Maybe with guns created through science." He thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "How about a gun that just put you to sleep instead of killing you?"

"What a great idea, Fitz," Jemma chimed in excitedly. "It could shoot a tranquilizer bullet instead of a real bullet."

"We could call it the Sleepy Time Gun, or maybe a Knock You Out gun?" Fitz was bouncing in his seat. "Oh! I've got it. The Night-Night Gun!" Skye could practically see Fitz and Simmons brains working on how to go about building such a gun, and all she could do is laugh.

"I think you should work on that name. It's not real great," Floyd suggested. "I wouldn't want to be part of a government agency like that. It would be completely corrupt and probably not pay very well. Unless I could have a dude as cool as Will Smith as my partner, then it might be interesting. He's the man. I just love that guy." Floyd added as the room went dark.

As the movie started, Clint took his seat on the other side of Skye after grabbing popcorn for them to share. Skye was really hoping that the movie would be a good distraction from the events of the next day. At dinner, Tony informed her that he had her new shirt with QUAKE on the back of it, which she guessed he assumed she would be excited about. Instead, it made her chest tighten and she found it a little hard to breath. She knew the shirt had been ordered, and she'd already agreed to wear it on Sunday for the obstacle course. She planned to wear her SKYE team shirt tomorrow, since there was zero chance that she would need her ability in the computer challenge. Still, she was worried.

Most of the school year Skye went out of her way to hide her ability, and now that it was about to become public knowledge, she was more than a little worried. She wasn't really worried about using it, although the thought of her losing control in front of half the school had occurred to her and was terrifying. She wasn't even really worried about people knowing what she could do anymore. At this point, she was more worried about people being mad that she had it and never said anything about it.

After the kidnapping, she assumed that it would leak out, but it seemed that no one with her on that island said anything to the other kids about it and right now she was almost wishing they had. Then at least it would be public knowledge.

She sat trying to concentrate on the movie, while fidgeting in her seat thinking about all the different ways this weekend could go very badly. Finally, she gave up and leaned over to let Clint know that she was going to take a quick break.

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm happy to." He asked her when she let him know.

"Oh no, I'm okay. I'm just gonna stretch my legs and get a little air," she whispered. "Besides, I've seen this and the next scene is hysterical. You don't need to miss it for me." He looked like he was going to come anyway, but he finally nodded and turned back to the screen and she left as quietly as she could.

Finding the Commons hall actually populated with people, she thought she might just go to the lobby and sit for a minute. When the elevator door opened, she found the lobby also occupied. She considered just going to her room, but instead found herself heading for the front door. She had wanted to force herself to go outside at night alone, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

When she got outside, she was surprised that there were not more people out there because it was a beautiful night. There were a few people playing in the lighted basketball court, so she turned the other way and walked to one of the benches just outside of the tree line on the opposite side of the building. She considered actually trying to walk the path before realizing that she wasn't quite that brave yet, so she took a seat on the bench instead. She just sat for a few minutes, staring down the path in front of her, enjoying the quiet and lack of competition chatter.

"Skye?" A voice behind her broke the silence. She turned to find Rumlow standing behind her. "What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "Needed a bit of air, I guess."

He took a seat on the bench next to her. "I know the feeling."

"I haven't actually gone outside to the woods in the dark alone since we got back. I guess I feel like eventually I'm going to have to get over it and get back out there."

He laughed at her. "Yeah, I guess sitting near the woods is getting close at least, huh?"

"Sure. We'll call this baby steps." She laughed with him. "What brings you out here in the dark by yourself? Not skulking, are you? I'd hate to have to report you to Principal Fury for skulking."

He smirked at her. "I see someone is practicing their vocabulary words. Nope. Not skulking, lurking, loitering or prowling. I'm pretty much doing the same thing you are, although with the added bonus of getting to spend some time alone."

"Are people still not leaving you alone since we got back from our little adventure?"

He raised his eyebrow at her and grinned. "Adventure? Is that what we are calling it now?"

"Well, people seem to freak out when you just nonchalantly refer to being kidnapped and held in a cell by HYDRA."

"Which, of course, you probably do often since that's how you deal with stuff like that," he chuckled. "An adventure makes it sound much more pleasant, I guess."

"Well, it isn't something I'd ever care to repeat, but it wasn't all bad. I mean we are all okay, we got to take a plane ride and we all have an interesting story to tell for the rest of our lives." She looked up at him and smiled. "Plus, I got to know you."

A grin crossed his face. "Yeah? I'm glad that you consider that to be one of the good parts."

"Of course I do. There weren't that many good parts to choose from." She giggled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I liked getting to know you too. That was definitely a good part. Actually, it was the best part."

"Really? So why is it that you are back to barely speaking to me, again?"

His face turned into a frown. "It isn't that I'm not speaking to you, it's just that it's easier not to, I guess."

Skye couldn't help but laugh at him. "What does that even mean?"

He shrugged. "It just means…..never mind."

She stopped laughing at his serious expression. "Sorry. I'm not trying to make you upset. You just seem pretty grumpy lately."

"Yeah, lots of stuff going on and with exams and the competition, it's pretty crazy. On top of that, I actually really miss talking to you, and I just can't help thinking about how things might have been different."

"You mean if you were able to switch teams?"

"Believe me, I wanted that very much." He let out a loud sigh. "This isn't a 1950's musical. I can't change anything right now, even if I wanted to."

She looked at him for a moment and tried to smile encouragingly. "So I can't be your Sandy, but I hope that I can at least your friend. If you ever need to talk, I'm happy to. You know I like talking to you, and I imagine you don't have a lot of deep discussions with some of your friends."

He seemed relieved that she understood. "Not like you and I do, no. Thank you. I might take you up on that sometime if it won't get you in trouble with anyone."

They sat in silence for a while before he spoke again. She could tell he was trying to sound more upbeat. "Good for you, by the way, finally telling Ward off. I'd love to say it worked, but he came back to the group bragging that you were going to the dance with him."

She sighed. "Yeah, I was pretty sure he chose to hear only the words that he wanted to. Since I'm going with someone else, surely they know that was a lie?"

"Yeah, he's looking pretty foolish at the moment. I think everyone finally accepts that he is wrong about you being interested in him."

"Good. Maybe he'll get a clue finally."

"So Barton, huh?" He grinned at her. "That guy claims to see better from a distance, and apparently that must be true because he sure as heck couldn't see what was right in front of his face. I can't believe it's taken him this long to ask you out. I've been expecting it all year, and based on Natasha's actions, I wasn't the only one."

Skye giggled awkwardly. "It wasn't for lack of trying, though. More so bad timing and well, there is my insistence on doing things without thinking."

"Yeah, I can see that being a big problem for any guy lucky enough to have you for a girlfriend," he smiled at her and she could feel her cheeks reddening. "He was the idiot that wasn't talking to you, I take it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but we worked it out."

"Good. I suspected it was him, but then that first day we were all in the basement sparring, after…" His voice trailed off for a moment, but she knew exactly what he was thinking, after their kiss in the woods. She bit her bottom lip nervously and nodded that she understood. "Anyway, you and that Loki kid were sparring and playing around and for a minute I thought it might have been him. I was worried that you had lost your mind."

She looked at him and laughed. "What's wrong with Loki? He's a little uptight sometimes, but we're friends."

"He's crazy," he responded flatly.

"See? This is why our teams can't be friends," she laughed. "He's going to the dance with Sylvie, and they both seem perfectly happy with it, but Tony and you both are whining about it."

"If she were going with just about anyone else on your team, I'd have no problem at all. I just don't trust him," he grumbled, before he appeared to force himself to smile at her again. "Anyway, Clint is a really good guy. He certainly appears to know how to deal with Ward. It's driving him nuts that Clint isn't bothered by him, and just ignores him. He's a good boyfriend for you."

Skye groaned dramatically. "We are going to a dance together. People go to dances together all the time as friends and nobody says anything to them. Why does everyone think that because we are, it means that we are a couple?"

He chuckled again. "Apparently he isn't the only one who can't see what's going on directly in front of them."

She rolled her eyes at him and frowned. "All this boyfriend and girlfriend stuff is way too confusing."

"Yeah, it really is." He sighed and they both sat in silence for a while. Finally, he stood up. "We should be going back. People are going to start looking for us soon." He put his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her up.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"For what?" He looked at her, confused.

"We've been out here for a while, and you haven't called me that name once. I appreciate it."

"Well, I told you I'd try not to when no one was around, and I meant it. Good luck tomorrow. No chance you are sparring, is there?" He looked at her with a wide grin, knowing full well that she wasn't.

"Nope. No chance at all," she laughed. "I told you, I'm never facing you again. I had my lucky break once."

"Awww…but it would be so much fun," he smirked at her.

"For you, maybe."

"Oh, it's going to happen, Skye. Eventually it will. If not in an event, then maybe in practice one Saturday or during PE or OPs. I'd actually be a pretty good training partner, ya' know. I'm a good teacher. My problem is that you keep getting better and better, and you might actually kick my butt again with no luck needed."

He laughed at her attempt to give him a stern look as she poked him in the chest. "Yeah, just remember that, buddy." She started to walk away, but he pulled her back, gently.

"I should thank you, Skye."

It was her turn to look at him with confusion. "What do you have to thank me for, except that awesome scar that you have on your head? I still feel bad about that." She looked up at his forehead and could still see the very visible scar there.

"Well, it's a pretty cool looking scar, and you shouldn't feel bad about it, but that isn't what I meant." He stopped talking, and looked at her like he was trying to decide what to do next. She thought for a moment that he might try to kiss her again, and she was sure that wasn't a great idea given their current situation. Luckily, he finally took a breath and sighed. "Thank you for making me want to do the right thing, even if that means making decisions that completely suck." He smiled at her a little sadly.

"For both of us," she assured him before shrugging. "You're welcome I guess. Although I am pretty sure that you make your own decisions. Good night, Brock."

She turned and walked back toward the dorm. He didn't follow her, but she wasn't surprised. She re-played their chat in her head and marveled at their ability to have a conversation that said everything they needed to, without either of them actually saying anything. She also knew that he was 100% correct about Clint, even if it was probably difficult for him to say it.

As she headed back through the lobby, she ran into Logan. "Hey. I think your boyfriend might be looking for you. He was just by the elevator."

"He's not my…" She stopped and just laughed instead. "I'm headed that way, thanks!"

She found him sitting on one of the benches with his head in his hands. "Hi there," she said, taking a seat beside him. "I heard from Logan that you were looking for me?"

He looked at her uncomfortably. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seemed a bit out of it earlier."

"I just needed a break. The competition is making me seriously nervous. I went outside for some air."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned at her. "Yeah, I walked outside looking for you and saw you talking to Rumlow. I didn't want to disturb you, so I was just sitting here thinking about stuff and was just about to head back up to the Commons to finish the movie."

Skye looked at him with concern. "It wasn't a big deal," she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"I get it, Skye. I really do. I can't imagine what it was like being locked in a cell and having to fight your way out with each other. I understand that it would be hard to go through something like that and not be friends, or something else, at the end."

Skye sighed as the elevator door opened and they walked inside. She reached over and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand out of his pocket, before intertwining their fingers together. "We are friends, Clint, in a strange sort of way. I won't deny that. Only friends though, nothing else." She squeezed his hand tightly.

He looked from their hands to her with a nervous grin and shrugged. "I can handle friends."

She smiled at him happily as the elevator opened and he led her out toward the Commons. They walked down the empty hallway toward the Commons door and both of them stopped and dropped hands at the same time before walking through.

Skye just laughed to herself. _Baby Steps_.

 **999999999**

When they woke up the next morning, Skye was surprised to find that Wanda was even more nervous than she was, if that was possible. Skye had to remind herself that since most of the winter competition was cancelled due to weather, this was Wanda's first big team competition as well. They dressed in jeans and their team shirts, and headed down to breakfast, purposely talking about anything that wasn't competition related to calm their nerves.

The cafeteria was filling up quickly, and everyone was sitting with their teams. Peggy informed them that there would be a team meeting at their usual spot in the library in ½ an hour, so the girls ate quickly and headed down there with the rest of the group. Once again Peter and Thor took up guard positions and Skye took an empty seat between Clint and Sam.

Peggy passed around copies of the event schedule for the day. "This is pretty straight forward. Just make sure that you are at your event at least 20 minutes early and are ready to go. If you have any problems, come find Tony or me."

"Science is up first, then flying," Tony explained, looking over the list. "Rhodey and Sam, you guys should have plenty of time to make it down to the field and still watch the science event if you want to."

"Excellent. I wouldn't want to miss that for anything." Rhodey winked at Jemma, who blushed a dark shade of red and couldn't possibly hide the huge smile on her face if she tried.

Tony let out a loud huff and rolled his eyes at them. "Oh no, we aren't doing the kissy face thing again. Not this time. This is too important." He pointed his finger sternly at Jemma and Rhodey. "You two separate, now. As a matter of fact, anyone who is sitting next to their boyfriend or girlfriend just go ahead and move." He folded his arms, looked around the table and waited expectantly.

Jemma moved her chair between Fitz and Loki and Steve and Bucky exchanged seats, separating themselves from Natasha and Peggy.

Clint glanced at Skye tentatively with a questioning look. She gave him a small nod, which caused a wide grin to spread across his face as he stood up quietly and moved his chair around the table by Natasha. Skye looked down at the floor to hide the color that she could feel creeping into her cheeks, as every eye turned toward them.

"Well, that came as a surprise to absolutely no one." Tony grinned at them and shook his head, trying to control his laughter. "Now, can we move on?" When no one responded, he continued. "As I was going to say, the only real conflict appears to be with debate and computers. Skye? We should probably just skip debate to get ready for our event, even though I hate to miss what will surely be Peggy and Pepper's finest hour." He turned and smiled fondly at Pepper, who was sitting behind him with Jane.

Bruce laughed loudly. "Really Tony? You are a hypocrite, you know that?" His best friend teased him.

"Oh yeah. Big time. It's one of my many flaws," he replied with a chuckle. "Just another reason why you love me, big guy."

Skye swallowed her laughter quickly and nodded to Tony while Bruce just shook his head. "Sure, that sounds like a plan. I'm sure Felicity and Dick will do the same." Dick Grayson and Felicity were teaming up for the computer contest. She knew that Brie preferred to work alone for the Suicide Squad, and Adrienne and Ward were working together as well for STRIKE. Scott was pulling double duty in science and computers for the Defenders/Guardians, and Bobby was competing for the X-Men.

"Good. Are there any issues that we need to worry about right now?" Peggy took the meeting back over from Tony. When no one seemed to have anything to say, she smiled at the group. "Let's all go out there and have fun, but remember that the more points we get, the bigger advantage we will have tomorrow, and that can only help us finally end the X-Men's winning streak. Good luck to you all!" She dismissed the group with a smile.

As they moved the tables and chairs back into their proper places, Natasha cornered Skye away from the group and looked at her quite severely. Skye could tell that she was trying hard to control her laughter and maintain the seriousness of the moment. "Well, now that you two have stopped acting stupid and made it official, perhaps you and I should have a little talk about what it means to be the girlfriend of my best friend, don't you think?"

Skye looked at her with wide eyes and pursed her lips together to keep from giggling herself. "Ummm…Can it wait until Sunday evening? I think I'm only capable of being terrified of one thing at a time, and Peggy and Tony will kill me if it isn't this competition right now."

They both laughed together and linked arms, before heading over to where Bucky and Clint were waiting with the rest of the group to head out to the first event.


	46. School Wide Contests and Computers

The Science team of Jane, Bruce, Fitz and Simmons had already left for their event well before the rest of the team started making their way to the school. Skye was really wishing that Computers had been first so that it would be over, and she could enjoy watching the rest of the competition. This was so different than their competition with STRIKE Halloween weekend. Everyone was involved. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

As they were walking in the woods, Peter Quill and Drax caught up with them. Skye noticed immediately that they had new shirts. Instead of their Guardians of the Galaxy shirts that they normally wore even when they competed with the Defenders, these shirts had both team symbols and stated their team name as the Defenders of the Galaxy.

"Hey guys," Skye said. "I like your new shirts and team name."

Peter grinned. "Well, we always seem to team up, so we thought it sounded catchy."

"It is. Who is doing science for your team?"

Drax answered before Peter could. "Stephen Strange and Scott Lang. I assume you will have Banner, Jane and Fitzsimmons?"

Clint nodded and grinned. "Yep. I like our odds on that one, too."

His comment made her turn and poke him right in the chest. "That reminds me, buddy. There better be no betting with Oliver on the computer competition. Do you understand me?" She giggled at his attempt to look innocent. "That is, if you both don't want to be clearing tables from the entire dining room after dinner tonight."

Peter and Drax both laughed at Clint. "Man, she's really got your number doesn't she, Barton?" Peter said to his roommate. "I'm happy to tell on him, Skye. He and Oliver were discussing it in our room just yesterday."

Clint grumbled at Peter, but Skye could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "Way to rat me out, Peter! What happened to the roommate code? I've had a girlfriend for all of 30 minutes now, and you are already trying to cause me trouble!"

Skye was taken aback at Clint's causal use of girlfriend to describe her. Not that she minded, of course, it was just something that would take some time to get used to. She noticed him look at her immediately after using the word, almost like it was strange for him too. She winked at him to let him know that she didn't mind.

Peter looked from Clint to Skye and chuckled. "Skye, thank you for taking away the moping mess that has been my roommate for the last few months. You are a saint." Peter took her hand and bowed to her, grinning at Clint the whole time. Clint just punched Peter in the arm.

"Does that smooth operator act actually work on girls, Peter?" She laughed as she took her hand back from him.

"Often. I'm usually much smoother, but seeing as how your my roommates girl, I didn't want to turn the charm on too much."

Before Skye could reply, Brie Larvan and Laurel Lance both came up on the other side of Peter and looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Hi Peter!" They both cooed in unison before looking at each other angrily. She and Clint both laughed as Peter just smiled at the two girls, stepped between them both and offered his arm to each of them.

"Peter has no sense of self-preservation," Drax chuckled as he shook his head at his friend. "Brie is going to the dance with Floyd Lawton, and I don't think he'll take too kindly to Peter's flirting. I'll go break this up." He waved before hurrying after them.

 **999999999**

The science event was being held in the gym. Six stations had been set up around the room, and everyone else took seats on the bleachers to watch. It was very noisy in there while the teams met with Professor Doom to get instructions and learn the rules. When they returned to their stations, a hush fell over the crowd. Professor Coulson looked encouraging as always as he chatted with the SHIELD/Avengers, but Skye couldn't help noticing that the team looked pretty nervous. When Professor Coulson left, Skye caught Jemma's eye and gave her an encouraging smile. Jemma returned it, but she looked like she might be a little sick.

As the event started, Skye couldn't decide if having more people was an advantage or disadvantage for this event. Jane, Bruce Jemma and Fitz seemed to be butting heads immediately as to who would do which activity. Franklin Hall, who was the only one working alone, got right on his tasks with no one to argue with. As the event went on, however, her team seemed to pull it together and after classifying liquids and solids, and creating some sort of strange gel that looked suspiciously like the goo in the exploding boxes that they would see tomorrow, SHIELD/Avengers took first, with STRIKE and the Defenders of the Galaxy rounding out second and third.

Next up was flying, which was being held in the P.E. field. It looked like a giant obstacle course had been suspended in mid-air, and the participants had to fly through it, with the first person to cross the finish being the winner. Sam had his wing pack, Rhodey was in his suit, and they both were looking very confident.

"I'd like to say that Sam and Rhodey had this in the bag, but Hope and Carol are pretty amazing, and with as tiny as Hope gets, she can easily get through any of those obstacles," Natasha said as they found a place to sit and watch.

Tony almost looked offended. "I have confidence in my suit, Nat. Rhodey will do very well. If only Sam would let me get ahold of those wings, I could fix them up a lot more too."

"Let's not forget Clark here, guys. He can pretty much do anything so this should be a piece of cake for him," Bruce added.

In the end though, Nat was right. Carol and Hope came in an impressive first and second place, easily winning the event for the Defenders. Rhodey managed to squeak by Clark for second, leaving Clark in third. As they all landed, it appeared that Clark didn't seem to mind at all that he was beaten by Carol, Skye noted with a grin.

 **999999999**

Clint and Steve walked ahead with Natasha and Bucky to the shooting competition for moral support, while Skye and Wanda made their way there with everyone else. Once again, a shooting range had been set up outside so that the crowd could watch the event, but this time there was a rope to keep the crowd at a distance, and they had already been told that only shooters would be allowed beyond the rope once the competition started. Professor Magneto was posted by the rope, and Skye wondered how much of this had to do with the interference of Sylvie back in their OPs competition. Seeing Loki and Sylvie standing together by the rope, Skye grabbed Wanda's hand and made her way over to them.

"Hey Loki, Sylvie. Having fun so far?" Skye smiled at them, and Loki nodded, while Sylvie ignored her.

"I suppose. We've won one of the two events that have been held, which isn't bad," Loki replied. "I do not have to compete until after lunch."

"I'm right before lunch." She could feel the nervousness creeping into her as she thought about it, so she decided to talk about something else. "Sylvie? What are you competing in?"

She looked briefly like she might not bother answering her before Skye noticed Loki touch her arm lightly. Almost instantly Sylvie gave her a little smile. "I'm in Debate and Capture the Flag."

Skye looked from Loki to Sylvie warily. "Oh, well good luck to you." Skye thought about asking who would be representing STRIKE in shooting, but she already could guess the answer and she didn't want to push her luck with Sylvie.

As if they could hear what Skye was thinking, Rumlow and Rollins walked onto the field toward the gun range. Both seemed focused on the task at hand. Principal Fury, who was in charge of this event with Ms. Hand, announced that anyone not shooting had to leave the area, and he waited as kids came toward the ropes. Steve and Clint both ducked under right next to Skye and Wanda.

"Nat and Bucky are both ready. They've checked out their equipment and should do well, if there is no interference." Clint pointedly glanced toward Sylvie and Skye elbowed him lightly.

As the competition began, Principal Fury explained the rules, more to the crowd than those taking part, while the participants were getting ready with protective gear for their ears. The rope also had the advantage of keeping the crowd back far enough to not need protection. "Each person gets ten shots. Best six move on, then best four and then best two."

There were only six lanes set up for shooting and so there would be two groups in the first round. Bucky was shooting first for their team. It was hard to see the targets from where they were, but after the first group had taken all ten shots, Skye could see well enough to know that Arthur Curry had missed the target at least once, and would likely not be moving on. No announcements were made though, they just secured their guns and the targets were changed for the next group.

"Bucky did really well. So did Gamora and Rollins." Clint commented while they watched the teachers change out the targets. "It would be great if we could get Nat and Bucky on to the next round. Rumlow is the biggest threat to her in this group. Floyd too."

Skye giggled. "I think you might be more nervous than Nat and Bucky are, Clint."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll tell you what though the only person who should be nervous is whoever would be dumb enough to try to interfere in the competition." Once again he vaguely glanced at Sylvie, and once again Skye elbowed him.

"Hush," she whispered. "Professor Magneto is watching what is going on. Principal Fury too. She can't be that stupid, and we should try to be nice for Loki's sake." Skye glanced over toward Sylvie who seemed oblivious to the entire conversation.

As the round was about to begin, Clint reached over and grabbed Skye's hand. In the past, this would seem odd to her, but now it seemed like everything had a new meaning. "Do you mind?" He asked. She could hear nervousness in his voice, and she was sure it wasn't all from worrying about their team's performance.

She smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Nope. I don't mind at all."

At the end of the first round, after all the targets had been examined, Natasha and Bucky both made it through, along with Rumlow, Floyd, Gamora and Logan. The second round ended with Logan and Floyd eliminated, and after the third round, the final round was set with Natasha and Gamora going for the win. As the others cleared the field, Skye caught Rumlow glancing over at her. He gave her a little smile and shrugged. She smiled back before turning away to welcome Bucky back to the crowd.

The final round was over pretty quickly. Both Natasha and Gamora didn't waste time messing around and took their shots quickly and efficiently. When they were done, Clint was convinced that Natasha just edged Gamora out, and in the end, he was correct. Natasha got first for SHIELD/Avengers, Gamora second for the Defenders of the Galaxy, and after comparing the targets again, Rumlow pulled third for STRIKE.

"You ready to go Clint?" Oliver asked as he and Felicity joined them. "We should probably go get our gear."

"Yeah, suppose we should." He looked at Skye, and she wasn't surprised at all that he didn't look even a little nervous. "See you afterward?"

"Yep, but don't forget that Tony and I are skipping Debate. Good luck!" She wasn't sure if she should hug him or not, so in the end she just squeezed his hand and let him go. Felicity stayed with her as the two boys walked together and were joined by Peter Quill who was doing archery for the Defenders of the Galaxy. Skye had laughed when Clint told her that he was doing it but compared to the rest of the team, he had the most experience having been with Clint often enough to hopefully get a few points for their team. Skye figured it was better than taking an automatic last place.

"So, I don't know about you, Wanda," Felicity said as they started walking. "I don't usually hold hands with boys that I am just going to a dance with." She smirked at Skye and Skye felt her cheeks getting red again.

"No, I do not. Then again, I don't usually hold hands with boys that I go to dances with either." Wanda laughed.

Skye rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "Well, you might if that person kind of just became your boyfriend a couple of hours ago."

Felicity grinned and threw her arms around Skye. "Awwww….I'm so glad that you two decided to stop pretending. That makes things much less awkward when we have to play along with you or laugh at you."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go watch Oliver get his butt kicked now?"

"Oh, it's like that now, is it?" Felicity teased her. "Sure. Let's go watch Clint lose."

 **999999999**

Natasha caught up with them as they arrived at the archery range. "How's Clint doing?" She asked, after Skye congratulated her on her win.

"He's Clint. He didn't seem nervous at all. Even if he was, you know he wouldn't show it."

"Well, Oliver should be his only real competition, so he probably isn't too nervous."

"Burt's been practicing a lot. I don't think Oliver or Clint has anything to worry about, but Burt is taking it seriously," Felicity added.

The archery event would consist of 10 shots in the first round and the best three would move on to round two, which is another course like they had back in the OPs competition, only longer. With only three targets set up, they split round one into two groups with Clint in the first. He finished before anyone else, and turned back to look at Skye with a huge grin. She could tell that he didn't miss a single shot. The next group went and at the end, Oliver, Clint and Burt Kenyon were continuing to the course. They drew for position and Clint got first, Burt second and Oliver third. Burt and Oliver were sent to the indoor shooting range to wait for their turns.

Clint flew through the course and finished without a miss. When he was done, he came over to join them and watch Burt and Oliver.

"You were amazing!" Skye gushed. "Seriously. Do you ever miss?"

He laughed as he took a place between Skye and Felicity. "Well, I'm a guy with a bow and arrow at a school full of super people. I don't see how I can miss. Oh, here comes Burt."

They watched as Burt got set up. When they started him off, he also flew through the course. Skye looked at Clint for a reaction, but his face was blank as he watched him. Toward the end, though, she saw his lips curve into a slight smile and she knew that Burt had done something wrong. When he was through, Clint whispered, "Two of his shots went wide on the target. No way Oliver does that. Looks like we are battling for first and second now." Once again he took Skye's hand, and once again he looked at her to make sure she didn't mind. She just smiled back at him.

As Oliver came out, Both Clint and Skye began reassuring Felicity that he was going to do just fine. She was nervous, but he looked calm and ready. As Oliver began, Clint's face went blank again. Skye could tell that he was doing really well, until the very end when Clint suddenly squeezed her hand tightly and winked at her when she looked at him. Oliver seemed to finish the course with no other problems.

Felicity looked at Clint like she was looking for some sort of sign. She finally just broke down and asked. "How'd he do?"

Clint shrugged. "He'll get second. He beat Burt easily." Seeing her deflated look, he added, "Don't forget, he beat me last year. It's pretty much any given competition with the two of us." Both Skye and Felicity knew Clint was not telling the complete truth because he usually beat Oliver, but Felicity seemed to appreciate the attempt to make her feel better.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ms. Hand called all three competitors to the front of the crowd and Clint was declared the winner for SHIELD/Avengers, Oliver second for Justice League, and Burt third for STRIKE. Oliver and Clint immediately congratulated each other and Skye could tell there was no bad blood there.

After Oliver and Clint returned and everyone congratulated them, it was time for Skye to head to Computers.

"Want me to walk with you?" Clint asked as she was turning to leave.

"Sure. I'd like that. You can distract me for a few more minutes before I get hit by nerves," she grinned.

"Say hi to Dick for me. He's setting up for us," Felicity said when they were getting ready to leave.

"I will. Good luck in Debate!"

 **999999999**

Clint and Skye walked over to Tony and together they made their way to the school cafeteria where the room had been set up for the event. Both of their laptops were there waiting for them, thanks to Professor Coulson. The stations were covered with sheets, and Professor Collins was already there to make sure nobody went snooping underneath them.

Dick was already setting up, as was Brie Larvan and Adrienne and Ward. Skye was surprised, assuming that Rollins would be the other STRIKE team member if there was one, but she guessed that in addition to shooting, he was probably doing sparring as well. When he saw her, he waved.

"So are you planning to hang around until our event, Clint, or are you going to go watch Debate?" Tony asked as he turned on his laptop.

"I'll do whatever Skye wants me to," he shrugged.

Tony grinned. "Of course you will. You could go watch the debate and report back to us. I really hate to be missing Pepper's big moment."

Skye looked up from her own laptop. "You could do that, if you wanted to, Clint. Tony and I are probably going to have our heads stuck in our computers anyway. "

"Sure. I'll run down as soon as they announce the winners."

Skye set her laptop aside. "I'll walk out with you."

"You know, I've only had a girlfriend for a few hours, so I'm still a little unsure about how all of this works," Clint admitted when they were alone in the hallway. He took her hand again.

"Oddly, I've only had a boyfriend for the same amount of time, so I guess we'll have to figure it out together," she grinned at him.

"Well, would it be weird if I hugged you to wish you good luck?" Once again, he was looking unsure.

"Clint? How many times have we hugged each other over the school year? Why would now be any different?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it just feels different." He pulled her close for a hug before letting her go quickly. "You are going to do great. You've already beaten Felicity once this year."

"True, but Felicity is good. Don't discount Brie or Scott either. They both know what they are doing."

"You should beat them easily unless the challenge is making tiny little bees, then I'd say Brie might be serious competition for you and Tony or Felicity and Dick," he grinned at her. "Anyway, I better get to Debate. See you in a little bit."

As Skye was about to walk in, she found Ward standing in front of her. "You can't be serious, Skye."

She just looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry? What?"

"Going to a dance with him is one thing, but his girlfriend?"

Skye frowned at him and ignored his comment. "Good luck to you and Adrienne today. I know that she has been working hard in Special Interests."

"Is that all that you are going to say?"

"I'm pretty sure that is all I need to say. I don't owe you any explanations, Ward." She walked past him and back into the room.

Tony and Skye spent the rest of their time trying to guess what was under the sheets and plan for everything they could think of. Soon Clint and Felicity both came running through the door. Felicity waved to Skye before continuing over to where Dick was set up, and Clint joined Skye and Tony. "Luthor and the Joker won for the Suicide Squad again. Seriously? I expect it from Luthor. That guy has to be a politician when he grows up, but who knew the Joker could be so eloquent?" Noticing their impatient looks, he continued. "Pepper and Peggy got second, Defenders third. Felicity and Diana got sixth."

Skye frowned. "Good for Pepper and Peggy, but what a bummer for Felicity and Diana."

"Well, somebody has to come in last, Skye. We just have to make sure it isn't us in this event," Tony reminded her.

Skye nodded and said goodbye to Clint as Professor Collins got everyone's attention. "First things first. Pass your laptops to your Teacher sponsors. You won't need them." All of the participants looked at him in shock before closing them and packing them away.

Professor Coulson came over to take their laptops and grinned at their surprised faces. "Don't worry, Kiddos. Just do your best." Tony and Skye just looked at each other and shook their heads.

When Professor Collins allowed them to remove the sheets, They both took in the contents of the table. It was a partially built desktop computer and a bunch of parts and tools.

"The challenge is this," Professor Collins said to the competitors as well as the crowd. "You must build your computer from the items on your table, then use it to hack into the system that I've set up and retrieve the information on the sheet of paper that is on your table. You have to do it without getting caught in the system. Yes, there are traps."

Tony was practically salivating to get started. "Wow. Could we have a more perfect challenge, Skye?"

"Yeah, let's not get cocky though," she reminded him. "Everyone else is probably thinking the same thing."

When the competition started, Tony took the lead on the building. Skye was happy to play assistant, handing him items and making small suggestions here and there. It took them barely 15 minutes to have the computer together and ready to turn on. Looking around, Skye saw Brie finish about the same time as them, and Felicity and Dick came in pretty close behind with Scott right on their heels. STRIKE and the X-Men were falling behind, but Adrienne and Ward got their up and running eventually, with Bobby right behind them.

There was very little sound in the room now, except the clicking of keyboards as all of them were now going through the items on the paper. The quiet was broken by a loud buzzing, and Tony whispered, "Bobby just got eliminated."

A few minutes later, another buzz followed by the angry groan of Adrienne let them know that STRIKE was out too. "Okay, let's keep focus. Four left. We got this, Skye."

They worked together to avoid detection and accomplish all of their items. Once they finished, Skye began backing out of the system when they heard Felicity and Dick yell out in unison, "DONE!"

Tony slumped back in his seat. "Ugh. Unlikely they made a mistake, either." Skye just ignored him and kept working to cover her tracks. He began watching the Justice League table anxiously before Skye had to get his attention back to their own table.

"Don't forget, Tony. We are still competing for second," she said as she continued typing away on the keyboard. That seemed to get Tony motivated again and they finished the rest of the assignment quickly and raised their hands together. Soon after, Brie joined them, and finally Scott.

They stood around waiting for Professor Collins to check over everyone's work and Skye and Tony chatted with the other competitors while they waited. Felicity was very nervous but Skye assured her that as much as she'd like for a mistake to have been made, she was pretty sure that Dick and Felicity did everything right. Soon, Professor Collins confirmed it, announcing the Justice League as the winner, SHEILD/Avengers in second, Suicide Squad in third.

Skye and Felicity hugged while Dick and Tony shook hands, before moving down to congratulate the other teams. Not surprisingly, Adrienne wasn't willing to shake hands with either of them, and Ward just resumed his disappointed looks at Skye. When they went to join their team, she glanced over at the STRIKE team and found Rumlow watching her again. It was her turn to give him a little smile and shrug before she was ambushed by her team.

During lunch, Fitz announced that he'd been keeping track of the points and so far the order was SHIELD/Avengers in the lead, Defenders of the Galaxy in second, Justice League in third, STRIKE in fourth, Suicide Squad in fifth and the X-Men in last. The last two events were pretty much anybody's to win though, and they could change the entire outcome of the day.

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

I apologize for not getting this chapter out quicker. As I reviewed it, I realized that I had some pretty big math problems in competition points and there was a little confusion with which team members were doing what. Finally, I made a list of each event and who was participating for each team (which I probably should have done in the first place). Then I realized that the X-Men and Suicide Squad both had no one that could fly. They just had to take zeros for that event, and I suppose Angel will be a sixth grader next year to help the X-Men out. I'll have to work on a DC bad guy that can fly for the Suicide Squad.

Thanks to my lovely daughter who took the list and decided the order that each team should come in, with my only specification being that a certain team needed to have the most points at the end of the day for the next chapter to work. This took her a while because the problem with comic book characters is that each one of them is the very best in the world at what they do (and let's be honest, Superman is so overpowered that he should win everything), but someone has to lose. She did an awesome job deciding, but then I pretty much had to write this whole chapter over, and when it became too long, split it into two chapters. Anyway, we should be back on track now.


	47. Capture the Flag and Sparring

After lunch everyone headed back out for Capture the Flag. It wasn't lost on anyone that their entire team was made up of sixth graders, but then again, given the abilities that they had between them, they should do very well.

After wishing luck to Loki, Wanda and Pietro, Skye grabbed Peter and hugged him tightly. "Now don't do anything silly, Spidey. I don't think Aunt May would appreciate having to visit you in the medical wing."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, I don't think she could handle it after you ended up there last Fall, sis."

"Extenuating circumstances my dear Spidey. Anyway, good luck and climb well."

"Will do! Someone has to save the family reputation after you got second in Computers."

Skye rolled her eyes and hugged him again before going over to take her seat between Natasha and Clint. Sam came over to sit on the other side of Clint. "Hey guys, this is pretty strange, isn't it? It seems like not long ago we were getting ready to do this."

"Yeah, but under completely different circumstances," Natasha grinned.

"I'm just happy that when this event is over, there is very little chance that I will be in the medical wing with casts on my arm," Skye laughed. "Well, I suppose there is still time for me to fall out of my seat or something." Jokingly, Clint put his arm behind her as if to catch her if she fell. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy," she grinned at him.

Once the event started, Skye found out how boring it could be for observers. She could see Clark, Burt and Carol, but beyond that, there wasn't much to watch. When Burt flew behind Clark and managed to get one of his flags, it got a bit more interesting as all three flyers decided to go after each other. When Clark pulled one of her flags, Carol managed to pull Clark's other flag, sending him out of the game, before she got one of Burt's and they flew in separate directions, both with only one flag remaining.

As time went on, the list of eliminated kids got longer and longer. When Arthur Curry and Laurel Lance both got taken out, that left only Barry Allen for the Justice League. Skye had seen the yellow blur that was Barry every once in a while, either chasing after or being chased by the blue blur of Pietro, depending on the time.

When Ward was kicked out, Clint could barely contain his laughter. "Oh I hope that Peter is responsible for that," he sniggered.

"Why would he be?" Skye looked at him curiously.

"Well, he said that was one of his goals," Clint replied.

"I thought you were ignoring Ward, Clint?"

"I am. Peter never said he would, though."

Before Skye could say anything else, there was a murmur though the crowd and John Allerdyce came running out of the woods with the X-Men's flag. He crossed the finish line and a cheer rose up from the X-Men. With first place down, everyone waited for second.

Wanda was the first to be eliminated from their team, and as it would turn out, the only member, as a blur of blue came flying out of the woods and over the finish line within seconds of Wanda being eliminated. Pietro ran right up to the team and stopped long enough to take a bow before running back to make sure Wanda was okay. Soon Loki and Peter also made their way out, and they all made their way over to the group.

"Excellent job, guys!" Peggy said excitedly.

"Yes, and best of all, mathematically speaking, we can't lose now," Bruce added cheerfully. "You'll get your ten minute head start tomorrow, Peggy."

Peggy's grin grew even bigger. "Not that it gets Thor or Steve out of sparring, mind you. We have a reputation to uphold there!" She turned toward Thor and Steve and gave them both stern looks.

Although she didn't say it out loud, Skye was so relieved to have that ten minute lead tomorrow. She knew those boxes were going to be out on the field somewhere. Maybe they could take advantage of their lead to get through the other obstacles quick enough that very few other people would be around for that one. Her ability would be common knowledge anyway, but the less people staring, the less likely she was to lose control and do something stupid.

Natasha seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "No need to worry about tomorrow until then, Skye. You'll work yourself up and then you will make mistakes."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, I know your right. Besides, we have sparring to look forward to and I get to watch and not worry about having to take on some scary dude who is twice my size," she giggled.

Natasha grinned at her. "I suspect you wouldn't be as worried about facing Rumlow now, though, would you? You are more skilled than you were, and you know him pretty well too."

"True," Skye shrugged. "He might not be so scary anymore, but he would still squash me."

"All the more reason for you to do it some time," Natasha grinned as the crowd started making noise again.

The next to cross the finish line was Gamora, and Skye laughed when she saw that tiny Scott was sitting on her shoulder jumping up and down as they crossed, before turning big again. Soon after that, Burt Kenyon came flying over with STRIKE's flag.

Peter collapsed right in front of Skye. "Great job Spidey!" She rubbed his head playfully.

Clint leaned down to him excitedly. "Did you get Ward's flag?"

"I totally did," Peter grinned. "Remy got the first one, and I got the last."

"You know, you two are terrible."

Peter tried his best to look offended. "But I was protecting the family honor, sis!"

"Peter Parker," Skye replied with a very loud sigh. "There is nothing to protect and I am not really even your sister!"

Both Peter and Clint looked at her, surprised. "Wow! That was an impressive impression of Aunt May, Skye," Peter giggled.

Clint nodded his head trying to be serious. "Yeah, for a second there, I felt like I was back in Home Economics. Creepy!"

Skye glared at both of them and they just kept on laughing. "You might not be officially part of the family, Skye, but I know Aunt May and Uncle Ben are planning to take you on our vacation this summer. It's like they have all but adopted you, so that makes you my sister, sis. Plus, I'm just really happy to have another kid coming along."

Skye grinned at Peter before turning to Clint and pointing at him. "Barton, you hush or you'll be dancing by yourself at the dance next week." Clint pouted, but pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key with a grin.

 **999999999**

The final event of the day was sparring and the teachers set the event up in the gym to accommodate everyone. Steve and Thor were ready to go, and it looked like this would be a good event. Every team had their best two members to represent them, and Skye anticipated a lot of good match-ups.

"My brother has drawn Wade Wilson for the first round," Loki commented matter-of-factly. "Steve will be up against Floyd. Steve should do well, but I don't believe that Thor has ever sparred with Wade, so that should be interesting."

"I'm pretty interested in Drax and Harleen," Skye replied. "That girl is something and Drax is going to have his hands full."

Clint grinned. "I'm just hoping Oliver does well, but drawing Rumlow first thing is gonna be tough." Skye glanced over to where Oliver and Rumlow were standing and chatting. She was pretty sure that it wasn't going to go Oliver's way, but she wasn't going to say it out loud.

The first round had been chosen at random by Principal Fury, and the matches would occur two at a time. First up was Diana vs. Logan and Floyd vs. Steve. It didn't take long for Steve to beat Floyd, but Diana and Logan were a different matter. They were surprisingly well matched and neither seemed to tire of fighting. Their styles were completely different, but that difference seemed to keep both of them on their toes. In the end, Logan finally managed to beat Diana.

Group two consisted of Drax vs. Harleen and Rumlow vs. Oliver. Skye didn't know which of these two matches she wanted to watch more, but it turned out not to be much of a decision when Oliver lost to Rumlow pretty quickly. Harleen and Drax went on a bit longer, but ultimately she couldn't keep up with him and Drax would move on.

Round three had Wade vs. Thor and Remy vs. Rollins. Both of these matches went on for a while, with Rollins finally beating Remy and Thor trying everything he could to bring Wade down, only to find himself on the losing end.

Loki leaned up to Skye and whispered, "This is why you practice fighting everyone. Just because you are smaller, does not mean that you can't win. My brother forgets this often."

Skye giggled. "Are you talking about yourself, Loki, or Wade?"

"Either, really," he said with a grin.

Because round three would have only three participants, Principal Fury decided to draw from a hat to see which victor would get an automatic pass to the final. He numbered the three contests in Round two and pulled out a number. Both SHIELD/Avengers and the X-Men cheered because he pulled out number one, meaning that Steve or Logan would get that pass.

Drax and Rumlow were like old friends meeting for the first time in a while with the way that they greeted each other before their fight. Skye had seen this before though, and expected it to be brutal. She wasn't surprised when the match went on for a while and Principal Fury had to break them up more than a few times. Meanwhile, in the other ring, Professor Collins was keeping a close eye on Wade and Rollins, who were also going at it for a long time. In what might have been the upset of the day, Rollins managed to pull off the win and move on.

Drax and Rumlow were still sparring well after Rollins and Wade finished. Each boy came close to winning a few times, only to be pushed off before a winner was declared. Finally, Rumlow just appeared to run out of steam and Drax won the match. He was slow to get up, but Drax helped him before they shook hands and he made his way over to his team and crashed down to the floor, obviously exhausted. Skye was surprised that Adrienne didn't rush over to him like she normally would. She was standing with Rollins and while she kept looking over at him, she stayed where she was.

Last up for this round was Steve and Logan. They had sparred before a few times, and knew what to expect from each other. With Thor out, Steve was the only chance that their team had to win first, and with the pass to the finale in this match, he'd get a nice little break before he had to take on Rollins or Drax. Steve was more of a classical fighter, where Logan was vicious and unrelenting. The match ended when Logan pinned Steve and won, giving Logan a spot in the final.

Skye assumed that Drax would beat Rollins pretty quickly, but she was surprised at how well Rollins held up to him. In the end, she wasn't sure if Drax was just tired or what, but the match ended when Rollins actually threw Drax to the mat and won, making the finale Rollins and Logan.

"Well, I wouldn't have picked this final two in a million years," Bucky said during the break before the last match.

Sam nodded. "Me either, but Rollins is a tough guy. He's kicked my butt more than a few times and if he can pick up Drax like he just did? He can do it to Logan too."

"Yeah, but it is almost impossible to hurt Logan. All Rollins can do is wear the guy out and use brute force to pin him," Steve added.

Clint nodded. "Which Rollins is capable of doing."

"My money is on Logan," Tony added before looking at Pepper's exasperated expression. "Not literally, Pep. I know they frown on that sort of thing."

Everyone quieted down as Principal Fury started the match. While not as brutal as Rumlow and Drax, it seemed to go on forever. Drax had the upper hand from the beginning, but Rollins outlasted him and managed to win the event. Within seconds, Rollins was engulfed by the rest of the STRIKE team as they celebrated their victory.

After a few moments, Principal Fury quieted the crowd down and brought Vice Principal Hill up to announce the overall results of the day's events. "Everyone competed hard today, and you should all be proud. Only the top three teams get an advantage in tomorrow's event."

She then went on to announce the bottom three teams. In last was the X-Men, in fifth place, the Suicide Squad, and in fourth place was the Justice League. Everyone clapped politely for each of them.

"Not having flyers really hurt the X-Men and Suicide Squad," Tony commented. "The Justice League lost to third place by only a few points. I'm sure they will all be recruiting the newbies hardcore when school starts up again."

"Yes, none of this actually matters, though. If you may recall, last year the X-men got no advantage in the obstacle course, and they still won easily," Peggy added.

"Now for the final three," Vice Principal Hill began again. "In third place, with a four minute lead is STRIKE!" She gave the STRIKE team time to celebrate before quieting them down again. "In second place, with a six minute lead the Defenders of the Galaxy!" More screaming from the other side of the room made her pause. Once again, she quieted everyone down. "The winner of the day, with a ten minute lead tomorrow, SHIELD/Avengers!" They all cheered and clapped for a moment before Principal Fury quieted them down this time.

"The obstacle course will begin at 2:00pm tomorrow. Everyone will meet down at the field no later than 1:30. Because this event takes place all around the school grounds, no one will be able to leave the dorm until 1:15, and just like last year, we will have teachers posted to make sure no team tries to sneak a peek at the obstacles. Everyone have a good dinner and a nice night." He dismissed them, and slowly kids started filing out of the gym and toward the doors.

 **999999999**

After dinner, a large group met in the Commons to continue watching Merlin. It was nice to have some downtime where everyone was too busy watching the show to talk about tomorrow. During dinner, everyone had been snooping around trying to find out how the other teams were going to handle various obstacles, but nobody was saying a word. Now, they were all sitting quietly engrossed in the show and it made it so much easier not to be nervous. That is until Tony joined the group after the end of the first episode, and threw a bag at Skye with a wide grin.

"Here's your new shirt, Skye. I meant to give it to you earlier, but I kept forgetting."

"Thank you," she said simply, trying to avoid looking around the group which was very much mixed with other teams.

"Pepper has been instructed to make sure you wear it too, so don't try anything sneaky." He plopped down on the beanbag that Pepper was sitting on.

All the nerves that Skye had been avoiding hit her at once. Glancing around the group, she noticed that most everyone was busy in their own conversations, but a few, like Felicity and Harleen, were very much looking at her curiously. As the show started up again, she tucked the bag between her leg and the armrest that Clint was sitting on, and began playing with her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey," Clint whispered as he took her hand in his to stop her. "It's fine. It won't be that bad. You'll see. Tony is just being a jerk and trying to make you nervous."

"Well, it worked," she mumbled softly. When she switched to tugging on her lip with her other hand, he grabbed it too and laughed. "Sorry, if you try your feet next, you're on your own." That had the desired result and Skye laughed. He let one of her hands go, but held on to the other as they watched the show.

Skye couldn't believe how exhausted she was from today and was almost relieved when it was time to go to their room. She sat up a while longer gabbing with Wanda and Pepper about the day's events and their usual gossip before they finally turned out the light for bed.

She was so relieved that the competition was over and that they won the day. She and Tony had only come in second place, but it hadn't hurt the team at all and no one seemed to be too upset by it. Now, she just had to get through tomorrow. She was pretty sure that she was going to dream about exploding boxes.

 **999999999** ** **999999999**** ** ** **999999999****** ** ** ** **999999999******** ** ** ** ** **999999999********** ** ** ** ** ** **999999999************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **999999999************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **999999999****************

The second half of the competition turned out to be a lot of description and not a lot of talking. I know most people don't like that, but I had to get through it somehow. I'll work on it for eighth grade.

Again, winners and losers were picked by my lovely daughter who really just wanted the Guardians of the Galaxy to win everything, because she is obsessed. Next year should be more balanced after I give the Suicide Squad and X-Men a flyer, and the X-Men will also get a computer person to really compete with Skye, Felicity and Brie.

If you read the last two chapters and said to yourself, "How in the world did the Defenders come in third in sparring with Drax and Wade Wilson representing them?" Or maybe, "How did SHIELD win in science when EVERYONE in DC Comics is a Super Genius?" Now you see our problem. When everyone is super special you just have to take turns being the most special.

I just wanted to thank EVERYONE who is still following along with this little story. I appreciate it!


	48. Treadmills and Red Buttons

When her alarm went off, Skye turned it off quickly and quietly tossed on her running clothes before leaving the room. Since they were not allowed outside, she made her way down to the exercise room hoping to grab a treadmill before they were all taken.

There was no one in the room when she got there, so she got her choice of treadmills. Once she put her headphones on, she began her run. Steve was right about running on the treadmill. It was kind of boring. The scenery never changed and there was very little to look at. Dick, Sam, Steve and Bucky showed halfway through her run and took the other four treadmills. Sam and Skye spent the rest of her run joking and laughing, which at least made it go by quicker. She ran for four miles before walking a bit to cool down, and then passed the machine on to Wade Eiling.

Sam was still running and she knew that Bucky and Steve would be on theirs for quite a while, so she said goodbye to all of them, planning to go back to her room to shower and rest a little bit before breakfast. As she exited the room though, she ran headlong into Rumlow.

"Oof! Are you okay?" He backed away from the door to let her get by.

"Yep. Guess I need to slow down. All the treadmills are taken right now, by the way." She gestured to the room.

"Oh that's okay. I can use a bike. Did you have fun yesterday? I mean even with coming in second and all," he teased her.

"It was a lot of fun. Second wasn't the goal for sure, but it wasn't third like you in shooting and what was it? Fourth or fifth in sparring? That has to be humiliating." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh huh. Drax, he is hard to beat. It looks like this is just the year of me getting my butt kicked in contests. I'll have to work harder over the summer to make sure it doesn't happen next year. I'm actually surprised that Rollins beat Drax, but I guess after our fight, Drax was tired."

"Yeah, you wore Drax out for him," she giggled. "Rollins was pretty amazing, though. He deserved to win for sure."

"Yep. He's feeling pretty good about it. So are you ready for today? I thought of you when we saw those boxes at practice a few weeks ago. It seemed like it was right up your alley."

"You know I'm not gonna comment on that, Brock." She winked at him. "I will tell you that I have a brand new shirt to wear today, though."

"Good for you," he smiled at her proudly. "You'll do a great job, I'm sure. If something happens though, I'll be sure to come visit you in the medical wing."

"Yeah? Bring a game or something instead of what you brought last time, if you do," she giggled.

He looked confused briefly before it obviously dawned on him that she meant Ward. "That, I can try to do."

"I should get back upstairs. I'm in desperate need of a shower. Good luck later today, Brock."

"Sure. You too." He lifted his arm up like he might hug her, but then appeared to think better of it and put his hand out instead. "Sorry. Forgot myself for a second there," he shrugged.

She grabbed his hand and shook it. "No problem. Shaking hands is much safer. Have a good work out." She turned to walk down the hallway. As she got to the corner, she was surprised to find Ward standing just beyond them, obviously listening to their whole conversation. He looked from Skye to Rumlow curiously, as she walked past him without a word.

 **999999999**

An hour later, Skye was sitting on the floor while Pepper braided her hair into one long ponytail and affixed the bow she'd given her back in the fall at the top. Skye had on her new shirt, and left her hair down to cover the name on the back, but Pepper insisted it would be better up and out of the way. If Pepper was anything, she was determined and after a talk about how Quake wasn't really that horrible of a code name, she won the argument. She finished right as Natasha and Jemma knocked on the door to go to breakfast.

Apparently someone had talked to Tony about not making people more nervous than they already were, because he was surprisingly calm and quiet during breakfast. Skye was glad for that, since her nerves were already making her nuts. She wasn't the only one though. Most of their team was looking a bit nervous. Poor Fitz looked downright terrified.

After breakfast, they all planned to meet in the Commons to watch Merlin or play games since there was no homework assigned for the weekend and they were not allowed outside yet. Clint went with Skye to her room to grab a sweater, and they ran into Felicity in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "So Skye, what's with the new code name?"

Clint cleared his throat loudly. "Would you look at the time? I think I have somewhere to be right now. I'll save you a seat for the show, Skye! I'll tell Oliver to save you one too, Felicity!" He dashed off down the hall before either girl could say anything. Skye couldn't help laughing as he turned around and gave her a thumbs up before disappearing through the elevator doors.

"Ugh. Boys!" Skye declared as she walked back into her room, and Felicity followed.

"Yeah, that was strange. So the code name? Clark and Dick seem to know, Diana too, but they aren't talking. Is this some super hacker thing that I am missing? I want a cool name too!" Felicity grinned at her.

"Cool? I'm not sure I'd call this cool, if we are being honest," Skye laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm guessing it came from something you did while you were kidnapped, since those three know why you have it. Did my teammates give you a cool hacker code name and not give me one just because HYDRA took you all together?"

"Actually, my team gave it to me. Dick, Diana and Clark just sort of found out about it while we were having our little adventure together."

"You want to explain it? Tony seemed to think it was hysterical last night."

Skye let out a little sigh. "So between you and me, it doesn't have anything to do with computers."

"Sure," Felicity laughed at her. "With a name like Quake, I guess you are going to go out on the course and make some earthquakes happen or something, right?"

Skye started at her straight faced.

Felicity continued, "That would be totally crazy, right?"

Skye just continued staring.

"I mean like completely nuts." Felicity watched her for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Wait. Are you serious?"

Skye nodded, and whispered, "Simplistically, yes. It's a little more complicated than that, though."

Her surprised look turned to shock before it turned again to understanding. "You knocked down the wall at the OPs contest! Wow, wow, wow!"

Skye giggled nervously, "I did. I lost control and that's how I got hurt. I'm hoping that doesn't happen today."

"I guess you also used it sometime while you were kidnapped, which is why those guys know?"

"Yep. I even destroyed the building. Look, A.C. even gave me a picture of it." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the picture of the pile of rocks that was once home to her cell. "I've been practicing a lot since then."

Felicity stared at the picture in disbelief. "How in the world have you gone this long without using it, or at least people finding out?"

"I actually have no idea, really. I expected everyone there to come back and tell their teams, but it appears that none of them did. As for using it, it isn't exactly something that comes up a lot."

Felicity just looked at her and shook her head. "That's just not fair, Skye. You can't be a good hacker AND have superpowers and not be on my team. You need to switch now. The Justice League will welcome you with open arms," she giggled.

"You aren't mad at me for not saying anything about it, are you? I feel kind of stupid for hiding it and am worried that everyone will be angry at me. It's just that I've been moved around so much and I know it's a big part of the reason. I was just hoping if no one knew, maybe I'd fit in. Then it just kind of never came up."

Felicity began to laugh. "I'm not mad, really! It's pretty funny that with all the weird abilities we have around here, you were worried about it though. I mean, take Arthur. The guy communicates with fish. We are in upstate New York. When is he going to need to communicate with fish?"

It was Skye's turn to laugh. "Maybe there will be an aquarium challenge today?"

"Laugh all you want, but there just might be and he will dominate it," Felicity replied when she could catch her breath and stop laughing so much. "We better head up to the Commons before they miss us. Don't worry, I won't say anything. We'll just pretend this conversation never happened."

"I'm on box duty, so any team that happens to be around when we reach that will know then anyway," she shrugged.

"Oh no. This will be worth for the reactions. I wonder if Clint has told Oliver?"

"I doubt it. I don't think he's told anyone."

"Even better," she grinned wickedly.

Skye grabbed her sweater and they made their way down to the Commons. The show had already started, but Oliver saved Felicity a seat on the couch, and Clint had grabbed a beanbag for them to share. Once she was settled, he leaned over and whispered, "How'd that go?"

"Just fine," she replied quietly. "Maybe I'm worried over nothing."

He took her hand and grinned at her. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, silly girl."

 **999999999**

By 1:15, everyone was making their way out to the school field. There was some curiosity about Skye's shirt, but for the most part, people didn't seem to notice. They did, however, notice the gauntlets that Tony, Fitz, Jemma and Bruce made for her back at Christmas. They were actually a different pair, this time made with the fingers cut out of them, and they fit closer to her arms. Since Christmas, she had been using them for practice with Professor Magneto, and based on their feedback, Tony and Fitz tinkered with the design. Her range of motion was much better with this design and she could do most everything without talking them off. For now, she was carrying them and fielding a lot of curious questions.

"Skye? What are those?" Bruce Wayne asked as he and Dick walked beside her. She glanced over at Dick who seemed pleased with himself for knowing something that Bruce didn't.

"Oh, just gloves." She heard Tony clear his throat loudly behind her. "I mean gauntlets," she giggled.

"Okay. So what do they do?"

She shrugged. "They help me."

"Hey Wayne? Worry about your own team!" Tony yelled, causing Bruce to roll his eyes and walk away, with Dick right behind him.

Scott Lang was very excited when he and Hope came up behind her. "I'm so glad that you are going public," he whispered. "It has been very hard to remember not to say anything, and I almost slipped up more than a few times."

"Well, I guess you won't have to worry about it much longer. Unless, of course, we get lucky and no other team is around when we get to those boxes," she giggled.

Her laughter was short lived though, as they walked around the corner of the school to the field, and Skye stopped short, staring at the field in shock. There in the middle of the field were six groups of 10 boxes waiting for them. Not only was she going to have to do her thing first, thanks to their headstart, she was going to have to do it in front of the entire school.

"Well, we didn't expect this, did we?" Natasha said as she pushed Skye a little to start walking again. "No big deal. You just focus on doing your thing and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, just ignore the fact that everyone will be watching you very closely, and it will be awesome," Tony added with a grin.

"Not helping, Tony," Clint frowned at him. He turned his attention to her. "It's going to be fine. You'll be great."

Jemma gave Skye an encouraging smile. "Really, there is nothing to worry about, Skye. You'll see. It's better to get it over with anyway."

She knew that Jemma was right. It was better to go first and not have to worry about it through the whole event. She took a deep breath and willed herself not to get all panicked about it. It helped when Harleen walked over to her and Skye saw that she was in a bright yellow poncho and carrying an umbrella.

"Umm….Hi, Harleen. Are you expecting rain?"

"Yes, rain of the colored goo kind." She motioned to the rest of her team, all who were also wearing bright yellow ponchos and carrying umbrellas. "I'm just glad this is the first obstacle so that we don't have to carry this stuff with us."

"That is a really smart idea. How are you breaking the boxes though?"

Harleen laughed. "Have you never seen my little mallet?" She pointed to Joker who was holding the most enormous looking red and black hammer that Skye had ever seen. "It's good for lots of things, and breaking boxes is one of them," she grinned

"Wow! I wish I was going to get to see that now," Skye laughed.

"It's going to be a thing of beauty! Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you that I can't wait to see what you are going do." When Skye looked at her questioningly, she smiled. "Oh come on, Skye. With a code name like Quake, I suspect that you'll be shaking things up out there," she laughed at her own joke. "We should talk sometime about your reluctance to show off all of your skills though. It could come from low self-esteem which is quite common in girls of our age, and can be very detrimental to our development."

Skye nodded to her and smiled. "You are probably right. Thanks Harleen. Good luck to you too!" Harleen hugged her before wandering off back with her team.

Peter, who was watching their whole exchange, just shook his head. "That girl is not right in the head."

"You sure about that? Sometimes she makes more sense to me than half the people around me."

As it got closer to 2:00, Skye put her gauntlets on and got ready to go. More people seemed to be interested in what she was doing, but as they had split into teams, they were mostly just watching curiously. She glanced over to the Justice League and when Felicity caught her eye, she nodded in the direction of Arthur Curry and mouthed the word, "Fish," sending Skye into a peel of laughter. She saw Oliver questioning Felicity at the same time that Clint came up behind her to ask what was so funny.

"Nothing really, Felicity is just being silly."

"She said the word fish. I guess that is some joke with you two? Don't forget, I see better from a distance," he grinned.

Skye giggled. "Well, she was just commenting on Arthur's ability to communicate with them, that is all."

"Girls," he chuckled. "I will never understand you all."

"True, but that is what makes us so entertaining, I suspect." She winked at him.

"Alright you two. If you are done with the flirting, it's time to go, Skye," Sam said as he and Natasha joined them. He gestured to Peggy who was waiting anxiously. "Do your thing, girly. You're gonna be awesome," he added encouragingly.

"Yep, and the good news is that it will all be over in just a few minutes, and you can concentrate on the rest of the course," Natasha added.

"I'm good, guys. As long as I don't end up in the medical wing, I will consider this a success, and I don't plan to end up there," she said as she turned toward Peggy. "See you in a few minutes!"

Soon, Skye was standing out on the field aware that people were watching her now. Peggy and Wanda were on either side of her whispering words of encouragement, but she could still hear the murmurs from the crowd.

"You can do this, Skye. Just focus on what you are doing and ignore everything else," Wanda said soothingly. "I'll be right behind you, just in case."

"Yes, we have a nice lead, but the quicker we get through this, the better off we will be moving on." Peggy hesitated for a moment then added, "It would also be better if you were still conscious when this was done." She looked between Wanda and Skye with an anxious smile.

"Don't worry, Peggy. I plan to be." She glanced behind her, and the team was all there, ready to run once she was done.

She looked to one side and saw the Defenders of the Galaxy all ready as well. They'd be starting next after her team and they all looked ready to go. On her other side, the STRIKE team was standing together. Most of them were watching her curiously, but she noticed that Ward was splitting his time between watching her and watching Rumlow who could barely hide the grin on his face as he waited for the event to start.

Principal Fury quieted everyone down and made his usual announcements. She glanced over at Professor Coulson, who gave her a big smile before joining the rest of the team behind her. He'd be going with her team to make sure no rules were broken. Peggy also returned to the group, leaving only Skye and Wanda out on the field together.

Skye began focusing on the boxes and specifically the triggers. She was relieved that they felt similar to their practice session, and the mechanism hadn't been changed on her or something. As they prepared to start the event, she was already concentrating on the first box and seconds after Principal Fury yelled, "Go," it exploded with very little goo going anywhere, and the crowd began shouting loudly.

She did her best to tune the crowd noise out as she systematically destroyed each of the 10 boxes in rapid succession. With each one it seemed to get louder and louder until the last one fell apart and she was almost instantly swept up by her team as they came running toward her, each of them congratulating her while they all ran off to the next event.

"Great job, Skye," Natasha said as she came up beside her. "I think the rest of the teams are still trying to figure out what you actually did, though."

"I'm sure they are being filled in by the people who know," she grinned. She was so relieved that it was behind her that she didn't even have time to worry about anyone's reactions.

They ran down the path and into a clearing where they saw six large walls set up. The walls were very similar to the wall during the OPs contest, with two ropes hanging down from each side of them, but no flags dangling above.

Peggy turned to Professor Coulson. "Guess we have to get everyone over the wall, Professor?"

He nodded. "Yes, and before you ask Skye, no, you can't knock it down and have everyone walk over it."

"Awww…..Where is the fun in that?" She giggled.

Peter immediately shot four webs to the top of their wall so that more people could climb at once. Rhodey grabbed Jemma and flew over, while Thor grabbed Jane to do the same with his hammer. Tony took a step toward Pepper and she glared at him before grabbing one of the ropes and starting to climb the wall herself. He laughed as he watched her go and grabbed a protesting Fitz instead, before flying over the wall with Sam following behind him.

Skye and Natasha each grabbed one of Peter's webs and made it to the top fairly quickly, with Clint and Steve right with them. Peter, who didn't need a rope, climbed up and over effortlessly. As they were coming down the other side, they heard the next team getting started and Skye couldn't help wondering how the Defenders of the Galaxy had exploded the boxes. Her question was answered when Drax came running into view, wiping goo of various colors off of himself as he ran. The rest of the team was clean and right behind him.

Everyone else made it over the wall, with Bucky and Loki taking up the rear. When they hit the ground, the whole team ran off to the next obstacle, which turned out to be a building challenge with large foam blocks. Tony and Peggy gave instructions while Bucky, Sam and Fitz did most of the work at first. When the structure got too high for them, Wanda and Loki both used their powers to place the foam blocks in their proper place. Halfway through, the Defenders caught up with them, and as they were finishing, STRIKE and the X-Men caught up as well. When they were done, they ran off as fast as they could, with Peggy yelling words of encouragement as they went.

Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Sam took over at the shooting challenge, where they had to pop a bunch of balloons before the team could move on. Clint using his bow and the other three using the pellet guns provided. They all struggled a bit at the next obstacle, when they had to hook themselves together and complete a series of tasks with the whole team. By the time they finished, the Defenders and STRIKE both managed to catch up with them.

As they went from obstacle to obstacle, their lead evaporated slowly and all of the teams seemed to be bunched together. Shield managed to stay ahead, but Peggy was getting more and more nervous as the contest went on. They finally found themselves out by the pool behind the dorm and everyone knew that they had to be close to the end.

They had to retrieve items with their team logo on them from the bottom of the pool. Not knowing how to swim, Skye was pretty much useless here. She watched as Tony and Rhodey jumped into the water with their suits and began bringing up parts in sealed bags. She recognized some of the parts as electronics, and began to sort them out with Natasha's help. There also appeared to be puzzle pieces of some sort, so Jane and Bruce took over grabbing those.

The Justice League was the next team to arrive and Skye couldn't hold her laughter when Arthur jumped straight into the water and began collecting their pieces. While communicating with fish wasn't going to help him today, his expert swimming skills and the fact that he apparently didn't need to actually breath under water sure did. The Justice League was catching up with them quickly, and the other teams began to arrive as well. Finally though, Tony and Rhodey finished collecting parts and everyone gathered them up to head for the last obstacle.

They could see the finish line ahead, but it was blocked by a giant wall and six doors, all baring a team symbol. Pietro ran ahead and announced that their door was locked, which came as a surprise to no one. They found two empty tables and Fitz took the lead, enlisting people to help open the bags with the parts, and spreading them out on the table. Bruce, Jane and Pepper took over the puzzle.

Tony and Fitz were discussing what they should be building when the Justice League and Defenders both showed up one after the other, with STRIKE right behind them.

"Oh Fitz, you need to be quicker!" Jemma was practically bouncing beside him.

"Just give me some space Jemma. This is harder than it looks!" Fitz replied, obviously frustrated. "Ohh…..Oh! Wait." He called Loki over to him and whispered something in his ear. Skye noticed a grin spread across Loki's face before he nodded and waved his hand slightly. Fitz and Tony just continued to stand there staring at the parts for what seemed like minutes, and Skye couldn't figure out what Loki was supposed to have done. Finally, Fitz seemed to snap back into action and he and Tony began searching through the pieces and quickly putting them together.

Loki stepped away from them and joined Skye and the rest of the team who were watching and waiting. "What was that about, Loki?" Skye asked him curiously.

He grinned at her. "Fitz needed a closer look at the door."

"What? But he never moved!"

"Didn't he?" Loki's smile was even bigger now. "It was a bit of magical trickery. Fitz didn't want the other teams to see where he was looking, so I simply provided an illusion allowing him and Tony to do what they needed to do."

Thor clapped his brother on the back proudly. "My Brother! Your magic is most helpful when used for a good cause!"

Loki rolled his eyes at Skye and whispered, "He just doesn't like it when I use it on him to make him look like a fool."

"No, I'd imagine he wouldn't," she giggled.

As Fitz lead the building of whatever they were making, Skye looked around at the other teams who were all there now. All of them had finally looked at the doors and were building away as fast as they could. Bruce, Jane and Pepper finished the puzzle and it turned out to be a math problem which they managed to solve quickly, giving them a list of six numbers. Peter was now helping Fitz and Tony and soon they had a small box completed.

Everyone gathered around and watched as Fitz turned the switch and the box came to life, the screen revealing a keypad. Fitz punched the numbers from the math problem and a giant red button appeared on the screen. Fitz was staring at the button when Tony reached over to push it. He quickly slapped Tony's hand away.

"Owww. What's the deal Fitz?"

"Wait. Just give me a second and let me think." He started mumbling to himself. "Red button….red button. Why a red button? You never press the red button."

"Fitz," Jemma said cautiously, "what are you thinking?"

He sighed loudly. "I'm thinking that we did something wrong. It shouldn't be a red button."

Tony laughed, "Come on man, you are overthinking this. It's a button. You see a button and you push the button."

"No, no, no, no. Red buttons. You shouldn't push them. Everybody knows that."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that everybody doesn't. What everyone does know is that we win if you get that door open," Tony replied.

Fitz ignored him and went back to the table. He looked at the list of numbers that Bruce had given him and turned the machine off, before turning it back on. This time, he typed in the numbers backward and a green button appeared on the screen. "I think I've got this worked out. Peggy? Would you like to do the honors?"

He held it out to her and she couldn't contain her smile as she pushed the button and the SHIELD/Avengers door clicked open. They ran through the door and across the finish line as a team, winning the obstacle course.

 **999999999**

Later that evening at dinner, they were still celebrating their victory and Fitz was being hailed by the team as a hero. He seemed quite embarrassed by all the fuss that was being made over him, and Skye was sure that he hadn't stopped blushing since they crossed the finish line. He was correct about the button, of course. They found this out when Scott Summers pushed the red button and X-Men's door wouldn't open for a penalty time of 10 minutes. That time allowed the Defenders of the Galaxy and the Justice League to cross the finish line before them in second and third. STRIKE took fifth and the Suicide Squad came in sixth.

Skye wasn't completely off the hook, though. She spent most of the afternoon answering questions and explaining to people what she did and how she did it. She was even dragged outside by a large group of people lead by Bobby and John for a demonstration. She was relieved that, although she got teased for hiding it, she was wrong about people being mad. Of course, with it being out in the open, more stories about their kidnapping and her part in the rescue were circulating. Kindly, none of them mentioned the part about her losing control, although Scott did explain how she broke the bars on his cell. She even got to show the picture of the building after she destroyed it.

After dinner, they all spent the evening in the Commons where they played games and swapped stories from the day with people from the other teams before it was time to go back to their rooms. By the time lights out rolled around, Skye and Wanda were both already in bed, exhausted from the day.

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Never push the red button.

So I've been trying to decide something. As we near the end here, I plan on continuing the story through Summer activities, 8th grade and quite possibly an end of high school kind of thing ( It would be interesting to explore what those kids plan to do after school). I could set up a series on the other site that i post this, but I haven't figured out if I can do that here on FF. I'll have to work on that. Anyway, before I came up with ideas for those, I wrote a 'Fifteen Years Later' chapter to end this story that sort of wraps up a few things.

In my mind, this story pretty much ends one way, and I can't imagine that anything I write in the future will change the way I think this story has to end. As a matter of fact, I suspect that anything I write will lead to that end. The question is, do I post the Fifteen Years Later chapter to the end of this story with a great big SPOILER warning for anyone who doesn't want to know, or do I not? I think yes for closure's sake but is it weird to read the other stories, already knowing the ultimate ending? Does anyone else have an opinion?

Thanks for reading!


	49. Fight Club and First Dates

Over the next week, Skye was relieved to have the competition behind her and the dance to look forward to. She had to admit that Natasha was right about the dance being more exciting when she was going with someone special. She was also happy to discover that being Clint's girlfriend wasn't too much different from being his friend, except that they didn't have to spend half their time denying that it was anything more.

They weren't the only new couple though. Apparently Jack Rollins and Adrienne Frost had become an official couple in the days leading up to the dance. Skye wasn't quite sure how that happened, but they seemed happy enough and Rumlow didn't seem to be bothered by it, so Skye was happy for them, not that either of them would have cared.

Even though there were still three weeks of school left and exams to study for, everyone was getting excited for summer. Summer break was only seven weeks long, but Skye was really looking forward to it. They would be given a lot of free time, with the option of some interesting Special Interest-type classes mixed in. The pool would be open starting on the last day of school, and Arthur had already volunteered to teach swimming classes, which she fully planned to take advantage of.

The entire sixth grade class was taking a trip to the Colorado Mountains to visit a working ranch, where they would get to ride horses, go hiking in the mountains and try whitewater rafting, while learning about the settlement of the West. Clint laughed when Skye expressed her sadness in missing that trip last year.

"It was a fun trip, but having spent more time than I care to remember cleaning up after animals at the circus, you're not missing much there. Plus, the water in Colorado is freezing from all the snow run off."

"Oh, but seeing the mountains will be lovely, and I bet you can see so many stars at night!" Jemma, who was going on the trip before heading back to England to spend time with her family, gushed.

The seventh grade was taking a tour of East Coast to visit famous Revolutionary War sites. Skye had never been south of New York, so she was excited about getting to visit Williamsburg, Washington DC, Philadelphia and other cities on their tour. While they were not getting a long trip to the beach like the 8th grade was, they were going to spend a day at Virginia Beach, so that was something to look forward to.

In addition to the class trips, Skye was going on vacation with the Parkers and was excited when they chose to visit Niagara Falls and Canada. She and Peter were already plotting ways to send each other over the falls in a barrel, and Mr. Parker jokingly wondered loudly if he could send them both over together instead.

 **999999999**

She woke up Saturday morning and went running with Sam before showering and meeting Clint, Oliver and Felicity for breakfast and archery. Afterward, Skye and Clark tried to study for their science final exam but neither of them seemed to be able to concentrate because of all the dance excitement. They finally gave up and agreed to double their efforts on Monday. Instead, they both got roped into a game of Scrabble with Harleen and Floyd, while Clint played cards with a large group of kids.

Soon all the girls started leaving to get ready for the dance, and Sam once again couldn't hide the fact that he found this completely absurd when they stopped by to say goodbye before they left.

"Seriously. It is over three hours until dinner. It can't take you all that long to get ready," he shook his head in disbelief. "It takes us like 30-40 minutes maximum. Shower, get dressed, throw comb through our hair and maybe a little gel if you're inclined. I'm even being generous and adding 10 minutes for tying ties tonight."

"Not all of us are as naturally adorable as you are, Sam," Gamora playfully pinched his cheeks. "We have to do a little more."

"No you don't," he beamed at her.

"Gossip. Lots and lots of gossip," Natasha laughed. "That is what we do. We'd try to hide it, but why bother?"

Tony looked up from his cards and grinned at the other guys at the table. "I think Pietro had the right idea about a listening device in their rooms." He quickly glanced above him to where Pepper was standing and tried to look innocent. "Kidding Pep! I'm just kidding!"

"See you later?" Skye said to Clint while Tony and Pepper bickered back and forth.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it," he responded, but Skye was surprised that he didn't really sound like he was.

"Is everything okay?" She gave him a wary expression that made him smile slightly like he was trying to reassure either himself or her.

"Yep. Everything is just fine. See you soon."

She walked away not feeling very comforted by his assurance that everything was okay. As the girls made their way to their rooms, she racked her brain trying to think of what she could have possibly done to make him unhappy, but nothing came to mind.

"He's nervous," Natasha said, seeming to be able to read her mind.

Skye looked wide eyed at her friend. "Huh?"

"Clint. He's nervous and trying to hide it. That's why he is acting so weird."

Skye was surprised. "Really? Why on earth would he be nervous?"

"Because this is all new to him, and new things make him twitchy. Last year he never even considered asking anyone to any of the dances, and only danced with me because I made him. Now he has a girlfriend and a date for the dance. That's a big change."

"He's gonna be okay, though, right?" She was starting to imagine him cancelling at the last minute or getting sick at dinner.

"Oh yeah. He'll be fine," she laughed. "He'll go back to his room and spend some time thinking about all the horrible things that could happen tonight, and how he'd react if they did. He'll pace, and then he'll get ready, then pace some more. By the time they meet us, he'll be good."

"I'm not sure how comforting that is, Nat," she shook her head and sighed.

"What? It's not much different than you immediately assuming that you did something wrong, is it?" Seeing the look Skye gave her, she grinned. "Oh don't try to hide it. It's written all over your face! Both of you worry too much."

 **999999999**

When she, Wanda and Pepper made it back to their room, Skye was surprised to find an envelope with her name on it stuck to the door. She took it inside, flopped on her bed, and opened it:

 _Dear Ms. Skye,_

 _This summer, I will be teaching mini-camps in fighting and self-defense. You have been chosen to participate in the first session beginning immediately after the end of the school year. The camp will run for two weeks and I have already cleared the dates with the Parkers to make sure that it does not interfere with any summer plans you may have._

 _I look forward to seeing you promptly at 7:00am. Come dressed to move and all other necessary equipment will be provided._

 _Principal Fury_

She read the letter a few times before shaking her head. This obviously wasn't a letter asking her if she wanted to participate, as there was no way to refuse. Not that she would have anyway. She suspected that Principal Fury had a lot of knowledge on this subject, and besides, how bad could it be? She read the letter to Wanda and Pepper.

"Better you than me," Pepper grinned. "Then again, I suppose in the environment that we are in, learning some self-defense is a good idea. The world seems to be a lot crazier than I ever thought, at least."

"That certainly sounds interesting," Wanda added. "I saw an envelope on Carol and Diana's door as well, so perhaps one of them will be with you?"

Skye crossed the hall to their room and discovered that it was Diana who got the letter and she was also in the same session as Skye. Natasha got one as well, but she was in the second session, much to their disappointment. When Gamora came down to their floor a little later, they discovered that she had gotten a letter for the second session as well. When she mentioned that Rogue received one for the first session, Diana and Skye wondered if it was a coincidence that all three girls who were kidnapped back in February were in the first session together. Would the guys be joining them too?

Soon Skye, Wanda and Pepper were ready to go. Skye had been instructed by Uncle Ben to bring Wanda and be in the lobby a few minutes early for pictures with Clint and Peter, but they were running late and left with everyone else on their floor. By the time they made it to the lobby, it was filling rapidly and they finally found Clint and Peter with Uncle Ben and Aunt May in the middle of the crowd. Both boys were wearing dark suits, but while Peter had a red and blue plaid bowtie, Clint was wearing a regular tie that almost perfectly matched her dress. He smiled when he saw her, and she was relieved to see that he didn't look sick or unhappy anymore.

"Wow! You look really nice, Skye," he said when she joined him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled at him and giggled when he blushed slightly. "Your tie matches my dress! How did you know what color it was?" She glanced over at Natasha, who had found Bucky in the crowd and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to them. "Let me guess, one of your spies?"

"Actually, it wasn't that spy," he laughed, gesturing to Aunt May instead. She just beamed at the pair of them before coming over to give Skye a big hug.

It took a while for Uncle Ben to get pictures of them and pretty much everyone around them. Finally, he and Aunt May allowed them to head to dinner. They sat at a large table instead of one of the smaller tables and dinner was much fancier than normal. There were table cloths and cloth napkins on the tables with little flower centerpieces in the middle of each. Skye and Clint sat at the end of the table with Oliver and Felicity, Peter and Wanda and Natasha and Bucky.

During dinner, Scott Lang stopped by their table and Skye found out that she and Diana had been correct. Scott, Dick and Clark had all gotten notified that they would be in the first group of Fury's class. He wasn't sure about Rumlow though. Skye considered just stopping by his table and asking him on her way back from refilling her drink, but he was sitting at a table with Ward and some of the other STRIKE guys and she didn't want to deal with that. As it was, Ward was glancing over at them sourly anyway.

 **999999999**

The dance was being held in the school gym, and Professor Coulson and Coach May were driving shuttle buses between the dorm and the school, for anyone who didn't want to risk their clothes or shoes on the path through the woods. Pepper and Tony decided to take the shuttle, and Thor and Jane accompanied them. Pepper was wearing what Skye considered to be impossibly high heels and didn't want to risk them on the path. The rest of the group decided to walk. It was a nice night and the sun was just beginning to set as they left the dorm. She smiled when Clint took her hand as they walked together.

"I have to be honest, I'm surprised that the teachers didn't come up with a way to run little twinkly lights through the trees along the path," Felicity joked as they made their way toward the school.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Felicity," Jemma giggled. "We don't actually go to Hogwarts."

"Don't we? I mean, there is magic here, we kind of sort ourselves into houses and we even have a big school wide competition. Sure, no one is going to mistake Principal Fury for Dumbledore, and there isn't a big bad Voldemort trying to kill one of us, but apparently we do have HYDRA trying to cause trouble, and in the right situation you can kind of look at Professor Magneto and think that he could have been a great movie Dumbledore."

Oliver shrugged. "Naah, he reminds me more of Gandalf from Lord of the Rings."

"Oh please, don't start with the Hobbit singing," Clint begged. Of course, that just caused it to happen, and Skye giggled as Clint tried to walk faster to get away.

 **999999999**

When they finally got to the gym, it was decorated nicely with balloons and streamers. Johnny was happily playing DJ for the evening and some of the other teachers were milling about, making sure that things were in order. As they entered, they were ushered by one of the Koenig brothers to a corner where a small line had formed.

"We have a photographer here from Lee Photography in New York City taking pictures," Mr. Koenig told them. "Just wait here. The line is moving really quickly."

"I'm surprised that they got someone outside of the school to take pictures, given the unusual nature of our students," Rhodey said, thoughtfully.

Mr. Koenig laughed. "Oh, he's very aware of what's going on here. He's worked with Professor Xavier before. We checked him out thoroughly before we gave him his lanyard." He smiled at them before heading back toward the door.

The man was older than Skye was expecting. He had gray and white hair with a matching moustache. He was wearing a name tag that told her that his name was Stan. When it was their turn, he took one look at Clint and Skye and smiled. "Well, you two look normal enough," he said as he placed them in the position that he wanted them to stand. "Earlier I took pictures of a raccoon who kept insisting that he wasn't a raccoon. Then there was that green girl. One of you doesn't have a tail or something, do you?" When they both insisted they didn't, he just took their picture and sent them off.

They hadn't been there too long before Johnny started trying to get everyone dancing and Peter Quill, who was there with Laurel, grabbed both Clint and Skye and forced them out on the dance floor. On the way, Skye grabbed Felicity and Oliver followed behind. By the time the song turned slow for the first time, Skye was relieved for the break and happily danced with Clint.

"You know, this whole girlfriend thing has a really big advantage that I hadn't thought about until right now," he grinned as he spun her around before resting his hands on her waist. "I don't have to spend the whole evening terrified of asking you to dance."

Skye couldn't help laughing. "True. There is an advantage for me too. I don't really have to spend the evening wondering if you are going to ask, or trying to figure out if I should ask you."

It was his turn to laugh. "We really do have issues, don't we?"

"Well, not anymore, it would seem," she giggled.

The night continued with them alternating between fast dances, slow dances and visiting with friends. Skye even managed to have a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Sylvie when she and Loki came over to say hello.

Not long after Clint excused himself to the restroom a little bit later, the music turned slow again and everyone she was standing with wandered off toward the dance floor. She was about to go visit the snack table when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Skye? Wanna dance?" Glancing behind her, she was surprised to find Rumlow standing there holding out his hand. "I just ran into Barton in the hallway, and he suggested I come ask, so you weren't standing here alone," he added, seeing her looking around toward the door.

"Ummm….sure," she responded as she purposely didn't take his hand, but motioned for him to lead on to the dance floor. He found a spot in the middle of the floor and turned her to face him. "This is not awkward at all," she smiled nervously as she placed her hands on his shoulders, and they began to sway to the music.

He shrugged. "I didn't come here with a date, so I guess he was being nice."

"So why don't you have a date? I assumed you'd be coming with Adrienne, and was surprised to hear that she and Rollins were together." She watched as his face broke out into a smile.

"Someone recently told me that sending mixed messages wasn't really a good thing, so I decided to make sure that she knew that I wasn't interested in her."

"Oh! How did she take that?"

"She wasn't happy, but she appears to have gotten over it. Rollins was thrilled, as he's had a thing for her for a while. He was more than happy to step in."

Skye giggled. "I just bet he was."

"I hope you don't mind me saying it, but you look really pretty tonight, Skye. Barton is a lucky guy." He blurted it out, almost like he'd been trying to figure out whether or not to say anything, and his brain got the best of him.

"Thanks," she blushed. "Just like I told you the first night we danced together when the Asgardians were here, you dress up nicely as well. Admittedly, I am much less terrified to be dancing with you now than I was then."

"I don't know why. I wouldn't have hurt you. I was just trying to figure out how to talk to you to thank you for not getting me in trouble with Fury, and I guess part of me wanted to get to know you better."

"Well, I know that now, but at the time you were pretty scary," she laughed. "Speaking of Fury, did you get a little white envelope from him today?"

"Yeah, so did Rollins and Ward. Rollins is doing the third session, Ward the second and I'm doing the first. Did you?"

"Yes. First session as well. So are Diana, Rogue, Scott, Dick and Clark. Sensing a pattern here?"

"That's interesting. The gangs back together again, I guess." He thought for a minute before a huge grin broke out on his face. "You know what this means, don't you Skye?"

"Yeah, that I'm gonna have to try harder to avoid sparring with you," she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good luck with that," he chuckled. "It'll be fun. Like I said, I'm a good teacher. There's a reason my team does well in sparring."

Skye decided to change the subject. "So is dancing with me going to cause you any trouble?"

He shrugged. "Only from Ward. I have been trying to convince my team and Garrett that it is better for us to be more social and friendly with everyone else. Ward though, he's been on my case since last week. I know he was listening to us in the hallway outside of the gym."

"Yeah, I saw him. What's his problem though? We weren't talking about anything unusual."

"No, but you know how he is. He likes to blame his misfortunes on anyone but himself, so I think he's decided that if Barton isn't going to react to him, maybe I will. It didn't help that he was shocked when you showed off your skills in the contest last week, and everyone realized that I already knew. He hated that I knew more about you than he did, and tried to make a big deal to everyone about me not saying anything."

Skye sighed. "I'm sure that was a lot of fun for you."

"Yeah, well it isn't going to be much fun for him if he pushes me too far. That's for sure," he grumbled.

"Actually, why didn't you say anything?" This was something she had been curious about for a while. "You told me the night before we went back to school that you would."

Once again, a big grin broke across his face. "Because I met with Fury that morning we returned to school, and he ordered me to keep my mouth shut because it was your business what you shared with people."

Skye looked at him, shocked. "Why in the world would he do that?"

"I asked him to." Seeing her confused look, he grinned. "That way, when we got back, Garrett couldn't make me tell the team anything without getting me or himself in trouble. It was the only way I could think of to get out of saying anything, and it worked."

"Wow. Thanks. I hope you didn't get in trouble with your team, though."

"Naah,"he shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

They continued dancing in silence, and soon the song came to an end as another slow song began and Clint appeared beside her. "I'm taking my girlfriend back now, if you don't' mind, Rumlow." He grinned at Skye, and she smiled back at him, letting go of Rumlow and taking Clint's hand.

"Of course not," he replied. "Thanks for the dance, Skye. You guys have a good night." She smiled at him as he turned and walked away.

She turned to face Clint. "Wow," she teased him as she put an arm around his neck and stepped closer to him. "I've only been your girlfriend for a week and you are already passing me off on people?"

He laughed and moved his arms around her waist to dance. "Well, I know what it's like to be at these things alone. Besides, you two are friends. I figured you wouldn't mind, and it was better than standing around watching people dance, or getting asked by someone you wouldn't want to dance with."

"Well, that was nice of you. You are a good guy, Clint Barton. Best boyfriend I've ever had." She grinned at him as his cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not sure that's saying much considering I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had, but I'll take it," he smiled at her.

They spent the rest of the night dancing together and hanging out with their friends. When it was time to leave, everyone seemed to split up, and Clint and Skye walked back together along the path alone, talking about the last few weeks of school and their summer plans. As they got closer to the dorm, she was surprised when Clint pulled her gently off the path.

"I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to say goodbye without an audience, and there will be a lot of people in front of the dorm." He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly, not letting go of her hand.

She squeezed his hand and smile reassuringly. "No, I don't mind at all. I'm glad you asked me to the dance, Clint, even if Natasha did have to force you," she giggled.

"Awwww….that's not fair. True, she did sort of make me, but only because I really wanted to do it and couldn't seem to work up the courage." He finally looked at her again. "Thank you for saying yes."

Skye smiled at him. She was pretty sure that he didn't intend to kiss her yet, and she was okay with that. It had, after all, only been a week since they became an official couple, and really it had taken them all year to get that far. Instead, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but then he relaxed and hugged her back before she pulled away far enough to lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled as his face turned bright red and he got the most ridiculous embarrassed grin on his face.

"I had a great time," she laughed, and she could feel her own cheeks turning red now.

"Me too." Clint smiled and took her hand again, leading her back on to the path and toward the dorm. He was right that there were people everywhere. In the lobby, they hugged again before saying goodbye and heading to their own side of the dorm.

It would only be a few hours until they'd see each other again as they had already made plans for archery the next morning. Before then though, there would be very little sleep, at least on the girl's side of the dorm. Every girl on their floor got ready for bed and piled into Peggy and Jean's room to swap gossip and stories about the evening well past lights out.

As Skye lay in bed that night, she thought about the past year and how much everything in her life had changed. This time last year, she was being passed from one foster home to the next with no friends or anyone who really seemed to care what happened to her. Then, thanks to a visit from Mrs. Parker, Peter and Professor Xavier, her whole world had changed.

Sure, things weren't always perfect. She could have done without the Ward drama and kidnapping thing and it was true that things might not have gone quite as she expected in the aftermath of all that, but she had a real group of friends and a sort of family and that to her was amazing.

Although the nagging voice of insecurity in the back of her head kept trying to remind her that it could all turn on her at any moment, she pushed those thoughts as far away as she could. For the first time in a long time, she was hopeful that things wouldn't turn out horribly, and as she drifted off to sleep she realized that she had found a place where she felt like she fit in.

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

There is one chapter left of this story, and it is the one I've debated about posting since it is an epilogue about what happens many years later. It will be spoilery since I intend to write at least one and very likely two sequels for this, but I'm fairly sure that nothing I write for those two years will change the long term ending. I figure that I will go ahead and post the epilogue just to completely finish this story but if you don't want spoilers, just skip the next chapter and I'll post it again at the end of the last story.

The biggest problem I have here is that I don't know how to indicate when I add the Summer stuff or start posting the next grade so that anyone who read this knows. in case they want to continue. I suppose I can come back here and post a link? If there is an obvious solution, I'd be ever so grateful if someone would share it with me.

I'm not gonna lie, it will probably be a few months before I start posting 8th grade, just because I'd like to finish it before I do. I have been working on some short summer stories that I will likely group together and post a few after the holidays. Fury's class (which came about completely because in the comics Nick Fury trains her as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent), the trips, etc...

Lastly, in case you choose NOT to read the last chapter when I post it, THANK YOU so very much for reading this. It started out as a shortish story for my daughter and got away from me. I haven't done anything like it before, and it was a lot of fun to do. I hope you enjoyed it and are willing to give the other years a shot too. Thanks again!


	50. Sixteen Years Later

"….Yep. So that is how Daisy became my girlfriend, the first time at least. Nat terrorized us into it." Clint laughed.

"Oh come on, it was becoming painful to watch. You moping around pathetically and her glancing at you when she thought no one was looking, trying to figure out why you were acting so weird. Someone had to do something! Wait until Jemma gets here tomorrow. She'll back me up." Daisy and Clint both stared at her disbelievingly and Natasha threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, sure, it might have been a little bit dramatic and mean, but it worked, didn't it?"

Daisy smiled fondly at both of them, and looked happily around the house that they were sitting in. It was exactly the kind of place that she always dreamed of living in as a child. Family pictures covered the walls and scribbled art work covered the refrigerator. A little sandy-haired mop-top boy ran by her. Clint didn't have any pictures from his childhood, but she was sure that if he did, this little guy would be his doppelganger. She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him onto her lap. He wriggled and writhed in her arms playfully as she found his tiny face and planted an enormous zerbert right on his cheek.

"Auntie Dasee, 'TOP it! Icky!" He wiped his face and giggled before finally breaking free of her and running out of the room.

"Sounds like you did the right thing, Nat," Laura, the woman who had become Clint's wife four years ago, laughed. "I wish you were around when we met. It took him two months to ask me out on a date, and that was with me flirting and dropping hints pretty regularly. Even though he kept showing up in my office for the most random reasons, I wasn't 100% sure that he was interested, or I'd have asked him out myself."

"What can I say? When it comes to women, I'm clueless. At least I came to my senses eventually!" He shrugged defensively.

"Yes, and we are glad that you did, Clint." She smiled fondly at Laura. They had become very close over the years and she was glad to see Laura and Clint so happy together, even if Clint's job with the Avengers sometimes kept him away for weeks at a time.

Although Daisy and Clint had, what could best be described as a reoccurring relationship throughout school, they realized fairly quickly as adults that they were better off as friends. Clint wanted to play super spy but still have the family and white picket fence waiting for him at the end of the day, and while Daisy wanted those things too one day, she wasn't in any rush. She was fully committed to Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. They remained close friends and even worked together on a few occasions.

S.H.I.E.L.D turned out to be a pretty crazy ride. For a while, she worked mostly for Director Fury until Loki decided to come back down to earth and bring an alien invasion with him. Daisy always considered Loki a friend, even when some of his school behavior was questionable, but there was no forgiving the death and destruction that his childish temper tantrum caused. Mind controlling Clint and forcing him to do terrible things just added to the mess that he left in his wake, and gave her yet another reason to be glad that he was far away in Asgard.

In the aftermath of that, Fury tasked Coulson with forming a team to deal with alien technology, artifacts and the people who were affected by them. Daisy was one of the first members along with Melinda May, Fitz, Simmons, and Grant Ward. It was a good team, even with Ward on it. He still had his issues, but he was a good agent and managed to work well with the team for the most part. They had a pretty successful run together until a sunny day in April when things started going crazy and Daisy managed to decode a message being sent through S.H.I.E.L.D computers signaling HYDRA operatives within S.H.I.E.L.D. Then, everything fell apart around them.

Discovering that HYDRA had been operating within S.H.I.E.L.D, and that Nick Fury was dead, was a shock. They watched footage of the Helicarriers falling from the sky in D.C. and discovered that it was more than a small group of people involved in this HYDRA uprising. After hacking into the security system, she found a recorded video of Steve Rogers being attacked in an elevator by members of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team, many of whom she went to school with, and some she considered friends. It was devastating, but it made her more determined than ever to do whatever it took to help destroy HYRDA once and for all.

The only warning they had of their very own traitor came when Daisy received a cryptic text on her phone from an unknown number telling her to 'get the hell away from Ward.' At first she wasn't sure what to make of it, and she didn't have time to try to trace the number just then, but soon they discovered that the warning was valid. Ward was still involved with Garrett, and also a part of HYDRA. He had been playing them the whole time. He managed to get away and join Garrett, but that wouldn't last for long.

After a very much alive Nick Fury contacted Coulson and requested that he pick up Steve and his allies from a civilian hospital after the fight at the Triskelion, her life took another unexpected and surprising turn. Sure, she'd spend the next three years knee deep in fighting HYDRA, and she finally met her birth parents only to discover that they were nothing like she hoped. Still, she was able to make peace with her father and finally accept the name that he had chosen for her when she was born. Even with all of that, she was happy with the direction her life was going.

A familiar whooshing sound came from outside, and Daisy stood up wordlessly as she headed straight for the front door. "Don't you DARE bring my house down because you are angry that he is late. You got that, Quake?" Clint shouted behind her.

"Oh grow up, Hawkeye!" She yelled back, teasingly.

Stepping out on to the porch, she blinked her eyes in the darkness. The Quinjet landed a little way from the house, and she watched as the ramp was lowered and two figures came out. One walked on toward the house, and the other stopped to watch as the ramp was raised behind him before the Quinjet took off again.

She ran down the steps toward the two people that were now headed up the path to the house, and stopped when she reached the first one. Steve grabbed her and hugged her in greeting. "Hey Skye! Oh. Sorry, Daisy," he added hastily. "You'd think I'd remember to call you Daisy, since I've been hearing your name so much, wouldn't you?"

She grinned at him. "It can't be that bad. Surely you guys find other things to talk about. No big deal, though. Between you and me, I'll answer to either name."

"Naah, I expect it when I drag him along on missions. One day I am going to have you both permanently on the Avengers, when I can get Coulson to let you go, that is."

"I'm not sure that is ever going to happen," she laughed. "You all are really late, by the way."

Steve gestured behind him. "Talk to him. I didn't think he was ever going to leave," He smiled before walking on toward the house.

Steve had barely left when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and a light kiss on her cheek. "I know that we are late, sweetheart," a soft voice whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think Fury was ever going to let me leave. I swear the jerk was just looking for excuses to keep me around."

She turned to wrap her arms around his neck and looked up at him with a smile. "Didn't you explain to him that he hasn't been the director of S.H.I.E.L.D in over three years, and you had permission to go from the actual director?"

"Well, I tried, but then Coulson was there too and both of them took turns giving me one of the most severe lectures that I think anyone has ever been given. I have to give them credit, though. They both have some very creative plans for me if I ever do anything to hurt you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "It couldn't have been worse than Uncle Ben's?"

"No, you do have a point there. His was much scarier, but only because you wouldn't expect that from him. I'm just glad I didn't get a talk from Aunt May. That would have been truly terrifying." They both laughed at the thought.

"Well, threats to your life aside, you are here now, and we have some nice downtime to look forward to, after a few days of crazy, that is."

"Yeah, that was another thing. Fury was mumbling the whole time about how unnecessary a three week vacation was for any reason."

Daisy laughed. "Right, because you've had so much vacation time over the last few years. You know, while you were a triple agent in HYDRA, before blowing your cover to help Steve, Nat and Sam bring those Helicarriers down. Not to mention helping them find Bucky, before spending the past three years with D.C. and the rest of our team destroying HYDRA wherever we could find them."

"Aww, you give me too much credit. But since you are, don't forget taking out Rollins at the _Triskelion_ , Ian Quinn for shooting you, and Grant Ward, although that last one was more of a pleasure than a mission. I would have loved to have gotten my hands on Garrett too, but Coulson beat me to it."

She smiled up at him. "Anyway, the important thing is that you are here now and we have a lot of work to do." She took his hand and led him toward the house.

"Oh yeah, about that. Clint thought Steve and I might be able to help him with some work around the property while we are here."

"Oh no you don't. You aren't getting out if this. Laura was kind enough to volunteer their house for us to relax and get things ready, and that is exactly what we are going to do."

"You know that I'm just teasing you. I'm all yours…..Sunshine."

Daisy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around furiously. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared angrily at the man in front of her. "Don't call me that," she grumbled, as the ground underneath them shook momentarily and he had to work to steady himself.

Once it stopped, he just laughed and gave her a big smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You are just so adorable when you're angry. You always have been, even back in school. I can't help myself."

"Well, maybe you should try harder." She tried to keep a stern look on her face, but his smile was already melting away any anger that she felt. She couldn't stay mad at him very long, and he knew it.

He grabbed both of her hands, pulling them up to his lips. He kissed her right hand, before also placing a kiss on her left, covering the shiny diamond ring that he'd given her eight months ago while they were traveling on the Bus to yet another HYDRA base that needed to be destroyed. He apologized that his proposal wasn't more dramatic, but they both knew that while they were taking down HYDRA, there would be precious little time for anything fancy.

"I promise you that in five days, when we are standing on the beach, surrounded by all of our family and friends, I won't call you that name ever again. Wife sounds so much better, or maybe just Mrs. Rumlow."

She laughed. "Future Ex-Mrs. Rumlow if you do, Brock. Now, get in that house. We have wedding favors to make, a seating chart to arrange and it is going to be very busy for the next few days. If you try to sneak off with Clint and Steve, I swear that I will seat Bruce Wayne at a table with Harley Quinn and Joker, and let YOU deal with the fall out."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted her as he followed her through the door.

 **The End**

 **99999999999999999999999**

Well, there ya go. I originally planned for this story to end with Skye and Sam together, but when Wanda became her roommate instead of May, who became an adult and teacher, Natasha became the person who dragged her to all the shooting and fighting (which is something Daisy excels at in the comics) and Clint was around all the time, and Clint and Skye made more sense. Maybe in a sequel I'll get luckier. I just adore Sam.

Next, I wrote the Halloween chapter and came up with the Grease costume theme for the STRIKE people. My daughter had been advocating for me to redeem Loki or Ward, but I just couldn't do it. I don't think Ward is redeemable (In fairness, I never liked the character anyway until he turned bad.) Loki was my second thought, but he needed to be bad long term in order to have the events of the movies happen, so it ended this way. I based Rumlow on movie Rumlow anyway (because we know very little about him, which allowed me to make up his story and he didn't have to be the awful person that comic book Crossbones is), I think it worked.

The comic book story arcs are so all over the place that I decided to try and focus on seeing if I could write the story and still have events of the movies happen. That said, there would HAVE to be some major differences. Clint's family wouldn't be a big secret to his friends. Spider-Man would be with the Avengers when Loki attacked, and I'd like to imagine that Superman, Batman and other DC people would likely get into the fight as well. It would work in reverse when the Justice League has bad guy problems. One day, some of the teachers and students will go bad and that might be interesting for the kids when they grow up and have to fight their teachers and former classmates. Best changes? Uncle Ben wouldn't die because Peter grows up with his power and Skye has hers from the beginning, so no temple and TRIP LIVES! YAY!

Most importantly for this ending, everything that happened in The Winter Soldier would still happen in this universe (and yes, poor Bucky will be what he becomes and that will start in one of the follow up stories) but Rumlow, who has pretty much been working for Fury forever, would have to blow his cover to help Steve, Nat and Sam (and send Skye the text about Ward, which is only in there because it was part of the stories I wrote about them being adults and I couldn't resist adding it). He'd get picked up with Steve and Sam (which of course doesn't happen in the movie) by Coulson, and he and Skye would eventually get together finally. In the movie, Rumlow seemed to have a lot of respect for Cap (even if he did try to capture him in the elevator and kill him, Sam and Nat later), so I like the idea of them becoming friends. :)

Because most of this happens in the future, I expect a complicated relationships for these folks in the sequels. They are currently 13 and 14 years old, and they would be 29 and 30 when this ending takes place. I've always told my daughter that you very rarely marry your high school sweetheart these days, so there is no chance that Rumlow and Skye are gonna become a happy school couple that gets together and stays together throughout the rest of their school years. Thank you so much again for reading this story and I hope you'll stick around for the sequels, even if you hated the long term ending! You can just imagine it ends some other way, but I'd be interested in hearing your ending.


End file.
